Sailor Moon: Dead Moon's Reign
by KuroTenshi1
Summary: Short summary: The Enemy they thought that had long past has returned but this time things are a little different. Warning: OFC-centric but still strongly U/M.
1. Prologue : End of a dream

Summary: Because she was cheated out of the happiness she wished for, Nehellenia has broken free of the spell that was casted on her and reincarnated into a girl named Elation Kestral all for the exact purpose of extracting revenge on the White Moon Clan. The Problem, of course, is the fact that Elation doesn't seem to want to go into this. However when she witnesses the cruelty of the Sailor Senshi killing Youmas, she takes up the power to defend them. But Will she be successful? Will the Senshi be able to persuade her otherwise?

Standard disclaimer: Any characters not seen within the SM fandom are mine. The Story is mine. the Originals are not.

**

* * *

Sailor Moon DMR: Dead Moon's Reign **

**Prologue:** _End of a Dream_

* * *

Music floated into the air, the sound of a party that was reaching its peek. Everyone was laughing and smiling as wine flowed freely into their glasses. Women were twirled around the dance floor, the skirts fluttered out like beautiful flowers towards the light of the chandeliers.

Men socializing and trying to top one another with wild and fascinating stories. She was in the middle of it all surrounded by suitors and admirers, people that wished to be her friends and men that wanted her for herself.

"You're truly magnificent my queen." Someone was saying. "This party is one of the greatest ones yet."

She laughs, covering her ruby lips with her slim pale hand, "You flatter me, Count. If it wasn't for everyone else, this party wouldn't even be. Do thank them; they've worked so very hard."

"Of course." The count grins at her.

The young woman, Queen Nehellenia, was living the life she had always wanted. She was loved by her people, which she returned back to them by holding such balls and banquets in their honor and charities to help those in need.

Yes, Nehellenia had everything she ever needed.

"You're truly magnificent my queen" The same count said, "this party is one of the greatest ones yet."

Puzzled the young queen's brows rose, "You just said that, Count. I told you without everyone-"

"My queen would you like a glass of wine?" A server, who had not too long ago asked that very same question, came back to her.

"No thank you. I told you-"

"Oh queen what a beautiful gown!" A duchess gushed. She had been the first to say so before.

Nehellenia's uneasiness increased and she backed away slowly. "What's going on here?"

Around her, the beautiful ball with its beautiful music was slowly melting together. The people before her became nothing more then shadows pressing together and reaching out to her.

"My queen!" it cried to her, "My queen! You're so beautiful! I love that gown! Would you like more wine? What a magnificent party!" The voices were mingled and all were coming out of the shapeless mass.

"What is this?" Nehellenia cried and covers her eyes before she turns and started running away. The palace, her home for so long was melting as well into something nightmarish. Nehellenia couldn't understand this. Everything should've been fine. Everyone was so happy, she was so happy here.

Reaching her room she manages to open the door but gasps at the sight before her. Light emitted from the room that was so bright, the queen had to shield her eyes from it. Behind her the shapeless mass was still crying for her return.

_I have no choice_, she thought to herself and picked up her skirts. _I have to go_.

With that, the Dead Moon Queen leaped into the unknown leaving the world she once knew behind her.

It felt like eons, floating in the light. There was no up, no down just floating. It took her a while to orient herself, before she glances up. She saw nothing but light.

"Where am I?" the queen mutters. "What was that?"

"That" a young voice said, "was an illusion."

"Huh?" The blue eyes turn towards the source and found a miniature version of herself watching her. "You you're me."

The girl nods but doesn't seem happy. "Yes. I'm the true you. That place you were in was an illusion."

"An illusion." That made sense but, "How did I end up there? Where are we?"

There was a heavy sigh as the girl floats towards her, "You don't remember because they locked it away. It's a side effect of everything." She points to her older self's forehead, "You need to remember for you to answer your questions."

"Remember what?" Nehellenia was slowly becoming frustrated with this however the glowing of her younger self's finger gave her pause. She breathes in sharply as the triple moons glowed. "What...in the..?"

"Remember." the child said, "everything from before."

Flashes of the past, a very scary and real past flooded her mind. Her body frozen in shock, eyes widen as tears started to flow from them.

"No..." The agonized whisper slipped from her parted lips. "No! This can't be true! It's a lie! It can't be!"

"Accept the truth." her child self told her. "That is the truth."  
She bows her head and held herself, "No. I...it can't be."

In sympathy, the child hugs her. "I know but it is the truth it cannot be altered."

"I'm...I'm dead."

"Yes."

"They sealed me away in the darkness, in an illusion."

"Yes."

She swallows and looks up at the child self, who was no longer a child but a vision of her former self. "What do I do?"

"Seek revenge."

"How?" The vision looks up, Nehellenia followed its gaze. "How?" She repeats not understanding.

"This place is the Cordon. The Galaxy Cordon. If you wish it, you can be reborn."

"Reborn..." Nehellenia felt fearful yet there was a thread of hope growing inside of her. " I could make it all right then. Another chance." She looks at her other self but was surprised that she was no longer there.

_You know what you must do, Nehellenia. Wish with all your heart and leave this place. Right the wrongs that have been done against you, and find happiness this time._

Up and up she went. She flew as fast as she could muster wishing with all her heart. For a life she never had. This time she would have what she always wanted.

* * *

An: So yeah this is definitely going to be about my OC and her group. This story is actually finished so I'm just posting up everything I have and that of it's sequel. Still if the OC bit doesn't divert you, than enjoy the story.


	2. 1: First Day of School

**Sailor Moon DMR: Dead Moon's Reign **

**Chapter 1:** _First Day_

* * *

Morning broke, and she opens her eyes to a brand new day, though she glances at the clock on side table before groaning. Today was the first day she would attend this new school her parents want to send her. Vaguely, Elation was annoyed with this. Why did she have to go to that school anyway? There wasn't anything special about it.

"Not to mention." she says to herself finally dragging herself out of bed, "it's not like I'll make friends anyway.

Just as she rolled out of bed, her door busts wide open and a small dark haired child raced towards her and tackles her.

"Onee-chan!" Blue-gray eyes cheerfully looks at her with a matching cheerful grin on the child's face. "Are you up yet? I don't want to be late for school!"

Elation sighs but stifles a laugh. "I would get up if you'd let me up Maya." She said to her little sister. "Your Japanese is getting good too. Have you and Barako been practicing?"

"Yup!" the young girl chirps letting her sister up. Their nanny, Barako, was a native of Japan-specifically from Tokyo, but she said she had an Osaka accent because as a child she lived there until she was twelve. It never quite went away. Neither of the girls could tell a difference between the two anyway.

Though Elation imagined it'd be something like a southern girl going to the north. Or anywhere for that matter.

"That's great I'll meet you downstairs in a bit, ok?"

"'kay." Maya hums before turning to her sister, "Do you like my school uniform? It's cute isn't it?" She grins.

Elation wasn't sure what to think about it. However she made the motion that her sister should turn around and looks her over. It was long sleeved, golden shirt with a purple sailor collar, bow and skirt. The shoes were cute brown loafers- well that's the best word she could describe them as. Coupled with her little sister's current hair style, hot curled bangs with the rest of her hair pulled back into a pony tail puff, she looked cute.

"You look adorable; now go on so I can shower already!" Elation shooed the girl away.

"Hai~" she giggled and ran off.

One thing, Elation thought getting up collecting her clothing that was good in her life was that little girl. The sixteen year old took no notice of the shadowed reflection in her full length mirror as she walks by to shower.

"Good morning, Elation-sama." Barako greeted the girl, "Breakfast is on the table and your lunches are packed."

Elation smiles at the older woman. Barako was no taller then she was, yet the old woman looked like she could take on the world. Wearing her customary apron with a turtle neck white shirt and long dark blue skirts, Barako was still attractive with few wrinkles and strands of white and gray streaks in her black hair that was pulled up in a severe bun.

"Thanks, Barako-baachan." Elation sat down and did her customary 'itadakimasu' before she began eating.

"Barako-baachan, where's Mama and Daddy?" Maya glances up from her cereal, "I thought they were going to see us off?"

There was an uncomfortable silence, a strained look between the old woman and Elation before she answers, "They had a business meeting to attend to this morning." She smiles at the young girl, "Finish up your breakfast, you have to catch the bus this morning."

Maya pouted before sighing, "Hai " She finished eating still a bit put out, "I guess it's important right?"

Elation watches her little sister get up and walk off to go get her new backpack for school. Once she was sure she was gone, she glances at Barako. "Let me guess, Mom's still in Kyoto and Dad hasn't returned from his 'meeting' with Kamiya."

"You shouldn't concern yourself, Elation-sama." That was answer enough for the young woman to know a 'yes' when she saw one. "Come now, if you don't get her to school early you'll be late as well. "

"Right." Elation sighs glancing at her half eaten food and finally got up, "thanks for the meal."

"If you need anything, just remember to call me alright?" Elation told her little sister. She held her hand as they walked down to the corner where the bus stop was. Several other people were there, making her feel a bit more nervous then not. She stole a glance at Maya and took a breath. She had to show here there was nothing to be afraid of.

"Ok." Maya nods again though as they got closer to the bus she started to get nervous, "Do you think I'll make friends?" Her grip on her older sister's hand tightens. "What if they don't like me?"

"They will." Elation nods to her, "You're a good person, Maya and you're a lot of fun." Blue-gray eyes turns ahead, "They'll like you a lot. I'm sure of it."

The ride to the school was quiet, at least between the two girls. Elation kept Maya between her and the door, sheltering the girl from others. Eventually she and Maya got off and headed to the school. Elation glances at the directions she had been given before glancing up at the building. "And this is an elementary school?" Elation mutters to herself eyeing the somewhat blank building.

"Onee-chan." The girl's grips her sister's hand. "We can go home now, right?" Her eyes became tearful.

"Come on, Maya, it'll be alright. I'll even walk up with you." She felt as nervous as her sister to be honest, however, they both walked up to the door. Though both their Japanese was a bit limited, Elation sussed out one of the names that was her sister's. She wished she had paid more attention to her nanny's lessons. "Here see, this is your class room."

"Can I help you?" The oddly accented English caught them both unaware. Behind them was a Japanese lady that wasn't much taller then Elation-the teenager was learning that this must either be average height or everyone's shorter than this- with short dark brown hair and chocolate eyes.

"Yes, I'm just here to drop off my sister, Maya-chan." Elation nods to the girl beside her.

"Maya-chan?" The teacher looks over the rooster and nods smiling, "Ma, welcome to the class, Maya-chan. I'm Kumaru-sensei. If you need any help just ask."

Maya gave a fearful look at her sister before bowing slightly and moving forward into the classroom. Elation only waves at her a little before sighing softly. Her brown hand slips into the dark blue knee length sailor skirt to get her cellphone and check the time.

"I have to get going." She turns to the teacher and bows, "Please take good care of her." She said in Japanese. "I'll be back this afternoon."

"Of course, we'll take good care of her." The Teacher nods with a smile "Have a good day."

Elation lingers for a moment longer before she turns and walks away from the school and back down to the bus stop. She fixes the ribbon in her hair a little bit.

"Hmm." Now she had to look forward to going to school herself. She wasn't sure how well receive she'd be but still, it was something she'd have to do. Glancing up at the bus stop, she saw others that were dressed similarly. She was actually relieved and nervous at the same time. All she had to do was follow them to the school and everything would be fine. She boards the bus with them feeling more self-conscious than before at some of the occasional looks she had gotten from others. She just reminded herself that it was all part of the process. New place, new face that type of thing.

_It'll pass soon_, she thought to herself. _Hopefully_.

* * *

_**Come to me.**_

Something rustled in the darkness of an abandoned building. A can was dislodge from its place in the pile as two glowing orbs peered out into the vast room.

Bring me the dreams of those who betrayed me.

Suddenly, there was a surge in the pile as the creature crawls out, reaching for the ceiling. It's body lithe, back bow a little gasping for it's first breathe of air in a long time. The call, the sound of it's master's voice was calling it.

"I hear and obey." The creature mutters before stepping away from where it had slumbered to find those that dare to double cross the Mistress.

* * *

Sighing softly Elation glances at her watch noting the time. Her lips pursed a bit, the down side of this was she had to take a train as well. Even though she was bad at reading the language in itself, she was able to decipher by body language what certain signs and things meant. Which was why it was easy to follow the girls to the all women car, rather then following some of the braver ones to the other train cars.

Shifting her weight, she glances around unable to figure out what else she should do. Dimly, she was aware of another person hurrying to the station balancing a few folders and a bag. It wasn't until side person crashed into her did she notice.

"Hey!" She rounds on the woman that nearly made her fall. "What's the big... ?"

Trailing off, Elation got a better look at the woman that bumped into her. She was petite and pale. Her navy blue hair was tied back in a short braid that barely made it past the woman's shoulders. She couldn't have been no more than twenty by Elation's estimate-but such things were hard to tell in this land. They all looked young to her for the most part. Still, with a sigh the teenager went to help the woman.

"Gomen nasai. I was in such a rush." The woman hurriedly tried to gather her papers. "I didn't see you there."

"It's alright." Elation replies in Japanese handing her the papers, "Happens to the best of us."

Smiling the woman glances at her and froze. For a long moment the two gazed at each other. Elation felt a chill go down her spine, a strange sense of deja'vu came over her as if she met this woman before. Though she wasn't certain.

"Have we met?" The woman asks, unable to turn her gaze away.

Elation shook her head slowly though was fairly unsure if it was right, "I don't think so "

"Right." The woman sighs softly before standing up and offering her card to Elation, "I'm Kita Hane. My blood type is A and I'm a Virgo."

Elation blinks at the card before remembering she was suppose to take it. Though she didn't have a card to show, still she felt she had to return the sentiment. She just wasn't sure if all that was necessary. _'But when in Rome'_ she smiles a bit before saying.

"I'm Kestral Elation." It felt awkward saying it backwards no matter how many times she's done it. "I'm an O and a...Scorpio I guess."

"You guess?" Hane smiles a bit, "A cusp?"

"Um, yeah I think." Elation glances up as the train pulls up. She turns off her phone before stepping on with Hane. "Where do you work?"

"I'm heading to Juuban High. I'm a substitute teacher there."

Elation's brows rose, "You must be really smart. Most people don't become teachers until their mid-twenties at most from where I'm from."

"Something like that." Hane chuckles. "Ah this is my stop. What's your number?"  
Smiling slightly, Elation gave her the number she needed before waving. "Bye."

So, she made a new friend. Maybe she would be able to have a good day then?

* * *

Or not. Standing in front of her class, Elation felt like a specimen being examined under a lens. Fixing her eyes on the wall behind them, she waits while the teacher introduces her to them.

"Everyone, we have a new transfer today." She finished writing the name and turns towards them. "I'm sure everyone has a lot of questions for her, but they will have to wait. Please, Kestral-san, introduce yourself and tell us a little about you. "

Great, now she had to speak as well. A nervous feeling was gnawing away in her gut as she finally turns her blue-gray eyes on to the class. Her mind suddenly went blank and all she could think of was how it was done in the States when she was younger or in London. Moving around so much always bothered her but she, and now her little sister, had no say in it.

"I'm Elation Kestral." She said in English though blinks when she realized she made the error and corrected herself by finishing it in Japanese instead. "Um, I live with my family and... my blood type is O. I'm a Cusp of Libra and Scorpio. I like reading, art and music. I also like melon buns and red-bean buns." Maybe that would make her sound at least approachable? "I hope we all become good friends. " She finished that with a slight bow.

She heard a few whispers of something she couldn't decipher but only understood two of them that went 'A foreigner? I bet she thinks this is like some anime.' 'What's with that tacky bow? It clashes with the uniform.'

"You may sit behind Himura-san."

Nodding, Elation went to her chair and sighs softly getting out her materials. She still had another class to go to after school that was to help improve her Japanese. Apparently, it was very common and almost expected but it made her want hit her head on the wall.

Mid way through the lesson, her ears pick up on a strange sound. Like a whisper, yet not really. She was finding it hard to concentrate on the lesson-something to do with algebra- when she heard it again. It wasn't saying words per say, but the meaning was clear enough. Something wanted her attention and it wanted her attention now.

Trying not to be obvious about it, she looks around to see if anyone else heard this mysterious noise, but everyone was more or less paying attention to the teacher. It seems no one heard the sound at all. Worrying her lower lip, Elation finally turns her head towards the sound that was coming from the window. Her eyes widen a fraction as she saw a dark shadow moving along the glass.

Still, no one acted as if they saw anything. 'Maybe I'm seeing things? Or getting sick? I should see the nurse when we have a break.' She thought to herself.

However, Elation would never get to see the nurse as a woman crashes through the window causing everyone to scream and run for cover. Her skin was a rosy red color with dark green hair done up in double loops on either side of her head. She wore a rather revealing lime green tutu with matching colored Pointe shoes. She stumbles a bit moving away from the window.

Unlike her classmates, Elation stood there, the far from the windows, watching the woman. Seeing her stumble, Elation moves to help her. Something in her told her she should help this woman to a safe place, but before she could even cross the room to get to the strange woman's side, more girls showed up.

They were wearing sailor like uniforms in different colors that had shorter skirts than the normal ones did. Each one had a different color, but they all had similar styles with golden tiaras and stones that correspond with their personal colors.

"You won't get away!" the black haired one in red stated, "Mars Flame Sniper!"

Elation's eyes widen as fire appeared out of thin air formed itself into an arrow and shot the strange woman who screams in pain. The screams shook her, something inside roils and twists in anger. What was this feeling? What was going on? She didn't know. "What are you doing to her?"

Was that..her voice? She found some of them were staring at her but the one in blue moves towards her, "You have to leave now. It's dangerous!"

"What are you doing to that woman?" Elation states again, "She's already hurt, leave her alone." There was strength in speaking out loud rather then thinking about it. Elation runs over and stood in front of the woman that had crashed through her classroom window. "Whoever you are, just leave!"

She also realized that some of them were looking at her funny and in confusion. Did they only understand Japanese? Or was she even speaking English? Lets try this again in Japanese. She repeats what she said earlier, as it seems only the blue girl and whoever that one in orange was understood her the first time.

"We don't have time!" the one in Green said to the others, "It's preparing to attack. Venus get her out of there."

Venus? Elation didn't have much time to mull that over as the woman behind her began to dance, "One two three!" she says and the tutu became deadly spikes, kicking up a small wind around her.

"Die Sailor Senshi!" She nearly cut the teenager down if it hadn't been for someone grabbing her and taking her off to safety.

"Are you alright?" he asks setting her down in the hallway, "You should leave, it's not safe."

In the background, Elation heard the battle continue, but she looks up at him. "Who are you people? What did you do to her?" She tries to see around him, but couldn't as both his height and cape were in the way.

"That is a monster that was going to steal your dreams." He says, though it sounded slightly condescending to the black girl's ears. "We're trying to protect you. Now please, go on home."

With that, he turns, leaving her in the hallway just in time to see the pigtails hold out a scepter of sorts.

"Now Sailor Moon!" The one in blue shouts, "While she's still frozen!"

"Right!" The pigtails with the strange wings said before chanting, "Silver Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"

Sailor Moon..?

Elation backs away as she watches the blinding power shoot out towards the strange woman. Her heart racing wildly as echoes of the name ran through her mind. Sailor Moon. Venus, Sailor Senshi where had she heard these things before? Her mind began to swim and her world tilts until-

She collapses on the floor of the hallway, sinking deeper into unconsciousness with a voice that says clearly, _"Finally "_


	3. 2: No place like Home

**Sailor Moon DMR: Dead Moon's Reign**

**Chapter 2:**_ No Place Like Home _

* * *

The ruins of a throne room and people in sailor suits surrounded her; none more offensive then the blonde one with wings. How had she just transformed? She didn't know but took a step back fearing the worse. They were all saying something encouraging and the light from the scepter glowed ominously before her. Light filtered through the room from the ceiling and she glances up at it, tears starting to stream down her cheeks.

What they were offering was impossible. No one could undo this pain and hurt that she had carried for so long. Serenity's daughter, Sailor Moon, could never make up for the mistakes of the past. Yet, unknowingly she seemed to be trying by offering this chance.

"Could I ...really start over again?" She asks in whisper thinking about everything she could do to prevent that. To stop it all from happening.

And then

"It was a lie." A woman's voice said softly, breaking the image that was held in Elation's dream.

Elation found herself in a world of mirrors. Or was it only her imagining the mirrors? Glancing down at herself, she found she wore a simple ankle-length white gown with bare shoulders and long flowing sleeves.

"What?" the girl glances around, "Where am I?"

"Your dream of course." Finally a mirror materialized before her. Yet she could only see a dark shadow of a figure there. "You're not fully awake yet, but you will be."

She exams the mirror which was shaped in a familiar oval and fancy wrought silver frame. She wonders why it wasn't gold since silver tarnished so easily. Then again, she wondered why she was thinking of such silly things.

"Who are you?" At least she should get some answers here. After all, if it's a dream then it'll make one heck of a story for later. "And what was that earlier?"

"Hmm.." The mirror floats lazily closer, "You could say I am you."

"What is this? Babe?" That slipped out without a thought. "I mean, what do you mean you're me?"

The mirror image shimmered for a bit before it simply showed her reflection. "I am you." The voice repeats slowly as if she had trouble hearing. "Or rather, I am you of a past life. What you saw was what occurred later in that life."

Elation frowns a bit, her brows knitted in concentration trying to discern if this lady, it thing, whatever was crazy or not. Then again, she had to consider that it was a dream so that must mean she's nuts too.

"And all that has to do with me how?" Maybe being obtuse will get her more answers.

"From earlier, you saw them, those vile people that killed that poor woman." Again the mirror shimmers showing her the events earlier that day. "Killed her without so much as giving her a chance of anything."

That was right, Elation thought, what kind of craziness possesses people to just kill others like that? "Who are they? I heard her say Sailor senshi " She trails off. "I don't understand this at all."

"Don't worry, Elation. That's why I'm here." The mirror's image finally reveals the owner of the voice, "I will teach you everything I know about them and why you must stand against their cruelty."

* * *

She awoke suddenly to the pleasing darkness of a room, her room. The scent of familiar sheets and sight of shadowed stuff animals and books greets her eyes as they adjusted to the darkness. In the corner, she could barely make out her uniform, hung and clean for when she needed it. Elation sighs in relief, flopping back on her soft pillows with an urge to laugh.

"It was just a dream." She said to herself and turns over, "Just a really stupid dream. Sailor senshi-what kind of crap is that?" Shaking her head at her own silliness, she glances at her clock.

It was three-thirty in the morning; she had to get up in a few hours to get ready for school. That was when she heard it, the door to the house opens then closes not too quietly. Curiously, Elation found herself getting up, in spite of the fact she should go back to sleep, and heads to her door. Cracking it open, she peeks out and saw the shadowy figure of her mother heading to her room.

The girl's lips pursed slightly, her parents hadn't shared a room since her sister was one. Elation had never quite understood why they remained married. Was it because of her and her sister? No, if it was, maybe they would've done the more merciful thing and actually gotten a divorce instead of sneaking around. That, she believed, they could handle. Maybe it was easier to live this way because of the money? Both of them had jobs that paid them well enough and more. They could've gone different ways without hurting each other in the pocket.

Whatever the reason, her father's light turns on in his room. She waits for a moment as the muffled sounds of movement went on in that room before the light went back out and the door opens. Two sets of footsteps, shuffled quietly down the hallway. One of them giggled, which sounded like a male's voice, before that same giggle became a yelp.

"Damn it!"

"Shh, don't be so loud." That was her father's voice. She leans against the door with an ear pressed against it. "You'll get that ogre's attention and wake the kids."

With a sigh the other one said, "I know, but when are you going to leave her?" His voice was low as they headed down to the stairs trying-and failing- to be as quiet as possible.

Elation waits a heartbeat or two before slipping out of her room and hid around the corner to observe them in the kitchen downstairs. She notices, on her way to her position, that her mother's light was off. Maybe she partied a little too much with her client.

"You know I can't leave." Her father told him. "As much as I would love to be with you, Yuu-kun, I have kids and...well it's just not time yet. Maya's only five and she wouldn't understand. It would've been different if it was just Elation. She's old enough to know."

Kamiya Yuu blows the pale blonde bangs out of his eyes. "Then why not tell her, Saul?" He leans against the counter of the kitchen, which could be seen from the stairs. "What's keeping you from doing that?"

Saul shifts his weight before going to the fridge to get a drink. The black man was bigger then his Japanese assistant in both height and width in a proportional way. He worked out when he had the time, which much showed. Still, he shook his shaven head and looks at the pale man.

"No. Not yet. Especially after today."

"That's right." Yuu stole his glass and took a sip before pushing it back to him and then adjusts his shirt. "She collapsed in school today. What did they say happened?"

"Some nonsense about another Sailor senshi battle." Saul told him with a touch of disdain. "As if such things exist. Next they'll say in the States that Static shock and Batman were seen stopping criminals." The shirtless man leans against the counter and nurses his drink. "Honestly, why don't they just say it was a bunch of brats whose prank went out of hand?"

Yuu frowns at his partner of three years, "Don't laugh, Saul, but they are real. I've seen them." He glances at his watch. "Look, I better get home. The meeting with Hibiki Records is at ten. You have everything I sent you right?"

"Yeah." Saul still shook his head before walking him to the door. "Remember, this weekend we have a trip to Hawaii to see how our little starlets are doing there."  
"Which one was it?" Yuu asks slipping on his shoes, "From the contest?"

"There were several, though I think the ones with most potential are Aino and that other one-Kinmoto." Saul leans over and adjusts the collar of Yuu's shirt before kissing him soundly. "Remember to pack light."

Blushing, Yuu bows a little. "Goodnight, I'll see you tomorrow."

The light to her mother's room flicked on and Elation had to go hide in her room until she deemed it was safe to sneak out again. It was a lot to process. She knew her father had a relationship with Kamiya ever since that big fight a few years ago between her parents. Not to mention, he had just confirmed that whatever happened to her, it wasn't a dream. She did collapsed and he had heard of Sailor Senshi before. Unfortunately, she didn't yet have time to analyze them when she heard her mother's voice through her closed door.

Biting her lip, she went to check on Maya first to make sure the girl was still sound asleep. Peeking in her sister's room, she found the five year old still cuddling her stuff gorilla and fast asleep. Breathing a soft sigh of relief, Elation went to listen in on her parents' conversation this time. After all, she had to be the one to tell them to stop if they got too loud-which they always did.

"And you couldn't have just stayed at some hotel, but bring this into our house where our children sleep?" Clara Kestral hisses at her husband. "You're a sick man, Saul."

Saul ran his hand over his head and glares at her, "And you aren't? You're a sick woman that doesn't know when to leave and stay gone."

Clara's dark eyes narrows, "Excuse me? But who was it that stuck up for you all those years? Put food on the table while I was pregnant-"

"For over nine and half months with the second mistake of my life and the first was meeting you." Saul's voice drips with sarcasm as he finished her sentence. "How many times will you harp on that? You made your choice, Clara. I told you for three months that it was your choice. You had the option and you made your decision. Don't tell me you have buyer's remorse now. It's a little too late to put either of them back."

Elation watches the scene almost dispassionately as if it was a show on tv. She had gotten over the shock of them arguing like this two years ago and had sought solace in her Nanny's arms then. Now she just wished they would stop before they hurt Maya too.

"At least I was honest about who I was when I got into this." Clara turns, her wavy shoulder length hair moves with her as she heads into the living room. Further away from the kitchen where all the sharp instruments were. She didn't want to be tempted to use any of them.  
"Unlike you, I wasn't hiding who I was."

Elation crept down the stairs more waiting for her cue to cut in and call a cease fire.

Saul's lips thin a little, "You know how it was then. You know the agreement we made when you found out-"

"Found out? More like I walked in and saw- you with my cousin Jules!" Clara's voice rose. "And now you've broken that agreement! Bringing that fa-"

"Don't go there, Clara." Saul's voice was low and threatening. "And don't think I don't know what you've done. When you went off to New York for fashion week and stayed there for more then a month, then come home all sick and tired. Whimpering your 'baby I love yous' to me that night." He folds his arms looking down at the brown skin woman, "You aren't as 'saintly' as you want to be."

"What are you talking about?" Her mother blusters turning away from him. " I did nothing of the sort."

"Liar." Saul turns, "How can I even be sure that they are mine? Especially-"

"Of course she is! They both are!" Her mother says hastily.

This was one part of the argument that Elation had not heard. The potential that either she or her sister may not have been...

"I can't believe you. You just want an out." Clara continues. "Is that it?"

Whatever Saul said was lost on Elation. Her mind was busy trying to assemble all the information and she couldn't. She couldn't understand it all. If they were so opposed to each other, if the Sailor Senshi was real, and if she and her sister weren't really their father's children. She covers her ears and tries to block it out for now. How could she make this right? How could she make sure that Maya wouldn't get hurt?

Powerless, that's what this felt like. Just like with that strange woman that had been killed by those Sailor senshi. She couldn't help her, so how could she help anyone here.

_'I told you Elation.'_ That woman's voice suddenly sounded in her mind, '_I can help you. All you have to do is trust me. Trust yourself to see it through.'_

She nods to herself listening to the voice inside her head, rubbing her eyes free of the tears that blurred them. Behind her amidst the bickering of her parents she heard a soft gasp. Elation turns to see her little sister in her white nightgown with wide eyes.

"Onee-chan." She whispers, "Why ?"

_Don't break Maya. _Elation thought moving to grab the child up. _Don't break. Don't let this ruin you too! _She took the girl back to her room and slams the door close. That was enough to make both the parents stop and stare at the staircase. No, they couldn't have heard them.

"It's your entire fault." Clara began.

The fighting resumed until one or the other stormed upstairs and slams their door.

* * *

In the room, Elation flinches but looks down at her sister. "Listen Maya." She began and puts on a brave face for her, "Forget everything you heard. They just had a fight. It doesn't mean anything."

"But..." Her sister's tearful expression made it hurt worse. "They're so mad. Why are they mad? Did we do something wrong? Was I bad?"

"No. You've always been a good girl." Elation covers her ears, "Listen to me, Maya and remember. When ever something like this happen, don't go looking for it. Cover your ears and hum really loudly and it'll go away. Your favorite song."

The second door slams, but it's heading outside. The sound of a car roars to life and leaves that driveway, peeling off loudly down their normally quiet street.

"Nee-chan?"

Elation shook her head, "It's alright. You're favorite song, Maya. What's your favorite song?"

"Shooting Star." Maya focuses on her sister, "The song you play sometimes from that group."

Nodding Elation began to sing it softly to her. It wasn't perfectly pitched, but Maya didn't seem to mind.

_"You are always shining, _

_Your smile is just like a tiny star. _

_I cherish it very much "_

It was easier to sing it in Japanese, but she sang it in English instead. She kept going while her sister became drowsy and eventually she drifted off to sleep. Elation sighs softly and glances at the clock. Two hours had past, but it felt like eternity. Tucking her sister in, she wasn't sure what she should do. It wasn't like she had an option to leave or anything. Even if she did, what could she do?

_'Will you ever listen to me?'_

Elation turns slightly seeing the full length mirror shimmer as the woman-what was her name? Helene? Nelly? Something like that- appears. "Listen to you? What could you do?"

Exasperated, Nehellenia folds her arms under her bust line. _'Magic. I can teach you magic and how to become like the Sailor senshi.'_

"Why would I want to be like that? They're murderers." Elation said softly glancing at her little sister, "I just want a safe life for her. If what happened yesterday was real then she's not safe."

'Because sometimes, Elation, in order to defend or defeat and enemy you must think and sometimes act like them to be successful.'

She frowns and watches the mirror a bit wary for a while. Finally she nods, "Ok. What magic can you teach me?"

A smile grew on the former queen's lips. _'Have you ever heard of scrying?'_

_

* * *

_

The young woman was walking home early from her late shift at a club. Sighing softly, she glances at her watch grumbling about the nature of men. They were so easy. Bat an eye and shake a hip, they would be all over you. Shaking her dark head, she failed to notice a shadow looming up behind her. She was concentrating on going home and kicking off these god-awful heels and relaxing with a good book.

So it was no wonder she didn't have time to scream when it grabs her, stealing her dreams and claiming her life for it's mistress.

* * *

AN: I don't own the song. It's from Sailor Moon. _Shooting Star _is by the 3lights.


	4. 3: Moon's shadow SailorDarkmoon Arrives

**Sailor Moon DMR: Dead Moon's Reign**

**Chapter 3: **_The Moon's Shadow- Sailor DarkMoon Arrives!_

* * *

The day that followed, the house was quiet. Elation had discovered that her father had been the one that left the house. If only her mother had done the same, breakfast that morning wouldn't have been so stiff as it was. Her mother's wavy hair was pinned up in a severe bun with bangs framing her face. Her lips locked in a line that hints at a frown as she studies her breakfast. Maya was trying not to squirm or look at their mother before she finally left the table to get her back pack. Barako had left to go help the young girl, sensing it was better then speaking with Clara.

Only Elation was sitting at the table, somberly staring at her mother. She doubted her mother even knew how menacing she looked without a smile. Or any other expression that didn't have anger written all over it.  
So she was surprised when her mother spoke to her.

"How are you feeling?"

Elation blinks a bit, not expecting it, "I'm fine. I guess the excitement just made me faint." She glances at her watch, " I better get going."

"Are you sure you want to go to school?" Clara glances at her oldest child with something akin to worry. Though Elation could've imagined it.

"I'm fine. I..um.. bye." Elation left the table. She wasn't sure yet how to handle talking directly to them. It had always been 'would you keep it down we're sleeping' or something to that effect.

* * *

_I'm a coward._ She thought to herself as she took her sister to school._ I'm really a coward._

_'You won't always be. You can become strong.' _Nehellenia told her in her mind.

Elation caught herself looking around. She knew that this woman only spoke to her in her mind, yet she still found herself trying to look for her.

"Onee-chan?" Maya glances up at her from the school doorway. "Are you ok?"

Smiling a bit, Elation nods, "Sure am." She leans over and kisses the top of her sister's head. "Now be good. I'll see you later."

"Ok." Maya glances at her again before nodding and leaving to greet her classmates.

Watching her go, Elation turns and began her own trek to school, "You shouldn't do that." She says quietly, "People will think I'm crazy."

_'Not my fault you can't remind yourself that I'm not really there.' _The former queen told her. 'Have you been practicing?'

"Well it's kind of hard to do when I haven't missed anything." The teenager sounded annoyed. "Besides, I have classes anyway."

_'Hmph, those aren't classes. Why by the time I was your age I had been ruling a kingdom for sometime.'_

She shook her head and sighs glancing around as she got to the station. She was pleasantly surprised to see Hane there waiting on her train. She jogs down the steps as fast as she could, having paid her toll.

_'Who is that?'_ Nehellenia seemed a bit too interested in her.

"A friend." She mutters softly, "I'm allowed to have friends."

_'Of course.'_ The queen said to her._ 'I wouldn't want my charge to get lonely.'_

"Kita-san." Elation greets her with a smile. "How's it been?"

Til their train arrived and Hane left, the two chatted about Hane's work. She complained that there had been some students that skipped class and how one of them was a terrible student.

"I swear," Hane had said in frustration, "I don't see how she got into High school in the first place!"

Elation laughed as she told how that student ended up face planting into a wall when she wasn't looking where she was going.

"Hopefully it's a one-time thing, eh?" Elation told her as they were coming close to Hane's stop.

Hane snorts and shook her head, "No. From what I've heard, she's always like this. Cheerful, but rather..not student-material. Her other friend is the same way."

She sighs as the train stops, "I'll call you later. Hopefully it won't be bad this time."

"Alright, then. Good luck, Kita-san." Elation waves at her as she left.

_'She's a very nice person.'_ Nehellenia commented, _'Though her style might be less than wanting.'_

Elation chose not to comment and just shook her head again before leaving off the next stop. While walking towards school, she listened to Nehellenia talk about scrying and how useful it is.

_'It works better on reflective surfaces.'_ She was saying, _'however you can use maps as well.'_

Nodding, Elation approaches the building and looks up where her class had been. The windows were boarded up. She bet they would have to be in another room so she went to look on the announcement board at the entrance. Just as she thought, she would have to go to another room. That was fine. Sighing softly she glances ahead wondering how in the world had her life become so abnormal.

School didn't hold much of an interest for her as she went about her day. During her lessons, Nehellenia would comment now and then but most of the time she remained silent. Though, Elation had found it very hard to concentrate on the history lessons as the former queen was very vocal about what occurred. It was almost a relief when school was over and Elation could go home. However there was one thing she didn't count on.

"So, are you going to sign up for a club yet?" Himura Yuki asks her. Yuki was shorter then her by two inches and still had a baby-face look about her. Her hair was pulled back into a low ponytail today and she always wore a brooch of some sort. "It's almost required if you want to go to a good college."

"Um." Elation wasn't sure about that. She hadn't thought of it. "I'm not sure. I mean, I have to pick my little sister up and all."

Yuki's brows rose, "Oh come on, you have a Nanny for crying out loud."

"Wait how did you know about-"

The other girl waves a hand, "I have my ways. Either way, you must join the Paranormal club!"

"Paranormal club?" Elation's brows rose, "Are you serious? "

Yuki pouts at her, "Of course I am! Besides the Paranormal club, there's the Anime club, Manga-drawing club, swim.." She went on listing out the possible things Elation could join. "I'm sure the girl's basketball club would love to have you! Or track. We've been losing to Juuban far too much!"

"I'm not very athletic." She mutters. That was one stereotype she wasn't going to bother dealing with. "I guess I'll join the Paranormal club."

"Excellent!" Yuki grabs her arm and drags her down stairs, "We're using this room that everyone says is haunted! Isn't that so cool?"

"Yeah.." Elation thought it might just be a story. After all, there weren't any such things as ghosts. The again, she thought following the girl, I thought there were no such things as Sailor senshi either.

What she had heard of them from the queen wasn't very much at all. Or at least she hadn't had time to explain it in detail yet. For now, Elation had to pay attention to Yuki as the door to the club opens and reveals about five students inside.

"Everyone! I got the new transfer to join." Yuki grins. "Kestral-san, this is Akiyama Shun." She gestures to a boy with glasses reading about UFOs. "That over there with the deck is our resident occultist, Hamasaki Ren." That girl had a short uneven bob cut like she did it herself. "This is-"

"I'm Ito Haruki and this is my brother, Haruto." These boys were identical and both smiled at them. "We do most of the ghost hunting with Chouko-chan here."

Chouko was impressively tall to Elation. Actually she was the first girl she'd seen close up that was far taller then she was. Wavy dark brown hair was pulled up into a half bun while the rest fell down to her waist. She smiles a little at Elation, leaning back from her computer. "Hi."

At least she was friendly enough. So, Elation bows slightly towards them. "Nice to meet you."

"So did you see it?" Shun-the one with glasses and short red hair- asks her. "What happened in your classroom? Everyone says that a creature burst into the room and you were the only one they found."

Elation was a bit surprised at how forward he was but then again, it was true. She just wasn't sure how to answer him. "Er.."

"You don't have to answer him, Kestral-san." Chouko glares at Shun, "He just thinks it's aliens is all. Everyone knows that poltergeists would've been more likely."

_Are they for real?_ Elation thought to herself. Shaking her head she caught the tail end of what they were saying.

"-will prove it tonight." Shun was saying.

"I don't know about that." Yuki frowns, "My parents don't like me being out so late."

"I have a paper due soon too." Ren mutters though turns over a card, "However the cards say that tonight would be an excellent night for paranormal snooping."

Chouko seems thoughtful, "Well I'm done with my work and I'm ahead of my studies, so I'm free. What about you guys?"

"What?" Elation blinks a bit, "What are you guys talking about?"

Haruki laughs softly, "Daydreaming?"

His twin, Haruto shook his head, "Tonight is prime for a ghost and UFO hunt over by the park near here."

"There have been a lot of disappearances as of late." Haruki went on, "So we're going to check it out."

"Isn't that a job for the police?" She wonders just how nuts these guys were. "I mean, if people are disappearing and all."

"They're not doing a good job." Shun sniffs slightly, "So we're going to investigate to see if it's UFO kidnappings."

"Ever since that black crystal thing was in the Tokyo area and that weird illusion a year or so back, he's been convinced of UFOS." Yuki told her.

Elation's expression was incredulous. Then again, during that time she had been more concerned with her sister then anything else. Also helped she was no where near Japan during that time too. Still she was uneasy about this. What if it was really dangerous? The other side of her wonders if there was some truth to it.

"Alright." She heard herself say, "I'll come too. Just tell me when and where."

All that found her outside next to a bus station wearing her favorite outfit. Blue jeans with a flower patch on her right knee and another one on the outside left thigh. Her shirt was a simple white short sleeved shirt with a sunflower on the front and red lining the collar and sleeves of the shirt. Since she thought it might be chilly, she bought along a light green hoodie as well. She checks her watch again and sighs.

"I hope this isn't some stupid initiation thing." She mutters, "I will not be happy."

'Neither would I.' Nehellenia commented, 'Losing such beauty rest.'

Walking towards the park, Elation stretches and glances up. "What craziness did I just commit to?"

'Well, while we wait to see if they show, let me tell you more about the Sailor Senshi.' The queen then went on to her lecture.

Nodding Elation went to sit down for the time being and closes her eyes while the lecture went on. She learned that there were a lot of different Sailor senshi. Many work in groups, but most do work alone. That where she lived had at least nine recorded Sailor senshi that have these things called Sailor Crystals- or Special Starseeds. That Starseeds exist in everyone but only special ones have extra power and even then there were those that could have Sailor Crystals.

_'Which are the embodiment of a celestial star.'_ Nehellenia told her, _'When a Star-such as Earth or even the Moon- grants it's blessings on a person, that person becomes a Sailor senshi.'_

"How confusing." Elation mutters softly, "So does the sun have one?"

_'No, for some reason Sol has no representative.'_ The queen told her also vaguely confused,_ 'it's been debated that it granted it's blessings upon the Earth's heir, but that's another story.'_

Nodding the teenager closes her eyes, "Go on. How can I be a Sailor senshi if I don't have a special Starseed?"

_'Oh you do.'_ The woman insisted, _'It's just you haven't tapped into it's powers just yet. Most Senshi wake when danger is near.'_

"Right " She shook her head and glances at her watch once more. They were late. Maybe it was a joke. "Maybe I should-"

That's when she heard it. The sound of a scream not too far from her.

"What in the world?" Elation didn't even pause as she ran to see what that was about. Her eyes widen seeing the bodies of her classmates on the ground.

From that stance of the person before them, it appeared that it was defending them or something. Her eyes went to the others that were there.

It was them: The Sol Senshi.

Elation bit her lower lip, "What do I do?" She asks the queen, "I want to help them."

Before her, there were two newer ones to the group. One of them was in navy blue and the other was in green-blue. They were preparing to attack the strange man. He was dressed as a circus clown, holding torches.

_'Look within yourself to help them.'_ Was all Nehellenia could tell her.

Truth be told, Nehellenia had never gotten to the point where she could transform herself. She hoped that what she had told the girl-her current incarnation- could be of use. Otherwise, she thought, we will die without fulfilling our promise.

"Thanks a lot." Elation readies herself, "That was really helpful."

* * *

"That creature ate their dreams." Mercury was saying to the others, "If we could somehow get it to return the mirrors, I'm sure Sailor Moon could return it to normal."

"Leave it to us." Uranus smiles slightly before raising her fist. "World Shaking!"

"Deep Submerge!" Neptune copies her partner perfectly as their powers mixed almost immediately and sails towards the clown youma.

The clown jumps up just as the attack nearly got to him. The blast shook the ground slightly, leaving a smoldering hole before the bodies of Chouko and the twins.

"Reckless." Elation bit her lip. Cowardly, she thought to herself. "They're going to kill people!"

'Then do something.' Was the cross reply, 'Are you always going to be a spectator?'

The clown lands again and seems more ticked off for some reason because it's attacks were vigorous. As if it was punishing them for such an attack.

"Love and Beauty Shock!" the orange-yellow one shouts. Venus, that's what they said her name was.

The power slams into the clown, causing it to scream again. The same scream Elation had heard earlier.

"Oak-Evolution!" the green one says sending it's attack forward. "Alright Sailor Moon, it's weakened enough I think."

"But there's no mirrors coming from it." The blue one frowns, "What's going on? I was sure.."

"Don't worry, as soon as Sailor Moon does her thing, maybe it'll go back." Red one told her.

"Silver.."

Elation emerges from her hiding place running towards the clown. Like before, with that woman. She couldn't let this one disappear too. That woman was right. She was either going to be a spectator or a player in this.

_I can do this._ She thought hearing the incantation by Sailor Moon.

"Honeymoon"

"Wait what?" Venus's eyes widen. That girl! What was she doing? "Sailor Moon stop! You'll-"

But it was too late. Just as Venus gave the warning, the last of the words fell from Sailor Moon's lips, the scepter glows brightly as the attack flew out from the crystal inside flying towards the clown and the girl that had thrown herself in it's path.

She braces herself for the painful death that she knew would come. Her only regret was that she'd leave Maya to fend for herself in that mad house they called home. However, after a moment, she didn't feel anything.

Cautiously, the girl opens her eyes and saw the attack before her. It was almost as if time had froze, yet really she noticed it only slowed down greatly. She breathes a bit, for the time being it was alright. However, something glows brightly before her and in time with a growing warm sensation on her forehead.

"What's going on?" Elation stares in surprise as a black brooch with two silver and one gold crescent appears in front of her. "What is that?"

_'That.'_ Nehellenia nearly purrs, '_Is your transformation item. To defend your friend and this clown, you'll need to take it and say the words that come to your mind.'_

Was this for real? Then again, what choice did she have? Elation doubted that this stasis she was in would last for long. Without another thought she takes the brooch and searches for the right words before her eyes snaps open and she held it up.

_**"Dark Moon Crystal Power, Renewal!" **_

In instant, light blinds her at first before darkness surrounds her entire body. She didn't know what happened but after she transformed, the energy attack that Sailor Moon had released was gone.

Instead the Sailor Senshi were staring at her dumbfounded. Curious, Elation looks down at herself. Black boots that had silver armor at the top of it that was a point at the end, making her thighs look a little long. Her skirt was a short mini black skirt that was connected to a silver bodice. A dark yellow bow was sitting on her chest and nestled in the center of that bow was that brooch from before. From the tips of her fingers to her elbow was covered in the same material as the bodice with the same coloring and black bands at the end of that. There were two bands on her shoulders with clear ones that stuck out. A black sailor collar just like the one from her school uniform, was settled on her shoulders and was connected to the bow.

She wondered what her hair and other parts of her looked like in this get up, however, the queen was telling her she could admire herself later in the mirror. She had to pay attention now.

"Who are you?" That came from one of the other sailor suited girls. "You look like one of us."

"I'm.." Crap, what did she call herself? She wasn't sure, but the queen assures her again that the words would come when she lets them.

"I'm Sailor Dark Moon!" She says again only stronger and with more confidence than she felt.

"Are you our friend or foe?" the one in the navy blue outfit demands. "If you're an enemy then prepare yourself!"

"Uranus!" Sailor Moon glances at her.

Dark Moon breathes and looks at them again, "Called forth by the new age from the darkness, the Moon's Shadow, I came because of your reckless endangerment to people and willful slaying of living beings! Prepare **yourself**, Sol Senshi!" She took a stance holding her hands out where balls of light began to glow, "Sailor Dark Moon is here to punish you!"


	5. 4: Sound Defeat

**Sailor Moon DMR: Dead Moon's Reign**

**Chapter 4:** _Sound Defeat_

* * *

The women had looked between themselves before taking a fighting stance.

"Protect Sailor Moon." The orange one said to a few of the others. "We'll handle this."

"Guys, please, don't. Maybe we can talk this out." Sailor Moon said, "It's obvious she must be confusing us with the enemy." The blonde looks towards the Tuxedo clad man besides her, "You have to talk to her first."

Uranus's lips thinned at her princess's insistence before relaxing her posture just a hair. "Alright."

Smiling, the winged senshi went forward to speak to the girl. "Sailor Dark Moon wasn't it?"

Dark Moon only watches her for a moment, staying her ground before the clown and the unconscious members of the Paranormal club. She kept her eyes not only on the blonde, but those behind her. They were up to something, she was sure of it. Probably sent this one out as a decoy.

"I'm Sailor Moon." Pigtails say, "We're the Sol senshi of this System. We've been trying to protect those people behind you from that clown."

Dark Moon snorts, "Interesting way of showing it. You nearly killed them all."

The other young woman blinks. What was she talking about? "We would never do that. But please understand, those people's dreams are sealed within that creature behind you. If we don't destroy it then they'll never have them again. Please stand aside."

"Have you ever asked them to let those dreams go?" Dark Moon wasn't going to let her persuade her. These strange people can think. They had personalities of their own. Why not ask?

She got no answer, apparently none of them ever thought that.

"Clown," She says quietly not taking her eyes off of the senshi, "will you please give them back their dreams? I'll help you find a new one."

The Clown seemed surprised by this request. Then again, who ever thought anyone would ask it anything. It shifts behind her moving and raising it's torches.

"It's going to attack!" Mars shouts. "Sailor Moon get out of the way!"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

_No_, Dark Moon thought before leaping in front of the Clown again and releasing her attack. Her hands closed over the balls of light turning into a crescent shape of energy, "Dark Moon Sickles!" She uncrosses her arms and threw multiple sickles at the senshi. "Clown get out of here!"

Tuxedo Kamen dashed forwards, shielding Sailor Moon from the Crescent energy that collided with Jupiter's attack. He breathes a bit when it was over and looks down at her, "Are you alright, Usa-ko?" He glances up making sure it was clear before helping her up. "You're not hurt are you?"

Shaking her head, Moon sighs softly, "No, I'm fine, Mamo-chan. I just can't believe... "

"I know. " He told her following her gaze, " I'm afraid their mirrors won't return, just like the others."

Again, Moon nods, "Those poor people. That girl must be confused. We have to help her understand."

"Only you." Tuxedo Kamen smiles at her giving her a quick kiss, "Let's go."

"Mars, the weak point for the Clown is it's hands. If you shoot him there." Mercury was saying watching the creature, "It'll be too weak to go on." She said nothing when she saw Uranus and Neptune go after the girl. "I hope they don't kill her."

"Same, I want to know what her story is." Venus adds before summoning her attack, "Venus Love-Me-Chain!"

Dark Moon was having a very hard time trying to dodge the duo's attacks. They must've been the strongest of the group back there. She barely missed one kick, when she was punched in the gut by another. She wasn't sure which of them did what. Only thing she knew was that it hurt and she was stumbling back coughing.

_I can't give up. _She thought,_ I can't give up._

"Dark Moon sickles!" She summons the attack once more sending it their way before running off further into the park. She hoped that the Clown and others would be alright.

"Space Turbulence!"

"Violin Tide!"

Blinding pain crisscross her back, slamming Dark Moon into the ground unable to scream as her body shook. Her hands curls into the hard ground as their steps came closer to her. She almost couldn't hear what they were saying. It all sounded muffled and distant to her.

"Who are you working for?" Uranus barks.

Neptune glances at her partner then at the girl thoughtfully, "Do you think she's working for someone?"

"Must be. Who else would defend monster?" Though her partner had a good point still, "I think to appease our princess, we should wait. "

Dark Moon coughs before pushing herself up. She wasn't used to this sort of thing, however she couldn't stop here as she made a fist then whirls around throwing the dirt she had collected in the fist at their faces.

Uranus got the worst of it, but it was enough that Dark Moon ran from them as fast as her injured body could. The clown and her classmates. She had to save them. Panting, she came to the sight of Moon preparing to finish off the clown.

"No.." Dark Moon stumbles out, "Dark Moon Sickles!"

Pale light forms in her hands again and shot out at the senshi. Running towards the Clown she looks up at it's painted face and something sparked familiarity.

"Clown ?"

"Mistress " The painted smile on the clown's mouth turns up.

_Mistress?_ Dark Moon had no idea what it meant, "Run, you have to run away!"

"For you." Pink Mirrors appeared before her and were reabsorbed into her body.

The Clown had stolen them but was now giving it to her. "Run Mistress." It urges her, "Hide til it's safe."

"But-!"

_'Do as he says.'_ Nehellenia told her. _'You must retreat. You cannot defeat them like this.'_

"You have to come." Dark Moon ignored the queen for a moment, "You must!"

Instead of answering her, the Clown threw her off to the side, "I knew you were special "

Dark Moon's eyes widen a little at that comment. Had they met before? She didn't have time to ask him as Sailor Moon launches her attack and the Clown screams. For a split second, Dark Moon saw the Clown's true form and it made her feel even more ill with tears gathering in the corner of her eyes blurring her vision.

"Shun-kun.."

Then it was all over. The clown-who was once Shun- was no longer. There was nothing there and all Elation could feel was the injustice of it. They thought it was just some monster-.

"They didn't even try." She was shaking. "They didn't even try to see if anyone was inside."

She backs away before running off. She had to hide, just like Shun had told her. She had to hide for the time being and wait. Dark Moon didn't know how long or far she ran; only that she ended up under one of the smaller bridges. She closes her eyes, her knees were close to her chest and she covers her ears.

First time as a Sailor Soldier and she had failed miserably. She couldn't protect anyone. It wasn't a game or fairytale. It was real. It was all real. She didn't even know Shun well or at all, but it had an effect her. His death had effected her in a way that she couldn't say. She wished the power would go away. She wished her life was the way it was before, where her biggest problem was her parents. But no, she couldn't wish it away or change it at all.

For better or worse, Elation Kestral was Sailor Dark Moon.

* * *

She woke what felt like hours later but was probably only two hours later. Her senshi clothes were gone and she was in her normal clothing. She had a dream, well more than one dream. However she felt they weren't her own. They were someone else's dreams. But who's?

Wearily, Elation drags herself on the other side of the railing and sighs softly.

_'Those dreams from before,' _Nehellenia said quietly,_ 'They belong to your friends. That Clown gave you their dreams for safe keeping.'_

"I have their dreams?" Elation watches her feet for a while, "Why? Why does he even have them?"

_'Part of the programming when they become like him. There's only a few that do. Otherwise the person dies a horrible twisted death if they're not compatible.' _She was trying to be as gentle with this as possible but it was hard._ 'However, if they are killed and "purified" the way Sailor Moon does it, they die. There's no returning from that death.'_

Elation remains silent for a while before saying, " He's happy isn't he? Where he is in that thing?"

_'His soul will be reborn eventually and he will have a happier life next time.'_

Elation nods, but for some reason she couldn't find it in her to go home. She only hopes that Maya would stay with Barako tonight. That her parents would go away.

She pulls out her phone and looks for the number. She wonders if the woman was already asleep or not. Still, she calls her holding the phone to her ear, trying to stop the fine tremble in her body.

"Moshi Moshi?" The sleep leaden voice answers. "Kita Hane speaking."

"Kita-san.." Elation held the phone close like it was her lifeline. "Can I come over?"

The line was silent for a moment then sounds of sheets move, "Of course, Elation-chan." She gave the girl her address, "I'll wait for you."

"Hm."

"Did something happen?" Hane was cautious. She had been trained to spot abuse and other things in her students from her courses. So she wondered if that's what has happened to her new friend.

"I I'll tell you when I get there." Elation hung up and just follows the direction. It didn't take her too long; unknowingly she had been half way to Hane's place.

Still, she felt so relieved seeing the dark hair woman standing outside her apartment complex, she felt tears sting the back of her eyes and her pace quickens until she all but collapsed into the woman's arms.

After a moment she breathes a bit and rubs her eyes, "I'm sorry." She says softly as Hane lead her to the elevator. "I don't know "

"Shh, it's alright, Elation." The older woman smiles, speaking in English this time. "You needed the comfort and that's what friends do." With the final ding of the elevator, Hane escorts the young girl to the end unit at the end of the hallway and opens the door. "It's not much but you're welcome to stay all long as you need."

Slipping her shoes off, she nods breathing out and rubs her face, "Um... bathroom?"

"Through there." Hane gestures and went about to make some tea.

"Thank you."

She finally went and closes the door behind her, washing her red face and tired eyes. The cool waters helped her somewhat. Gods what happened? Did it all really happen? The memory of the battle replayed in her mind causing her head to pound a bit as her eyes tried to squeeze out more tears. She sniffs lightly, taking some tissue to blow her nose and tosses it away.

She had failed. She had failed everything she wanted to do. "There was so many " She mutters softly to herself, "Why couldn't I?"

_'He sacrificed himself for you.' _It was the first time the queen had spoken to her from the walk over_. 'Do you want his sacrifice to go to waste?'_

"Shut up!" It was sudden and loud she turns away from the mirror. "Shut up! Shut up and go away!" She covers her ears with her hand as the images of Shun's last moments played in her mind. "Why? Why couldn't I save him? Any of them?"

There was a soft knock on the door before it opens slightly, "Elation?" Hane's concerned dark blue eyes found the girl huddled away from the sink. Though her eyes widen a bit at the stain on her back. "Elation! What happened to your back?"

"What?" Elation glances up at her before pulling the hoodie off and sighs softly, "It's just dirt." She was puzzled, but the older woman seemed more worried ass she stood the girl up and turns her so she could see her back in the mirror.

"That. What happened?" Hane looks at her.

Elation was extremely surprised to see the dark bloody patch of her back. She only assumed that it was healed by now, but apparently.

"I.." She had no words for this and glances down. She couldn't tell Hane this.

Hane's expression was serious as she looks at the teenager, "Elation, if you're being hurt at home or bullied anywhere, you have to tell me."

"I...can...can you fix it?" She swallows. She couldn't allow her parents or anyone to know. They couldn't. They would be endanger too if she did. "Please Hane. I know it looks bad, but no one at home did this to me."

Hane wasn't so sure about this. On the one hand, without Elation to testify for anything, she had nothing to go on. On the other hand, it could get the girl to trust her more and probably tell her about it. Finally moving to get some towels she sighs.

"Alright, but in exchange, you stay the night and tell me what's going on." Hane's look told her she wasn't going to settle for less.

Elation wasn't sure if she should tell her, however the queen seems to think she should.

_'Anyone would go crazy if they didn't have at least one person to talk to, Elation.' _She told her, _'You can trust her. She's part of what you have to do next.'_

After a bath and Hane bandaged her up, Elation calls her nanny, Barako, telling her that she was going to come home tomorrow and that she was staying at one of her friend's places. After reassuring the older woman about her own safety and asking after Maya, Elation said good night to her and hung up.

Breathing out, she glances at Hane, pulling the borrowed shirt down more, almost wanting to hide. She wasn't quiet sure why the queen wanted her to speak to Hane about this. Wasn't it better to keep such things in? Then again, she had no one else to talk to or go to other then the voice in her head.

"Sugar?"

"Huh?" Elation glances up at the question before slowly nodding, "Oh..Sure." She breathes out and pulls her knees to her chest, watching the woman.

"Here you go." Hane smiles, adjusting her pj top a bit before settling. "The couch is a pull out, so you can sleep there tonight alright?"

Cautiously, Elation picks up the mug and sips the tea. She felt calmer now then before. What was it? A mix of mint and Chamomile flavors that reminded her of something from a long time ago; a time when everything was normal and almost happy.

"I'm sorry." She says softly looking up at her, "For putting you through all this."

Hane shook her head, "It's fine. But now, you promised you would tell me what happened to you."

Pursing her lips for a moment, the teenager nods, "You might think this is crazy " She began, but her gaze remained locked on the liquid in her mug almost as if she was afraid of looking directly at her.

_'I'm crazy' _she thought as she spoke out loud to Hane about what had lead up to her troubles. _'She thinks I'm off my rocker._'

If it was possible, she would've disappeared right then after she finished. Breathing softly, she stares at the now empty mug. When had she drunk all of the tea? It had been really good and she was just so tired.

Hane only smiles a bit at her, "Come on, it's time for bed."

"You think I'm crazy." Elation says not bothering to look up. "That I belong in a padded room."

"No...I don't." Hane moves to sit next to her and lightly puts her arms around the girl, mindful of her back. "Listen, I'll tell you a story before you go to bed and in the morning you can decide what you want to do."

Eventually, after mulling the choices over, she nods agreeing though Hane seems to have changed her mind on letting her sleep on the couch. Instead, the older woman moves her to her own room, telling her to lie on her stomach so she wouldn't bother her back much. Lying down, Elation sighs softly and closes her eyes. The smell of fresh sheets and the scent that she associated with Hane wraps around her, making her drowsy.

Hane settles in next to her and smiles a little, brushing her hair back. "Now, lets see that story I said I would tell."

Elation turns her head so she could see her better and listens quietly.

"Once upon a time," Hane began, "A long time ago. There was a little girl who had no friends at all. She had everything she could possibly want. Fine clothes, a beautiful house. Loving parents and even her pick of pets should she so desire. However, this girl was very unhappy. She didn't mind not having friends much, but she felt that she had no purpose.

What am I here for? She would ask her mother on some days. You're here, her mother would say, to bring joy to someone. She would then ask her father the same question. His reply was different. He told her, you're here to find your way and purpose. When you find it you'll really be happy.

So, the little girl grew up in this quiet world, looking for her purpose. Despite her parents' wishes, the girl went outside of her peaceful home and into the world. The world was ugly and restless, yet the girl found something sublime within that ugly unceasing world. That world tried to beat her down, telling her to go back to her safe little world. However, the girl refused yelling that she hasn't found her purpose yet."

Hane fell silent for a while at that. Whether it was to pause and see if Elation was keeping up or if she was lost in her own thoughts, the teenager wasn't sure.

"What happened to her?" Elation asks finally after a moment. "What did she do?"

Hane blinks before offering a smile to her, "Well, she still struggling to this day. However, I believe that girl has found something that could lead her to her purpose. Her reason for living and being here." She leans over and kisses her on top of the head. "Get some rest."

Elation watches Hane for a moment before nodding and settles to sleep. Maybe tomorrow she would know what to do.


	6. 5: Bit of magic and lots of running

**Sailor Moon DMR: Dead Moon's Reign**

**Chapter 5**:_ A little bit of magic and a lot of running_

* * *

The phone rang bright and early, as she knew it always would. Every morning it was the same thing. She would wake up, take her bath, then have her morning coffee before getting dressed and in the middle of being half way done- the phone would ring.

It was cycle that began when she left home ignoring her family's wishes for what she chose. Staring at the phone, the answering machine picks it up like it always did and an older woman's voice would plead to her.

_"Hane-chan, it's Mother. I know we've had our differences, but please come home. Your family misses you." There was sound on the other end like she was doing something. "Ignore your grandmother. She's just old fashion. Of course we'll take you back. You're our daughter. And-"_

Like always, the machine cuts off before she finishes. Like always, a pale hand hits the erase button.

Hane sighs softly and shook her head, "Sorry, Mom, but I have to do this."

Moving, Hane brushes her dark blue hair back behind her shoulder a bit unhappy that it was still somewhat damp from her shower. She would have to get a better blow dryer. Since today was Sunday, she didn't have to worry much about school and looks in on Elation who was still napping. She would have to wake her up in a few minutes. But for now, Hane went back into the living room and contents herself with another cup of coffee and the news.

It wasn't that long after that Elation woke up from an almost pleasant dream. For a moment, while she grounds herself in the real world, she thought back on the dream. It was breathtaking in a way. A young girl with dark hair and a flying horse with other children there. Though she frowns remembering the end of the dream had so much

"Darkness." She mutters and shakes her head. "Wonder what that means?"

Stretching slightly but winces, she remembers what occurred yesterday and rolls out of bed heading to the living room. She spotted Hane on the couch drinking her coffee and watching the tv. Biting her lower lip, Elation walks softly so she didn't interrupt her friend. Her eyes went to the tv waiting for the reports to show again.

_"In local news, "The anchor began, "Three teenagers were found unconscious in Sedou Park within the Juuban district. This is the same park where the latest rash of disappearances has occurred. The three teens are currently in the hospital, though authorities won't release their names, they are hospitalized at Tokyo Memorial. We'll diligently keep you abreast of this story as more information comes out."_

"Your friends?"

Elation jumps slightly then glances at Hane. "Yeah. Do you think they'll let me see them?"

"I don't know, maybe." Hane looks thoughtful for a moment before saying, "Either way, lets get you dressed and all. I washed your clothes from last night. It's not the greatest, but it'll do."

Elation nods, "Thank you. You didn't have to-"

"One more apology out of you, Missy, and I'll have you writing lines." Hane told her playfully. "Now come on, I'll have to see to that bandage of yours."

"Yes, Kita-sensei."

"Oi, it's Sunday! I don't work today." She tsks but gathers up the first aid kit and follows the teen to the bathroom. "Besides, while we're there we can see if the doctors could fix you up as well. I don't think this is a great decision to not see them."

When Elation was settled, Hane went about unwrapping the bandages. It hadn't bled too much, which she suppose it was a good thing. She got more careful as she pulls it up, not wanting to hurt her too much but her eyes widen a bit. Beneath the patch was new smooth skin.

"I can't believe it." Hane hadn't meant to say that aloud, but she ran a hand over it lightly, only noting that Elation winces but nothing more. "It's all healed. Maybe save for a little soreness, but it's healed."

"Eh?" Elation got up and turns so she could see her back in the mirror. "What..? It's like a miracle or something."

Hane watches her a bit and shook her head, "You really are a Sailor Senshi."

"I thought you believed me?" Elation raises a brow.

"Well, come on, I had to hold without judgment and I thought you were extremely upset." She breathes and gets up, "But I've never seen anyone heal from something like that so quickly."

Elation glances back looking at it again, "Yeah.."

"Anyway, you go and take a bath, I'll have your clothes ready and then we could go."

* * *

"I should buy something for Maya while I'm out." She glances over at Hane. Dressed in yesterday's clothes, only clean at least, Elation felt better knowing she had Hane with her for now. "She'll be really upset if I don't find some way to apologize to her."

Hane smiles a bit, "From what you've said of her, I think she'll be happy just to see you."

"I can't have her mixed up in this, you know." Elation looks away, her body swayed slightly as the bus they were on came to a stop in front of the hospital. She gets off the bus with Hane close behind her as they went up to the building. "She's far too "

"Innocent." Hane finished for her and nods, "And she's just a child. I'll agree with you there."

Nodding, Elation went to the reception desk, but thought it better for Hane to ask. She was a teacher, they'd surely let her see them. They followed the nurse up a few floors. She gestures the two rooms that they were in. While thanking the nurse, Elation felt odd like something was watching her, though she wasn't sure what.

"Elation?" Hane glances at her for a moment keeping their conversation in English, "Something the matter?"

Blue-gray eyes searched the hallway, but she couldn't find anything that could be the source of the weird feeling. "How odd." She then shook her head, "No, everything's fine. Let's go."

The first ones they saw were the twins. Elation felt unnerved with how they laid there so still and pale. Both of the amber haired boys were so animated when she first met them. Biting her lip, she steps forward to Haruto's bed first. She wasn't sure what to say or do. Her experience with this kind of thing was limited to the death of her grandmother just before Maya was born.

_'Just close your eyes_.' Nehellenia told her,_ 'You can wake them. Just return their dreams and they'll awaken_.'

"How can you be so sure?" Elation glances from Haruki to Haruto. "What if it doesn't do anything?"

_'Who's the one with magical expertise?'_

"Right "

Hane found it rather peculiar that such a bright young girl was talking to herself- or maybe she was talking to one of the twins? Sighing, she glances out the room for something else to look at. However the hairs on the back of her neck stood up as if something was in the air. Turning slightly, she was floored to see the teenager literally glowing and conjuring something out of thin air. After the initial shock, she closes the door and stood in the way of the window as much as possible. If any of the staff saw this..!

The mirrors, blue with white bows, floated back towards their respective owners, disappearing within them. The glow around Elation eventually faded away and Hane felt she could finally relax.

"A little warning next time?" the woman huffs crossly.

Elation leans against the railing for a moment feeling weakened. She wasn't entirely sure why, but still, it was good to have done something that would help them.

_'That's odd._' the queen remarked, _'They're usually pink and normally remain that way. I wonder what changed?'_

Elation felt her confusion, but had no understanding why it was significant. Instead she looks at the twins for a moment and breathes a sigh of relief seeing that it had worked. Their color was better and she thought she saw Haruki smile a little in his sleep.

"Lets go see Chouko!" She turns a bit wobbly on her feet and nearly trips if Hane hadn't caught her.

"Take it easy there." She told her, "Don't want you ending up here too."

Elation nods but still couldn't help feeling the excited little bubble inside herself well up. "I finally am able to do something, Hane. Something for them."

Hane only smiles a little at her before helping her to the room across the hallway. "I know. But be careful."

'Each time you lose a mirror, you'll grow weaker.'

So that was it. Elation thought, that's why I feel like I should take a nap.

_'What did you think it was, silly girl?_' Nehellenia scoffs,_ 'That it'll magically have no effect whatsoever? Don't be ridiculous. Each magical transaction has a price. That's why Sailor Moon always borrows extra power from her followers and usually she dies when exhausting it all on some ridiculous action.'_

"Huh?" Elation blinks a bit. What did she mean? Was that girl really that powerless on her own then? Then why was she a leader at all? Wouldn't she technically be weak?

_'I'll explain it to you another time. Right now you need to concentrate on your friend here.'_

Once again, Elation returned the mirror to Chouko, which was a dark pink with a white bow on top. Again the results were the same. Chouko looked better, healthy even, and had rolled over in her bed as if a sleep.

Though, there was still one mirror that would never return to it's owner. Elation became aware of that when they left Chouko's room and headed down the hallway. If only she could've saved Shun. Even then, she had no idea how this happened to them.

"Where did they come from?" She mutters softly, "Why is this happening?"

_'I do not know why it's occurring now.' _The queen told her,_ 'However, sometime ago I was gripped by madness. To preserve my beauty I was told by my mirror that I could keep myself young and beautiful by stealing the dreams of others to maintain it. This causes the..people to become conscious beings of their dreams. Like if a young girl dreams of being a dancer and you take it from her with the intention of turning her, she'll be come like that-but that is only if she's suitable. If you simply take it, then she'll remain in a sleeping coma. Then there were others that could infect dreams, but I doubt they exist any longer.'_

So, the queen was once evil or at the very least crazy. So why was she helping her? It could all be a lie as well, but she certainly didn't want to help the Sol senshi. Their way of it was far too brutal in her mind. In the back of her mind, she knew the real reason why she was upset was because she kept thinking that it could've been her little sister.

"Elation?"

Blinking, the black girl glances at her friend, "Hm? Oh sorry, did you say something?"

"Don't turn around." Hane told her as they walked by several stories, "But I think we're being followed."

Elation only glances across the street, taking Hane's advice and points to the shop over there and saw a man was tailing them. What on earth was going on?

"What should we do?" She mutters softly to her before glancing at another shop. "I mean it's not like I could- attack him or anything."

"We'll lose him in the crowd and take the park as a short cut." Hane told her. "When I say run, you run with me."

"But I'm really not that athletic " Elation began when Hane suddenly grabs her hand.

"Go!"

Elation nearly stumbles, but tries to keep up with her friend. She was surprised at how quick Hane was, almost like she was flying in a way. Though, the teenager thought she was only quick to her because Elation herself was slow. Still, they weaved through the afternoon crowds and took a sharp left down the alley before they reached the edge of the park near there.

Elation saw Hane glance back and curse. "He's still there!"

"What is this all about, Hane?" Elation breathes a bit as they dash across the paved paths.

After about a minute, Hane slows down finally letting go of Elation's hand and sighs. She saw down at the water fountain there to take a break. Elation pretty much collapsed on the other side of her breathing hard.

"Really, what's going on?" She asks again after catching a breath or three. "Who is that guy?"

Hane didn't say anything for a moment before answering her, "His name is Ryuu Fujimoto." She turns her eyes towards the girl with a serious and angry look as she said, "He's my fiance ."


	7. 6:Silver lining Sailor SilverHawk

**Sailor Moon DMR: Dead Moon's Reign**

**Chapter 6:**_ Silver Lining- Sailor Silver Hawk Arrives_

* * *

"Your fiance ?"

But before Hane could even comment on that, he came up jogging down the path they had traveled. Fujimoto Ryuu was somewhat tall, around five eight in height, with a lean and toned body hidden beneath a simple dark blue suite with a black long tie tucked into the jacket. His hair was a dark oak brown that had been slicked back with gel giving a good look at his face with his hawkish nose and upturned thin lips. His eyebrows were average, though Elation was struck by the piercing gaze of gold, reminding her more of an eagle from back home that she had seen pictures off.

Still, the man was easily ten years older than Hane and then some. The imperfections of age were etched into the worry lines around his mouth and the laughing lines in the corner of his eyes but that didn't make him seem any less impressive.

"Kita-sama." Ryuu breathes for a moment before walking purposefully towards them. "You're a very hard person to track down."

"For a reason." Hane said tersely, "But you don't seem to get the message."

Ryuu frowns but shook his head, "Kita-sama, just think of what we could do together. You sharp wit, my connections and influence-"

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Hane stood glaring at him. "I don't want you or that life! I don't want it. Why don't you just go find someone else?"

In that moment, Elation's vision blurs for a moment and another hazy image overlapped Ryuu's body. It was that of a young man about Ryuu's body typ, but she couldn't make out the eyes or any other detail. In her mind she heard words similar to Hane's echoing the same choices.

_"I don't want you or that life! Just go away!"_

Like the wind, it was gone as soon as it came leaving the dark girl to wonder just what happened and where did it come from. She had no idea who that person was or who spoke those words. It left her feeling edgy but she kept it to herself. Instead she rose from her seat and stood next to Hane glancing at her for a moment then back at Ryuu.

"You heard her." Elation said in Japanese, which seemed to surprise him just a little. She wondered if he thought she didn't know the language or something. Well, she wasn't going to bother correcting him or anything like that. "Why don't you just leave and let her live her own life?"

"You stay out of this, gaijin." Even the way he said it was as rude as he seemed to be, "Children shouldn't get in an adult conversation."

Hane looked even angrier, "Don't speak to her that way. She's my friend for one, and for another she's right. I left home because I didn't want that future. I gave up everything to be free of that. What right do you have to come and drag me back?"

Before he could answer, something rustled in the trees near by causing Elation to glance over to see what it was. The movement was so quick, Elation wouldn't have been sure it occurred if she hadn't seen the creature stop in front of them. It was another one. Another Strange Person stood between them and Ryuu.  
"What is that?" Ryuu backs away eyes widen at the sight of the bizarrely dressed woman.

It was a strange mix of a knife juggler and a nurse, which was the best way Elation could describe her. The short blue-green nurse outfit with matching spiked heels and nurse cap, but the middle section of the outfit was bare creating a two piece of the outfit. The hair was up in a high ponytail that had a frizzy look to it and she had deep green skin tone.

"Turn away human." She says, "Leave them now."

It took a moment for Elation to realize, the strange woman was there to protect them. How bizarre was that? Yet remember her early battle with Shun, she wondered at it and what the implications were. Why call her mistress? What was the significance of the mirrors? Why were some compatible then others? She had a feeling that the queen knew but wasn't about to tell her.

She didn't have much of a chance to puzzle over it more as Ryuu's shouts interrupted her thoughts. He decided, it would seem, to play the hero and attacked the strange woman who artfully dodged each of his punches and kicks. Hane herself was pretty surprised at the turn of events herself. Just where did that..uh..woman come from and what was her aim here?

"How do we get them to stop?" She mutters outloud, "Ryuu's an idiot but he's being made a total fool now."

"I have no idea." Elation answers and winces when the man's face came in contact with the ground when he missed trying a flying punch or something. "Ouch.. though someone should tell him this is not a shounen manga."

Hane ran her hand down her face and sighs, "And my parents wanted me to marry him."

"How annoying," The Nurse said to him, "and noisy, I know just what can shut you up. One!"

That caught both the women's attention though they were really puzzled as to what that strange woman was doing. Though when she hit three and took his mirror- a dark green color- was when Elation started to object.

Too bad it wasn't in time for the Nurse to even pause as a fiery arrow flew and struck her hands sending the mirror off clattering to the ground.

"Who did that?" Nurse yells holding her hand, "Come out here!"

"Gladly!" The red sailor senshi along with two others stepped onto the scene, "I'm Sailor Mars!"

* * *

"The visions, they keep telling me that something really horrible will happen soon." Rei told Setsuna earlier that day. The raven haired priestess decided to consult the Guardian of Time and had been mildly surprised to see Hotaru also along with her. Together, the three women had gone to the park since it was a nice day and not any were out at this time of day. " I wanted to know if you could shade even a the tiniest of light on the situation."

Hotaru sips quietly on her juice glancing ahead. She had aged up to thirteen now and her rapid growth had stopped following the defeat of Chaos at the Galaxy Cauldron. Though she wasn't as solemn and shy as she used to be, the young girl preferred silence for the majority of the time until she felt the need to speak. Her violet eyes trailed from the taller women to the tree lines ahead trying to shake off a feeling that Rei was voicing. She hopes that Setsuna would tell the senshi of Mars something comforting so she could feel at ease as well.

"I do not know, Rei." Setsuna said walking along side her. Her knee length black boots clicked on the concrete path they were on. She adjusted her off shouldered white long sleeve shirt a bit so it wouldn't ride up as much over the red pattern skirt. Setsuna idly thought she should've gone with that pretty yellow dress she had but turns her mind back on the issue again. It was worrying, she knew, because she could have never predicted this or even thought it would've occurred. Then hearing about that Sailor Senshi that didn't even exist in most time lines she had been able to peek at. "I really don't." She repeats shaking her head, "It's new and I haven't been able to get a clear feeling as to what is 'right' anymore."

"What do you mean?" Rei stops, turning slightly towards her. She had worn a lavender dress over her white short sleeve shirt and simple white sandals that matched her small purse. She frowns at the taller woman not quite sure what she meant on that. "That you can tell what's 'right' and 'wrong'?"

Setsuna met her gaze for a moment before tucking a dark green strand behind her ear, "The future we've seen, I can somewhat tell what events might lead to it, just not the outcome."

Hotaru had stopped not too far away from them, pondering the situation. The wind was picking up a bit, causing her pale blue sailor skirt to wave a bit. She shivers, in spite of the warmth the sun gave, as if something was not quite right. Behind her, Rei and Setsuna both stop talking and the three stood still as if waiting for a sign. They didn't have to wait for too long as they heard the sound of a man's scream not too far off the path. Looking between each other they nod before taking off in that direction. Once they were clear of people, they transformed into their alter egos.

"Another one." Mars nearly hissed and summons her powers, "Well it won't get his dream!" She let loose the fiery arrow and it flew searing the air to the hands of the youma burning it and causing it to drop the mirror.

When the youma called out for the responsible party, Mars went ahead and revealed herself with Saturn and Pluto behind her.

"Gladly!" She had announced keeping her eyes trained solely on it, "I'm Sailor Mars!"

"Sailor..what?" The Nurse cocked her head to the side and eyed Mars and the other two behind her.

Meanwhile, Elation glances at Hane and pulls her back away from the scene. She didn't want Hane to get hurt either and she needed the moment to transform herself. Once a place was found she looks over at Hane summoning the compact to her hands.

"Stay here." She bites her lip for a moment looking ahead, "I don't want you getting hurt because they were careless."

Hane frowns for a moment, "But you can't possibly take them on alone."

"I've got no choice. Besides, you can't help." She glances at her before holding the compact up and calling out, "Dark Moon Crystal Power- Renewal!"

Hane watches as the girl before her transformed into her alter ego. While it was fascinating to watch, she felt her stomach drop realizing her young friend really was going into battle. That she really couldn't do a thing to help her except watch and stay out of the way. The fist at her side trembles slightly as she understood how powerless she really was when Elation, now Sailor Dark Moon, finished and leaps away to aid the Nurse.

Couldn't she do something to help?

Turning, she watches from the bushes and crowded trees as Dark Moon confronted the Sailor senshi, saving the Nurse just as the one in the black sailor outfit attacked her.

"You guys are ridiculous." Dark Moon said getting back up and looking at them. "Just how many times will you do that? "

"It's you. Sailor Dark Moon." Mars watches her for a moment, "When will you realize you're helping the enemy? That man's dream would've disappeared if we haven't stopped that monster."

Though, Saturn's eyes went straight to the other senshi's forehead. "That...that symbol is "

"What is it, Saturn?" Pluto's wine colored eyes follows the youngest senshi's gaze to the other girl's forehead. "Nehellenia.."

Saturn nods gripping her staff, "I had thought she would have remained there, but why?"

Mars cuts off her conversation with Dark Moon when she heard the word 'Nehellenia'. She had been so focused on the battles with the youma itself that she failed to notice it. Triple crescent moons, though the gold one was in a different place, still it was unmistakable.

"No wonder." Mars clenched her fist tightly, "So you were reborn. It makes sense now."

Dark Moon wasn't going to acknowledge this and only tenses, "Just leave. I don't want to fight you."

"And leave that man in your care?" Pluto held her staff preparing to attack, "I think not."

"What is it with you guys and wanting to kill things?" Dark Moon's hands glowed, "It's rather unbecoming to self-proclaimed soldiers of 'love' and 'justice'."  
Even though she knew she definitely didn't stand a chance against them, she hoped that Hane would still be safe and even if she didn't care for that man, she would have to try her hardest to make sure he didn't get hit either. "Dark Moon Sickles!"

She aimed the attack directly at the sailor senshi before motioning the Nurse to follow her and running off. They dodged it, but it was becoming noticeable that the attack was stronger then it had been before.

"She's getting away!" Mars moves to follow, "Could this be the reason behind all the attacks?"

"Most likely." Pluto answers keeping up, "Though, I find it odd she would protect anyone save for those youmas. Maybe her reincarnated self hasn't realized it yet."

"That the mirrors would give her strength?" Mars glances over, "We need to question her, I'll see if the others can make it here." She then glances over at her wrist and flips open the communicator, "Guys, There's been another attack."

Hane breathes a bit getting up from her hiding spot to chase after the senshi. She only paused for a moment, hearing Ryuu groan softly behind her. Shaking her head, the young woman breathes before charging ahead. That life, that version of herself had ended long ago.

_I have a new reason now._ She thought running trying to catch up._ I don't know why it's taking me this way, but I have to help her. I can't let her stand alone in this_!

_'If that's how you feel._' A voice said to her causing the dark haired woman to stop in her tracks, _'Then you shouldn't go unprepared_.'

* * *

"Nurse!" Dark Moon turns with her, "Together now!"

They both sent their attacks towards the three, who retaliated against them. Mars and Saturn's attacks canceled out theirs with hardly any ill effects, and Pluto's Chronos Typhoon blew them back several yards into the ground. Shaky but alive, Dark Moon got up again breathing hard as she held out her hands.

'This won't do.' Nehellenia said, 'You should've allowed the Nurse to given you that man's mirror. Otherwise you wouldn't be so weak.'

Never, she thought to herself. I won't sink that low.

Behind her, Nurse was actually worse off then she was but the odd woman still got up and flicks her wrist throwing scalpels at the senshi.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

They were frozen solid and hit the ground breaking into pieces.

"Damn." Dark Moon swore under her breath seeing Sailor Moon and her group show up. "Just what I needed."

"We don't have to fight." Sailor Moon told her, "We just want to talk."

"Funny, I have a feeling you won't let us leave." She replies more casually then she felt and tried to take a protective stance in front of the Nurse, but it was almost impossible since they were in an open area. "More accurately, I don't think you'll let her go."

With an almost sad look, the blonde shook her head. "We cannot allow her to steal everyone's dreams at will. She must be purified."

"Killed you mean." Dark Moon spat with distaste. "Go on and say it and stop being so high and mighty about it! You don't purify anything! You're murderers in pretty skirts!"

"You are the most misguided Sailor Senshi I've ever seen." Jupiter watches her with something akin to pity. "You don't understand you're enabling an evil creature-"

"Enough!" Nurse says pushing Dark Moon aside but only gave her a small look that the girl couldn't quite decipher. She crosses her arms in front of her with needles and scalpels in between her fingers before she turns throwing them out at the Sailor Senshi.

The Battle it self against her was short. Saturn's Silence Glaive Surprise took her literally by surprised and the Nurse ended up on the ground once more, having had most of her attacks deflected , her body had smoke rising up from her own wounds that bled an unnatural green.

"Nurse." Dark Moon got up again to go to her. She still wasn't strong enough to defend her.

Sailor Moon shifted uncomfortable wondering about this. No, she thought, they weren't wrong. There wasn't any other way. No choice in the matter for a peaceful future.

She held her tier scepter out, pointing directly at the youma. "Starlight Honeymoon-"

"Silver Arrows!"

Flying feathers that turned into silver arrows flew through the air and struck Sailor Moon's wrists causing her to drop the scepter.

"Sailor Moon!" Her companions moved in closer around her but looked to see where the source came from.

Dark Moon glances up too wondering what just happened. She could feel the smug satisfaction of the queen in her mind. Was it her doing?

"Show your self!" Jupiter's eyes narrows a bit as they roamed over the landscape.

That's when she appeared falling, or was it landing, gracefully in front of the nurse and Dark Moon with a slight smirk on her face. Similarly dressed as Dark Moon, the silver bodice wrapped her torso with a light blue bow with tails that ended in white matching the one in the back. The skirt was pale blue with white feather pattern along the bottom. The boots were also pale blue with the same feathers on the heel. The silver tiara held a pale blue gemstone firmly in it's center. With her shoulder length hair flowing slightly in the breeze, the determined look in her eyes as she sized up the Sol senshi.

"Who are you?" Venus was the one to ask this time with a feeling that this may not be the last time. She could only wonder how many would join that girl. It was a discerning thought that the possibility existed. Then again, they had gone up against Galaxia and Chaos itself. This shouldn't be much of a worry-right?

Helping Dark Moon up, as she had a similar thought in mind, the new Senshi only gave them a slightly annoyed look but didn't bother to answer. Instead she looks at Dark Moon saying, "Are you alright?"

"Uh, yeah." The teenager was still unsteady but she managed to stay on her feet for now, "So you are?"

"Silver Hawk."

Dark Moon didn't even think when she said "Wait, like the comic books?"

That earned her a thump on the back, "Don't be silly in such a dangerous situation!"

"Ow!" The girl winced with a slight sulky look to her face.

"Sorry." Silver Hawk had enough grace to blush in embarrassment before glancing over at the Sol senshi. "So, you know what to do right?"

"Hell no." Dark Moon also looks towards them, "I'm just winging it."

Shaking her head Silver Hawk raises her hand as a glow began, "Well, guess there's no choice, eh?"

"Pretty much." Dark Moon took a breath before summoning her own attack.

Beside them the Nurse took the hint, but being as she hadn't had a single mirror she took off into the woods to find a more likely victim.

"Mercury?" Venus didn't even look towards the blue haired senshi.

"As far as I can tell one well aimed hit should finish the youma off, but..." Mercury frowns a bit. "I'm not getting accurate readings on them." She touches her earring and adds, "We should split up. One handles the youma and the latter the new senshi."

"Sailor Moon." Venus then looks at their princess, "You should go with Mercury and Mars after the youma. We can handle things here."

"Are you sure." Moon worried her lower lip for a moment uncertain.

Venus grins at her given a little 'v' sign, "Of course, now go!"

"Right." Moon turns, running after the youma with Mercury and Mars trailing behind her.

"Let's do this, Jupiter." Venus points up then brought her hand down, "Venus- Love-Me Chain!"

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

The two attacks swirls together heading towards Silver Hawk and Dark Moon who were still holding their ground as well as their attacks back.

"Wait for it." Silver Hawk said softly, "A little more." Dark Moon was slightly worried that they would get hit before their own attacks even left their hands, but she trusted Silver Hawk to let her know when. She wondered, for a moment, where she had seen her before as she was extremely familiar but she couldn't entertain the thought as she heard her partner's voice.

"Now!" Silver Hawk shouts, "Silver Arrows!"

The silver arrows flew directly at the combo attack pinning the electrified chain to the ground exploding into dust just as Dark Moon released her attack onto the group.

"Dark Moon Sickles!" The glowing crescent shaped balls of energy flew straight through the dusty cloud rewarding the attackers with cries of pain as it managed to wound one or two of the senshi.

Dark Moon blinks, they actually did it! They really actually hurt the Sol senshi. In a way it bothered her yet she felt elated at the success of it. It was a weird morbid mix and she wasn't sure if she ever wanted to feel something like that again. However she didn't have time to think about it as Silver Hawk grabs her arm and drags her away from the battle ground and into hiding.

"What was that for?" Dark Moon glances at her.

"We're going to leave it there for now." Silver Hawk answers before continuing to lead the girl away, "You're still injured, but the adrenaline is keeping you from noticing it. You're going to be a very sore girl tomorrow."

Unknown to the two of them, two things were following them. One was a dark brown mirror that sank into Dark Moon's back without her knowing it and the other was a pair of eyes watching them retreat back into the civilian world after their transformations had faded.

"This just keeps getting better and better." The voice said before that figure disappeared as well.


	8. 7:Shed light on the shadow of doubt

**Sailor Moon DMR: Dead Moon's Reign **

**Chapter 7:** _Shed light on the shadow of doubt._

* * *

A few days later found seven of the Sailor Senshi with their princess studying at the home that the Outer senshi had purchased not too long ago. Luna and Artemis had gone back to the command center to see if they could dig up any information about Sailor Dark Moon and the newer senshi, Sailor Silver Hawk.

They had told the girls that if they couldn't find anything there they would head directly to the moon and search the databases there. Mamoru had to work late as he was now a resident at one of the local clinics which meant he would have little free time with them.

Another person that was missing from their study-group was Minako. Though she would teleport back when they needed her, she was in Hawaii for the time being as a contestant to try and win a contract with one of the up and coming labels that were hosting the competition.

In a way, Usagi was glad her friend and her lover were pursuing their own dreams before that time would happen. She shifts a little in her seat, barely paying attention to the words written on her paper. The blonde princess's mind was somewhere else for the time being. Somewhere where the thoughts were taking her down a rather seedy path.

"Are we murderers?" Usagi asks while sitting around the table with her friends.

For a moment they were puzzled not sure how to answer that. Then Setsuna picks up her cup of tea while looking over some child's medical records. "What do you mean, princess?"

"I mean." Usagi looks up from her work, having not done much at all really. "Are we murderers? We fight to save the world, I know, and to bring peace but sometimes "

"That girl's put this in your mind didn't she?" Haruka frowns at this, "You shouldn't listen to her."

"But what if she's right?" Usagi continued and doodled a little on the side of the paper, "Those youma as of late have been more conscious than normal. They're not normal."

Makoto tilts her head a bit, "What are you trying to get at here? That they're sentient?"

Usagi shrugs and squirms a little before finally breathing out, "What if they have souls?"

There was a long stretch of silence that made most of the inner senshi uncomfortable. The thought that they were really killing things that were the equivalent of a normal human being was unsettling.

Seeing this Michiru glances at her mirror, but couldn't divine much from it. So she sets it down and picks up a pencil to finish her math homework.  
"Think of it this way." She began solving a problem, "They're not human."

"How can that justify it?" Usagi mutters softly.

"Because they prey on humans. Therefore they must be destroyed or purified." Haruka answers flipping a page, "I told you, don't listen to that girl. She's just trying to confuse you, koneko-chan."

* * *

"Onee-chan!" Maya huffs before knocking on the door again, "When are you going to get out of there?"

"In a minute Maya, hold your horses." Elation grumbles, looking in the mirror again. Well she had healed up some. So it wasn't as bad as she thought. Though, she still found this healing thing unsettling in itself. Shaking her head slightly, she brushes her black hair out and reached for a different ribbon for her hair. Today, she had decided on a blue one to match her outfit which was mostly a pair of jeans with a tie-dyed shirt with different hues of blue in it.

She thought about that day learning that Silver Hawk was really Hane. She wished she could've seen the look on her own face. It must've been funny because Hane laughed at her and then apologized for it.

_"I'm sorry." Hane had said laughing a bit as they walked towards Elation's house._  
_Elation had huffed a little at her before asking, "So, how did you know how to transform anyway?"_

_"Well," Hane began, "I was chasing after you guys left- I know you said to stay hidden but I couldn't just let you take them on alone- and then there was this voice."_

_"A voice?" Elation interrupts curiously. "If that's not certifiable-"_

_"Shut up." Hane said playfully before finishing, "Yeah a voice. She told me I shouldn't go unprepared and then this thing it looked like a feather attached to a necklace. The gemstone in it was rather beautiful. Anyway, she told me to say the words that first come to my mind. So I said them and transform." She turned looking directly at Elation, "It's..hard to describe but I think you know what I mean when you feel this amazing strength and power come over you and-"_

_"You feel like you can do anything." Elation finished and nods, "Yeah. I know how that feels."_

"ONEE-CHAN!" Maya yells at the door again, "Hurry up!"

Elation blinks and shook her head, "Right, right, I'm coming. Geeze." She opens the door and walks with her, "A girl can't have a little quiet time."

"You owe me." Her sister says leading the way in her blue overalls and white Hello Kitty shirt. "Barako-baasan is gonna take us shopping."

"I see." Elation was amused somewhat. At home and with family they only spoke English most of the time. She thought it was both because it was comfortable to do so but it was somewhat difficult to transfer it back to Japanese. "What are you planning to get?"

"Dunno." The five year old said putting on her shoes, "I want to get something to cheer Mama and Daddy up."

Elation's brows nearly disappeared underneath her hot curled bangs. "That's good. I'm sure they'll love it."

Thinking on it, Elation wonders if her parents would even really look at it. Lately the two of them have had an uneasy truce and schedule. Her Mother would show up from work for a little while before leaving and then her father would come in for a while before he too left. It resulted in a quieter house but empty in a way with only herself, Barako and Maya actually living there.

Slipping on her shoes, Elation follows her sister out to meet Barako. Her mind couldn't shake the thoughts that welled up as her little sister chatted next to her and their nanny. Something about Taiyoshi at school getting time out or something for painting Keiko's face when she was sleeping. Elation tuned the conversation out pondering on other things. Again, her wounds had healed up in remarkable time and she didn't feel as tired as she should've been.

_Maybe I'm getting stronger?_ She thought as they went into a store._ That could be why._

Stopping suddenly as another thought hit her; she turns down a mostly deserted aisle and mutters, "What do you mean that Hane is part of what I have to do next?" It had been off her mind for a while as she had enjoyed the peace for a bit but now she remembered exactly what had bugged her. "Are you saying there are more?"

_'Took you a while.'_ Nehellenia sighs softly, _'Yes there are more. Three more in fact. They're known as the Dreamcatchers. Though I suppose those idiotic girls of the White Moon would call them Dreamsnatchers. They are to be your personal guardians.'_

"What?" She pretends to browse through the shelves and kept her voice low, "I don't need babysitters."

_'On the contrary you do.'_The queen didn't seem to be joking. _'They're to help you with your quest and mine.'_

"Listen, Queenie, you better start fussing up to something." Elation spots her sister and Barako surveying the meats. "Or I won't help you. I've had enough of being in the dark about this thing."

_'I'll explain everything when you find all of them.'_ Nehellenia sounded miffed but eventually conceded with_, 'However I'll tell you a brief summary.'_

"I'm all ears." Elation says, "What's the deal with you and the White Moon? More importantly, why are these people more compatible than others? Why do they turn into these creatures?"

For a while, Elation didn't hear from the queen. Instead she, along with her sister and Nanny took their groceries back to the house and put them away. She still didn't hear anything from her as she said she would take Maya to the playground to play with others her age.

Finding a spot on the swing where she could see her sister play some game, she finally heard from the woman in her mind.

_'Long ago,'_ the queen began, _'Before the White Moon kingdom was established, Serenity and I lived together on a moon far from here. She was my cousin and we were the heirs to our respective kingdoms. We grew up knowing our duty and had our guardians there to support us._

_We both married and..things took a terrible turn for us both. Serenity left our home world after her husband disappeared taking her guardians with her. Leaving the rest of us to fend for ourselves in a very bad way. I too, had a husband and a child once. My husband died of the plague and my child vanished. We tried to appeal to Serenity for help and I even left my kingdom to do so._

_While I was gone it was consumed by the curse. Because of my grief and madness, I placed a curse on Serenity's daughter and was sealed away inside of a mirror.'_

Elation was silent, swinging a little while listening to the queen. So, that's why she was crazy. It must've been horrible to lose everything like that. She couldn't really imagine that to be honest. Though some things didn't make sense to her, however she thought to hold the questions off until the final soldier was found. Maybe then it would be easier for her to talk about later.

"And the youmas?" Elation prompted when the silence stretched too long. "What of them?"

_'The truth about the youmas _' Nehellenia started. '_Is that in reality those people are..from the same place.'_

"You mean the Galaxy Cauldron?"

_'No..I mean..well they are but what I mean is these people that take interest in you and your friends- it's because they are from my home world. They're from my kingdom.'_

Elation stopped swinging for a moment and she looks down at her feet. "Wait, they're your subjects? Is that why-?"

_'Yes. Those that are compatible they simply turn into youmas. Those that aren't don't belong and they in turn just go into comas. They do not have the required latent magic to allow them to compensate for the loss of their current dream.'_

"But why steal other dreams?"

_'Simple.' _The Queen's image in her mind's eye was that of one sitting with her legs cross and leaning against a 'table'. _'Dreams are a powerful thing. The more you have the more powerful you can become. In all honesty, the loss of such a dream for my subjects would be temporary this time around. Eventually they will be able to generate newer dreams and goals.'_

"And if they don't?"

_'They will remain as they became and eventually if you so deem to do, you can restore their dreams to them or simply give them more energy to take back their human form. It is something I'm still perplexed about with these Sol senshi.' _Nehellenia said, _'If it does not appear human or even have remotely any human appearances, it is assumed that it must be evil. At least that is how I interpret it. The Youmas that are created are not inherently evil. They make their own choices. If they must fight, then they must gather dream mirrors to enable them to fight properly. Otherwise there is no need for them to.'_

Elation tilts her head up watching Maya play with some red-haired boy. "Even if there was no need to fight they would still be destroyed by them." She finally stood. "I understand now. Thank you for telling me."

_'It's your choice, Elation.'_ Was the last thing she said.

"Maya it's time to go home!"

* * *

"Where is she now?"

Papers shuffles as the man in front of the desk finally found it, " She was reported to be at the park with her sister. Seen leaving with two red heads to a cafe ."

"Good. I want reports on them and the movement of her parents right now." Glint of a silver blade was being used to clean under the fingernails then tapped on the desk in a sort of rhythm, "And Kita Hane?"

"Right here." He pushes the papers in front of her. "Everything we could find about her leading up to the fianc ."

"Good, now make sure that the files for that other group is in as well and on my desk."

"Hai!" The man stood at attention before bowing and leaving the room.

Leaning back in the leather seat, the hand picks up a school picture of Elation and there was a slight smile on the face that was unused to such a motion.

"Time to grow up, little girl."

* * *

He hadn't seen it coming. Then again, rarely anyone does and when they do they barely had time to scream. This man was an exception. He didn't see it coming, however he fought the creature that had captured him in it's nets kicking and punching his way through.

He wouldn't go quietly that was for sure. It was just a pity that no one could hear him about the grinding noises of the machines behind the factory. No one would miss this man for hours and when they do, it would be far too late for him to be saved.


	9. 8: It's a lovely day in the neighborhood

**Sailor Moon DMR: Dead Moon's Reign **

**Chapter 8**: _It's a lovely day in the neighborhood..._

* * *

"So you're Tora right?" Elation said glancing over at the girl. It was after school and she didn't have a club meeting til tomorrow. So for now she had gone to pick up her little sister and brought her to the park to play. She had met the red head not too long ago before and they had chatted over drinks and parted. Elation didn't think she'd see her again, but either way she smiles a little. It was a good thing to run into her again.

"Hm." Tora nods smiling at her. "Decided to take my cousin to the park today since he'll drive me nuts if we stayed inside." Titling her head to the side a bit, she idly twirls the lock of red hair around her finger. "So, what school do you attend?"

Elation only leans back watching the children now, "Shinwatekina Maboroshi High. I'm a first year student." Glancing at her, she asks, "What about you?"

"I'm a third year at Juuban High. I'm also an A Blood type." Tora raises a brow smiling a little, "Lemme guess, you're an O right?"

"Course." Elation shook her head, " That part always throws me for a loop whenever anyone asks about blood-types."

"Welcome to Japan."

Laughing she says, "Thanks. So do you know a teacher called Kita Hane? She's subbing there."

"Hm.." Tora taps her bottom lip for a moment glancing up at the pale blue sky, "Maybe. She doesn't teach my class."

"Ah well, she's a friend of mine. I was just curious if you've met her or something." Elation stretches out, "Man, it's a nice day to sleep in."

_'You should be more concern with finding the others then a nap. There's a time and place for beauty rest.'_ The Queen told her.

Elation resisted the urge to roll her eyes. In the past week or so, the queen had been bugging her more and more about finding the remaining Dreamcatchers. But to be honest neither she nor Hane could figure out how to remotely pursue this idea and were both thankful for the break they were given. The lack of youma appearances meant the two didn't have to fight the Sol senshi. Giving them more time to recover as well as catch up on work and such.

Elation took the time to hang out with her little sister and Nanny for a while. Strangely, she saw her parents now and then and they had a weird civil thing going on whenever she saw them both at the same time. Apparently, Saul had return from the islands after the contest had finally ended. Elation didn't know much about who won other then whoever it was must've been very talented.  
Either way, her parents had been, for the most part, silent. Elation wasn't sure what to think about that but thought it was best to not mention anything.

Turning her thoughts back she glances at her watch, "Well, I have to go and get Maya home." She finally stood, "It's great seeing you again."

"Wait, let me get your number." Tora pulls out a cellphone, "So we can chat later."  
After trading numbers and calling her sister, Elation headed back home with her sister in tow. Now she could mutter to herself without looking too crazy.

"What do you mean by that?" She glances around a little making sure Maya was alright walking ahead of her. "Surely we can take time to do that? What's the rush?"

_'The potential of those Sol Senshi turning them against us. Not to mention, they'll be vulnerable to other influences.' _Nehellenia told her,_ 'It's very important for you to find them.'_

Elation only nods before looking up as they came to the crossing sign and Maya was some feet ahead of her not paying attention as it turned from walk to stop.

Her heartbeat excelled as she took off to get her sister, "Maya! Come back!"

Her little sister stops and glances back from the near middle of the cross walk looking confused. "Eh?"

It was only then did she hear the sound of cars and looks another way seeing them speed down the road and was frozen in shock. Elation's fear dominated her mind and good sense as she held her hand out for her brooch to get the extra speed she would need to save her little sister.

_'You can't do that!'_

"I'm doing this all for her!"

Though she didn't need to do so as a black haired stranger leaps from the sidewalk and scoops up the child, taking her to the safety of the other side mere seconds before the cars raced by.

Maya was still clinging to the stranger as Elation ran over to take her. "Maya, how many times do I have to tell you? You had me so worried." Elation told her in English completely forgetting the Japanese language for a moment.

"I'm sorry." Maya sniffles and resumes clinging to her sister. "I wasn't looking.."

Shaking her head she looks up to thank the stranger and was caught by a sudden wave of d j vu. Short black hair and eyes the color of the ocean from space. Elation found herself drawn to him just a little but found it a bit weird that she would have such a feeling. Just where had she met this person before?

"You should be more careful." The young man said wearing scrubs and white shoes. "It's a dangerous place to not pay attention." His English was still accented but not as heavily as most people.

"Thank you." Elation said to him, "For saving my sister."

She still couldn't shake off that feeling and it only intensified when she heard his voice. It was nagging her now, just where had she met this man before? It was something to puzzle out later as she shifted the young girl on her hip.

"Maya?" She glances at her sister with a pointed look, "What do you say?"

"Thank you for saving me."

He smiles, "Any time."

"If you're free, maybe I could make you lunch or something for saving her." No it couldn't have been that he was cute- not at all. After all he did a good deed and it should be rewarded right? Right. Had nothing to do with his looks. None whatsoever. Nope. Definitely not.

_Gods, I should be committed now,_ she thought to herself,_ I'm arguing with myself and I legitimately have a voice in my head. Can my life get any weirder?_

"Well I should be going, I have to meet up with my girlfriend and her friends soon." He told her. "Maybe some other time?"

Nodding she bows slightly though asks, "So what's your name?"

"Chiba Mamoru."

She smiles a bit, "Suits you, well I better get the brat home. Thank you again!"

"Hey! I'm not a brat!" Maya pouts as her sister carried her the rest of the way home.

"Are too. I can't believe you." Elation looks at her, "How many times did Barako and I have to tell you to watch the cross signs when going across the street? This isn't the States- and even then they're nuts too."

"I said I was sorry!"

Mamoru watched as the two sisters left, vaguely recalling that the older one was from that one attack before. After all, there weren't many that would stand up to the Sailor senshi and demand them to leave a youma alone. Shaking his head she sighs. It's been a very long day and still a longer night as he walks to the Crown Fruit Parlor to meet up with Usagi and the others. Artemis and Luna still hadn't returned yet, so he assumed that it was taking longer than anyone expected.

The doors of the semi-popular restaurant open and he steps inside the cool room looking around the booths for them. Spotting the familiar odango hairstyle, Mamoru quickly walks over in that direction and kisses her on top of her head.

"Finish your homework, Usa-ko?" He asks sitting down in the vacant seat next to her.

Usagi smiles seeing him then sticks her tongue out, "You always ask that every time we meet!"

"Well, that's what a responsible boyfriend should do." He replies relaxing a bit.  
Shaking her head amused, she says, "and for your information- of course I did."

"With a lot of nagging." Rei added and sips her drink. "So, did you guys hear about Minako?"

"Hm." Usagi nods, "She called us last night raving about how Hawaii was and was disappointed that she didn't make the last cut. She should be coming home tomorrow."

Makoto snorts slightly, "Whoever that Kinmoto girl was, Minako really disliked her."

"Well not everyone is likable." Setsuna ate a chip from her bag and sighs a bit. "I find it troublesome that the attacks have scaled back."

The group stared more or less at their drinks and meals thinking it over. Any time when an enemy like this went quiet for too long they're usually up to no good. What their plans were was anyone's guess. This one was far more puzzling than the last and none could figure out quite what to do here.

"Luna and Artemis still haven't found anything." Ami glances a little at her computer, "From our last battle, I've been trying to see if I could fine tune the scanners to search for those similar to Dark Moon and Silver Hawk. I've yet to find anything."

"It could be, "Haruka began musing over it, "that like us, they can only be found once they transform."

"The real question is, what are they doing with those stolen dreams?" Makoto frowns only slightly as she stirs her tea, "I mean, you don't take them without doing something with them."

"It can't be to find Pegasus any more." Mamoru adds stealing Usagi's drink for a moment and took a sip from it which earns a pout from her, "Or the Golden Crystal. Both are well out of their reach."

"Have you spoken to Helios at all since then?" Michiru glances over at him, "It could be that they may have invaded Elysian once more or even that they are after you again for the crystal."

He shook his head, "I haven't spoken to him in a while. I do not think that they're anywhere near Elysian. There's no pain in my chest from that or even a feeling that the holy land is endanger." He ponders this still, "I don't believe that is their objective."

"Then what could it possibly be?" Usagi mutters a little thinking about it.

"We'll have to see if Luna and Artemis come up with anything if we haven't figured it out by then." Ami finally says with a sigh closing her compact. "So, how was everyone's day?"

He listens as everyone talked a little about their day though found something interesting in what three of the girls had to say.

"Isn't it weird?" Makoto was saying, "But it's like I've seen Kita-sensei before."

"Maybe you've seen her shopping or on an errand." Michiru says casually, "It's not unusual."

"No, I mean, I have too." Ami nods a little, "But you might be right. It could be we're all being paranoid."

"Though," Usagi nibbles on some more food, "She's been a little dazed lately. I hope she's alright."

Mamoru smiles a little, "She's probably tired, after all she has you and, when Minako gets back, everyone else in her class."

"Mamo-chan!" was heard over the laughing.

"So how's your work going, Mamoru?" Setsuna asks once everyone had calmed down.

"Exhausting." He admitted, "But I do love my job. While saving the world every other day is great, I think I enjoy the interactions of personally helping someone and seeing how relieved they are when the problems are solved."

Ami leans on the table and nods, "I know. That's why I want to be a doctor."

"Keep at it, Ami." Mamoru told her, "It's worth all those late nights and some missed social meetings."

Setsuna merely smiles though really she knew better than anyone that in reality those dreams would only be realized for a short time before they are thrown away for the sake of destiny. They were, after all, destined to guard over this new Silver Millennium that would occur soon. Sipping her drink, the senshi of Tim could only hope that what was happening now was merely a test.

She only tuned in again to the conversation when Usagi asked why he was so late.

"You're rubbing off him, Usagi." Rei teased with a smirk, "I think Mamoru needs a break from you to recover proper time."

"Mean." Usagi stuck her tongue out at her but glances at Mamoru. "But really, I was getting worried."

"No need to." Mamoru said, "I had to help this girl is all."

"Girl?" The petite blonde raises a brow, "What girl?"

"It was nothing. Her sister just walked out into the crosswalk without looking and I just pulled her back." That was a condensed version of it but true nonetheless, "Surprisingly, I think she's that girl that stood up for that youma when we were at that school."

"Really?" Makoto's brows rose at this. "What a small world."

Nodding he continues, "It is isn't it? She offered lunch but I told her next time. After all, I had to meet with you guys."

"My Mamo-chan." Usagi leans over kissing his cheek, "Always the hero."

"It wasn't anything special." He tried not to look embarrassed, "I just happened to be at the right place and time."

* * *

With her sister down for a nap and most of her homework done, Elation slips out of her room and heads downstairs to get some snacks. She was startled to see her father there sitting at the table with his assistant. To be honest she hadn't heard them come in and Barako hadn't let her know they were there. Then again today was Barako's day off. Maybe that had something to do with it?

"Elation." Saul glances up at his oldest daughter and smiles slightly at her. "I didn't know you were home. How was school?"

She felt a little odd at this normal question, however she moves over and kisses her father's cheek and went to get something to drink. "It was fine. You?"

"Just discussing details of the finalist of the contest we were holding." Saul was as awkward as his daughter at this. "It's been on tv you know. It'll air soon."

"I haven't been watching much tv." Elation admitted, "I've had things to do."

Saul and Yuu shared a look. Elation was unable to decipher what it was about but she had a feeling that Yuu had won whatever it was because her father sighed and looks over at her with a mixture of resignation and wariness.

"Sit down, Elation, I have something I want to talk to you about."

Moving to sit beside her father, Elation wasn't sure exactly what to feel about this, but remained calm as she watches him. Her father turns slightly towards her, his posture stiff as if readying himself for battle and not really talking to his daughter.

"I know there's been some problems lately between your mother and I. I haven't properly told you anything and since-"

"I know you're gay." Elation cuts him off. Speaking felt better than sitting there and letting him try to painstakingly map out what happened and all. "I know you're having an affair with Kamiya-san."

Saul shot Yuu a look to which the younger man shrugs a little at that and shook his head. He hadn't told her anything.

"Did your mother tell you that?" Saul asks softly already fearing that she had been turned against him.

"She didn't have to." Elation was looking more at her skirt and played with a loose string. "I saw you and Kamiya-san kissing one time a year or so ago. It doesn't take a genius to figure it out."

Saul felt the mixture of relief yet sadness at this. She had known and yet she hadn't treated him or Yuu any differently. Guiltily he wondered what Maya would think when she finds out as well. He shuddered to think of that particular conversation but knew it was sometime off before she had to learn that truth though he was now unsure on how to proceed from there.

Strange how he a CEO of a records company that had a good average on signing up successful starlets and he had no clue how to talk to his child.

"I'm sorry, that it couldn't have come out better." He finally said watching her. "Or sooner."

For a moment she was organizing her thoughts before looking up at him curiously, "Is it true then? What mom said that night ?"

"You heard us?"

She nods slowly, "I heard you when you and Kamiya-san left and...Well.." She seemed a bit embarrassed, "I've eavesdropped on your conversations before. She seems really upset now about this time."

Sighing softly he shook his head slowly before saying, "Your mother's very...emotional and she's right."

Both Yuu and Elation stared at him for a while. Had he just said that the former screaming woman was right?

"Nani?" That slipped out of Yuu's mouth before he had time to compose himself again.

Saul only favored him a look before smiling weakly, "It is true. We shouldn't have bought it here. However it's also true that.. I think it's time enough."

"Daddy?" Elation had a confused look on her face watching him. "What are you talking about?"

"I think it's time for your mother and I to get a divorce. It's been dragged out long enough." Saul told her, "But it'll take a long time for it to be finalized and you and Maya have to make a decision."

"A decision?" Elation felt dread pool in her stomach. Even though she often wished for such a thing to happen, she never thought about the next part too deeply. "What decision?"

Saul looks at his daughter and says softly, "Who do you want to live with. I expect that Maya may chose your mother or she'll be awarded to her custody. But because you're old enough to make certain decisions yourself, I'm sure the judge will consider your input in the final decision."

"I..see." Elation mutters before standing up and grabbing an apple from the bowl, "I'll think on it. Since you and Kamiya-san are here, you can see after Maya. I..um have somewhere to go."

"Are you sure you're alright?" Yuu spoke up watching her.

She nods with a fake smile, "Yeah, just fine. I'll see you guys later. Bye."

Quickly, the teenage girl left the house after slipping her shoes on. She ran for a few blocks before slowing down and breathing a bit. So, he finally decided this course. Elation felt as mixed up about this as anything. Still she glances ahead to see a blonde with pigtails running along side some other people.

Frowning Elation took a step forward and felt a chill go down her spine. What was that feeling?

_'It's an alert.' _The queen told her having been silent all day._ 'You can sense youmas close to you.'_

This meant she had to help that youma and ran in the direction of the feeling she was getting. She blinks seeing the flashes of light before turning down the alley and seeing the backs of the Sailor senshi cornering a youma that was a petite little girl with a blue face, pink circles on her cheeks and dark purple eyes. Her hair was in two short pigtails that stuck out on the side wearing a simple white dress. She held the hand of a man that looked equally surprised to see the youmas and another girl that Elation recognized as Tora in front of the man.

"What in the world?" The man said looking utterly confused at the women in short skirts. "Sailor Senshi? What business do you have here?"

Ducking for a moment, though she could still hear the conversation, Elation transforms and prepares herself to face them again. Alone.

_'Don't worry.'_ Nehellenia told her, _'You're close to earning enough for a new attack.'_

New attack? Dark Moon wasn't sure what to think about this but she heard the girl's voice.

"Papa! Make them leave me alone!"

The Man had looked kindly to the little girl and sighs, "I'm sorry, but I'm not your father. We're going to find your real daddy."

"You should stand back from her!" Uranus says preparing herself, "She's not human. She'll steal your dreams."

"What nonsense!" Tora looks at them frowning, "She's just a child. How dare you say such a thing?"

"Her looks are deceiving," Mercury told her, "She's really a youma. Look at her and you can see the mark on her forehead is a confirmation of that."

"Either case," Tora said eyes narrowed as she got into a fighting stance, "I won't allow you to hurt her."

"Not another one." Mars mutters, "What is this? Turn on the Sailors month?"

"Seems like it." Jupiter's eyes were on the child as she tugs the man away. "But we can't let her get away."

Moon was cautious but still she had to try, "Please listen, she's not a normal child. We're trying to help you."

At which point Dark Moon came out and raises a brow at them, "I see, so picking on a little girl and two innocent people is your new pastime?"

"You again!" Uranus frowns looking at her and pulling out the space sword. "When will you get it through your thick skull that you're fighting on the wrong side?"

"About the same time when you learn to leave the strange people alone." Dark Moon's hands glowed, "You three get out of here!"

Tora hesitated before nodding and grabs the child's hand and running off.

"Moon, go after the girl and that youma. Mars, Jupiter and Mercury, you guys go back her up." Uranus told them. "Neptune and I can this."

Only hesitating a moment before the four senshi left the two to take care of Dark Moon.

"You're no match for us." Neptune says softly, "You know this."

Dark Moon only smiles, "It's better to try than not at all." With that she sent her attack towards them.

The attack was deflected by the Space sword as Uranus turns to send her own attack back at her. Dark Moon leaps up towards the roof before taking off across it. She could almost feel the soldiers coming after her.

"Violin Tide!"

A wave of energy caught her on her right leg as she was jumping from the roof and she fell spiraling towards the concrete ground only having time to tuck and roll with the momentum of the landing. She breathes deeply but gets up. The muscles in her leg twitch and seem to scream for her to stop using it. She continued though, slightly limping her way to where the youma had ran off with Tora. She had to figure out how to lose the other two senshi. Though she didn't have to worry too much as she saw a flash and Silver Hawk appeared from out of a crowd.

"Dark Moon!" She jogs up to her to help, "Why the didn't you call me?" She was worried over the girl's leg.

"Later." Dark Moon said glancing back, "I have two Sol senshi on my tail I need to get rid of them."

Silver Hawk looked like she would argue but nods, "Alright. You go ahead; I'll stay back and see if I can mess with them a little."

"Be careful." Dark Moon breathes a bit before leaving her friend. She only hoped that Silver Hawk was as clever as she seemed. Those two were pretty strong and it made her wonder why Sailor Moon was still even a leader.

Pushing the thoughts out of her mind she heard a scream ahead of her._ Tora!_ Was what she thought as she quickens her pace to find them. _Please, please let her be alright._

She came to the site and saw the man's dream mirror appeared before the child. Sailor Moon and her group also had arrived there as well with Tora staring in shock at the child.

_'You can save them all.'_Nehellenia coached.

Dark Moon straightens up, moving to get to them. "Stop!" She shouts, "Don't you dare touch that mirror!"

The Youma child paused before looking in her direction and backs away slowly appearing to be confused. She wasn't the only one. The four Sol senshi appeared to be just as confused as the child. If it wasn't the mirror then why ?

"Why are you doing this?" Moon asked, "These mirrors and attacks if you don't want the mirror?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Dark Moon said as she puts the mirror back into the man and turns to Tora to see if she was alright, which she was.

_'She's one of us.'_ Nehellenia whispers with an uncommon sense of urgency, _'You can't let her go.'_

Choosing to ignore the woman, Dark Moon stood in front of the small group with a determined look in her eyes, "In either case, why don't you leave now?"

"But we can't leave a youma running wild." Mars says pulling out an ofuda,"There's no way we could do that and have it attacking someone else just like that man."

"And there's no way I'm letting you kill her either." The black senshi returned.

Both points were rendered mote as a blast of power went sailing towards the youma girl causing her to scream as she smacked up against the ground cracking it.

"Sorry we're late." Neptune smiles slightly, "We got a little distracted."

Another blast of power followed as Uranus, a bit worn out, appeared as well. Dark Moon froze for a moment afraid of what could have happened to her friend. Was Silver Hawk alright? What if she was- no she couldn't do that. She couldn't think such a thing.

"Just give up Dark Moon." Jupiter calls out to her, "Help us stop this madness. It's obvious you can control these things-"

"They're people!" Dark Moon interjected before breathing a bit. She was in a tight spot there was no way she could get out of this. Not against all of them and still keep Tora safe. She looks at the motionless body of the youma girl. That feeling seeped in again. Useless and weak. She couldn't even see the girl breathing. Swallowing she looks back at them.

It was better to get angry and to be angry. She seized the small tendrils of that anger and points to her. "Look! Look at what your guardians have done, Sailor Moon! A child! That girl was just a child and they've killed her!"

Moon was trying to breathe and keep the thought to herself. She had been trying to keep herself from thinking of that little youma as a child or even human. It was easier to believe that. It was easier to separate her from what they were doing. Much easier to think that they were evil and she was good. It kept things in place and balanced. It made decisions easier. Still it was undeniable that she saw the same thing as Dark Moon when she looks at the tiny body but reminds herself that it was the same tiny body that nearly took that man's dreams.

"Silver Tornado!"

A gust of wind that hid the sharp feathers within it's dusty embrace flew around towards the senshi, catching them off guard yet left Dark Moon and the other girl alone.

_'Now's the time to do it.'_

"What about the girl-"

_'Unfortunately, it's too late for her. Another battle, we might be able to win, but not this one. _' Nehellenia told her._ 'Now concentrate on your attack. It's most effective for you to have it. '_

However Dark Moon's concentration was broken as she heard Tora cry out. One of the feathers had nicked her by accident. Fearing for her, Dark Moon paid no mind to the dying winds as she ran towards Tora to help her. She hesitates seeing that the masked man, who hadn't been there before, took Tora away from the scene. She frowns to herself feeling unease. However now was not the time for her to be too distracted as she thought of the girl.

Silver Hawk jogs over clearly out of breath and hurt herself. "We have to get out of here now."

Dark Moon only nods, "We'll find her later."

Silver hawk shot her a questioning look as to what she meant by 'her' but decided to hold that for later as Dark Moon's hands rose.

"Lunar Madness!"

A red mist began to form and quickly took over the scene covering everything in a dense red fog. Taking Silver Hawk's hand she runs out of there and into clean air to breathe. She had no idea what the effects of the fog were and was intent on questioning the Queen about it.

"We need to find that girl." She breaths.

"Why?" Silver Hawk glances at her curiously.

"She might be one of us."


	10. 9: Would you like to be my neighbor?

**Sailor Moon DMR: Dead Moon's Reign**

**Chapter 9:** _Would you like to be my neighbor?_

* * *

Elation bows her head, sighing softly as she thought about what was next to come. Could they do this? Could she really drag another person into this life? Hadn't Hane suffered for this? Closing her eyes as the wind gently blew by her as she leans against the balcony of Hane's apartment. After the battle with the Sol senshi, the two had come back to Hane's to recuperate for the time being. Each was doing her own ritual to calm herself down from the recent events. Elation covers her eyes trying to stop the tremble of the left over adrenaline rush and to push the memories back.

Memories of the battles kept flooding back and she winces at each mistake she saw on her part. How useless is she..she couldn't protect anyone and ended up being protected. Sniffing slightly as she tries to keep her eyes dry, she breathes out. How can she not be useless?

"How can I make this work?" She mutters to herself. The thought of calling the Sol senshi out was tempting. Maybe they could come to an agreement there.

However, it almost felt like something was preventing her from saying so. Something within her was saying, she shouldn't tell them anything. That this should rest on their conscious.

Breathing in then out, she turns her head up at the setting sun and watches it with a distinct feeling of remorse. She wonders who that little girl used to be and if she had any family. It brought to mind to others, what if they all had families? That sudden realization hit her hard and she felt she couldn't breathe. How could she be so blind to such an obvious thing? Shun and the others.. They had family. They had friends and people that wanted them. Now

"They'll never return."  
That omission and thought made the tears she had been holding back fall silently. Never again would their families see them nor would they ever regenerate their dreams again.

This was how Hane found her friend and sets the tea mug on the balcony before moving over and giving her a hug. "What's the matter?"

"I'm an idiot."

Blinking she turns her so she could look at her, "What are you talking about?"

"All those people." Elation said sniffling a bit and rubbing her eyes, "Those people that were youmas. They could've had families and friends and now "

Breathing out softly, Hane tucks some hair behind the girl's ear. "It means we must work harder now more than ever so that no one will ever lose anyone ever again."

Nodding, Elation agrees breathing a bit. "I know.. I just.."

"It's not easy." Hane told her, "The Sol Senshi have had more time than we have and we're still trying to gather our people to us."

This made sense to her. She breathes out trying to calm herself a bit before finally she looks at Hane. "How can we do this to another person though?"

"Hm?"

"Tora." She looks away, "If we try and awaken her to this life too Would that be fair?"

Hane sighs softly and simply hugs the girl a bit. "Sometimes, Elation, you have to do what is right and not always what is fair. We need her because if we don't, we'll be powerless to stop them from killing anyone else." She then looks at her again, "It's a hard choice, but one life in comparison to many that could be out there I'm sure she'll understand."

* * *

Having agreed to meet up at Juuban High two days later, since Hane called and told her that Tora wouldn't be at school that day, Elation was sitting at her desk as spacing off again. The news of the divorce even reached the ears of her little sister. Who was, understandably, upset about it all. Elation was still unsure on how to explain all this to her to make it alright. The bell rang and the students got up to salute the teacher, yet Elation stayed in her seat still not paying attention until Yuki came up behind her.

"Hey!" the bubbly girl said, "Remember? Club today!"

"Huh?" Elation blinks before it hit her. "Ack! I spaced off again didn't I?" She puts her head down. "Crap, I'm really going to be behind now."

Smirking, her friend waved the notes in front of her face. "Well~ If you come to club I'll let you see my notes" She said in a sing-song voice.

"Yuki-chan, you're a lifesaver!" Elation sat up again but frowns, "But I might not be able to stay for long though. I have something to do after school." She got up and began packing her things before leaving the class room.

"Hm?" Yuki raises a dark brow, "Like what?"

Elation shook her head, "Just meeting someone is all."

"A date?" Yuki grins.

"Of course not!" Elation blushes, "I mean. Honestly I haven't seen anyone I liked anyway."

"Sure, tell me anything."

Elation looks at her as they went down the steps, "It's true! I'm not seeing anyone."

"So you say." With her hair in pigtails today, the black haired girl opens the door. "Hey everyone, I think our resident foreigner has a crush~."

"Yuki!"

Chouko glances up from the computer, "Huh?" She seems vaguely amused, "A crush?"

"What are you going on about now, Yuki?" Haruki was reading a manga across from Ren who was deep into an Occult book with a few others beside her on astronomy and crystals.

Haruto only shook his head glancing at the computer screen. "Here we go."

"Elation said she has to be somewhere soon." Yuki told them, "And can't spend any time with us." Grinning she pokes her friend's cheek, "I say it's love~."

"It is not!" Elation protests again, "You shouldn't make things up." She moves over and glances at the book about crystals. "Hey could I borrow this?"

Ren barely glances at her before saying, "Sure. I've already read it. Just don't erase my notes."

"I won't." The girl promises before putting the book away as well. "Anyway, I better get going."

Chouko nods only saying, "Remember, at the next meeting we have to go over some places to set up for our haunts."

"Sure thing." Elation smiles a bit before waving, "I'll catch you guys later." With that she left the room.

"I can't believe you sometimes, Yuki." Haruto said bemused before taking some notes.

Yuki only stuck her tongue out, "Don't be silly. I'm only concerned about this dreamy guy she might be hiding." Glancing at her watch she turns, "Anyway, now I have to call my boyfriend."

"Kami-sama save that poor man." Chouko laughs.

"Ha ha, I'm dying of laughter." Yuki only left and headed to the roof.

Once there, the young woman glances around making sure she was along before calling the number.

"Talk." The voice on the other line wasn't male but rather female.

"She's gone." Yuki said her voice devoid of the earlier playfulness, "Presumably to Juuban High."

"Good work. The Boss will be pleased."

Yuki only closes her eyes. It was odd that the boss had suddenly ordered her and the Ito twins to befriend Elation and keep an eye on her. She wonders what it could be about since there wasn't anything really special about the girl other then she was nice. Musing on it, Yuki knew that their families- the Itos and her own- owed the Boss a lot for getting them out of the debt they had. After all, it wasn't like she was putting herself in dangers way and she did like hanging out with the girl. It was just strange.

"Remember to pass this on to the Ito twins. There should be a report on her movements and add anything that might be unusual."

"Hai." She hesitates, "..Ne..Geihana-san? Do you know why the boss is so interested in Kestral?"

"No idea." Geihana said sternly, "And I don't want to know-neither should any of you."

"Hai." Yuki sighs softly, "Ja."

But she was talking to air.

* * *

Nervous, that was what Elation was feeling as she looks up at the building. Hane had told her she'd wait for her on the roof. She wonders where Tora was in this school and if she would run into her. Pushing the thought out of her mind, Elation heads in trying to ignore the eyes that were on her as she headed inside the building. Getting the shoes that were for guests, she slips them on and headed inside. The whispers were bothering her, but fortunately there was so few students inside and most having their own lives that it almost didn't matter.

She walks by a pair of students on her way to the stairs feeling a weird dropping sensation in her stomach. Like the world had left her and taken her stomach with it. It was uncomfortable, however she shook her head and chalks it up to nervousness. After all, she was going to change another person's life drastically today.

As she headed upstairs, the students she passed stopped and looks around. The aqua haired woman frowns and glances at her partner.

"Did you feel that?" She asks turning on a heel. "That aura "

Haruka nods with a grim look on her face, "Trouble may be coming our way. We should find the others."

"Right."

Currently their princess was sitting across from Tora as she finished her page in the Manga Club. Her leg still hurt, but it wasn't much more then a scratch. Her uncle worried way too much about her. Stretching as she finished the last panel she yawns.

"Man, I'm gland that's done." She says to Usagi before finally getting up, "What a pain to stay hunched over for hours on that thing."

"It's only an hour or two." Usagi laughs softly before getting up, "I'm just glad I don't have detention today."

Another person laughs, "That's record for you, Tsukino."

"Hey! I can't help it." Usagi huffs, "It was really good dumplings and the buns were so delicious "

"Stop drooling you'll ruin the ink!" Tora shook her head putting the sheets somewhere safe. "Anyway, I better get going."

"Hm?" Usagi glances at her, "Where to? I thought we were all going to the Parlor after school?"

Tora rubs her head a bit, "Well you remember Kita-sensei?"

"Hm. She's my homeroom teacher." The blonde's brows rose more not getting it. "Why?"

"Well, I have detention with her." Tora began packing up, "She caught me running in the hallways to get catch someone-"

"Oh was it that dreamy Akamaru-san?" Another girl pips up.

"No." Tora rolls her eyes, but continues, "Anyway, she caught me so I have to say thirty minutes after."

Usagi clicks her tongue, "Sorry to hear that." Then she brightens, "I'll have an ice cream sundae in your memory."

"Gee, thanks, Tsukino." Tora stuck out her tongue a little before leaving, "Ja."

Just as she left, Haruka and Michiru filed in and both paused only for a second to look at her before dismissing it.

"Eh? Haruka? Michiru?" Usagi blinks a bit seeing them, "Shouldn't you be in your own clubs about now?"

* * *

She had somehow gotten lost in this big school. Sure going up seems simple enough, but after getting turned around a few times and learning that not all doors lead to the roof, Elation sighs giving up for the moment.

"Why can't it just be two stories? But no, had to be a million." She mutters to herself though thought it was a lame exaggeration. "Note to self, work on better sarcastic marks."

Walking backwards she was retracing her steps and bumps into something. "Ah, sorry!" She turns around and blinks, "Tora!"

"Eh? What are you doing here?" Tora's bright blue eyes widened in surprised, "I thought..?"

"Will this makes it a lot easier!"

"Easier? What are you talking about?" Tora was, mildly put, confused.

After sending a quick text to Hane, Elation looks up at her, "I have something important to tell you. But..um, where's the roof?"

Tora had a distinct impression this will be a rather strange meeting.

Once on the roof, Elation breathes out. "Man, did there have to be so many stairs?"

Tora only chuckles at that, "Shouldn't you be more..athletic?"

"Not everyone black is a prime champion. Believe me." Elation shook her head and runs a hand through her hair. "Anyway, how's your leg been?"

"Hm?" She blinks, "My leg? How did you..?"

"You're wearing a bandage." The girl rolls her eyes, "Can you say obviousness?"

"Oi, you brought me out here, so what's the emergency?"

Oh..ok this was the part that made her nervous. How does she explain this? How did she-?

"There you are Elation." Hane's voice caught her attention as both girls looked over at that direction and found themselves equally surprised. "This should be the easiest way. "

Tora covers her mouth, taking a step back as she stares at the silver suited senshi. "You! You're-"

"I'm Sailor Silver Hawk." She inclines her head slightly, "And thanks to your friend, I have now found you."

Tora swallows feeling fear set in as well as a dash of wonder at this, "Found me? For what reason?"

Silver hawk walks over to her and took her hand, "You are one of us, Tora. You're a Dreamcatcher that is suppose to help protect those poor people you saw hurt and killed the other day."

For a long time, Elation wasn't sure what Hane was playing at as she watches them silently, she was also afraid of what Tora's reaction may be. Would she reject them? Or would she accept it? What if she didn't even care? This had the girl twisting around a lock of hair around her fingers. Her nervousness could barely be contained as she watches Tora digest this bit of information.

"You hurt me." She says. "Back there one of those feather things cut me."

Silver Hawk nods, "I know, and I'm sorry for it. It was an oversight that will never happen again. As a senshi you'll heal fast enough that it won't bother you ever again."

"You fought against the Sailor Senshi."

Again, the senshi nodded, "Yes because just like what happened to you, they do so recklessly endanger others and kill people. Remember that little girl?"

"The one that was stealing a mirror?"

"Yes." Silver Hawk told her not letting go of the hand. "The only reason she even did that was because they threatened her. Their talks of 'healing' or purifying..It's not true. You should've seen what they had done to that poor girl."

Tora frowns, her brows knitted a little in thought with a troubled expression on her face. Honestly she wasn't sure what to think, but then again she remembered that other senshi had told that girl to stop and the girl had. The memory of the argument between them and that girl- Dark Moon wasn't it?- came to mind. Shifting her weight a bit she remembered the look in the girl's eyes. She wasn't any older then her cousin.

"How did she become a youma?" She asks.

"I'll tell you more about that later." Silver Hawk evaded that question rather well. "It's not safe right now to say so. We might be in enemy territory."

Tora sighs softly, "Alright. I'll join." She pulls her hand away and runs it through her hair, "But honestly, I have no idea what you want from me."

"You'll see, you'll be able to help soon enough." Glancing at Elation with a slight nod she turns, "I'll have her contact you soon."

Just like that she disappears over the roof top's edge leaving the girls behind.

The only thing Elation could say was, "Want to get some ice cream?"


	11. 10:Tiger Tiger burning bright

**Sailor Moon DMR: Dead Moon's Reign **

**Chapter 10**: _Tiger Tiger burning bright_

* * *

It grew, twisting and turning in the 'cocoon' that it called it's cradle. It wasn't enough. Its queen didn't have enough of them yet! The all consuming need to feast once more came gnawing at the guts making it tremble in response. Oh there was so much more to do. So much to do with such little time.

It was sure, though, that its queen would love to see what it would look like afterwards. How hold it lovingly and say 'I'm proud of you' for all the help it was giving.

The cocoon bulges once more and a hand pats the outside of it before turning towards the glowing eyes that filled the room. Waiting, that's what they were doing. Waiting for the right time when she would summon them. Til then they would keep the cocoon safe.

* * *

"You feel that?" Ami says to Makoto looking upward. The two were just leaving Ami's club.

Makoto nods, "Hm. It's one of them. They're here."

Pulling out her computer she only took a moment to find the position as they ran towards the stairs, "The roof top. It's reading more than one."

"More then one? Must be Silver Hawk." Makoto glances ahead seeing the backs of Haruka and Michiru with their princess in tow.

Just as Elation was turning with Tora to leave the door bursts open to reveal a group of girls. Elation was mildly surprised to recognize one of them. Wasn't the aqua haired one a gifted musician and the other a racer? What in the world were they doing here?

"There's no one here but those two." Another blonde was behind them and sighs softly, "We should go."

Haruka surveys them once more and frowns, "Don't you feel that?"

Elation swallows as both she and Tora wore looks of identical confusion. Elation just hoped that they weren't what she thought they could be. She had seen those pigtails before. That blonde girl..Wasn't her hair style exactly the same as Sailor Moon's?

_She is Sailor Moon._ The queen sighs softly, a_nd those people around her are her guardians. Tread carefully. They don't know it yet. What you two are._

Still, the edgy girl only moves in front of Tora keeping herself in the line of fire. Then again, what use would that do?_ Still_, she told herself that she was over thinking this which was countered by _'maybe that's a good idea?'_

"You there." The blue haired girl's voice said, "You're not from this school are you?"  
Those blue eyes seemed to narrow in a little, scrutinizing her even when she began to think up an answer.

"Well, of course she's not, Mizuno." Tora said and puts a hand on Elation's shoulder. "She's my friend. I do believe we're all allowed friends you know?"

"I thought you had detention?" Usagi blinks a bit.

Tora laughs softly, "Well I did but Kita-sensei seemed to be feeling terrible today. So she let me out early."

Simple and plausible. There was no way any of them could find fault in such a logic there, however Ami was just as wary as the others about the two.

Though all thoughts vanished when an overwhelming power surged in front of the school like an invisible wave that rushes by them.

"It must be!" Someone said, but all looked over the railing at the roar of a motorcycle rips through the air.

A challenge of sorts that the wind senshi took a little offense to while she and the others saw the cyclist in the front of the building doing a wheelie before driving off. Leaving all equally confused at who it could be. Just who would do such a thing?

Inside of Elation, the queen was excited. She told her that this is the feeling of another awakened Dreamcatcher. Elation only hugs herself a little remembering the chill that went down her spine at the power she felt. A powerful one, yes, but there was something remotely cold about it. The type of cold where you knew you were indeed a little fish in a very big pond of big fish.

"Lets go."

The group behind the girls left in a hurry and the two remaining ones exhaled a sigh of relief.

"I thought they would never leave." Tora mutters.

Elation nods a bit before looking towards her friend and seeing the same curious look in her face that she'd seen before. "What?"

Tora only leans against the railing, titling her head a little making sure the other group was gone before she asks, "When were you going to tell me you were Sailor Dark Moon?"

* * *

"How did you know?" Elation finally sat down at the local park bench with her ice cream. "I mean..really.."

Tora takes a lick from her cone and glances over at her with thoughtful dark blue eyes, "Well it's actually really easy if you think about it." She said with her brows rose, "One, that Silver Hawk woman called you by name. I'm assuming that she's Kita-sensei, since we didn't even see her at all when we left. Second, no offense, but there's not a lot of the African population in Japan to begin with and you're wearing the same hairstyle."

Elation wonders if this was what an anime character felt when the obvious has been stated to them. Maybe a sweat drop was forming on the back of her head now?

"Guess I should change that." She mutters and sighs, "But I'm pretty sure that magic kept people from recognizing us."

"Well, it did." Tora admitted taking another lick of her cherry ice cream. "It's just that I saw how Dark Moon and the other senshi acted. I wasn't sure, but I think Tsukino and the others are senshi too. Especially after the roof thing; there's just no other way to explain why they were there."

Again she looks thoughtful stretching her feet out, "How they don't put two and two together with you and Kita-sensei, I'll never know. But I guess it has to do with not being around you guys that much that makes a difference."

Elation ponders this for a while before nodding in agreement. "Hm." She settles on eating her ice cream for the time being before finally glancing up. "I was just thinking about what you asked earlier."

"About..?"

"How they become youmas in the first place." She turns her head a little. "I think, that someone else is turning them, but I don't know who or why. They thought it was us. But I don't want anyone's dreams or anything."

"That's what those mirrors are?" Tora turns a bit crossing her ankles. "They're dreams?"

"Hm." Nodding she licks the ice cream again, "The Mirrors are the manifestation of that person's dream. However, only select few become youmas."

"Why's that?"

"I was told that only people from a certain place turn into youmas and even then they can regain their dreams and human forms later on. Therefore there's no need to kill them."

Tora ponders this a bit, "I see. So Sailor Moon's power even if she intends on healing them, it kills them?"

"Seems so."

"So why not just tell- them this?" Tora asks, "It seems kinda stupid to run around like this and obviously you're failing."

Elation bows her head a bit, "Sometimes, I want to but it feels like I can't. Not to mention, I don't think they'll listen or take it seriously."

"How troublesome."

"No kidding."

"So.. now what?" Tora asks glancing at her. "How do I even transform?"

She blushes a bit, "I don't ..really know exactly. It seems it only happens when we are in need of it. After that it comes whenever we will it."

"Man." Tora looks ahead, "Well hopefully I won't be needed right?"

Elation snorts getting up, "There's no such luck in my world now. "

* * *

"Ugh, I can't believe. We lost that motorcycle rider." Makoto mutters. "I don't even know which why they went."

"I wonder if it's a distraction." Ami mutters, "From something else?"

"Or someone else." Usagi sighs softly, "We need a better system."

Rei only nods a bit but says, "We can iron that out at the shrine."

"We better get going." Makoto glances at her watch, "Minako's due back today and I still have to make a few things before her welcome back party tonight."

"Lets not mention this until after the party." Usagi said suddenly, "I just want her to feel welcomed before we tell her this too."

"We'll see you there." Michiru told her taking Haruka's hand, "We're going to investigate a bit more."

Her mouth opens then closes as she watches them, "Be careful."

"We will." Haruka only smiles at her before turning and leaving with Michiru to investigate this matter more. Who ever that was on the motorcycle knows something. Not only that they would have to know who they really were. This made Haruka uneasy even more. Who could know their secret identities?

"Haruka?"

"Oh, sorry." Haruka glances at her partner, "I was just thinking.."

"That person on the motorcycle." Michiru nods, "I know. I can't divine much from the mirror other then we've met this power before."

The sandy blond blinks slowly, "What do you mean? Wouldn't we remember such a power ?"

"Perhaps." Michiru looks ahead a bit. "I'm afraid "

Haruka pulls her closer, brushing her lips against her temple, "Our cause is just and this land is promised. We will be successful in defending it, Michiru. After all, our princess will always bring us out of the darkness."

Michiru nods, though there was an undercurrent in her feelings that couldn't bring itself to believe those words. Dread that spread in her stomach at the unknown future made her feel ill.

Just what was happening ?

* * *

Hichino Tora was, mildly put, perplexed by what she was looking at. It looked like a squiggle or it could be a ball of yarn. Either way the red haired teenager wasn't sure what to tell her cousin who was bouncing on the tips of his toes what she thought of the picture. In the end she smiles and looks at him.

"It's worthy of any museum, Koichi."

The boy, who was missing a tooth, smiles brightly at her. "It'll go on the fridge then!" Taking the paper he goes to the refrigerator and sticks it up there, "Ne, when do you think Papa will be home?"

Her uncle, who had kindly took her in after her mother's death long ago, worked long enough hours that she and Koichi only saw him at either breakfast when he was leaving and dinner. Though lately she had begun to worry about him working so late after learning about people being turned into youmas and even then they fall into comas. It was worried; however she looks at her little cousin happily picking out things from the fridge.

"I think he'll be a little late." She told him getting up, "What do you want for tonight?"

"Um Tempura and um..." The boy shrugs after a moment, "Whatever else you think's good."

Smiling, Tora pats his back, "Now go do your homework. I'm going to whip up a feast!"

"Hai!" the excited six year old ran off to do so not seeing the look on his older cousin's face.

She wasn't certain how long they could go on like this. Idly as she preps the food for dinner, she glances at her phone. Biting her lower lip, she decided to call up someone. As much as she loved her cousin, it always felt like she had to dumb things down just a bit. Plus it was no way for her to find some counseling.

Just as she was about to make the call, her uncle came in with a heavy sigh making the surprised teenager look up.

"Ojisan?"

Ishino Kou walks into the kitchen and smiles at the girl, "Now what would you be making for dinner, Tora-chan?"

She tilts her head a little curiously and worried. He never came home early and now.. "Oh just dinner. Koichi wanted tempura for dinner."

Laughing the older man went to sit down and watch the news for a bit. "I see. In his room doing homework right?"

"Hai." She says looking around the fridge for a moment, "Weird... we're out of shrimp." She turns a bit, "I'm going to the store. I'll be back in a little bit."

"Be careful." Her uncle calls, "There's been a rash of disappearances as of late."

"I will." She moves to get her purse and shoes before leaving, "Bye!"

Walking away from the small apartment area, Tora glances around at the darkening skies. Why was she so nervous? Shaking her head, the girl walks down the sidewalk humming softly to herself as she passes the few stragglers coming home from work and some of the night owls coming out.

She paused watching a care drive by with a rather fashionable lady inside. Secretly, Tora wanted to do something like that. Be a movie star-no not a movie star. Be a manga artist. She hoped that the comic they were putting together in the Manga club would help with this. A secret dream of hers she held onto even after her mother's death.

Breathing out, she turns and continues to the corner store when something caught her eye.

"What is that?" She mutters to herself and began following the strange object floating in the air. Thankfully, she was wearing tennis shoes because it began to pick up speed and she starting to run faster after it.

That's when she saw it. A dark figure dart up into the air and caught it. Frowning, Tora wasn't sure what to make of it. There was a sudden feeling she should walk away. Turning she moves to do so but stops seeing someone was in her way.

She couldn't tell anything other then that the person wore a motorcycle helmet and gear. Only other thing she could tell about it was that this person was taller then she was. Worrying her lower lip, she backs away just a little.

"Wh-what do you want?" She wonders if this count for an emergency transformation needed here.

The person only tilts the head just a little as if sizing her up. Letting the silence stretch for a while, Tora was somewhat afraid if this person would pull a knife on her or something. She took another step back as panic slowly began to sink in.

"Just leave me alone." She tried to sound authoritative but obviously the quiver in her voice at the end didn't quite pull it off.

"Do you want to save your family?" The voice from the helmet was muffled and hard to discern the gender of the rider.

"My...family?" Tora frowns, "What about my family?"

The rider almost seemed amused as the voice once again said, "I will help your family out of the debt they've accumulated, but you must do something for me, Hichino Tora."

"How do you know my name?" She demanded. "What debt?"

"The debt your uncle has raked up in the last five years since your mother's death. The debt she inherited from that father of yours."

Her family owed a debt? But to who?

"Why do you want to help me?"

"I have an interest in you. An investment so to speak."

She wonders if that's the reason her uncle worked so. He never said a word about it and suddenly guilt was replacing the fear. If that was all true

"What do I have to do?"

"Right now," the person turns and walks away from her, "Follow me. You're needed else where."

* * *

"Silver Torando!"

"Love and Beauty- Shock!"

A battle was waging between a few of the Sol senshi and the two Dreamcatchers. Dark Moon was holding her own, finding that she was getting better at this senshi thing. Still she was running to push Silver Hawk out of the way.

"Look out!"

"Huh?" Behind her, Silver Hawk failed to notice that Sailor Mars had snuck around to the other side while Venus and Jupiter had been distracting them.

The two had already lost the battle to save the youma- much to the sadness of Dark Moon and Silver Hawk alike. Have these people not listened? Of course, neither woman believed they would listen.

"Flame Sniper!"

"Silver Arrows!"

The two powers collided in a blinding ball of light, whoever both combatants knew better then to watch to see the results. Dark Moon turns once more with the power balls in her hands.

"You've won, so why don't you just leave us alone you murderers!" She then threw her attack towards Venus and Jupiter, "Dark Moon Sickles!"

Grunting a bit as the two avoided them, Jupiter yells, "Hardly can leave you two here. Why do you persist so much in saving them?"

"Because they're people!"

"They're corrupted." Mars states seeing Moon and Mercury coming back. She frowns, where was the others? "You cannot even purify that."

"You call it purification when it's really just an excuse. You're no better then-" Dark Moon was cut off as she was hit from behind by a large powerful orb. She couldn't even scream as she lands on the ground again feeling the blinding pain for a split second.

"Dark Moon!" Silver Hawk stood over her looking around. How were they going to get out of this? There had to be a way. Had to be.

"Metal Claws!"

"What?" Some of the senshi looked behind them, but were too late to move as two separate and large ribbons of energy sailed towards them and knocks them away from the two silver suited senshi.

"Are you alright?" Silver hawk helps her up, "We'll have to tend to that when we get back."

"Hm." Dark Moon nods but looks up breathing deeply, "But...who was that?"

A figure appeared before them and frowns "Are you guys going to just stand there?"

_That voice_, Dark Moon thought, _I know that voice._

She looks up from the red ankle boots that were in her line of vision, up to the red skirt with the tiger strip print on it to the dark blue back bow with matching front bow. Silver bodice like the rest of them and long gloves with red bands. Her eyes landed briefly on the gemstone in the middle that had a black paw print in the center, past the matching red sailor collar. Red hair pulled back in a low pony tail. The face was a familiar one with two stripes on each cheek the top being blue and bottom being purple. Silver tiara with a red stone adorned the forehead mostly covered by the bangs.

"Metal Tiger at your service." The girl says smiling a bit and flexes her hand as long blood red claws came out. "Now lets go kick some Sol Senshi butt, shall we?"


	12. 11: A Queen's Connection

**Sailor Moon DMR: Dead Moon's Reign **

**Chapter 11**: _A Queen's connection _

* * *

"Alright, Silver Hawk, you and Dark Moon know each other's power well right?" Sailor Metal Tiger was already taking charge, "Do a combo together. I'll take care of the rest."

Not that dark Moon minded but she wondered how in the world this girl could bark out orders like that. Then again as she puts herself into position she thought of how little she knew about battle in general. Right now, she thought to herself, I need all the help and experience I need.

Still she glances over at Silver Hawk, "Tornado Madness combo?"

"Works for me." Silver Hawk mutters as they took a stance watching the Sol senshi stagger up.

"Ready " Metal Tiger says standing behind them, "Go!"

"Silver Tornado!"

"Lunar Madness!"

The red mist and silvery wind with the sharp feathers inside rumbles down towards the Sol Senshi, completely hitting most of them with only Mercury and Jupiter making it out alright. Inside the red haze the girls' screams were echoing louder as if in the grips of a nightmare.

Metal Tiger darted out behind Silver Hawk and Dark Moon, striking Jupiter and Mercury using her Metal Claws attack while the two had gone to see if they could help their friends.

Tiger then shouts, "Now! "

Dark Moon hesitated at this. It was one thing to just hurt them, but to attack them while helpless like this? However her memory of the past youmas who had been rendered the same and given no mercy like that surged back from her memories. They showed no mercy on them, so why should she?

Raising her hands, she says, "Dark Moon Moon Sickles!"

"Silver Arrows!"

"Metal Claws!" Metal Tiger added her own power to this as all three combined and hit the senshi.

Their screams were horrific in her mind, yet something deep inside her almost purred at the sounds which frightened Dark Moon and she stops attacking. "Lets go."

"But they'll be back again." Metal Tiger told her, "It's best to finish them off now. "

She shook her head, "We don't have to be monsters." She secretly hoped they wouldn't become so. That purring feeling on the inside made her shiver and hold herself, "We have better things to do."

Metal Tiger glances back at the fallen senshi and held her hand out, "On more hit and we can god."

Dark Moon's lips pursed a bit. How can she allow this girl to just undermine her? What happened to earlier? Was it a persona change with the senshi uniform? She hoped it wasn't permanent or anything. After all, the first brush of power always made you feel invincible.

"Back away." A male voice interrupted her thoughts. Tuxedo Kamen had arrived with two felines at his side. "You've won this time."

Metal Tiger only stares at the prince of Earth for a moment before backing away. "I was bored of this anyway."

Stalking, she walks by both Silver Hawk and Dark Moon, making the two women look between each other before following.

Dark Moon only casts one last glance at the mask man before sighing and following the other two.

Tuxedo Kamen and the two advisers turn to the unconscious women, knowing that their job was going to be hard.

"Lets get them home." Was all the tuxedo clad hero said.

* * *

_Screams, there were screams in her dreams as she tries to run away from the horrible sounds. They were behind her, chasing her through the bleak landscape. She covers her ears hearing the chants._

_"Why?" That's what they kept screaming out at her. Why had she done this to them?_

_"I had a child at home!" One voice cries out, "A child!"_

_"Mommy? Daddy where are you?" Another voice, a familiar one of a child._

_"I had a life!" Another woman's voice rang out. "A life!"_

_She felt the hands grab her and pull her back. Unwillingly, she turns her head and saw the dozen or more glowing eyes glaring at her as the multicolored hands began ripping her clothing to shreds and leaving deep wounds on her body._

_"You killed us!"_

_"Love and Justice-what lies!"_

_"I only wanted to live!"_

_Over and over again as the clawing became bites on her exposed flesh. "We'll take our life back!"_

_The scream was caught in her throat as she reaches out to try and fend them off when she suddenly realized.._

" A..dream ?" Usagi breathes deeply looking down. " It was just a ..dream."

"Usako?" Mamoru sets the tray he was carrying aside. "You're awake."

Usagi rubs her face trying to wipe away both memory and tear stains. "Mamo-chan " But the tears kept coming.

Saying nothing, he sat on the side of the bed and pulls the blonde girl close, hugging her until her sobs became softer and eventually was replaced by ragged breathing. He kept silent for a while longer, letting her feel safe on her own and remembering that she wasn't alone. Words were hardly needed at this stage of their relationship.

So when he offered her some water, she gratefully took it and swallows the contents before cuddling up against him. Breathing in his scent, she felt calmer. Those dreams had disappeared almost never to be recalled again in her memory as she finally looks up at him.

"What..happened?"

"They left." He answered, though it was only partly true. "Luna and Artemis have returned, we're just waiting on you to wake up."

She nods and breathes out. "I'll be out in a minute."

Giving her a quick kiss he gives her a brief squeeze before letting her go. "It'll be alright."

Thirty minutes later, Usagi walks out of the room with her hair up and in fresh clothes. All around the others were in various positions around the living room and small kitchen. The smell of tea and cookies lingered in the air as Makoto came out with another batch, having worried Mamoru enough to allow her to use the kitchen.

In the center, Luna and Artemis were in their human form, sipping tea quietly while Minako restlessly turns the radio from one station to another. She clicks it off as Usagi enters the room and takes her place on Mamoru's lap still feeling insecure about something.

The last words that were heard was about the many more disappearances of people around the Juuban area. Turning her crystal blue eyes on them she sighs softly.

"Artemis and Luna said they found something." Ami started wanting to not dwell on things. "They were going to explain as soon as we're all here."

Rei leans back against the couch, "And since we are?"

Luna sets the tea mug down and sits up a bit straighter as she eyed her charges. There was many thing she didn't know and wasn't sure how to guide them on this. They all looked worn out and tired. Even the usually cheerful ones seemed grim. Unnoticeable, she bit her lower lip in worry and jumps slightly when she felt Artemis take her hand and squeezes it lightly.

"What did you find?" Setsuna, who usually knew a great deal about such things, asked curiously. This was one thing she hadn't foreseen and worries that maybe..Maybe they would not make it to their destined future.

Artemis was the first to speak, "It took a lot of time to find the records, but we found some of the earliest accounts of.. Of her majesty, Queen Serenity. "

"Like a diary?" Hotaru tilts her head a bit listening.

Luna nods, "Yes. It was well hidden. When the Moon Kingdom was restored it restored all the things that were inside-which included all records and personal items."

"That's nice to know," Haruka said, "but the records if you will?"

"Ah yes." Artemis shifts a bit in his seat before saying, "I think it would be best if the Queen told you herself." He pulls out a few round silver disks and sets them on the table.

Luna took off her necklace with the golden crescent moon on it and fits one of the disks into it then sets it down as a hologram of the former White Moon Queen appears.

The image flickers for a moment before becoming stable as the holographic queen moves back and sat down.

_"Diary log: Entry 1."_

_She shifts uncomfortably before she began again to speak._

_"My name is Princess Serenity Theia Belisama. I am today about to marry a prince from another kingdom. My cousin told me that making these little entries should help. Though I'm not sure why she gets these ideas. I'm nervous, but my ladies in waiting tell me that it's normal. At least the married ones. I'm hoping that my cousin will be here for the ball tonight."_

_She pauses before continuing, "My only hope is that everything will go smoothly. Though, I have a feeling that our courts may clash. For some reason, the Dreamcatchers and my own guardians do not like each other's company. I assume it's just a silly rivalry. After all, they have them amongst themselves."_

_The clip ends suddenly and then Artemis plays the next one on his own crescent moon medallion._

_"Diary log: Entry 13." The voice sounded slightly older but the holographic woman appeared the same age._

_"We're leaving this dreadful world. I can no longer stand the sight any more and the people are dying right before my eyes again." She seemed a bit more tired then before. Maybe even a little resentful. "I cannot do as my cousin wishes and remain here. The curse will never be lifted and as such, I feel there is no choice but to leave. She can have this world if she wants. But I have to leave. I've already told my guardians and close companions to gather their things. We're leaving the first light in three days."_

_She sighs softly looking to the side as if something was there, "I hope by then that Orion would return. Ever since he's left on that hunting trip, no one has breathed a word about his whereabouts. While, I can sympathize with my cousin on her loss-Morpheus had been a kind soul- she at least has a reminder of him. I do not believe I even have that."_

_Rubbing her eyes a bit as if something was in it, Serenity stood and walks towards them somewhat. "Why did he leave? I told him there was nothing but demons out there."_

Again the clip went off and they went to the next one.

Though Ami was frowning a bit. "So, the Queen and the Dreamcatchers are from the same place?"

"But who are they is the question." Makoto said. "I wonder if that title is what those girls call themselves?"

"Maybe they don't know it yet?" Minako mutters, tucking a hair behind her ear. "But who is this cousin she keeps talking about?"

"We'll know soon." Mamoru nods to Luna, "Lets keep watching for clues."

Again the hologram flickers to life. Serenity seemed both happy and upset at this point.

_"Dairy Log: Entry 24._  
_It's been a while since that last one. We've finally left that place." She said to them. "I tried convincing my cousin and her people to come along, but she's so stubborn. She's convinced there's a way to save that planet. Something about a 'Golden Crystal'. Sounds kind of like a fairytale if you ask me. There's not much a fairytale in our world. But since her mother disappeared and her father..well, I can understand the need to cling to such things. Mother and Father both stayed behind to help. I worry about them, but there's no use in trying to make them do anything."_

_She leans back on something they couldn't see; "Especially now. I found out.. I'm pregnant." Serenity gives a sad smile, "I know it's his. I wish he could be here, but we haven't found anything."_

_Blowing out air, Serenity continues, "I wonder what our new world will be like. Sui says there's a place that's hidden that no one has ever been to. It's in this Galaxy, a solar system with life but no one's ever been there." She pauses again and pats her stomach a little, "There there, it'll be fine. We'll make a new home and then I'll talk our cousin and her senshi into leaving that horrible place."_

Again the clip ends.

Artemis shuffles around before finding one he was looking for. "This one. " He said slipping it into the crescent, "I think it's far more important."

Usagi shifts in her lover's lap a little feeling odd. Her father.. she had often wondered about him, but now to know that he had been lost as well..  
She wasn't sure what to think about it. However, her mind turns back to the hologram as it flickers to life.

_"Dairy Log: Entry 112."_  
_This Serenity was 'older' in the manner of her bearing. It was easy to see that she was no longer 'princess' anymore._

_"I've just received word from that..place. My cousin is on her way here. I'm not sure we can do anything for her world any more. The messenger even said she'll come without the benefit of her guardians. I cannot help but wonder what she'll say."_

_The clip ended but then flares back to life. The face of Serenity was looking away at someone else._

_"I didn't think you'd be here so early, cousin." Serenity was saying. "I thought you would've taken your rest now. How is your child?"_

_"Gone." It was a vaguely familiar voice answering the White moon queen, "With no help from you! Why did you leave us there on our own?"_

_"There's no hope left on that world." Serenity answered, "Couldn't you see that?"_  
_In the room there were sounds of a baby crying._

_"I see.. your child?" The voice lowers quietly. "From him?"_

_"Yes." Serenity said though there was caution to it. "I'm sorry to hear about-"_

_"You're not sorry. You won't even help me to find the Golden crystal!"_

_"It's not mind to give." Serenity's voice became more authoritative "Even If it was, you've gone mad, besides, I wouldn't know where it was to begin with. It belongs to Earth."_

_"Then Earth is where I will go." The other said and then adds, "I curse your daughter."_

_"What? Why her?" Already they could see the crescent wand with the Silver crystal being summoned, "You have no right!"_

_"Your child will never see the throne just as mine will not!" A single red nail could be seen pointing at the queen, "She will die before her time. Just as you shall never see your grand children, nor shall you ever love again. You will suffer for this, Serenity!"_

_"Darkness has consumed you!" Serenity's wand flashed brightly, "So I shall seal you away into this mirror where you shall do no harm to any others! Your curse will never come true!"_

An invisible wind rippled across the holographic body and the baby wails louder in the background before the hologram disappears.

"It can't be " Usagi said, "That couldn't have happened."

The others also appeared confused by this. Before breathing out, Usagi runs her hands through her hair shaking her head slowly.

"Queen Nehellenia was..my cousin?" She looks up, "She's the leader of the Dreamcatchers."

* * *

"What the hell is your problem, Tora?" Elation sat down but she was staring at the red head. "We don't kill!"

Tora looks over at the potted plant before saying, "You need to consider it. Do you think talking with words will help?" She turns those dark blue eyes on Elation, "Wake up and smell the coffee, Elation. This is war. And in war you have to do what you must to save what you believe in. Fight for it for real. Not what you and Hane have been doing."

".. I've never killed anything or anyone before. I'm not starting now!" Elation stood up. "I won't sink to that level."

Tora stares at her as if seeing her for the first time but only gives Hane a smoldering look before turning her eyes back to the supposed leader.

"Listen, Elation and Listen well." She began, "If you don't start seriously fighting someone or something you care about may get hurt."

"What are you talking about?" Elation frowns.

"Your family for example." Tora said walking the length of the apartment, "Do you really want those trigger happy Sol senshi to accidentally hit them while pursuing a youma?"

Pursing her lips she felt her shoulders sag, "No. I don't. "

"That's why you need to be more aggressive then reactive." Tora nods a bit but sighs softly moving over towards the girl, "Look, Elation, I know you really don't want to hurt anyone and all, but this has to be done. If we want this stupid battle thing over with " She touches her shoulder, "You have to stand up and give it your all."

Hane's lips pursed a bit, "So, you wish us to kill others even if they're children as well?"

"We know where they are most of the time." Tora said, "Tsukino's lil group. We need to break them down."

"Tsukino?" Hane frowns more, "She's a lazy girl in the class."

"Yeah well, she obviously can work up something when you mention her friends." Tora told her. "Look, I'm not saying murder them or anything. I'm saying we gotta do what we did today. Pound them in the ground until they give up."

Elation glances down then up, "and if they don't give up?"

"Then we have to do what we must."

Elation sighs softly walking home by herself. She wasn't sure what to think of all this. Sudden change and going from just trying to protect the youmas to flat out trying to hurt others in such a way.

_'She's right you know._' The queen told her, _'If you don't, they will. They have experience on their side. You need to outwit them.'_

"I know..but.." She bites her lower lip. "How can that be justified?"

_'Think of all those poor people that died for nothing. Think of your sister. What if she had been one of them?'_

She stops, "You mean Maya could be from your planet?"

_'Maybe.'_

She rubs her eyes and glances up. It was close to one and she still wasn't home yet. Even with these new friends she had, she still felt

"Alone." She mutters to herself. "That man that is always there saving the humans, who is he?"

For a while the queen was silent before saying, _'He is the Prince of Earth. Prince Endymion. Sailor Moon's destined. It is foreseen that she would have a child with him.' A sigh came from the queen inside Elation's mind. 'They seem very in love with each other.'_

"Seem?" She starts walking again before glancing at her reflection. She was almost startled to see the queen's image there. Sitting as she was with her feet tucked behind her and her dress sprawled out without her cape.

_'From what I've heard and seen within this mirror realm In their past lives, Princess Serenity was in love with Prince Endymion of Earth. Obviously, it was a taboo for such a thing. The Earth and Moon should never meet.'_

"Sounds like a romantic story." Elation commented glancing right and left before crossing the street. "They must've died for this to be."

_'Correct.'_ Nehellenia told her, _'There was a war that broke out between the Earth and Moon. I do not know all the details. I was, after all, in a mirror within the queen's room.'_

Suddenly Elation laughs, "You must've been a perv!"

_'What?'_ It only took a moment before the queen said, _'What nonsense!'_

Though Elation could sense a hint of embarrassment in her tone, "You did! You totally watched her didn't you?"

_'We are not discussing that!'_

After a few more chuckles, Elation finally sighs, "So these other warriors. How many are there?"

_'Two more left.'_

"Two more..." She runs a hand through her hair, "Only two? Then what? The Four horsemen come and we all die in plague, blood and death?"

_'You forgot war.'_ The queen fell silent again, _'No. No what happens after that is up to you. You can choose to continue your fight. Or you could leave it all behind.'_

She stops, a few blocks from her house and looks up, "Is it that simple? To put down a brooch and walk away?"

_'Anything's possible.'_

"What liar told you that?" Elation glances around with a weird feeling. "Is it me or are we being watched?"

_'I do not sense anything.'_

"Right anyway, I better run in. You know, school and stuff." She almost cringes inwardly remembering how much work she had to do. Gods, how far behind was she?

Behind her a visor was pushed up and two dark purple eyes watched the girl disappear into the house.


	13. 12:If there's something strange

**Sailor Moon DMR: Dead Moon's Reign **

**Chapter 12**: _If there's something strange, in your neighborhood..._

* * *

"Report."

With lips pressed thin, she began to speak to the person on the other line. "I'm not sure how much longer she'll hold out on this. She's very stubborn."

"Have you told her what the consequences are?"

"Yes. I've even painted a vivid picture for her."

"Good."

"Excuse me?"

The smile on the other end of the speak held it's secrets but finally gave one or two away. "That stubborn streak will be useful. Do you know who your contacts are?"

"Hai. " There was a pause before a soft sigh, "Why is all this necessary? Too much beating around the bush if you ask me. Besides, how the heck do you know all this?"

"It's imperative that she learns these things. Nothing like a trial through fire to toughen up even the softest of souls." Again the smile widens but it was a touch cooler, " Don't worry your pretty head about it. Just do as I say and the rewards will be well earned."

"Whatever. "

* * *

"What?" That was as about as much Elation had to say when faced with the Ito twins and Chouko's happy faces. "Stop, Rewind, Press play, what did you say?"

Yuki snorts by the window but went back to engrossing herself in the magazine.

"Well, "Haruki began with a grin, "It's this mansion you see. It's supposedly is haunted-"

"-And abandoned by the original owners-"

"So that means we won't wake anyone up-"

"Plus," Haruto adds with a matching grin, "It's not too far!"

Elation stood there for a long while with a slow blink before she stated, "You guys are nuts. What makes you think going into someone else's property will be a great idea?"

"Oh come on." Chouko pouts slightly, "We need at least go on a trip together."

"Why not go on a hot springs trip?" Elation glances at her, "Couldn't you find anything that didn't mean we trespass and might get arrested?"

"No, it's really legit." Chouko pulls up a website on the screen, "See here? The last owner willed the place to his heir, but no one knows who that is. After he died, there's been strange things happening."

Haruki nods, "Yeah, like sudden disappearances of the pets one night and then they turn up acting funny or are dead."

She frowns, "Dead? That's pretty nasty stuff. Shouldn't we..I don't know, get the cops?"

"Where's your sense of adventure?" Haruto asks laughing, "It'll be fun."

_I think I have had enough of adventures to last a life time. _She thought to herself. Still she sighs softly, " Alright, I'm in."

"Great." Chouko said, "Here's the directions. We'll meet up at this store."

* * *

Elation glances at it and nods. Somehow, this didn't feel quite..right.

"Hey, Kestral."

Elation turns just as Haruki caught up with her. She blinks a little bit, "Hey, weren't you going home to prepare?"

"Yeah, but it'll be sometime at night when we meet up." He told her, "So where are you heading?"

Shrugging to herself she looks away. "To pick up my sister."

"You have a sister?" He sounded surprised.

"Hmmhm. Her name's Maya."

"Cute name." He smiles a bit. "So what school does she go to?"

Elation glances at him. "Chibi Tori Elementary."

He snorts, "It's that a private school?"

"Yup, my mother said she only wanted the best for her baby." Elation nods, "My father wasn't exactly too happy since it's kind of far, but since I go to a school that's close to it, it was fine."

"What do your parents do?"

"Hm...Dad's a CEO of a record company based here. My mother " She trails off a bit as she stops at the bus station, "She's a fashion designer. Owns her own line."

Haruki glances around for a moment but grins, "So that's a lot of talent. What about you? What do you like to do?"

"Me?" That almost sounded like a strange concept to her at the moment. What did- she like to do? She thought back for a bit.

"You know... do you like...rocks or something?" Haruki adds.

"I like music, anime, books and... I do like sweets. "

Haruki looked thoughtful, his dark green eyes ponder over something before saying, "Say, are you free tomorrow after school?"

Elation looks at him uncertain. Was he...asking her out? "Yeah, why?"

"Well a bunch of us are going to go to this Karaoke place. It's right next door to this popular arcade called Crown's. "

She smiles a bit but couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. "Sure. I'll come along. I haven't been to Karaoke yet. Or, well, an arcade either."

"What?" He looked scandalized, "Don't they have those in America?"

She huffs, folding her arms, "Of course they do! I just...never found the time to go and all."

Shaking his head, Haruki puts a hand on her shoulders, "We're going to rectify that. Tell me you have at least been to an amusement park or carnival."

"Of course I've gone to those." Elation pouts slightly, "I'm not a complete hermit.."

"When was the last time you went?"

That's when her cheeks started to feel a little warmer from embarrassment. Well good thing he couldn't tell too much. "Ok, so the last time I've been to either I was five. Happy now?"

"Kami-sama, this poor girl has been deprived of the fun in life!" Haruki's dramatic swoon made her laugh. "Don't worry, you're with an Ito. And an Ito knows how to have fun." He winks at her.

She shook her head, "You're so silly."

"You bet." He glances at his watch, "Ahh, I better run. Haruto might get mad if I didn't help with the chores. See you later, Kestral."

"Ja." Elation replies watching him go as the bus pulls up.

She turns and climbs on, finding a seat by the window to look out of. She wonders, of course, would it have really been bad if he had asked her out? She decided that it wouldn't have been and if she was honest with herself a small part of her wished he had.

* * *

"Elation?"

The sound of her father, Saul, voice broke her concentration. They had agreed to meet at that store around eight. So she had plenty of time to get some work in, and other things. So, it surprised her when she saw her father in the doorway.

"Yes?" She tilts her head. Her hair was down in a single braid down her back. She had Barako help her with that bit. "Something wrong?"

"No, I was just seeing if you were here." Saul came in her room and leans against the door frame. Though he had to duck just a little to get in since the frame was almost a tad shorter then he was. "You've been going out a lot lately."

She bit back the response of 'You've noticed?' Before just nodding, "Yeah. I've made some friends."

"Care to tell me a little about your friends?"

This really made her look at him. Since when had he been so concerned? "Why?"

"Because I want to make sure you're not out doing something crazy that'll get you hurt." Saul said bluntly. "That you're not with a gang or anything else."

She sat up straighter and thought of all the things to tell him. After all, she couldn't say '_Yeah, dad I'm with a gang alright. We're having a turf war with girls in mini skirts using magical powers._'

However she only answers, "Just some kids from school. I'm part of the Paranormal club."

He seems to relax a bit, "Is that all? Is that what you're going to do tonight."

"Yeah." She hoped he didn't ask more then that. Still she couldn't help, "Why do you care so much?"

"You're my daughter. Of course I care." He told her, "And I've been watching you lately. Spending nights over at someone else's house that we don't know. Limping when you come in. We were worried."

"We?"

Saul sighs softly, "We, your mother, Barako, Yuu and I. We may argue and fight, but when it comes to you girls, we know better then to disagree on that. Maya's worried too."

"Maya?" _Crap,_ she thought,_ I thought she wouldn't notice.._ "Why should she be worried? We've been spending time together."

"She told Barako that she's seen you wincing now and then like you've been hurt."

How could she get out of this? She wasn't sure if she should lie or how well she could lie at this point. She used to rely on them not noticing anything beyond their affairs.

"I've tried out for some sports." She said and twirls a pencil in her hand, "So, yeah, I would be hurt. I'm not used to the exercise. I decided I didn't want to join any sports."

"I see." Saul watches her intently for a while longer, "Since you're going out tonight please don't be late coming home. Barako will be here."

"Oh." Same old same old. "Alright. If there's nothing else ?"

He hesitates for a bit before saying, "In a few days, there's a father daughter dance that the company is promoting. Well, it does have mother son but you know what I mean."

She nods slowly, "Sure, I'll go." She found herself smiling a bit, "Hope you didn't forget how to dance."

"Of course I haven't." His smile answered hers.

Both were remembering her first dance when the company started these parties. She remembered him being very tall and unable to keep up with his stride much. Wearing a pretty dark blue dress with pearls around her upper torso and a matching dark blue ribbon. Dainty white shoes with frilled socks that adorned her feet with matching frilled white gloves.

Puffed out princess styled sleeves with matching white frills there and her hair in a riot of curls with little rows of twists in the front. Her mommy had made it for her and done her hair. She even put pearl studs in her ears with a matching pearl necklace. She said she looked very pretty like a princess.

She had only been about six. This was before she realized how bad things were. But that night was the night that she really felt like a princess and that her daddy was still a knight in shining armor. He taught her how to dance, even if she was sometimes standing on his feet while they danced. He introduced her to some of his friends and their children. She had fun dancing with another kid about her age.

He wasn't a good dancer, but it was alright. And when the party was ending and they had to go home, her daddy carried her out and she fell asleep on the way to the car.

By the time she snapped out of the memory, Saul had gone back to work. She felt her heart sink just a little. Remembering the happy and sweet times as a little kid and knowing that Maya might not have that. She turns back to her work and sighs.

* * *

Glancing at her watch, Elation looks around to see if the others were coming. She had switched out of her school uniform in favor of a dark blue t-shirt with a picture of a smiley face and a pair of blue jeans with her usual sneakers.

"Elation." Chouko waves at her as she and Ren walks over. "Hey glad you made it."

Elation blinks a little at Ren and nods. She didn't know much about her but still offers a smile, "Yeah. Oh Ren? I'll have that book back to you in a bit."

"Hm." Ren just nods but glances over her shoulder. "They'll be here soon."

"Eh?" Elation blinks a bit. What was she talking about?

Chouko smiles, "Ren's psychic. She's good at predicting when something going to happen in a minute."

"Remind me not to take her to the movies then." Elation jokes just as the Ito twins and Yuki arrived. "Hey guys. "

"Great, everyone's here." Haruki said, "got the flashlights and camera ready?"

"Check." Chouko answers and passes out the flashlights to the others. "Here."

Elation glances at Yuki amused before saying, "Alright then, so lead the way captain."

Haruki nods before leading the way to the house. "There's suppose to be a hole somewhere back here."

"I think it might be over here." Haruto calls out feeling around.

"Why do I feel like this is a really bad idea?" Elation mutters, "Like a horror movie.."

"I could've been home." Yuki grumbles. "Ick, spider webs."

Chouko rolls her eyes while she and Ren follow Haruto, "For the love of, grow up, Yuki."

"But I hate the feeling they give you." She whines going in after Elation.

"For an abandoned place," Elation clicks on the flashlight, "It's got a rather well kept backyard. Are you sure there's no one here?"

Haruki nods, "Of course. "

Haruto points, "There the basement. We can get in there."

_'Be prepared. I sense something.'_ Nehellenia told Elation.

_Great,_ the girl thought following her club mates, _if there's going to be a youma battle how am I going to squirm my way out of that?_

Still she crawls in after them and nearly fell on her butt as she didn't realize how high up she was. Lucklily for her, Haruki steadies her a bit.

"Watch it." He smiles a little. "Don't want you to get hurt."

She glances away just as Haruto clears his throat. "Alright guys lets see what's here."

The group fans out a little flashing the light on the many strange objects around the room. It was nothing unusual. Just a bunch of junk here and there.

"If we don't find anything here lets head upstairs." Chouko told them giving an antique looking clock a tap.

Elation glances around and finds a mirror, just a simple full length mirror that was the only one without a layer of dust like the other things. "That's weird.."

Shaking her head she hoped it was nothing and continues on before saying. "I guess we go upstairs."

"Agreed."

Quietly, they crept up the creaking stair case and into the main floor. This was still somewhat dusty looking. There was still some old furniture around covered with sheets. There was even a grandfather clock in the hallway and a set of stairs that lead up.

Ren stops in her tracks frowning.

"Something wrong, Ren?" Haruto glances at her, catching that look. "What do you see?"

"Something is here." Ren said, "But I do not know what it is." Her dark violet eyes turns towards the stairs, "It's up there."

"Which is where we're going next." Haruki nods.

"No way." Yuki steps back, "What if..it's like a monster or something?"

"Then we run."

"Gee, why couldn't we do that in the beginning?" Elation mutters.

Before the boy could reply there was a sound heard from upstairs. Dust fell away from the ceiling as something rattles and moves.

" You first." Was all Elation could say hearing her heartbeat faster.


	14. 13: Caught

**Sailor Moon DMR: Dead Moon's Reign **

**Chapter 13**:_ Caught!_

* * *

Swallowing, Haruki lead the group up the stairs with Elation and Yuki bringing up the rear of the group. Already, Elation thought this was seriously a bad idea, however her curiosity also wanted to know just what was that that had moved upstairs.

After all, it's suppose to be abandoned. So, no one is suppose to be here, right? Right.

"It could be a mouse." She says softly biting her lower lip as the others swung their flashlights around looking for anything weird. "That might be it."

"I hope so." Yuki whines, "I don't want to be eaten!"

"Shhh!" Chouko hushes her before turning back, "We don't want to alert anyone up here."

"Hey.." Haruto stops in the middle of the dusty hallway they had managed to get to. "Do you hear that?"

The group fell silent for a while, "Um what?"

"That." Haruto, turns right and walks down the hallway without a second glance back.

"'Ruto." Haruki sighs before following his twin, "What do you hear?"

It was then that Elation began to hear it as well as they gotten closer. "Hissing ?"

Haruto stops before a door then tries to open it. Only to find it locked. "Man. I was hoping I was right."

"Snakes, isn't it?" Elation asks glancing around the dusty walls with old frames that had nothing in them hung with cobwebs for art at the center of them. "But why would snakes be here?"

"Not sure." Was the reply.

Suddenly, music began to play causing the teenagers to jump.

"Lets get out of here." Yuki says, this time clinging onto Ren. "Haven't we stayed here long enough?"

"But we haven't caught any ghost stuff yet." Chouko told her. "Ren, can you get a read on what you're feeling right now?"

Ren only closes her eyes for a few moments before shaking her head, "It's down the hallway but that is all I feel."

"Why don't we listen to Yuki and go the opposite way?" Elation asks. "I mean, there's other places we could go to."

"Just one more." Haruki urges moving down the hallway.

Yuki shook her head, "No way. I'm getting out of here!" And with that, the black haired girl nearly flew down the stairs towards the exit.

"Yuki!" Chouko sighs, "Come on, we've gotta get her."

Haruto nods though glances at his brother before following Chouko out as well.  
Ren only gives the remaining two teenagers a long look that neither of them could decipher before following the others.

"Lets go, Haruki." Elation was prepared to go after them but she couldn't leave him to go on his own. "We can come back later."

"It'll only be a minute." He told her, moving further down the ragged rug.

Heaving a sigh, Elation follows him cautiously down the same path. She stops, flashing her light on the handle of the door where the music was coming from.

"This is it." Haruki breathes, "Just a quick look."

He opens the door and suddenly, their world was filled with heavy white powder. Elation coughs, her eyes tearing up as she drops her flashlight. She reaches out towards him, "Ha..ruki " before her body gave way to the insistent tugging of sleep and fell to the ground.

The last thing she saw were two golden eyes looking down at them coldly a figure bathed in light.

* * *

_"Oochi, what's happening?" A young princess looks up at her nanny as another scream echoes the hallway where she was standing. "What's happening to Mother?"_

_The Nanny smiles at the little girl, picking her up, "She's having a baby, your highness. You'll be a big sister soon."_

_The tiny girl wrinkles her nose. No she didn't want anyone else! After all, mother and father were supposed to only love her. Then she wouldn't get to see them any more if this new baby was here. Frowning, the princess looks away hoping maybe, if she believed hard enough that maybe that baby would go away._

_Finally, the screaming stops and there was dead silence. Everyone seemed to be holding their breathe waiting for something that the princess couldn't understand._

_"No " the sound broke through the doors. "No.. NO!"_

_It got louder and louder until it was similar to the wailing of a powerful wind._

_She saw the doctor leave with a nurse. Blood covered his apron as he discards it giving it to the nurse._  
_Her Nanny puts her down looking very sad. The little princess didn't quite understand what had happened? Why was her mother screaming this time?_

_Little feet moved quickly and quietly to the doors that had been left open, she peeks in with curious eyes. Her father was consulting with someone, but her mother was on the very large bed, cradling something in a blanket._

_"Your highness " A nurse moves to take the blanket._

_"No.." The wild haired woman shook her head and held it tightly, "He'll breathe. It'll be fine. It'll be fine."_

_The king's expression seems grave as he moves to the woman's side, "Eos.. please "_

_"No!" Wild bright eyes turns towards him, "You cannot take him!"_

_"Give her give it to her, Eos. There's nothing more we can do." He tried to sound stern with the woman that was obviously in denial._

_She wasn't having any of it as she moves further way from him and shaking the bundle. "He just needs help! He's not d-dead! He's not."_

_It was only then that the king noticed the princess. His eyes widened slightly in shock but then turns towards one of the nurses, "Get her out of here."_

_"Papa " the princess spoke up for the first time unsure what to think about this all, "The baby?"_

_The queen turns looking at her daughter with an odd smile, "Come see him, he's precious. So precious.. "_  
_Before the nurse could grab the girl, she moves closer to see and gasps. Somehow the infant's eyes had been opened and the smoky dark eyes stares sightlessly up at the girl. There was no movement in it's face as the color began to fade from it. From pink to gray the wrinkled face was smoothing out only a little. But the princess was shaken. Dead. Dead...was that what it was?_

_She felt herself being snatched up and carried away but the damage was already done. Embedded in her mind forever was the image of the smoky dark eyes and the feeling that was welling up that told her it was all her fault._

_

* * *

_

Was it a dream..? Or a memory? She didn't know. What she did know was that her head was hurting really bad and that the lights were low in the room she was in. In fact, she could distantly hear the sounds of voices. One familiar one and the other

"What were you doing here in my house?" A woman's voice sharply asks. "Come here to steal?"

"No, it's nothing like that!" That must be Haruki. Was he tired or was he upset? Elation's ears could not discern the emotion in that. "What did you do to us? To her?"

Sounds of feet clearly walking against hardwood floors, coming closer to them. "Nothing that you didn't deserve." This person was very smug about it. "Sleep poison of course. Nifty little powder that knocks you out."

Slowly, she was going to open her eyes so she could at least see where she was but the Queen told her not to. It was better to play dead for the moment. Just a while longer.

"Poison? You could've killed us!"

"As I've said, no less then you deserve. I have a right mind to call the cops on the both of you."

"We didn't even know someone took over the house. We thought it was haunted."

That drew silence from the woman before she lets out a sharp bark. "Haunted? Are you kidding me?"  
Again there was silence. Elation wanted to open her eyes so badly so she could see what was going on.

What expression would this person have? And Haruki?

However, she waited a while longer hoping that the woman would leave so she could talk to him. She wondered about earlier. What was it that both Ren and Nehellenia sensed in this house? She wasn't sure.

It was unsettling for the most part.

"You don't know who you're messing with." Haruki's tone had changed. "This girl is under the protection of someone very powerful."

Wait, what was he talking about? Elation could scarcely breathe as she listens intently to them. What did he mean about someone powerful? What did he know?

"And if you hurt her, all manner of hell will rain down upon this little matchbox of a house and your life such as it is will be in ruins."

"Cute threat, but I'm not afraid of anyone, let alone a little kid like you."

Haruki didn't say anything more for a while. Elation can hear the woman's weight shifts on the wooden boards of the floor. Still, she moves closer. Whatever happened, she heard the gasp from the woman. Just what happened?

Still, she sensed she'll get nothing more from playing dead and started moving.

"Kestral?" Haruki's voice. He sounded worried. But was it genuine?

"Ugh..my head " She finally opens her eyes then shuts them for a bit before opening them again getting up a bit. "What..happened?"

"You entered my home without permission." The woman said. "The symptoms will go away in a few minutes."

Finally she looks up at the woman. A tall tanned woman with golden eyes and evergreen hair up in a ponytail that tumbled down pass the woman's hips. She was dressed in a simple white blouse and dark gray pencil skirt. Her feet were bare with her toenails painted pink.

"Who..are you?" She hadn't heard the woman's name.

Smiling slightly, she said, "I am Professor Kinmoto Hebi."

Professor? Elation stares at her for a while. "Could you let us go with a warning?"

Golden eyes flickered between the two. Considering, "No, instead I'll do one better. I'll call your parents."

"Wait, can't we work something out here?" Haruki's expression became somewhat desperate. "There's no need to get our families involved."

"Yeah." Elation chimes in. "It's the first time please, Kinmoto-sensei?"

The woman considered them for a while. Eyes weighing and measuring their worth as the seconds ticked by making Elation even more uncomfortable. She wondered what the woman was thinking. Could it be she was the one that the queen and Ren had sensed? Quietly, she tried hard to 'poke' at the queen and felt something respond to her prodding.

"Is she?" She mutters almost quietly.

"She?" Haruki looks over at her puzzled as did the woman.

Elation laughs nervously and shook her head, "No , I was um just thinking about my baby sister."

"Oh." Haruki nods a bit understanding but his eyes went back to her still waiting.

Inside her mind, the quiet was silent, but she could almost feel the woman's intent on Kinmoto. Idly she wonders if the queen knew them well enough to know when one would appear or if she just got lucky. Such thoughts did surface now and then but she dismisses them of course. After if the queen didn't know who she was looking for then how would she know?

_"I believe she is."_ Nehellenia answered her but she sounded a bit unsure.

Elation frowns a little but that was around the time that Hebi began to speak to the both of them.

"Very well, I have decided your fate for the time being." The leggy green haired woman moves towards the vanity she had and picked up a notebook writing in it. "I need helpers to look after my snakes and to help clean this junk heap." She looks at them, "Names please."

Haruki hesitated but then again it was better then having his parents or the police involved. Finally he says, "Ito Haruki."

"Elation Kestral."

Hebi looks over at Elation for a moment, "Kestral? You wouldn't happen to be the daughter of Saul Kestral? Producer for ?"

"Um..yeah?" Elation was really unsure where that was heading to. So what, her father was a producer. Why would that matter ? Then her eyes widened. Yes that was right! Didn't he and Kamiya have that conversation not too long ago? Something about a contest that was on tv.

"Huh, not exactly what I would imagine from a man like that." Hebi told her looking her up and down, "I was a contestant on that star search show."

"Oh." Elation wasn't sure what the woman wanted, "Did you win?"

"No. Some airhead did. But that's not the point." Hebi closes the date book and smiles a bit, "Get me an audience with your father and everything will be forgotten. If not, then you'll just have to deal with this the hard way."

"That's blackmail!"

Hebi puts a hand on her hips, "That's showbiz. So, what do you say, Kestral-san?"

She purses her lips for a moment. So she wants an audition, didn't they all? Annoyed with herself and the situation she finally nods, "Alright. I'll get you an audience with him."

For a moment, she wanted to slap the smile off the woman's face. She really did hate this. Being used for someone else's means. Then again, she felt herself argue, she didn't have to but she wanted the easy way out. What a cowardly way to go.

Shaking her head she got up. "Fine, I'll come back and tell you when it is."

"Nice doing business with you." Kinmoto Hebi smiles.


	15. 14: All is not what it seems

AN: To be honest the entire story is finished. I thought I might as well finished posting everything on here too. Just because. Ignore my horrible tense usage. I never seem to be able to fix that...

* * *

**Sailor Moon DMR: Dead Moon's Reign**

**Chapter 14:** _All is not what it seems_

* * *

It was hard to sleep. In her bed at home, Elation tossed and turned in her bed unable to find a comfortable spot. Yesterday had been terrible. How could she allow something as simple as cleaning some old house be used against her just so some greedy woman could fail miserably at becoming a 'star'? Of course it was more then that that troubled the young teenaged girl. Far more than what most teens her age had to deal with as her mind turned towards the conversation she had over heard between Haruto and Hebi.

Just what had he said to the woman to make her back off? What in the world happened to Tora as well? That personality that the girl showed was something Elation wouldn't have thought was in her. It was far too calculating to be normal wasn't it?

But then again who was she to really know? All this happened within a month, maybe a little more of her moving to this place. Before this year even, she had been ignorant of the things that were going on here.

_In fact,_ she thought to herself turning over yet again and pressing her face into the pillow, _I would've preferred it._

_'There's no turning back now.'_The queen told her somberly. 'Not yet anyway.'

"Just tell me the truth." Elation mutters sitting up finally as the clock in the hallway rang five times signaling it was indeed five am. " Tell me so I can understand this more."

After a while the queen could only reply, _'Until you have lost something, you'll never understand fully why this must be.'_

A sudden burning anger bubbled up inside of the girl and she threw the pillow at the full length mirror and covers her face.

"I'm sick of this game!" She says in a harsh whisper. "No one tells me anything. Everyone's hiding something aren't they? Even you, my supposed past incarnation- if that is what you even are."

After a long pause, she finally says, _'I'm sorry, Elation. But I do not think you're ready for this yet.'_

Elation ran her hands through her hair in frustration. Just how was she suppose to do anything when everything seems hidden?

* * *

"You're Kita Hane, I presume."

Hane's dark eyes flickered to the person that was next to her. Stealing glances at the figure before turning back to her laptop. "Yes I am. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Yes, there is." Shifting next to her a manila envelope was handed to her. "Just so you know, it's always a pleasure to see you."

"Graceful as usual." Hane sighs and pulls out the papers and photos within. "I still think you're far too hard on her. She's- and Tora- are just children." Though she shifted through the photos, "So she's one of us as well?"

"Hm. Kinmoto Hebi. A scientist and professor at the Woman's College. Ambitious as well."

"Oh I suppose you've gone and found something on her as well?" Hane flips to an image of a man and woman. "I still see no reason in playing around like this."

The other made no sound pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. Taking a slow drag before exhaling the smoke, dark eyes turns towards the dark blue haired woman. "You know we can't do anything without her in a position to be saved. Or help. But you also know she has to see how things really are."

"She's a reasonable young woman." Hane slips the papers back in, "And confused. She needs guidance."

"That is what she's getting."

Hane turns frowning more, "No what she's getting is a crash course and little help in understanding the situation as is."

"That's why you're here, anata." The figure leans over towards Hane giving her a surprise kiss. "You've always been better with these social niceties."

Blushing, the woman was still mad. However she knew she couldn't stay mad forever. "Have you found the culprit in the kidnappings? After all, this is your city isn't it?"

"Not mine yet." There a sign of humility for once, "But it's looking more and more like those pesky girls are right."

"A youma may be doing this? Renegade?" Hane sighs, "I hate it when they're right."

"Not alone." Was the agreement, "But I think given the pattern of the disappearances, it's almost at random. However, what Kestral said may give us a clue."

"That they're all originally from our home world?" Hane supplies and leans against the leather clad shoulder. "Hm I'm still curious about the mirrors. They're different colors when they leave then when they came. And why don't they leave the youmas when the youmas are killed?"

"A mystery we'll have to solve once the truth comes out. For now, we've got to protect her and " Flicks the cigarette away, "I'm going to talk to this Hebi chick. See what her aim is for blackmailing our queen."

Hane only sighs softly before lacing their fingers together, " It could be that the blow from the last time may have scrambled her mind..."

"Or she really needs to stop working with those poisons."

Hane chuckles. "That's a snake for you."

* * *

"Usagi-chan?" Naruru jogs up to the blonde girl and her friends.

Usagi blinks for a moment not recognizing the darkly tanned girl with red curly hair and eyes that looked very much like her best friend, Naru. "Naruru-chan? What's wrong?"

"Have you seen my Onee-san?" the younger girl asks, "She hasn't come home in the last few days and Mama is getting worried."

Surprised she shook her head, "No. Come to think of it, I haven't seen her in school lately either."

"If you see her, tell her to come home, will you?"

"Of course." Usagi told her but the worried expression didn't leave her face as the younger girl left. Her eyes went to her friends as they too wore the same worried look. "You don't think that Naru-chan ?"

"I'm sure she's alright." Makoto said immediately even though really she didn't believe it. "I mean, she's not just any girl you know?"

"However, lets not entertain anything fully." Haruka was still looking at where that young girl had been, "She might have been taken as well."

" We have to put a stop to this."

* * *

He yawns, leaning back in his chair as he finished paperwork that the doctors didn't really want to do. It was such tiring work, and then coupled with 'other' job of saving the world with the girls, Chiba Mamoru wondered how he managed to have any energy at all.

"Why don't you go on break?" One of his co-workers told him. "It's been quiet, so it won't do any harm."

He ponders this before nodding, "Alright. I'm done anyway with this paperwork Miyato-sensei didn't finish." Shaking his head he moves to gather his things up,

"Thanks."

"No problem." The woman told him and went back to work.

Back out in the sunshine, Mamoru breathes. He had a half hour for lunch. Maybe a little more. He better use it wisely. So, the soon to be king of earth went to WacDonald's for lunch.

"It's you."

"Hm?" He turns slightly before seeing the girl from before. She seemed to be showing up a lot lately but then again, Juuban wasn't exactly a really huge place. "Yeah you're Kestral aren't you?"

"Elation." She told him and smiles a bit. It was still warm enough that she could wear her shorts and a purple tank top with white shoes. "So are you heading to work or something?

"Actually I'm on a lunch break." Mamoru glances ahead walking. "You?"

"Shopping for my little sister." She smiles a bit, "Her birthday's coming up." She brushes the braided ponytail back, having heeded Tora's words of changing her hair style often. "You know, I still owe you lunch."

He smiles a bit though wonders what was the odd feeling he was getting from her, " It's alright. You don't have to."

"I have to insist." She told him walking into the restaurant, "After all, I have to repay you, you know. So buying lunch isn't such a hardship."

Rather then arguing with her more, he relented for now. After all, maybe this will give him time to understand just what it is exactly about her that was different then before.

"So how's nursing going?" Elation asks after paying for the food.

"Actually I'm a resident." He smiles a bit, "It's interesting." Sipping on his drink he considers her, "How's your sister?"

"Doing well, I think she's over being afraid." She shifts through some things, " I want to thank you again for saving her." Smiling a bit she ate a fry and sighs softly. "You don't know how much it means to me."

"Honest, it's nothing. I'm just glad I was there to help."

_'You should capture him._' The queen said with an odd tone in her voice,_ 'He's that masked man- the prince of earth.'_

Elation closes her eyes at the sudden wave and feeling that pulsed through her mind. No, she would not do that. There was no reason for it, therefore..

"Hey, are you alright?" Mamoru looks at her curiously.

Shaking her head she smiles, "I'm fine, just thinking about something ridiculous." She was about to say more when she noticed some people were running by the window, "Huh, wonder what that's about?"

She noticed the dark haired man's face tense as he rose, "Thanks for the meal. I have to get back to work."

_Liar._ she thought watching him go silently before she got up and went after him at a distance.

* * *

The scene he arrived at was one that clearly was in the Sailor Senshi's favor again. For a moment, hidden away from plain view, Mamoru assessed the situation. Times like these, he allowed them to continue uninterrupted because he knew they could handle themselves. Like right now even though the monkey-boy was tossing head sized flaming fireballs at the girls, he could see Mercury already launching her attack which froze it in it's tracks.

Looking else where, he noted that no one else seems to be there. That means no one besides the senshi and youma itself, had been attacked or otherwise needed his help.

Breathing out a bit, confident that the girls could take care of this themselves, he turns to leave only to hear a familiar voice ring out.

"Dark Moon Sickles!"

He closes his eyes, his transformation coming over him and turning him into the masked hero of Tokyo. He turns hearing the girls' screams at the energy disks that tore through their group.

_Time to go help them._ He thought as he dashes in, cane at the ready to fight against the girl.

* * *

A painful sound ripped from her throat as her back collided with the building behind her. She groans as she then fell to the ground and tried to get up again. It was painful, that's for sure. Her eyes glance up towards the Monkey-boy who was standing before her in her defense.

Why did they always do that? She thought to herself finally getting to her feet. Why were they always so desperate to protect her? Was it because of the queen inside of her? Was that the only reason?

"Just what am I worth?" She mutters breathing hard. "Not that it matter right now."

She looks up seeing them ready to attack again. She was on her own this time. Hane and Tora wouldn't be here to help her against them this time. That was fine. There was only that masked man and five of them at the moment. She should consider herself lucky right now.

"Monkey, follow my lead." She says not looking at the youma before taking off again and raising her hands, "Lunar Madness!"

Red mists came out and surrounds the group, leaving a few of them coughing but most were holding their mouths and noses to try and keep most of the mist away from them.

"Now!"

The Monkey-boy jumps towards the clouds and lets lose his attack of fireballs to rain down on them.

Below, the Sailor senshi cried out as two of them had been hit by the fire balls and been slammed into the ground.

"No! Jupiter! Mars!" Sailor Moon cried out to them feeling around blindly to see if she could find them.

"No, Usagi, stay still!" Mercury calls to her but it was too late. Just as the blue senshi was about to warn her of the impending danger she heard Sailor Dark moon call out her next attack against them.

"Sickles Slice!"

The area immediately lit up with lights blasting the grounds around them. Above, Darkmoon grins before calling to the youma.

"Hey, Monkey boy! Follow me!"

"My name is not Monkey-boy!" The youma said for the first time and pouts but moves to follower her. "It's Seiji."

Darkmoon blinks but smiles a little at that, "Alright, Seiji. Let's get you somewhere safe for the time being."


	16. 15: Meeting in a Golden Dream

An: Don't have to say this but apparently I will- I do not own the original Characters, but I do own Elation-her grooup, Ocs but the one called Danny belongs to a friend of mine that I borrowed for this particular character *not really a recurring character much.*

The lyrics from the song are from Sailor Moon "My friend's Love" by the Three Lights

anywho.. enjoy.

* * *

**Sailor Moon DMR: Dead Moon's Reign**

**Chapter 15:** _Meeting of a Golden Dream_

* * *

"So. Explain to me why, out of all the places in the world, did you bring it here?" Tora was, well least to say, less than pleased to see the monkey-like boy in her home. The only upside was that her uncle and cousin were out for the time being. So for now she had to deal with this.

"Well, you said we could have a meeting here and besides, they'll just think it's some advertisement or something." Elation huffs slightly before sitting down and sighs softly, "What else was I suppose to do?"

"I don't know." Tora grumbles and paces, "We'll see when Hane shows up. Anyway "

"We need to find a place for this guy to go to and not be noticed." Elation cuts in looking at her before glancing at Seiji who was busy snacking on some bananas. "Some place that he can work and it won't be too odd."

"Gee I'm sure there are plenty of those around. Let me tell ya." Tora moves to keep an eye on Seiji, "If we're going to be rescuing these guys we need places to put them don't we?"

"Hm. I was thinking about it, but there's hardly any place to put them without being discovered." Sighing she puts her head down, "Just why did I do this again?"

Shaking her head a little, Tora moves to the kitchen to fix some tea, "Because you're too nice. So, Seiji was it?" She glances up at him, "what can- you do in that form?"

"Oh a lot of things." He answered lazily munching on the banana. "Cook, clean, what have you "

"Hmm " Tora lets the water heat on the stove as she thought it over. There had to be a way to fix this. About that time the doorbell rang and she went to answer it, "Coming!"

Upon opening the door it revealed both the woman they had been looking for and a rather tall, leggy emerald haired woman that looked like she had swallowed a foul tasting bug. "I came with you so can I leave now?"

"Who... is this?" Tora stares at the two of them. Though she was almost pushed aside when Elation had rushed to the door to see as well.

It couldn't be. What the hell was she- doing here?

"She's one of us, Elation, that's why she is here." Hane told them.

Oh she must've said it out loud. Still she frowns at them, "But she was blackmailing me!"

"Hey, you can't blame me." Hebi said walking in after them as they headed back to the living room, "Besides, I still don't believe it myself. I doubt it." She made a face looking at the things around her. "If it wasn't for-"

"Who's that?" Hane interrupted the conversation looking over at the food and the youma cooking it. "Did you..?"

"Yup." Remembering what had happened; Elation couldn't help the sense of accomplishment at the feat. "I did. All by myself mind you."

"That's great!" Hane smiles at her, "Now, we need to find a place for them."

"That's just what I've been trying to tell her as well." Tora sighs a bit though she strange creature goes about making food and the like without a care in the world now. "I mean, we don't know how long these effects will last. We've never managed to save any of them or anything."

Hebi, though, stood in the door way looking at the strange monkey creature. Her feelings were very mixed at this point, after all who was...what was it? She had been certain that Hane had been joking. That the mysterious voice had been a prank, yet

"What is that?" Hebi could do nothing more than stare for the time being.

Elation felt a little smug at the sight as she leans against the counter, "This is Seiji. And Seiji is a youma. Well, he was human but somehow got turned into a youma." She glances at him, "Ooh what are you making?"

"Hmm this and that." Seiji the Monkey Boy told her as his tail stirs the pot of what looked to be stew while he chopped up a turnip. "It'll be ready in a moment."

"I can say this," Tora's brow rose, "He's a good cook. My stomach is already growling for it."

"We can discuss this over dinner then." Hane subtly pushes Hebi further into the house, now that the door was closed behind her, and went to sit for a bit. "The Sol senshi have been acting rather strangely."

"How so?" Elation glances, she really wanted to know, "What are they doing that's so weird?"

Now that business had started, Tora only went to make some tea, though Seiji said he would get it, she told him she made tea just fine and he should get back to cooking. With the water being heated, she nods agreeing with Hane.  
"She's right. Lately, I've seen them in groups whispering about something. Normally you don't see that from them. The Blondes especially are very loud." She taps her chin thoughtfully, "In fact Tsukino-san seemed quite distant in club today."

"Could be anything." Elation sat down at the table with a sigh, "I'm not even sure how to win this. It seems so so "

"Redundant?" Seiji supplied from the kitchen as he finishes up and starts serving in bowls and the like.

"Yeah." She nodded absently towards him. "Redundant. I mean, I get we're trying to help save lives, but how do we stop them- from taking them. "

"We could just talk to them." Tora selects some tea and pours it in the cups. "But I'm not sure those other senshi will listen. Tsukino seems to be a weak link we could exploit."

"It would also mean having to reveal ourselves to them." Hane only watched as Hebi moves to sit on the couch, somewhere a little bit away from the youma. "I'm not sure if it's worth giving up that advantage."

"We could simply only reveal one of us." Tora glances up, "Sugar or cream?"

"Sugar for me." Elation's stomach growled even more as Seiji began setting the table. "Ugh, why can't anything EVER be simple?" Her head made contact with the table, "I mean geeze. Is it really that hard?"

Hane only smiles a bit as she moves to the table, "No one ever said it would be easy, Elation."

Grumbling the black girl huffs a bit but blows softly on the tea that Tora had set next to her. "Jasmine?"

"Yup." The red-head confirmed with a slight smile.

Elation thought that at times like these, Tora seems like the girl she had met before. She found herself relaxing a bit more as the seconds ticked by. Even if she didn't care much for Hebi, this almost seemed right to her. Yet there was something still missing. But what? She frowns; she didn't know and found herself looking towards the door. What was she looking for? No the correction was, who was she looking for?

This was starting to be a headache for the teenager so she went to sip her drink before suddenly moving it away from her mouth. "Hot." She stuck her tongue out to cool it from the hot liquid.

"You should've waited." Hebi snorts a bit, first time she had spoken up since she gotten there. "Either way, if what you say is true, then there's another way to do it."

"Hm?" Elation glances over, "What would that be?"

"Simple, we corner one of them- and see how that goes." The green haired woman glances at her nails, "After all, you don't want to fight do you, Kestral?"

"No, I don't." Suddenly that nice comfy feeling was gone and Elation felt irritated all over again, "But we have no choice. I doubt they'll even listen."

"Then, make them."

* * *

"I almost thought you wouldn't come." Haruki smiles at her as she walks up to him.

She shook her head, "Nah, I wouldn't miss this for the world."

After the meeting at Tora's, they had decided that Seiji would do best at Hebi's house due to the fact she had a lot of room and no one would think of going there. She was rather pleased at the emerald haired woman's face being a bit angry at this, but meh, who cares?

Serves her right, she thought as she smiles at the group she recognized from the Paranormal club and two others she's never seen before. A girl-well she LOOKED like a boy to be honest, short dark hair and deep blue eyes. She was sitting next to a yellow haired boy with bright red eyes. Both wore a boy's uniform which was consisted of a cream colored jacket with black pants and matching ties and white shirt underneath.

"Hello." She bows a little, "Haruki, who are they?"

"This is Danny," He gestures to the girl, "And next to her is Damien. They're halfs." It was almost causal, "They're our cousins visiting from another town."

"Sup." Danny waves with a smile, "Unlike these guys we're from the States too. Dad decided he wanted to come back for something."

"Don't mind her." Damien seemed far more polite, "She's still a bit miffed about it. Haruto and Haruki have told us a lot about this group so we decided to drop in to see what it was all about."

"I see." Elation sat next to Ren, who seemed to have her nose in a book again, "Hm? Where's Yuki? I thought she'd be all over this."

Haruto was glancing at the playlist before looking at her, "Oh she texted me before and said she might be late."

"Oh...well, so who's first?" Chouko smiles looking deviously at the others as they tried to look away.

Thus it began and Elation found herself actually enjoying this more than she had expected. They were all really funny and made it almost seem like they were always doing this. Timeless, that's what she thought. Time had no meaning in this room that was filled with laughter.

"Your turn again Elation!" Haruki grins at her as she rose to take the mic from him.

She was also beginning to notice a strange sensation as of late that was growing when she came close to him. No, there was no way She denied that feeling and was thankful for dark skin-or rather their inability to read her well as she took to the stage.

"Can say this for Kestral." Danny sips from the bottle of soda, "Not bad to hear but I wouldn't expect records from her."

"Danny!" Damien shook his head, "Don't be rude."

"I'm not. It's a compliment." She smirks, "Or do you like her~?"

He coughs, "Of-of course not! Geeze, you know I have someone." He gave her an annoyed look, "Or maybe you do."

"Nah, not my type-I think." Danny grins a bit as she turns back to the stage.

Elation was nearing the middle of a song and wonders how appropriate such a thing was, yet she couldn't wonder about it too long as she had to read the lyrics and sing too.

"_The ringing of the cell phone,_  
_shortens the distance between the two of us._  
_Are we good friends or good people?_  
_I can't figure it out._"

The rest of the song she didn't have to think too much. She felt more comfortable when the chorus came around for the last time. Man, what time was it? She glances at her watch and almost groaned. She had to go in a few. Crap-o-la.

Still, she hoped no one mind if she stayed a few minutes later, right? Right. So she passes the mic off to Damien for him to sing and sat back laughing softly as Yuki told Ren she would be next. Yuki had come in almost an hour or so ago-though Elation barely noticed when the Ito twins decided to get up and do a duet at the time.

She did, however, noticed the look on the girl's face was a bit grim. When she had asked her what was wrong, Yuki only smiled and at a cookie saying she needed sugar was all before promptly joining the party.

Elation gave it no more thought then she needed. To be free of worries was her thing for the day. Well at least right now, still she smiles a bit at the others. What a corny song, she thought listening but couldn't help but laugh. Then she sighs softly before getting up and stretching, "Ma, ma, guys I'd love to stay but I better get home."

"Hmm" Chouko nods, "Yeah I know, it's time to go. It was fun while it lasted wasn't it?"

"We should do it again!" Yuki chirps laughing a bit getting up, "How about in a few days?"

"Eeeh, no can do, Yuki." Elation told her, "I have a thing then."

"A...thing?" The dark haired girl raises a brow, "What? A boyfriend~?"

Haruki seemed, to her at least, a tad too interested in this still she ignored them both shaking her head, "Of course not. It's a father/daughter dance thing. That's all."

"Riiight." Yuki grins," so when are we going to meet the mystery man?"

Chouko only laughs getting her things, "Geeze, Yuki, you're quite obsessed about that aren't you?"

"That's because we must protect our foreign friend from fiends that would take advantage of her." Yuki puffs out her chest and then pulls on Elation-wrapping her arms around the girl. "She's our precious friend!"

"More like you're curious." Danny chuckles as the group headed out to the street.

"Oi, Yuki, let go~!" Elation squirms trying to free herself, "I get it, you care a lot."

Letting go of her, Yuki moves to chat up with Danny and Damien, being nosy as general as Elation falls in step behind the twins and next to Ren. Chouko was somewhere ahead of the group that she could see, also eavesdropping on the conversation between Yuki and the cousins.

She shook her head a bit amused, "Man...what a night."

Ren glances at her and spoke up for the first time, "Be careful."

"What?" Elation glances at her unsure, "Why would I need to?"

Ren only purses her lips a bit looking at her before saying, "The cards tell me that danger will make itself more present to you in the next few days. I thought I was wrong, but I am not. I did the reading many times."

"You did a reading about me? Whatever for?" Elation was starting to feel both alarm and unease by this. Inside her the queen stirs, as if to move closer to hear Ren speak.

"I do it sometimes." Ren told her walking along, "However ever since you came to our school and club, I've been getting strange readings. You have more people looking out for you than you think. The Danger that is presented was remote at one point but it is growing. What you seek is not what you will find and...finally..." She looks at her stopping, "Beware of eyes that hold longing. They will take you somewhere you may not wish to go."

_'She knows much.'_ Nehellenia said to Elation. _'Keep an eye out for that one. She may be both useful and someone to be wary of.'_

Elation didn't think Ren would do her any harm; however her predictions were a bit chilling. Danger? What does eyes holding longing look like? She had no idea what this all meant but she was finding that a lot of it was accurate as they continued to the train station. It was true; she didn't know who was looking out for her. There seems to be so many facets to this that it was starting to give her a headache.

Just who were all these players in this? Why were some of them keeping themselves from her? She was starting to get frustrated all over again. For the love of gods, why does everyone felt the need to hide so much?

"Even I do..." she mutters stepping on the train with her friends.

"Hm?" Haruki was standing next to her as the doors closed. "Something the matter?"

"Oh...no." She smiles at him noticing how pretty his eye color was. Wait. Why was she noticing that? Geeze! This was no time to have a crush on anything! Or...um anyone. So she looks away, wishing her heartbeat would stay at a normal rhythm or that those uncomfortable feelings would go away. Since when did she think he was really cute? Or that his shaggy hairstyle was very nice too...not to mention his personal scent was interesting to her

"Is there something on my face?" He smiles a bit at her.

"No." Nope. No way she was going down this road. Nuh-uh. Never. She had things to do and school and not to mention this senshi thing and all- there was no need to go through this too!  
Besides he would never understand anyway, she thought to herself, it's best to leave it.

"I'm really glad you came." He told her leaning against the pole, "It was a lot of fun and you have a nice voice."

Did he just compliment her singing? She sucked, she knew it well and good, but still it didn't help that feeling that was thrilled to know he liked it even a bit.

"Um... thanks. Though I'm not that great. You and Haruto are much better." She looks at him, "Are you descended from singers or something?"

"Heh, you could say that." He laughs softly glancing at the others, "Our grandmother used to sing enka. She was very good at it."

"Oh." Where were her words now? Ugh, this is so stupid! She was better at this than even Yuki being all tongue-tied around Saijoni. She sighs softly breathing out a bit. "So, what are we investigating soon?"

"Well seeing as the class trip is in a few months, Haruto and I are going to do some research for the area around there." Haruki said, "Hopefully there will be some strange things for us to look up."

Smiling she nods, "Yeah, maybe one that's really empty."

"Yeah." Then there was a strange lapse of silence that Elation had never really experienced before. A strange kind of wanting. Wanting what?

_'Oh will you just kiss the boy and be done with it?'_ The queen grumbles,_ 'Listening to you go on and on denying it is about as entertaining as watching moss grow under a rock.'_

Ack! She could hear this? Well so much for that. Still she couldn't do anything at the moment because the doors slid open and it was her stop. "I'll see you..tomorrow. Bye guys."

Sounding cheerful the girl leaves them and headed up the stairs to go home.

"Gods, how can I be such an idiot?" She grumbles to herself. "There is no possible way that this will work. Two different things. Worlds, work ethics family stuff...you know that."

_'You like him. I don't see why you should deny it so.'_

"Because, I have a very busy life that has no room for boys or anything." Elation mutters to herself looking around, "Either way, I better get home. I'm sure Barako is going to kill me."

_'Hmph, just as well, you need to focus anyway.'_ Though the queen's tone said that she didn't believe her. 'That thing that Ren was talking about. What do you believe it means?'

"A number of things." Elation shivers a bit looking over her shoulder. What...in the world?

It was nothing, she shook her head and went on to her house, "I mean for all I know it could be one of those plot twists where it turns out that the Sol senshi and I are on the same side deal?"

_'That would be an amusing twist but we're speaking realistically here.'_

"How realistic can it be when I have a dead queen in my head, running around at all times of the day in a skirt and saving weird looking people that used to be normal?"

_'Point made, but that's besides it. We need to figure out these things. Especially who is turning those people into such creatures and how to reverse it.'_

"I wish I knew." Elation crept silently into the house glancing around to hear if anyone was up.

Yet the house remained silent, which was good to her. She was surprised yet at the same time not as she made it to her bedroom without being caught. She supposed everyone was either sleeping or out tonight.  
_Ah well,_ Elation thought to herself changing into a large t-shirt for sleep. _It's far too much to think about._ Getting into bed she made herself comfortable and closes her eyes humming softly the song she had sang at the Karaoke place-what was it again? Oh yes that's the song

"_Moonlight is shooting endless shore._.." However her mind refused to recall any more as sleep drug the girl away into a dream.

It was a beautiful dream; Elation thought she was flying in a wonderful land of crystals and water. How beautiful, she thought to herself landing on the ground. _It's like I'm walking on water._

The sky looked as if it was night, yet it was bright as day. There were animals everywhere in the trees and hiding among them as well. She smiles to herself walking towards the herd of horses. It was so peaceful there. She wanted to stay forever in this place with the birds chirping in the distance-battling with each other at who can be the loudest.

However as she approached the herd of horses, a flash of light appeared before her. Wings beat loudly as the white winged horse appeared.

"Be gone from here, wicked shadow." It said.

Well not speaking so to speak, more like she heard it the same way she heard the queen. But why was it looking at her so?

"Shadow? What do you mean?" She frowns looking at it. "I didn't mean any harm "

"You may change appearance, but I know you shadow. You were here before and destroyed all you touched. You will again. Look, the ground knows you and color has left it."

Shock would be a good term to use as Elation turns to look down. Slowly, her eyes went down towards the water like ground. What was that? The dark trail that lead to her own feet?

"What is that?" She picks up her feet trying to see the source of it almost could feel the panic. Yet something in her twisted so. A shot of fear and sadness? Why was he rejecting her again? What had she done this time to earn this? Always _always_..-

Wait, where did these thoughts come from? They weren't hers, were they? She shook her head, "I don't understand this!"

"Be gone, tainted one. Take your shadows and darkness elsewhere!" The winged horse stomps towards her and the ground beneath her feet glowed, "There is no place for one such as you in this land..."

"No..!" Elation couldn't stop the tears that were springing from her eyes this time, "It wasn't my fault! Please! Don't! Don't reject me!"

Yet it was too late, she vanished into the portal, falling down and down into the unknown. Into darkness she had never seen before. It was so dark she couldn't even see her hands in front of her face. Why? Why had he rejected her so? She hadn't meant any harm. Why?

"They still hate us."

The familiar voice caused her to open her eyes. Below her glowed a light emitting from a castle of sorts. She found herself almost flying towards it instead of the uncontrollable falling she had done before.

"Even for penance, they will hate us forever it would seem."

Her feet touched smooth marble floors and her simple t-shirt had changed into something else. A dress, one from before that was an off shouldered long flowing sleeved dress-yet it was a light blue one this time. Her hair up in it's old and usual hairstyle with the yellow bow holding up the ponytail. Before her was the queen, elegant and beautiful but not wearing her usual outfit. No this one was golden in color with a medieval feel to it. Her eyes, those that usually struck Elation as odd, were not their usual silver with gold in the center. No, they were a deep sapphire blue.

"Ah, even reborn, there seems to be no redemption for us." She said to her, "I'm sorry for that, Elation."

"Where...am I?" Elation looks around the room which seemed to be a study of sorts. There were books stacked everywhere and bookshelves filled with them. A Solar system map was on the wall as well as a map of an unfamiliar world. She steps over to the solar system finding it quite strange. Only five planets and seven moons in all. It was a strange thing, but she suppose it could be true anywhere.

"My sanctuary." Nehellenia told her watching the girl inspect the room. "You don't think I sit in that dreadful space of nothingness while you go about your day, do you?" There was a hint of a smile on her lips. "This is the place where I ...we..our history is kept. Well one of them at any rate."

Elation glances up at her furrowing her brow, "One?"

"Yes, your-our- soul has been reincarnated many times. There are probably hundreds of these places that exist within this soul. However since I am the recent one, then I am the one that is closest to you and the one that's awake." Nehellenia moves away and to her chair.

"Why am I here?" Elation sighs softly, "What..did I do to deserve that?" She pauses thinking a bit more, "More like what was that other world?"

"That world is a land of dreams-no it's more then that." Nehellenia shook her head a bit settling her hands in her lap. "That world is what you would call a 'heaven' of sorts. It is known as Elysian."

"Elysian and that winged horse that..um I guess Pegasus is what?" Elation moves closer.

"Well his name is Pegasus." Nehellenia's brows rose a bit, "The extension of the guardian there who is connected to the prince of earth. Helios."

"What?" Elation felt a bit dumb saying that but still it was strange. All of it was. "So the horse is named Pegasus and is part of a guy named Helios?" She shook her head, "Just when I thought this couldn't get any weirder "

With a soft laugh, Nehellenia leans back more in her chair, "Apparently Pegasus still has yet to forgive what was done to the land." She seemed to change moods rather quickly as her expression became more sad then anything with a rueful smile on her lips. "I do not blame him. I would be too if I were him."

"So he can't learn to forgive, geeze, whatever happen to that whole 'forgive and forget' mantra? Elation tucks the lock of her hair back behind her ear as she studies the room. "This room ...those books have everything don't they?"

"As our soul had experienced them, yes." The woman replies. "You have many questions, don't you?"

"Of course." The girl went over and pulls a book out, "I want to know more about the craziness that's in my life. Like, what happened to start all this? Who..are those people in my dreams and what can I do about it?"

"These books can only answer the past, Elation." Nehellenia stood, "They cannot solve the future for you."

"I know that but." Elation looks up and blinks. The queen was gone. "Nehellenia? Hello?" She turns around again yet the woman didn't answer her nor did she see her.

How odd..

Yet the girl sat with the book and opens it. At first she couldn't read the foreign writing, yet as she stares at it it began to rearrange itself into lettering that she could read. It was almost dizzying seeing the words transform that she had to close her eyes for a bit.  
When she opens them she breathes a bit.

"Legend of the Golden Crystal " She touches the lettering and reads over the first passage before flipping a few pages ahead. She wanted to know how long this particular story would be.  
Finding that it was actually rather short, Elation settles the book on the table before she began reading.

_ Before the stars of the north grew dim and the stars in the east grew bright, there was once a great light that shot out from the heavens and landed in the kingdom of Belenus. When the source of the light was brought before the king, it was discovered that the light was a beautiful golden colored crystal that shined brightly. For a time, none knew how it worked until one day the young princess and prince came close to it did it shine a bright light. The King, being wise in his years, decreed that only the young may handle the crystal and pray for the power to bring peace to the world. This was a wise gamble for the plan worked and for five hundred years there was peace in the land. Until one day a fairy came from the sky to see the son of the sun. Unto him she said, that this peace was temporary as this was not the crystal's true home. If it was not taken to it's true home where those with strong wills dwelled in time, then a curse would befallen the entire planet._

_However, the son of the sun did not believe her and a few years later came the time of demons. Cursed was the planet to darkness and terror. The fairy appeared to the boy once more to plead with him and he relented. Taking the stone from it's home in the inner temple of the palace, the son of the sun leaves with the fairy, to never return again._

_It is said that when the light of the Golden Crystal returns to the land that the curse shall be lifted by one with a strong will and heart to support it. Yet none know where the crystal was taken._

Elation sat back pondering this for a moment, why was it so familiar? Shaking her head she closes the book, no matter. It didn't matter what that was, it was just a silly story.

Yet around her the world became fuzzy and fading slowly as she could hear her name being called.

"Elation..."

She frowns turning, who was calling her? She moves to find the source as the world began to slowly drift away.

"Elation!"

Then suddenly her eyes snapped open. She was in the real world and the sudden pain she felt was her head hitting the floor.

"Elation get up! You have school in an hour!" Was Barako calling up to her through the door.

She moves a bit groaning, what a weird dream. Something about flying horses, crystals and a weird elven chick. "I need to lay off the sweet stuff before bed " She grumbles, "I'm up!"

With that, Elation went to take a shower to start her day again, forgetting all about the dream.


	17. 16: Father and daughters

.

* * *

**Sailor Moon DMR: Dead Moon's Reign**

**Chapter 16:** _Father and Daughters _

* * *

"What a perfect day." Usagi said laughing a bit before turning towards her friends with a smile, " Minna! How about we go to... " She trails off finding herself alone. Where did everyone go? The streets were empty and even though the sun was shining with clear skies, she couldn't find a single soul.

"Where is everyone?" Fear was creeping in her heart as she backs away looking around again. "Everyone? Where are you? Mina? Mako-chan? Ami?" She started running, " Rei-chan?" She stops looking around again, "Mamo-chan? Everyone? Where are you?"

Tears sprung from her eyes as she realized she was indeed alone. So alone had she been abandoned? Where did everyone go?

"_Usagi-chan..._ "

"Naru-chan?" She turns looking around, yet she didn't see the girl that had spoke, "Naru-chan? Where are you?"

"_Usagi... Usagi..._ " Naru's voice echoed from around her. Yet the blonde couldn't see her. " _Usagi it hurts it hurts.. "_

"Naru?" She runs down one road, hearing the voice closer. "I'm coming, Naru! Just wait!"

"_It hurts! USAGI!_"

She woke up with a start, her brow slightly damped. Another nightmare? How many had she had so far? It had become so frequent.. she wasn't sure about anything any more. She also wasn't sure about how long she could keep this a secret. Swallowing she glances at the crystal-like disks that laid next to her bed.

She sighs, picking one up and looking at it. Her mother's diaries. All about the queens hopes, dreams, failures, successes They were all right there. Inside these tiny disks recorded with alien technology. She wasn't quite sure what to think of this any more.

Rubbing her face, she sets it back down and glances at the clock for a minute._ Amazing_, she thought to herself getting up to go take a shower,_ I have at least one hour before I have to be at school._

She was in a daze most of the time, the memory kept coming back about the dream. That fuzzy yet terrifying dream about her friend screaming her name. She shivers and sighs softly. What should she do?

"Usagi-chan?"

"Hm?" She blinks and glances over at Ami and Minako. "Oh sorry, did you say something?"

"We were talking about those Dreamcatchers and the Queen's Diary. Do you think..we should go there and look more for ourselves too?" Ami asked her.

She shook her head, " I think.. it would do no good." She answered and sighs softly. " I don't know if we can do this. How can we win this?"

They exchanged looks but Minako said, " We can. We just have to believe we can do this."

* * *

"And?"

"Well she's accepted the other woman with some reluctance and her success in battle is becoming much better then it used to be."

"Excellent. This is just the results I was hoping for."

"Though," Glancing at the person behind the desk curiously, "why are we doing all this? Wouldn't it be better if we took the Sol Senshi out now? We know who they are and were they live. So why..?"

"Because, there's no point in killing them. They'll just come back. We need them to be terrorized and made powerless." The bright smile was more like a flash of teeth. "We're in the business of making sure people don't get back up. Our new little queen needs to learn this skill. No matter how much she doesn't want to."

"You're a cold person."

"I do what I must."

* * *

Days flew by and nothing significant happened in her life. Other then the fact she found herself enjoying Haruki's company far more than usual. It almost seemed as if Ren had been wrong. There was nothing going on and now she got ready for the father/daughter party. Her little sister was coming as well, so it should be a relatively stress free night right?

Elation hoped so as she spritz some perfume on and retouched her make up. She had learned to put make up on from her mother's friend, Toni. Toni was a pro at this though she was far from being a pro at this though. Ugh. How tiresome. She hated working with eyeliner as she was half afraid of poking her eye out.

Today the dress was another from her mother's line. While they may be mad at each other, neither adult wanted to hurt their children. So for now, it was an uneasy truce. Elation wonders how long it would last. Though, she hadn't seen Tora or the others in a while. Looking down at the vanity she wonders if Seiji was alright or if they would be able to figure out how to stop people from turning into youmas in the first place.

"What is the reason for it?" She mutters to herself idly scratching her shoulder before getting up and finding her shoes. She paused in front of the full floor length mirror and stares at herself.

Tonight, she and her sister were dressed almost like princesses. Or rather, she looked like a fantasy princess in the silken dark blue dress with gold lining the edges of the bodice and the sides making it look like there were large diamonds on the side-which was the side paneling that was a brighter shade of dark blue. Not to mention there was an electric blue short half sirt that flared at the sides with the same gold lining there too. And don't et her started on the center of it. It looked like her mother had been paying far too much attention to that Zelda game. Not exactly the same length as the dress but it was noticeable.

And the back bow looked like one of those ribbons from a Christmas gift only in yellow. At least, she thought to herself putting the tiny tiara in her hair-why was that bit necessary she didn't know- but in the mass of curls that was her hair she didn't think it would be noticed.

"Mom, why couldn't I have worn a simpler dress?" She said to herself with a sigh but remembered her sister had it worse. Or better she wasn't sure. The little girl in question was flouncing around in what looked to be a cupcake dress. At least that was how Elation saw it when she came downstairs. Obviously her mother was not only influenced by Zelda and every other Fantasy princess there was, but she was also must've been munching on a cupcake and saw some sweet-Lolita stuff because that's what it looked like. A pale yellow and pink-with white frills- sweet Lolita dress with matching pigtail curls and yellow pale bows holding the pigtails up.

Her father was there dressed in a tuxedo waiting on them and Barako fussing with her mother over letting Maya go and stop messing with the child's hair. All the while she searched for another cart to refill the Polaroid.

"Ok girls, get next to your father. I want to take a picture of you." She said smiling.

For a moment, as Elation walks over to her father and stood on one side of him with her sister on the other, she left that she could pretend they were normal. It felt so normal right now that she almost believed that things could be worked out. However after a few pictures and them leaving she knew it would end. It always ended but for right now, she pushed it away from her mind.

Forget about it, she thought to herself and slips in the car. Just enjoy tonight. Breathing out she looks out of the window, her sister starting to sing loudly with the raido. She wonders what Haruki would think of her in this. She smiles to herself almost not noticing the look her father was giving her.

_She's growing up._ He thought to himself almost a bit sadly._ Growing up and Clara and I are acting like children. I'll have to make it up to her._

The party was as she imagined it to be before. A large dance floor and small tables with white table clothe over the majority of them and a serving staff. Her father walks them both in to their table. The music drifted through and she felt once more as if this was a really classy place where you would meet all those stiff neck royals and dignitaries here. Still she thought about it while her sister kept talking to their father.

Her eyes roam the people that were there; the fathers that were with their daughters and the sons with their mothers. She supposes it was kind of like training in a way. How to socialize with other people.

Her attention drifts a bit to a few others that were there when she heard her name.

"Elation?" Her father said and looks over at her, "You remember Masato-san don't you?"

"Masato-san?" She blinks in confusion, the thing about it though. She hadn't been to this since she was what? Ten? Her memory wasn't that great though she saw him with a young woman that looked painfully familiar.

The queen stirred within her and she swallows a bit. _Wasn't this girl from Tsukino's school?_ She never really remembered their names.

"Well it's been six years." The old man said smiling at her, "You remember my daughter, Michiru don't you? You two used to get along so well when you were younger."

"Michiru " Elation's brain was in overdrive trying to piece together long forgotten memories. Wait a minute. She remembered! Well, not a clear memory but she remembered being her six year old self and learning to dance a few steps from a girl that was a bit older then her.

Michiru's aqua colored hair was pulled up into a bun with two locks of hair framing her face. Her dress was of a seafoam green that tied behind her neck with pearls in her ears and small pearl bracelet on her right wrist. "It's nice to see you again, Elation. I was surprised to see you before but you didn't seem to recognize me."

"I..um.. I'm sorry about that." Elation was embarrassed but what's more she knew she had to be careful. The Queen was warning her about Michiru.

_'She may have been your childhood friend.'_ Nehellenia whispered to her,_ ' But she's the senshi of Neptune. She's got an extra sense just like Mars. Be cautious.'_

_But,_ Elation thought to herself, _didn't Hebi say I should try to talk to them?_

_'Neptune would not be the one to be rational about.'_

_Wait,_ she blinks a bit,_ you can hear this?_

_'Yes. Your abilities have grown; therefore there is no need to converse with you speaking aloud.'_

_How convenient_ , she thought and sighs softly but smiles. "It's been hectic."

"I can tell." Michiru's eyes never seemed to leave hers. They were searching her for something.

For what she didn't know. It bothered her and made her involuntarily shiver. Gods, why her? Why didn't she just listen to Ren? She glances down breathing a bit. _Please,_ she thought_, let this be over soon._

"Ah, it looks like they're starting the music." Saul said breaking the conversations between them. "Elation, how about we take to the floor?" He smiles at her.

"Awww!" Maya pouts in her seat looking at her father and sister, "I want to dance too!"

Saul chuckles getting up and kissing her on the forehead, "Don't worry, poppet. I'll dance with you next."

Taking his eldest daughter's hand, he lead her out onto the dance floor and suddenly Elation became a bit more self-conscious then she would've liked. It had been years since she danced with her father, what with all the drama and the like going on she wasn't exactly able to keep up on her dancing much. However she found the rhythm and fell into step with her father's lead.

"You haven't lost your touch." He told her.

"Well.. I'm surprised too." She glances down making sure she wasn't stepping on his feet. "I'm surprised about a lot of things I guess."

"Elation "

She glances back up at him, "Hm?"

"I know it's been..a very tough year. What with your mother and I fighting so and now the divorce.." Saul was trying to get the words out but lamely he finishes with, "I'm..very proud of you. Especially looking after Maya so."

She shrugs but was starting to feel uncomfortable. She always did when they tried to have these talks. It bothered her a lot sometimes. " Actually, I'm kinda glad you are getting a divorce. Neither of you seemed very happy with each other and.. I don't really want Maya to be in a situation like that."

He smiles and sighs, "I had nothing to worry about with you did I?" Shaking his head he glances over to where the little girl was talking some poor person's ear off. "Your mother wants to take Maya. However you have a choice. Barako though, she has the choice of leaving our employment with glowing recommendations or stay wherever Maya will be going."

She swallows, she hadn't thought of Barako leaving. The old woman had been so much part of her life it was very hard to imagine that she wouldn't be there. "Well, it depends." She said turning with him. " Who's staying in Japan and who's going?"

"Well, I'll be staying here. I just filled the seat so I cannot be switching quite yet. Clara your mother is thinking about going to London or back home. " Saul answered, " The courts will obviously rule in favor of her."

"You don't know that." She said quickly, "I mean fathers have been awarded custody of their children before "

He laughs though there was a bitter touch to it, "Not very many do. You know and I know the reasons there."

"Yeah.." They lapsed into silence for another minute but she finally breathes out a bit, "I think.. I'll go outside for some air. Why don't you go dance with Maya, ne? It's her first time here and all." She smiles a bit and left before he could say another word.

Saul began to worry a little more about her. It was obvious she was hiding her feelings once again. Or at least trying to. He knew what the therapist said the first time he went to reconcile his own feelings about himself. "I should get her some help." He mutters to himself moving to go get Maya. "Maybe for her too. Saul, what a mess our lies have made "

* * *

She was happy, she really was but it still hurt like hell to know that they would be splitting up. Or maybe she just became so complacent that she hated the idea of changing anything.

_'Yet you adapted to this life so well.'_ Nehellenia remarked.

"Shut up!" She balls up more tissue and dabs her eyes, "Crap, now the make ups ruined." She sniffs a bit before blowing her nose. Ugh, a snot bubble. Yet for all the world, Elation didn't give a damn about it or how she looked right then. She was just so unbelievably tired. Her shoulders shook as a sob threatened to take over yet again. She had to get it together. She just had to. If for nothing more then for not worrying her little sister or father right now. Finally she calms down and breathes slowly. "Gods I'm a mess."

"I'd say."

Her head snaps up and she looks over at the aqua haired woman. "Oh..it's just you."

"What seems to be the problem, Kestral?" Michiru asks walking over to her. Those deep blue eyes searching for something still. Something that she knew was there but couldn't put her finger on what it was. It always seemed to flare up at all times yet she was unsure about it. It could mean anything. She wanted to keep an eye on her.

"Nothing." Elation got up and finishes wiping the rest of the make up off her face and looks around for a bathroom. "Just personal issues is all. "

"It would help if you could say what they were." Michiru told her, " I've know how freeing it is when you're able to tell it to another person."

Swallowing a bit she shook her head, "No, really it's fine. I just need to be a grown up about it is all."

"Sixteen isn't grown up yet."

"Neither is eighteen yet everyone acts like it is." Elation retorted before walking by. She was trying to keep her nerve yet Michiru, different from the past, was somehow more.. Well as Neptune, that woman wiped the floor with her butt. It was rational to have a healthy dose of fear in her about that one wasn't it?

Retreating into the bathroom, she found she was worrying her lower lip so much that the lipstick was all gone. Sighing dishearteningly, she moves to reapply everything and prays she didn't have a bout of tears again.

_'She scares you.'_

"Yes." Even though she could speak mentally, her habit of saying things outloud was still in place, " They_ both_ scare me."

_'Don't worry about them. I've noticed how they fight. Those two fight more like a unit then any of the others. They'll go off and do their own missions and won't tell anyone else. However, never trust them with anything. They'll turn on you when they think they have the most advantage. It is their method and as you say here- their one trick pony so to speak.'_

"Oh." Yet none of that diminished the fear. She may have beaten them once-maybe even twice- but she didn't want to cross swords with those two again.

Just as she was applying the lipstick she turns suddenly hearing the screams in the ball room. "What in the- Oh gods, Maya!"

'_Be careful! Remember Neptune is here!'_ The dark queen warns her, yet her warning fell on deaf ears as Elation's blind panic about her sister-and father- took over.

She summons her compact to her hand before calling out-

_**"Dark Moon Crystal Power, Renewal!"**_

As she transformed and took off, she failed to notice three pairs of eyes watching her every move.


	18. 17

AN: Reminder, this story and the next one are all Complete, Unbeta'd and the like. So all mistakes are mine as are the Ocs and such.

* * *

**Sailor Moon DMR: Dead Moon's Reign**  
**Chapter 17:** _Broken Morality_

* * *

The creature was monstrous. No, monstrous didn't cover what she was seeing as it oozed out a black substance that bubbled much like tar in a pot. It was sickening to watch it move in almost a serpent like way across the floor. Gods, it was ..was..

She fought the urge to throw up. It was grotesque and the bubbling of it's skin did not help. Neither did it's tentacle like arms reached out towards the remaining guests that hadn't had time to get out quite yet. Still she had to see if it would stop. Breathing out she dashes out behind it.

"Hey! Hey you!" She was trying to be strong hoping she sounded like she was but still, " Don't you dare hurt anyone here!"

The blob moves turning towards her, red eyes could barely be seen under the muck. It's mouth opened and it suddenly reminded Darkmoon of that spirit from Spirited Away. Now that was gross. Yet the creature didn't seem to acknowledge her at all as it reached out towards one of the people.

'_It's corrupted._' There was a tinge of sadness in the voice in her head. _'I do not know if you could save this one..'_

"There's got to be a way." Darkmoon grit her teeth before moving to push the person out of the way, "Get out of here-AH!"

The slimy tentacles wrapped around her midsection and jerked her back towards the creature, "Let Go!" She beats at it trying hard to get away without hurting it.

She nearly screamed-if she could- as the grip tightens around her almost squeezing the air out of her lungs. She had to do something, that bubbling mound was getting closer and her reluctance at hurting something that probably didn't know what it was doing didn't seem to be moving any time soon.

_'You have to!_' Nehellenia cried in her mind, _'You cannot afford to get killed now!'_

Attempts at getting freed were becoming more feeble at best as she started to get light headed. _ I can't,_ she thought back,_ I can't do it! It was a person! It had a family!_

_'Don't doom others because of this, Elation please!'_

_Oh gods._

That was the last thought she had before she was shoved into the creatures body, struggling still as the slim sucked her down inside. Her horror stricken face turned into despair as she caught sight of the silhouette in the back watching her. The teal fuku stood out against the white and cream marble of the nearly empty room. And even as tears sprung from her eyes, her momentary disbelief at the fact that Sailor Neptune would just stand there and watch her die like this was almost too much for her. Not that it would matter much as the slim pulls her inside, cutting off both air and light and only her hand was left sinking down inside the creature.

* * *

The cellphone beeped loudly and the light tan hand with manicured nails gropes around for it with a groan. It was late, or rather early by this woman's clock and she had another paper to work on not to mention she had some really idiotic interns to deal with. Still, when Kinmoto Hebi answered her cellphone she was very sure her night would have not ended up like this.

"What the hell do you want?" She grumbles into the receiver, ignoring the man on the otherside of the bed turning over and stealing the covers, "I was in the middle of some very much needed sleep."

"You're needed. So get your ass out of bed- you have a job to do."

"Look, bitch, just because you have that hanging over my head doesn't mean-"

"Elation's in trouble." That was bluntly said, "Hane and Tora are on their way over there, so you need to get your ass over there too."

For a moment she debated on this, really? Did she need this kind of crap? Then again, knowing that twit of a girl, she could very well have gotten herself into a mess and the others obviously can't keep her in line.

"Fine." She relented getting up and throwing on some clothes before heading out of the house that the guy owned- not before stealing some food while she was at it- to her car. "Where the hell are you sending me?"

"You know where that Kestral has gone to that father daughter dance. Figure it out for yourself."  
Then the phone went dead, causing Hebi to curse.

"I hate it when she does that."

* * *

"Papa.." Maya sniffles looking around. Somehow in the chaos they had been separated from each other, "Onee-chan?"

Maya was lost inside of the building and she had no way of knowing how to get out now. She had even ruined the dress her mom had worked so hard on by accidentally ripping the tooling underneath the dress. Frighten and alone, Maya only found her way back where she had been just in time to see Darkmoon's hand out. Horror filled the child as she was frozen in decision in what to do or not to do.  
Everything thing in her screamed _'Run away! Let the adults handle it!' _However, another in her said that she couldn't leave that person. It wasn't right!

Her lower lip trembles but the tiny girl gathers her courage before running out to the disgusting blob, ignoring the sudden gasp of the senshi of Neptune behind her as she grabs onto the ever sinking hand and began to tug hard on it.

"Come on!" She tugs trying to yank out the person in there, "Come on!"

"What are you doing?" The sudden sharp yell surprises her so much she accidentally lets go of the hand that began to sink again. "Has sense left you?"

She came face to face with the senshi of Neptune, unable to actually answer her she was trembling and swallows, "I can't leave it like that."

"That's a criminal getting what they deserve, now come along I'm sure your parents are worried about you.." She tries to usher the innocent girl away from it but met with resistance.

"No!" Maya looks up at her with frightened but determined eyes, "You're a ...a Sailor senshi! You're suppose to help –everyone- cause that's what good people do! Why aren't you helping?"

Before the senshi could try to explain the girl the reasons, she scoops her up and jumps out of an attack.

"Great." Neptune mutters to her self and sets the child down tuning. Discreetly she presses a button on her communicator that was the distress signal. She pushes the child away behind the pillar and glares at the three silver sailor suited senshi. Wait, when had they gotten another member?  
"Well, it looks like we have no manners…" Neptune said mostly to herself.

"Manners? You should speak for yourself, Neptune." The red one retorted before she spotted the blob and the disappearing fingertips, letting out a curse. "Hawk! Snake! Take care of her, I'll handle this witch over here." Dark blue eyes landed on the teal sailor senshi with the look of hell burning deep within them. "You Sol senshi make me sick. For letting a person die, I'll destroy you!"

* * *

_I'm dead. I should've done more. I should've listened to her._

_Yet for all the thoughts of regret, Elation could only lay there in the darkness with unseeing eyes. There was nothing she could do now. Maybe she should give up? But was that wise? What about her sister and the others? The mission she had taken up because.. because…_

_"You didn't want others to suffer?"_

_The voice broke the trance she was in and she glances up at the young man who glowed in the never ending darkness. It was almost too bright for her to see it but, she blinks seeing him more clearly. _

_"Who are you..?"_

_"Does it matter much now?" He offers her a hand, "But if it does, I would like to say- I'm sorry."_  
_Puzzled she took his hand and rose before she made the connection, "Sorry? Are you the blob monster?"_

_"Unfortunately, your highness." He answered; his face held a stricken look for a moment before he breathes out, lilac colored eyes resting on her. "I can't let you die here. It would hurt my honor as a knight."_

_"Knight?" Her eyes widen a bit, "Wait- do you all remember your past lives when your dreams are stolen?"_

_"I cannot vouch for others, " He said before nodding, "But for me yes. Without the dream of this lifetime, it made accessing the dreams of before- the goals of before this life- much easier and clear. However..Unlike any of my other fellows, it…the thing that caused this..it's.."_

_"It's what? Please tell me what's been attacking everyone!" She grasps his hand tightly between her own, "I don't want anyone else to be hurt because of this."_

_"It's mutated.." He began however the image of him was flickering, "It doesn't know. It doesn't know your-. Please! Have mercy." _

_"Wait! Don't go!" She cries out watching his form flicker, "What can I do? For you?"_

_"Release me."_

With that he was gone and in that same instance, she gasps at air, even as her body hit the floor awakening her from the strange vision- or was it a dream? She coughs looking up at the two figures with bleary eyes. "Hawk…?"

"It's alright now." Silver Hawk, with the help of Golden Snake, pulls the girl out of danger, "We'll take care of the monster. Take a breather."

"Wa-wait." Darkmoon looks up at her a bit shaky, "I..I can help."

"No way." Golden Snake glances at her, "It's a surprise you're still alive. After being deprived oxygen for so long, I thought you would've been dead."

"Violin Tide!" Neptune's shouts caught her attention, as did another attack she hadn't heard went sailing towards the red senshi.

"Look out!" Maya yells from being the pillar. It had been a fair fight but attacking others from behind was a big no no. Heroes don't do that!

"What?" Metal Tiger barely got out of the way of the energy ball sent by none other then Sailor Uranus.

"Crap, they're here." Metal Tiger grumbles, "We better get the hell out of dodge."

"Right- what about the monster and kid?" Silver Hawk glances worriedly over there.

"Leave'em." Golden Snake answers, "Those idiots won't hurt a kid and they'll do the hard work for us."

"No!" Darkmoon, who was starting to get a pounding headache from all this stood up on wobbly legs before breathing out, "I'm sick of this!" She looks towards the Sailor senshi, "I'm tired of this game. That's a life in that monster's body. And even if we can't save it.." Her lips pursed, "Golden Snake, Silver Hawk, Metal Tiger- Can you hold off the Sol pests until I've finished with the monster?"

"Yeah..but what are you-?" Metal Tiger began but was cut off by the black haired girl's nod.

"Good. Do whatever you need. I'll ..I'll do something." Darkmoon tries to steady her patience and mind as she went over towards it. She hoped she could do something. Anything to save this soul. He was a knight, she thought holding her hands out, he deserves a good death. Painless. But how?

_'Just breathe and feel it from within.'_ The Queen said wearily as if she had also been in a battle herself. '_It'll come to you._'

Maya watched from her not so safe place as the two groups faced off and the black suited senshi was facing off with that monster. She worries her lower lip unable to decide what to look at.

"Snake-Poisonous cloud!" The green and golden senshi cried out and a strange mist flew over towards the Sol senshi.

"Silver Tornado!" a flurry of silver feathers swirling in a ball followed closely behind the first attack and right after that the red one-the one she had called out to earlier also raised her long clawed hand at their enemy.

"Metal Claw!" Razor like energy slices flew quickly towards the Sol senshi, who weren't fairing well under the first attack at all.

"Poison." One of them coughs, even though some type of barrier had managed to fend off the latter two attacks, it seemed that mist and the like couldn't be deflected so easily.

She wanted to look away, she really did, but somehow her frightened eyes stayed riveted to the scene. It was so strange… nothing like tv. Nothing like it at all.

"Darkmoon hurry it up will you?" Golden snake yells at the black suited senshi. "I have things to do, you know."

Darkmoon herself couldn't find another solution to this. She couldn't heal them- not without the original- and from what she could tell many like him had them stolen for no apparent reason. It wasn't his fault, she thought, it wasn't his fault for this. So why must he be punished?

Her hands shook, the indecisiveness was sinking in but as she gazed into those beady red eyes, she wonders why it wasn't attacking. It would've been so much better if-

She almost didn't see the slimy tentacle race towards the girl that was hidden behind the pillar. It was almost as if everything else was meant as a distraction for this sole reason. Darkmoon's eyes widen with fright as she saw her sister captured by it, tugging her towards it.

"No!" She wasn't sure what it was but the feeling- an overwhelming feeling that started warm but became hot as she reaches out and something heavy had appeared, "You will not have her!"  
She brought the blade down as power coarse through the metal blade, severing the tentacle from the body and causing the creature to scream.

"You can't have her!" Blindly, she could only think of keeping her sister safe as she swung the weapon again and again into the slimy flesh of the youma as its screams became higher in pitch and louder. Her body had a mind of its' own slicing away at it as the black blood got everywhere around her. On the wall, on the floor, furniture and even on Maya who was further behind her were covered in the mess.

She had to protect Maya. Maya was the only good and pure thing left in her world. She didn't need this, she shouldn't have to be here. Yet she was. Part frustration and part..something else kept a firm hold on Dark Moon until a small pair of arms wrapped around her midsection and a young voice pleading with her.

She almost swung to hit what it was and stopped. The watery pale blue eyes of her little sister with a smudge of the black blood on the side of her face were enough to snap the young woman out of it. The weapon- a scythe- had disappeared the moment she had realized who was there.

"M..Maya.." She whispered. Oh.. Oh gods what had she done?

"That's enough please!" The tearful cry of the girl finally registered in Darkmoon's mind. "Please stop! Please? Please?" Her tiny frame was shaking terribly against the older girl as she buries her face in her side, "Please.. stop this."

She took that moment to look up and saw that even –they- were staring at her with mixed emotions. The Sol senshi were unreadable to her-but it could be that they were much further away then her own senshi. They were running off so it was just as well. However the look on the other's faces were..odd. Snake actually looked horrified by this while Tiger seemed to both approve of her actions yet..There was something else there that lingered in her eyes she couldn't decipher. What's worse was that she didn't know what Hawk's expression was. It was the most unreadable of the group as it was carefully neutral.

Darkmoon didn't know what that meant. It worried her-scared her even. Hell, better word would be terrified at this point. She swallows and picks up Maya and hugs her so tightly one would think she might have squeezed the life out of the child.

"I'm sorry.." She said, "I'm so..so sorry." However she glances at the dead youma that was beginning to disintegrate and shudders. What..had she done?

By then the girl in her arms had eventually passed out, which was for the best, she was sure. Letting her transformation go she could hear the sirens of the police and footsteps of people running their way.

"Lets go." Hawk said to them, "Elation, we'll talk tomorrow."

With that, the Dreamcatchers left the scene through another way, leaving Elation Kestral to deal with the cops and an anxious father.


	19. 18

AN: Same as the others.

* * *

**Sailor Moon DMR: Dead Moon's Reign****  
Chapter 18: **_More Questions than Answers_

* * *

It was dizzying for a bit, but in the end, Elation, her sister and her father ended up going home where Yuu, Clara and Barako waited for them. Normally such a sight would've been jarring to the sixteen year old girl, however nothing but sheer willpower kept her from all but collapsing into either of their arms and sobbing like a baby. Instead, she kept her eyes cast down while the adults talked and fussed over her and her sister. Her mother personally took Maya and went to care for her while telling Elation to come along for a bath as well.

Yuu had stood there watching the girls leave and sighs softly before looking at Saul. "It's alright."

"No, it's not." Saul runs his hand over his bald head. "It's not. For gods sake, they could've been killed." He went to the cabinet and pulls out some hard liquor before pouring some into a glass and knocking it back. "I was a piss-poor father. I can't even protect my daughters! That thing…" He shook his head, "Yuu, I have no idea what that thing was only that it was..a monster. And then Maya .. I let go of her hand."

Yuu moves over, wanting to hug the tall man as he shuts his eyes remembering it all over again. Saul barely noticed the smaller man's arms wrapping around his waist.

"I tried to get to her, and I couldn't find Elation anywhere…"His voice was chocked full of emotion reliving the terror he felt at losing them, "I searched everywhere, Yuu, I did. But I couldn't find them. I couldn't find them until I went back there. And that creature was gone.."

"You did your best," Yuu told him in a soothing voice, " Under the circumstances you did the best you could in trying to save them. But they're safe now and that's what matters most."

"How do people live like this?" He whispers, finally hugging him back and burying his face against his hair. "Why? Those things.. they're unnatural."

* * *

Elation said nothing to her mother or nanny as they fussed over her and Maya. She went to bed in an almost trance-like state and sat there in the darkness of her room and didn't move for a long time. It was as if she was on automatic with her mind trying to catch up with the rest of her body.  
She found it utterly strange that she was in this place of, well, nothingness. She glances at the clock and noticed that it was about three in the morning. After all the questioning and the like she no longer felt like it mattered. But it did. And without noticing..

She fell into a deep sleep and dreamed of nothing.

The following morning, she got up and went to take her bath to get ready for school. The house itself was silent except for her movements. For the moment she didn't think too much of it as she made her lunch and ate some toast.

It wasn't until she left the house did anyone notice she was gone.  
She was disappointed that she didn't see Hane on the train. She had been hoping she would so she could talk about their next move against the Sol senshi. Either way she sighs softly leaving the train station and headed to school.  
And walked right past it.

She kept walking until her pace was no longer 'walking' but running. She ran down the sidewalk heedless of anything in her way but the emotions that had built up inside of her and threatened to consume her whole as her vision began to blur.

Her carefully blank mind couldn't think of anything else but to hide. To run and hide from everything that had happened. Had she been Maya's age she would've done exactly what her little sister was doing right now and that was curl up with her mother or father and cry herself to sleep believing any promises of theirs that none of this would ever happen again.

But she wasn't five or even ten years old. She was sixteen years old going on seventeen and a detached part of her cited that she was one her own.

With trembling figure, she finally collapsed in the near-empty park and cried til she was red-face, snot running hiccuping mess.

* * *

Break came and Yuki was worried as all hell now. She had expected Elation to be there but the girl had not even shown up to class. It was quite out of character and she was worried that something had happened to her- not to mention her boss would be crapping kittens if this got out. Swallowing, she got up to find the twins.

"Haruto-kun, Haruki-kun?" She calls softly into their classroom as they were only one room over. "We need to talk."

The twin boys looked up from their game at the dark haired girl's serious face before nodding. Something was up and if it dealt with business…

"What's wrong, Yuki?" Haruto asks finally when they made it to a private place where they could talk, "Where's Kestral?"

"Yeah, you two are nearly sewn at the hip most of the time." Haruki adds.

"That's what I have to talk to you about!" Yuki looks around a bit, "She didn't show up. So I called her house when I went on a bathroom run and she wasn't there either!"

The Ito twins shared a look that was between worry and fear. They knew they had to do their job and if the object of their job wasn't anywhere where she was suppose to be then..

"Alright, lets look for her after school." Haruki said, "We'll involve Chouko and Ren in this. Ren will be useful with her gifts and Chouko is good at spotting details and such."

"What if the boss..Geihana-san…?" Yuki glances between them quite upset, "Not to mention, what would make her run away so? It's really out of character."

"It could have something to do with that Father-daughter thing her father's company threw." Haruki suggested, "From what we heard there was a monster there."

Nodding Haruto picked up where he left off, " And not to mention the Sailor Senshi showed up too."  
Yuki frowns a bit at that, " I'm still uncertain as to what all this has to do with her running off. Unless she's reliving those memories..in which…"

"She'll go to the first place that she feels safe?" The twins questioned.

"Maybe. Either way, lets get back to class. We can find her later today." Yuki nods though sighs.

"That girl's going to give me gray hairs."

" I think I see one…" Haruto grins looking at her.

"What?! Where? Oh No! My youth~" Yuki exclaims before looking itno a window checking to see if she saw anything.

The boys chuckled and walked off before the girl had time to turn on them.

Upon finidng none, Yuki grew red with anger and turns to yell,"Liars! I'll get you for that!"

"She falls for it-"

"- every time."

* * *

She had cried herself out and just stayed there for right now. Gods..who could she have done that? The scene played itself over and over in her mind like a strange broken record. There were so many ways she could've gotten around this. She could've saved the youma and her sister. She could've-

"It is you."

The voice made her look up, "Danny?" She was surprised she even remembered the name, but the features were unmistakable.

"Yeah. What's up kid? You look worse for wear if I've ever seen it." The tall black haired girl said before taking a seat next to her.

Elation shifted a bit and rubes her face, " I look a right mess, don't I?" She breathes out, "It's nothing. I..I just was upset about something."

Brows rose as Danny watches her, "Well, tell me about it." She told her, "Telling others your problems sometimes helps too."

"No." Elation shook her head, "You wouldn't get it. Besides, it's a secret anyway."

"If.. you're sure?" Danny watches her for a while longer.

"I'm sure." Elation breathes out a bit. She didn't want to revisit it. Not yet anyway plus this girl provided a good distraction for now. "Aren't you suppose to be in school?"

"Aren't you?" the other girl counters with a smirk, "Lets just leave it at that. Anyway, I was wondering something."

"Hm?" She glances at her. "Wondering what?" Good, her voice sounded normal.

"Why the twins are so interested in you." Danny said bluntly.

Apparently that sent off alarms bells in her head and she looks down quickly blushing, "What? No-no way. Don't be silly, Danny. I'm.. um..I..er.."

Danny laughs softly, "It's rare that I find someone that they're both interested in. They seem to talk about you quite a bit."

"Eh!" She looks at her surprised, "Talk about me? What would be so interesting?"

Shrugging the tall young woman leans back against the bench, with the top of her school uniform open a few buttons her her legs crossed as she relaxes for a bit. " I don't know." She admitted,

"However they have a picture of you and they talk about 'Do you think Kestral will like this?' or even, 'which one will she like best?' Those things. It's kinda cute to see them have crushes now."

Yet, something about that didn't quite fit right to Elation's mind. Picture? She thought to herself with confusion playing in her mind, what picture?

"Did you get a good look at the picture?" She asks softly, careful to look down and pretend she was still embarrassed. "I mean. I must've not been made up and all."

There was a thoughtful look on Danny's face as she thought about it, "Hm.. I suppose it's a summer picture. Though I assumed you gave it to them." She answered looking at her. "something the matter?"

That was strange. Elation shook her head smiling at the Ito twins' cousin. She mustn't arouse suspicions. "No.. nothing at all."

* * *

"Are you you're alright?" Usagi asked her friends for the fifteenth time. It was break at Juuban High and the seven girls were in a quiet place hidden behind one of the office buildings of the school. After hearing about the battle the other day, Usagi had been nothing but a ball of nerves. The enemy had gained another ally- one they hadn't seen coming.

What's more it seemed she had broken her code to protect some young girl. She wonders what this meant for their side.

"We're fine, if not a bit bruised." Haruka smiles a bit, "But this is starting to become more dangerous then we thought, koneko-chan."

Ami nods a bit though she glances at Michiru, "Michiru? Is there something you want to say?"

The senshi of Neptune had been debating this for some time. Of course if Dark Moon had been killed by the youma it might have been better however since last night when she saw that…

"I know the identity of Sailor Darkmoon." She stated looking at them seriously. "It's someone I've met before."

"What?" Minako pushes off from the building and looks straight at Michiru. "Who is she?"

"Maybe with this we can confront her and get the whole story about why she's so dead set against us." Makoto adds earning a nod from their princess. "Then we could find some way to help."

_Or_, added Haruka, _find some way to stop her once and for all_. The glance from her partner said it all. They were in agreement with this. If this phase of the plan failed, then they knew what to do to ensure the safety of their friends and future.

"And, maybe she can help us solve the riddle as to why people are turning that way in the first place." Ami suggests and breathes out, "So far none of it seems like there's a pattern to it. It's almost at random."

Usagi nods in agreement and looks at the aqua haired woman, "Well? Who is it?"

"Remember the girl that stood up for that youma before?" Michiru began getting rather puzzled looks from the younger senshi, "Elation Kestral is Sailor Darkmoon."

* * *

"Have you found her yet?" The voice over the phone was tense as if barely holding onto what patience was left. "She couldn't have gotten far!"

"We're trying, Geihana-san." Yuki had a worried look on her face as she glances at the twins, "We've looked everywhere-even her home. Her parents haven't seen her either. They said they were looking for her too."

There was an indescribable sound on the other end, "We don't need the police in this. When you locate her, you must report it in- and don't give yourself away!"

"Hai, Geihana-san." Yuki swallows a bit. "We'll do that right away."

"The old bat is getting anxious?" Haruto asks looking at her.

Shutting the cellphone the young girl nods looking slightly ill, "The boss will have our heads for this."

"We better hurry." Haruki nods breathing out, "Lets hit all the hangouts again and then start on the quiet places."

"Alright. " Haruto nods, " Hopefully she hasn't gotten herself into much trouble-again."

"If I remember correctly," Yuki grumbles, "That was because of your brother, Haruto-kun."

"Whatever."

* * *

"Thank you for the ice cream." Elation told her, "I feel a lot better now."

"No problem-o, kid." Danny smiles a bit, " If you ever need an ear just call me up."

"Hm." She nods a bit, " So.. about the twins…what are they like?"

Danny blinks a bit, "What? They haven't told you?"

Upon shaking her head, Elation decided that this new distraction would be good for now. She didn't want to dwell and think on what she had done yesterday.

"Well," The black haired girl began with a thoughtful look, " I suppose they're basically like any other boy. Though it's quite apparent how different they are. Haruto's always been more studious then Haruki. But they're both mischievous as devils." She looks at her, "Can you tell them apart?"

"Um.. yeah, actually I can." She admitted thinking on it. "It's the same way as you describe it. Haruki's not..um as sarcastic as Haruto is and..he doesn't study as much either."

"Bingo." Danny said, "Though their family had a spot of trouble as of late."

"Trouble?" She looks at her curiously, "What kind of trouble?"

Shrugging the tall young woman walks on, "Financial stuff. My uncle was way in over his head and all. It was really stressing the family out." She looks around a bit, "And I'm not suppose to say, but I think you're trustworthy enough around them- someone bought their debt. So they have to pay them back. The twins are going nuts trying to do that."

"Really?" So, someone bought the Ito family's debt? Wonder who did? It was a puzzle she wanted to figure out. All this was really strange. "Hmm..I won't tell. But you said they had a picture of me from summer?"

"Yeah. I thought you were one of their girlfriends or something." Danny gave her an amused look. "I guess I'm wrong."

"Very. I haven't even laid eyes on them until this fall when I moved here just after my birthday." She answered.

"Ah..so you're a November baby?"

She shook her head, "No, October."

"Libra?"

"Nah, something of a cusp if you want the truth about it." She smiles a bit, "enough about me. I think I should get going."

"Yeah, I'll see you around, Elly." Danny waves as she left the girl.

Elation ponders this for a bit frowning to herself. "So..what was the reason for that then?"

Shaking her head she walks along the sidewalk becoming immersed in these thoughts. Why would they have her picture from last summer? More to the point, who collected on their family debt? Not to mention that thing that Haruki told Hebi- whatever it was to make her so..afraid. And the more she thought about it, the more she started to wonder if Tora might be in this too.

"After all, she did start to act really weird and started bossing me around so much even after we agreed…" she trails off before shaking her head frustrated. "None of this makes sense!"

_'Maybe…it does?'_ The queen asks her almost curiously, _' I mean.. think about it. Tora and Hebi's change of heart to join us. The twins having your picture…it might even extend to Yuki…'_

"No way!" She says out loud frowning, " Yuki..Yuki's the first real friend I made here after Hane!"

_'It's a possibility…Speaking of which, why hasn't Hane questioned any of this?'_

That made Elation stop dead in her tracks with wide eyes. "…Why isn't she surprised?" She mutters. "Why aren't any of them surprised?"

_'Perhaps it's time to speak with them?'_the dead queen suggested.

Pursing her lips, Elation nods. Something had to be done about this.


	20. 19

**Sailor Moon DMR: Dead Moon's Reign****  
Chapter 19: **_Purple Eyes-The Mysterious Thief of Life._

* * *

Resolutely, Elation walks towards Juuban High School with the mind to talk to both Hane and Tora. She'd get around to Hebi later, but right now she wanted to know the truth. The truth and not the lies she's being given. Annoyed, she tried to breathe. She was just so..so mad at them for this.

"If it's true." She says to herself, "Then is our friendship a lie too? Is it?"

So determined she was, she didn't even see who she plowed into until it was far too late.

"Hey-wait, it's you."

She blinks looking up at him, that guy the one that the queen said was the prince of earth. She opens her mouth but then closes it. She didn't have anything to say to him. In fact she was quite unsure what to say. Instead she only bows her said and mutters a "Gomen" before turning to leave.

She was resisting the temptation the queen had presented. Stealing him away and ending this stupid battle. Shaking her head she continues on to the school.

* * *

Mamoru found himself puzzled by the girl's behavior. He idly wonders if she was alright but the buzzing of his pager told him he better hot foot it over to the medical center before the doctors start ripping into him. Speaking of which, he was also worried about what the girls would say. Obviously Ami would forgive him for it, but he wonders about a certain odango haired girl. It's been hard on her with that whole Dark Moon deal and not to mention the little time they spent together.

"I'll make it up to her." He said to himself before catching the bus to the hospital.

* * *

Meanwhile, the sol senshi that were at the school stares numbly at the aqua haired teen unable to understand, or rather were belonging to understand, what she had just uttered.

"Kestral? You mean that girl that Mamo-chan keeps bumping into?" Usagi said before shaking her head, "No, can't be. She-she doesn't even feel evil at all!"

Michiru only shook her head, "regardless of how she feels to us, it is her." She sighs softly, "I do know where she dwells-"

"Surprise surprise." Makoto mutters unintended, "But how do you even know that she is Darkmoon, Michiru?"

She breathes out and tucks a strand behind her ear, " Because her father and mine were acquittance. Rather, they were colleague at one point when we were both very young. We often met once a year- sometimes twice- at the father-daughter balls. However when I grew older, she and her father stopped attending."

"Any reason why?" Ami asks curiously, "I mean it might clue us in on when ..well.. Nehellenia reincarnated."

"Not to mention," Haruka adds, "How it was possible. I could have sworn we defeated her a year ago, and yet somehow she's back. It makes no sense."

"I think I can answer one of those." Minako spoke up as all eyes turn towards her, "I remember reading about the rumors of that family. The Kestrals are pretty well off-rich even. I've heard that the wife has her own line in clothing that's pretty successful. But anyway." She waves it off trying to remember, "It was in one of those magazines. There was scandal not too long ago –well I guess it was a while back-"

"Get on with it Mina!" Haruka barks, "We get it. So get to the heart of this."

She stuck her tongue out, "Geeze you have no sense of atmosphere."

"Only when it doesn't take hours to get to it." The short haired blonde mutters

"Anyway" Minako says louder then needed, "Apparently Saul-san –he's the CEO of the Record company I was part of-"

"Minako."

"- for that idol search." She continues ignoring Haruka, " Is having an affair with his secretary, Kamiya Yuu."

Ami blinks a bit before frowning, "Kamiya Yuu? Well, I can see why that's a bit suggestive seeing as a female-"

"It's a guy , Ami." Minako interrupts. "They say Kestral's father is having a forbidden romance with his male secretary- isn't that romantic?" She grins.

"Back to the point." Michiru coughs slightly, " This year was the first time I've seen her and her sister. I just so happened to follow her into the bathroom and I over heard her talking to herself." She frowns more, "I was more convinced when we both heard the screams. She transformed right in front of me."

Usagi sighs softly, "Then what?" She asks looking weary just a bit, "I don't want to fight her. I think, I'm growing sick of this."

"I know, Usagi-chan." Ami lays a comforting hand on her shoulder, "But the sooner this is over and convinces her of the truth the better."

The blond nods before breathing out. "Lets get out of here."

* * *

Just as they were leaving, Elation steps onto the grounds, looking up at the building with a faint annoyance. Now that she was here, she felt the creeping trickle of fear that she hadn't considered when she stomped her way over there.

What if they refused to speak to her? What if they won't?

She purses her lips a bit and bows her head. If they did.. then..

"Well I don't have to work with them." She says softly to herself though the confidence behind it wasn't that great. Still, she salvaged some of her courage and walks on into the building slipping on the guest shoes for the place and sets her bag inside the cubby with her shoes. Straightening her shoulders, she heads inside.

Maybe, she thought trying to keep ahold of her dwindling courage, I shouldn't yell at them? There has to be reasons for this-right?

Strangely enough, the queen in her mind said nothing during the last fifteen minutes it had taken her to get there. Gee, wasn't that great?

First things first- she had to find Hane. Or maybe Tora?

Which would be easier to find? She frowns at that thought- crapola. Why didn't she plan that part out?

So, it was probably lucky for her that Hane was still cleaning up in the classroom she remembered and that the other two were there. That actually really surprised the sixteen year old girl greatly as she stops at the door catching a glimpse of the trio.

"What's Hebi doing here?" She mutters.

Sure enough, Hebi was scowling at the other two looking out the window and in need of a smoke. Ever since she met this ridiculous group, her social life had gone down the shitter for sure. Breathing out she looks over at Hane and Tora with mild annoyance. Well, not all of it was bad. That she grudgingly allowed as she never really specifically hung out with anyone before.

_Hadn't done that since I was in high school. S_he thought to herself and found it a little depressing. Either way, that wasn't why she was here any way.

"There, all done." Tora said finishing up wiping the board. "Good thing the teachers are a little light with the homework now- what with Christmas coming and all."

"Or maybe they're just getting tired of the slow learners in this second rate school." Hebi rolls her eyes , " I've seen the test scores here. You guys really aren't that elite you know."

"Hey, not all of them have to be like that." Tora grumbles looking at her, "After all, colleges aren't that hard from what I've heard."

Hebi raises a brow, "Going?"

Tora's cheeks turned slightly pink as she turns away and mumbles, "No..not really since it's not required…"

"My point exactly." Hebi said. "Say what you like about the Americans across the way- lazy asses the lot of them but most of them have more aspirations for college than any high schooler here."

"Well La-de-da." Tora growls slightly, "If you're so impressed by them- then move there."  
"Can't." Hebi smirks a bit, "After all, I have this little ditty to do-remember?"

"Ladies please." Hane's weary voice cuts through the conversation with the precision of a knife, " We have to leave now. After all, we have more important things to do then bicker."

The two eyed each other before nodding.

"So, where are we heading to?" Tora asks heading to the door.

"The Manor." Hane answers getting up as well and walking, "I believe she wishes to know more about that fight last night."

Hebi shook her head, her green hair bounced slightly as she did so. "I don't see why. She has the footage."

"She's weird, that's why." Tora answered.

"In either case," Hane said opening the door without looking, "she wants to know about her progress and-. Why are you looking like that?"

There were faint shocked expressions on both Tora and Hebi's faces. Turning her head Hane looks to see what had caused that and felt her own face melt into a similar expression.

Standing there looking as if she either couldn't believe it or rather confused was Elation in her school uniform of dark red and blue.

"Elation.." Hane was the first to recover at least. "What are you doing here?"

It took a moment, but the girl turns on her heel and walks away. She couldn't ask. More like her mind refused to see it, but she was right. Why had she had to be right about this of all things?  
They were all working for someone. And this someone wanted to know about her progress. _Though, she thought as her mind began to function again, progress in what?_

That was enough to make her stop again and look behind her at the end of the hallway where the three women stood.

She breathes in deeply, trying to calm herself. Gods, how could this be true? She wonders, " Who is it?"

"What?" Tora blinks. "Who's what?"

"Who's the one watching me?" She asks in a stronger voice. "Who's paying you to watch me?"

Hane bit her lower lip in worry. It was too soon, was her thought, far too soon. Yet there was nothing she could do about it. So she finally came to a decision.

"Come with us." She says, surprising the other two. "We'll take you to her."

"Hane!" Hebi hisses, " This was not in the plan."

"We have no choice." She answers walking towards the girl, "If she wants to know the truth about all this, she has to meet her." She walks by Elation heading downstairs, "Lets not be late."

With her heart thudding in her chest, Elation turns to follow them. _Finally,_ she thought to herself almost giddy with relief at how well this went, _I'm going to get some answers!_

* * *

"Hey, look." Makoto said bringing the other girls attention, "Isn't that Kestral and Hichino?"

"It is. Wonder what Kita-sensei is doing with them? And who's that green haired woman?" Makoto blinks confused.

"I know her." Minako looks at them, " She was from my competition. That's Kinmoto-san. She's the woman I couldn't stand! UGH she was so smug."

"Calm down Mina-P." Usagi smiles a bit. "At least she didn't win either?"

"Never mind that," Michiru says, "What are they doing together is my question."

"Perhaps they're just friends?" Ami suggests but even she didn't believe that.

"Think we could follow them?" Usagi glances at them.

"Not unless they take the public transportation.."Haruka said.

"We know where Kestral lives so that's all we need."

* * *

With Hebi driving and her eyes cast out the window, Elation was feeling the uncertainty fill her up as a shiver went down her spine. Gods, what was she doing here? She looks down at her lap trying to breathe a bit. But it's ok, wasn't it?

Wasn't it? Elation wasn't so sure and hoped her courage would last her until the end of the day. She was so busy trying to get her courage right then and there, that she didn't realize the car had finally come to a stop.

"we're here." Tora's voice was a monotone and quite unenthusiastic.

Elation looks up and saw it was an apartment building. Not just any apartment- but a..  
"A condo..?" She says getting out. "What.. Condo is it?"

"The expensive kind." Hebi mutters in appreciation-however so grudgingly. Still she and the others got out and they headed inside.

Hane merely nods at the doorman and the ones at the desk before heading to the elevator and hit the button that went to the top floor.

"So, "Elation says once they were in, "who is this person?"

"Someone very interested in your well being." Hane answers. "You'll see soon."

She breathes out thinking about it. She was going to meet the person that has been watching her. She'll get the answers to her questions soon enough. And then..what?

She hadn't thought that far actually. Just exactly what would she do afterwards? These thoughts buzzed in her head far too much. So much so, that when the doors finally slid open to the very top penthouse, she only realized they were there when Tora gave her a not-so-subtle push towards the room.

"Oh..my." Were the only words the teenager could say. To her right there was a long wall with a near floor to near ceiling tank filled with all sorts of exotic fish and other animals. She nearly drifted over to that direction following the small shark towards the large windows. The view,s he thought, was as if you were on top of the world. She was just silent as she went towards it passing the lounge sofa and chairs to the window.

She then also notice that it was a balcony and if she looked left it lead up a set of stairs. Turning she saw a set of spiral stairs that went up as well and a kitchen was on this floor as well.

It was so..so..

"Open." She mutters to herself looking around still in wonder. "Who lives here?"

She finally looks at the Dreamcatchers who had various amused expressions on their faces. She supposed they must be used to it. That thought lead her to the original reason as to why she was even there. That was right, she was there to see who the heck had been following her and keeping tabs on her. She had momentarily forgotten it while surrounded by such an expensive and rather cool penthouse.

"You'll see." Hane said again and leads the way to the black door. "This way. She's been waiting on us."

Swallowing, she falls in step behind Tora finding her pulse was thudding hard against her skin matching her heartbeat. Who had the money for this? Who could possibly want to know so much about her? Why was it so important?

The room was more businesslike but the windows seem to carry on in there as well. There was a book case on one side of the wall and a sofa against the otherside. A few plants were there and before the tall windows there was a huge oak desk like something out of the Godfather.  
A person stood by the desk, dressed much like a butler- though she couldn't tell if it was a male or female to be honest. The server look on this person face with glasses and odd purple eyes made it hard to not squirm.

"They're here." The androgynous voice said to the black chair. "And they've brought her along."  
It took everything in Elation to not just turn and run like the scaredy cat she was. Instead she grabbed hold of her courage and steps out in front of the others.

"I want to know." Her voice shook a little but was gaining confidence in it. "Why are you watching me? Why do you have them helping me? What's the point of all this and.." She breathes out before speaking her last fear, "Are my friends being paid to be my friends too?"

"I'm surprised." The chair turns slowly as the person spoke, "That you've figured it out this much, Ms. Kestral."

It wasn't until then that Elation realized the speaker was speaking fluent English. And when the chair turned fully around, she saw a black woman with long black hair that held the shine of purple to it. She was wearing a pale yellow peasant shirt with a purple vest. Her eyes were also purple with what Elation thought was more of a wine purple then not. But it was the smile on her face that made the girl shiver. Something cold about the way the woman held herself.

Everything in Elation told her to run. Run and never look back. However, the sixteen year old stood there staring at this unknown fearsome woman expecting answers. She inwardly congratulating herself in not losing all control of her bowels when that woman's smile widen and her expression cooler. She was quite sure the people behind her may not be looking right at this woman. She wouldn't blame them if they ran too.

"Who..who you?" She managed to say.

"I suppose," The woman purrs standing up with a surprisingly bright yellow belt hanging off the side of her hips wearing black tight shorts. "I should introduce myself."

She walks around the desk, her black tight ankle boots barely made a sound on the wooden floors as she stops in front of it.

"My name is Kaitousei Sarita." She smiles at her amused, "It's finally a pleasure to meet you-Queen Nehellenia."


	21. 20

**Sailor Moon DMR: Dead Moon's Reign****  
Chapter 20: **_A few Answers_

* * *

Elation's brow grew warm and she felt sick but even so something somewhere had awakened. Something in her knew this person and that this group was a familiar setting for her. She closes her eyes and breathes out. Ignoring the massive headache that had erupted in her head she opens her eyes once more unaware of the eye-color change.

She was resisting the changes to herself and ignoring the looks she was getting for the other three. They hadn't known it would look like that. Having only seen her in her senshi form, this new one that was trying to emerge was something strangely familiar and unfamiliar. Like Elation, their brows grew hot, yet that was all that occurred to them.

Swallowing thickly, Elation looks at her. "How.. How do you know that? How do I know you? I..I don't understand anything!"

"Calm down." Sarita said and nods to Geihana to get Elation a seat. "You know how I know that-actually all the answers to your questions lie within the memories of the Queen."

She shook her head and backed away until she fell into the chair that Geihana set out for her. "But..I.."

"Let us start at the beginning shall we?" Sarita turns and walks back to the window, "To fill in the gaps you have in your mind. I'm sure you girls don't remember it all do you?"

Tora shook her head but Hebi gave only a narrowing of the eyes while Hane said nothing. Sarita took that as a confirmation as she stares out the window at the landscape for a moment before turning back to them.

"A long time ago, before the rule of the White Moon before Queen Serenity was ever a queen in anything but her imagination, there were two kingdoms. Belisama and Belenus. They were the most prominent of kingdoms on that planet that were passed on to Queen Eos and to her brother King Hyperion." She turns slightly, "Not to bore you with the specifics here, ladies, but as you may remember The Dreamcatchers served under the royal family of the Belenus Kingdom. We like our brethren in the Belisama kingdom fought against the Curse and searched for ways to end it every time it reared it's ugly head. But one year, we were badly beaten and barely defeated the demons that came with it. It was then that Queen Nehellenia decided to search for the answer. Even with the loss of her husband and daughter, she did not give up. And we promised to hold everything until she returned with help."

Tora's head bowed a bit as she closes her eyes, "I..I remember." She says looking up, "I remember I went to see her off. I pleaded with her not to go alone! Serenity…she wasn't reasonable even than."

"Not to mention the deteriorating health." Hebi mutters looking away almost as if she was ashamed but her stony look tried to hide it. "The losses were too great. The Demons too numerous. There was no away to save our world with just that mythical crystal even if she could find it."

That brought Elation's head up and she stares at them. Yet it wasn't her. No, it was the Queen who had taken control for the moment as her emotions began to override Elation's.

_"You mean it was for nothing?" _Nehellenia asks, _"That all that time was for nothing?"_

"No. It wasn't." Hane answered though she could tell the difference in the shift of personality. The posture and how she spoke, she was sure it was their queen of old. "However, that window of time that it could've been used to help us closed while you were away trying to convince Serenity. Simply put, she was staying much too far away for you to return with any sort of help. With what people we did have we sent out until we were overcome and died as the result."

"Don't cry." Sarita said as she noticed the tears that gathered in Elation's eyes, "Don't waste the water on what could've been. We have a new life and with it we can repay Serenity's line with in kind."

Elation slouches against the back of the chair as the queen sank away from her leaving her more exhausted then she was willing to admit. It was probably only her willpower that kept her awake this long.

"Are.. are you behind the youmas?" She asks wearily and strained. It was so much to absorb, yet she tried to anyway. "and..the Paranormal club. Was that you too?"

"No, we're investigating where the youmas are coming from." Sarita said with a vaguely annoyed look on her face, "We've turned up nothing yet. As for that…Only the Ito Twins and that Yuki girl are on my payroll. They're merely there to keep an eye on you."

It was too much. Way too much. Elation pulls herself up and turns to walk away, though her steps were a bit sluggish and she leans against the door frame. She wouldn't cry. Not yet.. not-  
She fell forward, barely registering Hane and Tora's sudden cry of her name as her world became black.

It was just far..too much.

* * *

"Excuse me?" Mamoru stares at his girlfriend for a long time trying to see if he had, indeed, heard right. "You want me to what?"

"I don't like it either." She scowls and then ends up pouting in her seat stirring her drink. "But, the girls and I have come to the decision that you'd be the best option since it's obvious any of us approaching her would only be a..well.. an issue."

It was on his shift break and he was sitting with her at the Fruit Parlor in a booth having, well, lunch together. He was still trying to digest the plan she was offering him. Still he sighs softly before nodding, "Alright, I'll do it. But if this backfires, don't say I didn't tell you so."

She smiles at him, "Why don't you tell me about your day so far?" She asks with rapt attention as he began to tell her one of the weird emergencies he had that morning.

* * *

"Saul wait." Yuu said to him, "You don't know for sure if she's in any of those places."

"Maybe not," The black man replied looking for his keys, "but I'm not going to wait."

"Calm your self, sir." Barako sighs softly as she came into the kitchen, "I've just gotten off the phone with one of her friends from school. Apparently she's staying at Yuki's house for the time being."

"Good." Saul breathes out feeling relieved that she was somewhere safe, "I'll go fetch her right now."

Yuu shook his head, placing a hand on the man's shoulder, "Don't, Saul." He said, "For once, I agree with Clara in that maybe she needs to be around her friends as well. Perhaps more so to feel normal."

"But.." His frustrations were easy to see as he wanted so much to bring her back. Somewhere were he could watch her. "It's not safe out there."

"Nothing's ever been certain in life." Yuu says softly rubbing his back lightly, "But you can't keep them both cooped up either. Come on, I'm sure Barako has made something that'll calm your nerves."

She came around feeling dizzy at first but was surprised at how dark it was. _So,_ she thought to herself, _is this it? Is this how I imagined my life?_

It wasn't and she felt bitter about it as she turns over in the bed that she had been placed in. The second thought that came to her was the vague notion that she had no concept of what time it was. The shades were pulled shut, tightly against the world outside. The door to the room was the only place where she could see a light glowing between the cracks of the door and floor.

She stayed there for a few more moments before she crept out of bed and towards the door. She swallows a bit, before trying the knob, though she noticed she wasn't in her uniform. It made her frown and she reaches back and felt that her hair was loose and not in the low ponytail she had opted to wear that day.

Taking her hand off the knob she inspected herself and found everything she was wearing was fresh and clean. She sniffed her hair as the inexplicable fear came to her and it smelled of a different shampoo.

Had someone..washed her? The implications of that were mind boggling to this virgin's mind. She felt more conscious of herself than before. More…embarrassed really. She could only console herself with the thought that they were all girls and had the same parts. Breathing out as she assured herself a bit that it probably was a good thing, she turns the knob on the door and opens it just a little to the barely lit room.

Peering out, she could see the women congregated around a window with a single lamp lit. They were talking in hushed tones and Elation strains to hear them.  
Just what were they saying?

" I can't do this." Tora was saying, " It isn't even reasonable any more." She looks up at them from where she was sitting on the lounge chair. "We did what you wanted, Sarita, but beyond this- what reason is there?" She finally stood looking as upset as she thought the others maybe. "We have new lives now and Elation- she's a good kid too and it's not bad being her friend and all- but why do you expect us to lay our lives and everything we are for her and some thing we don't know about?"

"She has a point." Hebi breathes out slowly, smoke drifting out of her mouth. "Even if we're able to do this and all, there's still a chance it's all for nothing."

Hane glances from them to the taut almost strained look on Sarita's face before she interrupts them. "But, we can't leave those people to die just because we do not wish for this." She says quietly, "The point of the matter is, regardless of whether Elation can be our 'queen' or not there are innocent people that we have to help."

Hebi grumbles something that was on the line about 'I don't care'. This made both Tora and Hane look at her hard for a moment until the talk green haired woman sighs. "Look, I'm sympathetic to the cause, but I have my own life to live."

"Oh?" Sarita looks at her with narrowed eyes, "Just what was so fulfilling in your life? Your profession as a professor in the venom section of poison? Your failing career as a singer? You being-"

"Enough!" She snaps breathing out. "You have made your point quite adequately." Hebi takes a long drag from the cigarette before blowing it out slowly. "I'll play babysitter for your pet."

"I..I don't need one." Elation's voice carries over as they notice her. "I don't need a babysitter or anyone looking after me." She sounded much stronger now. "I haven't needed one since I was ten."

Sarita eyed her with some unnameable emotion before she said, "You don't know what you're asking, Elation." She looks at the others then at her, "We're trained in this, you're not. Not to mention-"

"Stop being a hypocrite!" The teen's patience was clearly wearing thin. "You want me to be a leader and to be… savage enough to kill people without guilt, yet you are sheltering me!" She folds her arms looking defiant. " Which is it? Do you want me to be the tower princess or the girl with armor?"

"You don't understand…" Sarita began. "It's not that simple."

"You make it sound so." Elation stares at her and then sighs softly, "Look, to be honest I am agreeing with Hebi and Tora on this. This..this past life these half-remembered things don't have anything to do with our lives of now. However.. I can't walk away from what I've seen and done. If I have to, I will. But I'll be clear in the respect that I –hate- killing anyone. I don't want to sink to their level."

"You're not." Hane spoke up, "But we have to do these things to ensure people will be safe."

Elation sighs softly before walking closer, "Until then..we have to work together and to find out who's been turning these people. As well as..to get to know each other." She glances at them though she was still mad with them-especially Hane- she couldn't quite let herself stay that way. "I don't expect life stories to come out all the sudden but..think about it. It would help us."

Mentally Sarita thought the girl was indeed doing exactly as she thought she should. She was truly becoming a leader, however she was still long ways away from actually becoming one. Still, the older woman looks away from her and out at the cityscape. "It's getting late. We should all go home and rest-except you Elation."

"What?" Elation looks at her frowning as Hebi and Tora got up. "Why?"

"Well, your family thinks you're staying over at a friend's house. It would look odd if you went back."

"Oh." That was another issue Elation really wanted to get to but as Hane escorted the girls out, Elation allowed herself to be drawn towards the tank that had fascinated her in the beginning. She watched the fish swim about with the sharks and ponders what stopped the sharks from eating the fish.

"How long?" She finally asks before glancing at Sarita who was watching her. "How long have you known?"

Sarita stiffens a bit before she went over and stood next to Elation. "Years." She answered. "I've known about this for a long time. I've worked towards this point when I discovered it."

"Years?" She glances at her, "How did you know it was real? How did you know if we would look like those that have passed?"

"It wasn't easy. They thought I was mad." Sarita answers quietly not going into detail. "Mostly it was an accident in how I found you all. Well, after I found out about Hane, she too was having those dreams. It took us a while to figure out that with our connections we could sort out and find those that were similar. To be honest, we used a survey."

"Survey?" Elation frowns, "those are hardly reliable you know."

"True but they were worth a shot. We found a few that had similar connections. Of those few we had pictures taken of them and from that I..felt a recognition."

Elation stares at her for a long time before asking, "Why? Why did you do all this? What was the reason for it?"

"Because it was what I had to live for." Sarita answers before turning away, "You better get some rest. There's school in the morning."

"I'm..I'm not going." Elation told her watching her leave, "I can't face the Club. I don't know who to trust or what's real because you are paying them!"

Sarita glances over her shoulder, "Well, it should make for good practice for you wouldn't it?"

Elation's mouth opens to retort but the woman was already ascending the spiral staircase and presumable heading to bed leaving the girl alone with the glowing tank of fish.


	22. 21

**Sailor Moon DMR: Dead Moon's Reign****  
Chapter 21: **_Shopping with the Enemy_

* * *

It would be a few weeks before Mamoru would have had any time to get to Elation at all. His shift had become overloaded with things to do and not to mention the youma attacks had surprisingly become a little scarce at the end of November. Now in the second week of December, Mamoru sighs softly running a hand through his hair as he tugged his coat closed. How was he suppose to talk to this girl again?

It was awkward of course, and he hoped the meeting would go well if only for the sake of peace. Breathing out he rubs his hands wondering how it had gotten so cold so fast. He was sure it would start snowing soon, but until then he waited a bit watching for the familiar dark face to appear. Just like clockwork almost, she came walking down the street huddled in her winter clothing. Dark blue long coat, blue jeans with white shoes a white scarf and the black knit hat she was wearing.  
He eyed her from a distance trying to figure out how to start this. In the end he simply walks up to her. "Kestral?"

"Elation." She replies looking him over somewhat bemused, "Fancy meeting you here, Mamoru."  
Had he introduce himself before? He must've still he nods a bit, "It's a nice day out, despite the cold. Where are you heading to?"

"Gift-shopping." She answers before walking by him, "You're welcome to tag along. Perhaps I could help you with gifts for your girlfriend?"

He caught up to her easily but gave her a quizzical look, "How did you know I had a girlfriend?"

She smirks at him, "You just confirmed it."

"Alright so you have me there." He said and the two lapsed into silence for a while walking along the sidewalk. Now, he thought of how to talk to her about the important stuff.

But, like many things in Mamoru's life, it wasn't that easy to accomplish. The first place they went to was a bookstore where he tried not to be distracted by some book titles. Elation had caught him looking at something on philosophy and told him he should get it.

"I'm sure you have some friends that might be into it right?" She had asked when she picked up a chilrden's book and a few other books to go buy. "It'll come in handy won't it?"

"Well, I could get an early start on shopping…" He said hesitantly. Why was he shopping with a known enemy while trying to entreat her to share things with them? This has probably been one of the most cracked out ideas they had in a long while. Still, he wouldn't give up unless he must.

"Great, I'm heading to a jewelry store next." Elation glances at him, "Are you sure you want to come?"

"Sure, I have the day off and getting these out of the way early would help." He answered easily enough falling into step behind her, "You need help with those?" He gestures to the bags.  
She shook her head, "No it's fine." Stepping into the Jewelry store Elation went straight for the clearance while Mamoru browsed a bit.

He saw some that would definitely make his Usako happy. She really did love the bunny and moon motifs quite a bit so he searched through the glass for what he needed before finding a lovely set of crescent moon diamond encrusted earrings. It didn't take long for them to buy what they wanted. He had noticed she had gotten rings and bracelets. Idly he wonders how she could afford such things. While the shop wasn't the most expensive thing there was, it was still pretty pricey once everything was added together and she didn't even blink once at the price.

So, their day went talking about nothing really important when they spoke. He smiled when she bought more things for her sister- he distinctly remembered the little girl- and even for her nanny. He was quite surprised that the nanny was actually Japanese and from Osaka at that. He wondered what else was a surprise with this girl and decided to get some details from her own family life. That way he would know how to work with her.

They had stopped at a café for some coffee and a quick bite to eat. She had tried to turn down his offer for paying, but he persisted in saying that it was his turn to treat her. With that they sat for a while and relaxed watching the first of a few snow-flurries float down from the sky.

"Well,"She said with a faint smile, "Maya's going to get her wish for a white Christmas."

"It always snows around this time." Mamoru commented and sips his hot coffee, "Without fail. Do you like winter?"

"Yes." She bites into the blueberry scone before setting it down and looking at him again. "It's probably more interesting then summer. What with things going into hibernation and dying. Not to mention snow is fun." She grins a little at the end of that.

Mamoru nods amused somewhat as he ate a chocolate brownie. "That it is. "

After another lapse into silence, Elation finally looks at him curiously if not a bit cautious. "Why did you meet me there?"

"Meet you?"

"Obviously you want to talk about something but you keep hesitating." She frowns a bit, "I noticed it when we were at that other store."

"It's nothing." He didn't want to talk about it quite yet.

"And I'm queen of the moon." She grumbles which made him look at her sharply. "What?"

"I..just.." he sighs and sets the coffee down. "They know who you are, Elation."

A brow rose as did the slight smile on her face, "I reckon anyone with half a brain would know about my father and therefor me."

He shook his head slowly and leans against the table, "What I mean is, they know you're Darkmoon."

Her eyes were the only indication that she was surprised, but the rest of her face was composed in that same look as before. However the atmosphere shifted immediately to something tense and even a bit dangerous.

"So they sent you to capture me?" She says easily before eating the rest of her scone. To cause a big scene would be too troublesome. She had to do this in a quiet way but how? They knew and that made Elation's heart beat faster and the panic within her rise. "How big of them to wait until I'm done with my shopping."

"It's not like that." He says tersely, "They only want to talk-"

"Like hell." She growls quietly putting a little too much force in setting her coffee down as her eyes narrow watching him. "Only wanted to talk my ass. Do you people really think it was that simple?"

"Look, we just want to know why you're doing all this." He went on trying to get to the point. "Why are you defending the youmas? If you're behind the attacks- Usako doesn't believe you're evil."

She scoffs, "Of course not. Don't be so stupid." She drained her cup. "As for the youmas, well ask those families who've lost their loved ones because you're idiot princess believes she's healing them." She got up. "I have nothing more to say to you and I swear if you –any of you- come near my home and family I will have no mercy on you." That was said with a hard stare fixated on him which flashed briefly to those knowing silver eyes with the golden pupil before she turns to leave with her things.

Mamoru could do nothing more than watch her leave trying to calm his racing heart beat. Yet his mind puzzles over it the conversation. She was sarcastic and flippant which was unusual for their other meetings when she'd been simply a nice girl.

Wondering over the change, he pays before getting up. The girls would be at the temple and he needed to hide his gifts for them first.

* * *

Elation was proud of herself. She had made it all the way home and didn't show how stressed she had become. Though her life was just one big twist and turn whenever she looks around, she found she could at least keep it at bay.

For now though, the black haired teenager sighs deeply rubbing her eyes that were beginning to feel achy. They knew her. Michiru knew, so why did she think that the aqua haired woman wouldn't tell the others?

"Being stupid." She said to herself and sighs before laying back on her bed and closed her eyes. It was terrible wasn't it? She doubt she could do anything about it really. After all Sarita would know what to do. In fact Elation decided she should delegate security crap to that woman that knew so much about her.

She rolls over and curls on her side thinking about all she had learned in the past week or so. That Sarita had more connections than you could shake a wand at. That Hane was more formidable partner than anyone would suspect. That Tora was more aggressive and domineering than any of the others. And finally that Hebi wasn't as bad as Elation had thought.

All that she had learned in a week or two but now more pressing concerns were rearing their ugly heads and that was the mystery of the youmas. Why were they appearing? Why did the senshi believe they had something to do with it?

Then again, she had to admit that they were –nor ever had been- friendly with the White moon clan.  
"Crap." She sighs getting up and looking out the window. The first bits of snow-flurries she had witnessed earlier were now full blown snowflakes that fell in quick succession of each other. In now time the ground and roofs of houses near by would be covered in the white icy powder.

So much for going to visit Sarita or any of the others, she thought and lays back down. The problem, her problem, was how she could not only deal with her senshi issues but school too. While she was getting pretty average grades, she hadn't been able to stand being near Yuki and the Ito twins. Which meant also avoiding Ren and Chouko as well. She hadn't seen Danny and her brother much either, but then again since she was trying to avoid their cousins it was probably a given.

"Maybe I'm being a little unfair?" she mutters to herself though shook her head a bit, "No, they..no she made it impossible for me to tell if they're my friends because they like me or are paid to."

It was a depressing thought for her since they were the only friends she had known when she gotten to Japan. It bothered her but could she hold it against them? Her emotions said yes, yes she could but rationally she knew it was no more their fault than it was her own.

It just meant that she wasn't ready to listen to her rational side just yet. With that the girl got up only to change into her pjs and turn on her CD player to listen to the music that floated into her room.

_"Search for your love…"_

* * *

"Well?" Rei looks at the prince of earth with a curious look, "How did it go?"

"As well as it could've." Mamoru sat down next to his fiance and sighs softly, "She was surprised but wasn't as forthcoming as I would like."

"Obviously." Haruka snorts but hushed when Michiru gave her a look.

"What did she say?" Hotaru was curious. It wasn't every day that the enemy would leave any of them alive and virtually scratch free. She shivers remembering one of the battles that Dark Moon had been part of and used her red mist attack. She still had nightmares from that. Pushing the thought away she hoped for a peaceful resolution to this, but doubt it would be so. She knew she and the others of her sector were far more pessimistic about the outcome then the others. It was probably a good thing to be the 'Plan B' as Haruka-papa sometimes called them.

"Nothing much." He admits and glances at them, "But I do know she isn't confused as it seems. Actually I think she believes we're the enemies." He pursed his lips a bit thinking a little on how to phrase this. "What's more, she claims she's not evil and that she had nothing to do with the youma attacks. Then proceeded to threaten death on us if we go near her family."

"She could be lying." Ami says softly, "We've known them to do that before."

"But." Setsuna looks at them, "The methods of the others weren't nearly as…different as this." She sets the tea down before going on, "They may have deceived us, but they normally gloated on their plans."

"My question is." Makoto turns the cup in her hand enjoying the warmth she got from it, "Is where Dark Moon fits into the Dreamcatchers team?"

Luna nods slowly at that, "That's a good question." She pads over and hops onto the table with Artemis behind her. "From what the disks that we've recovered say the Dreamcatchers function is much like Venus's group. There's only four of them mainly."

"But occasionally there would be a fifth one added in every so many years." Artemis continued, "So we can only conclude that Darkmoon must be the fifth member this time around."

"So it's not a constant?" Minako frowns a bit, " Wonder what prompted her to be called into service then?" She looks at the Mauians for a moment before asking, "The fifth member, who is it normally?"

"I don't know." Luna admits her ears turning slightly as she catches some noise, "Her majesty never went into details of some of these. It was usually in passing."

"But we do know that Nehellenia wasn't one." Artemis told them, "That much we know."

"Hmm.." Rei folded her arms and leans back a bit thinking on it, "So if the girl isn't evil-"

"Which we don't know for sure." Michiru adds.

Rei only vaguely nods in her direction, "Then perhaps she's being used by the Dreamcatchers themselves?"

"But for what purpose?" Usagi spoke up at last looking at them, "I mean..what reason would they have to use her? She doesn't seem particularly powerful or even very good at fighting much."

Haruka barked out a bitter laugh, "Say that again. She did well enough to get away with that last youma."

The princess blushed deeply as she remembered it and sighs softly. "But you know what I mean. Not to mention we have to find out what the source of this Youma attack is."

"What should we do about Kestral?" Makoto asked looking around at them, "I mean it's not like we could keep tabs on her. She even goes to a different school!"

"We'll figure something out." Artemis said with a sigh. "What I really want to know is the root of all this."

"Could it be," Setsuna began slowly mulling this out, "because of the late Queen Serenity?"

"What do you mean?" Mamoru glances at her thinking on it. He thought aback to what he knew and drew a bit of a blank. "What does Queen Serenity have to do with the now?"

"Perhaps everything." The green haired woman answered looking at the warm liquid in her cup. "Remember, she and her court left their planet. It implies that there was something very wrong that was corrupting that world for her to leave."

"And she mentions that her relatives wouldn't leave…" Haruka was slowly piecing it together.

"And when Nehellenia showed up at the Moon Castle…" Ami went on before her eyes widen.

Slowly it began to dawn on everyone that the largest piece of the puzzle hadn't been the dark queen herself being sealed in the mirror. No, it had been Queen Serenity herself.

"Gods, how can we have been so stupid?" Makoto ran her hand through her bangs, "It's because she left, wasn't it?"

Usagi felt her head nod but she felt sick as well. It just confirmed her hidden thoughts that perhaps it was indeed their fault. Her family line that had caused so much trouble even if they only wanted peace. She leans against Mamoru feeling suddenly tired.

"Will this ever end?" She mutters to no one in particular.

* * *

It roils around looking for something. Something that would make this terrible pain go away. Around it different creatures worked on things that could've been perceived as weapons. However that wasn't their main purpose. No, they were waiting for the roiling mass to stop and tell them what they needed to know. They were waiting for the day that they would be called to arms in her name.  
So for now, they would try to wait patiently as the armies grew steadily under it's guidance. It was then that something glowed brightly catching their attention. Some shielded their eyes from this light; others felt the horrible need to run from it. This fearsome light that memories told them was something to not welcome.

But the light slowly dimmed and a figure appeared in a blue gown. It spoke in soft tones to the ones beneath it making everyone strain hard to hear the words.

_"It's almost time." _The figure said,_ "Just wait a little longer. Then it will happen. Everything taken from us will be returned."_


	23. 22

**Sailor Moon DMR: Dead Moon's Reign****  
Chapter 22: **_No Peace_

* * *

Her sister wanted to see the lights of the city during the holidays. She smiles a bit as her sister sang out loud the wrong words to the song but still enjoying herself. Elation breathes out. It had been a while since she and her sister had had time to spend together. It had taken her a while to convince her parents and Barako that they could handle a simple outing. Her father was still nervous about leaving them alone after what ahd happened at the dance.

Not that she blamed him or them to be honest. She glances back trying to see if he had actually followed him, but apparently Yuu had been convincing enough to keep Saul from shackling the girls at home.

"Ooh! Nee-chan look!" Maya points at the window display. "It's so pretty!"

Elations miles a bit and went to look inside the window of the shop where some other children were looking as well. It was a dream castle of sorts that was made out of sweets. Elation smiles a bit because she too wouldn't have minded buying that for Christmas. It did look positively yummy and her sweet tooth was trying to convince her that her sister would love to go in too.

But that's not what they're suppose to be doing, she reminds herself with almost a pout. Still she lingered there with Maya until the two decided to move on a bit more.

It was nice to relax and to forget for a moment that she was fighting against the local heroes and risking her life for strangers that she failed the majority of the time. Not to mention her own group of senshi that weren't quite..together in the spirit of friendship.

Speaking of which, she had to go over to Sarita's again. That woman really did take her training seriously and had worked it into their schedules to get it all in. She had never been so sour as she had been after the first week. Her body still ached from what she had to do and it didn't help that Sarita had told her that she and Tora could benefit from joining the Karate Club or some other sports club.

"But I suck at sports!" Elation had told her with almost a whine in her voice.

Sarita was hardly sympathetic and merely said, "Tough luck. Now try those reps again. And one!"  
Elation shudders and groans inwardly knowing that she would have to go back tomorrow after today for another drill. Perhaps it was a good thing she was a senshi, other wise it would've sucked hard to do this as a normal person.

Which brought her to think about her own body in the sense that she didn't feel as tired as she knew she could've but it could be the senshi aspect of the deal. Or maybe it was something else? Elation shifted uncomfortably at that thought of not knowing what that 'something else' was. It bothered her a lot and she just sighs softly to herself.  
What else could she do?

"Onee-chan?" Maya glances up at her curiously and with concern. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, May. Never better." Elation lied with a slight smile, "How about we go over and see what toys there are?"

"Ok!" the young girl chirps humming the theme to Rudolph the red nose reindeer. 

* * *

She hated this so much. The pain of being put through a hard workout made her grumpy and irritable enough to snap at even the supposedly fearsome Sarita, who then barked out more orders to do more of a work out routine.

It had been just her and Tora this time, though she was quickly discovering that out of all of them, she was perhaps the slowest to respond to anything. Her timing was always a second off or something that made their 'overbearing' instructor force her through more and harder exercises.

"It's not fair." She had said once glaring at Tora, Hane and Hebi. "It's not like I had forewarning!"

"Too bad."

She was really beginning to hate that phrase. 'Too bad'. Ugh, if only…  
At least it was over with for now and she could go home. Gods, she's sick of these things, but grudgingly, she understood.

Sighing softly, she moves to leave heading to change out and into her uniform to go home.  
She sighs standing under the hot spray of the shower in the 'gym' that Sarita had said she used often. She could only think about what they had to do. After all, where had they gotten in the search for that source?

She frowns a little thinking about it. Sarita had said that it was somewhere over in the Tama Ward wasn't it? They weren't sure though and was still searching over there.

She wonders if it'll ever end. 

* * *

School was ending and all too soon the winter break would be on them and they would be loaded with work. Her writing, she had to admit, had improved a bit but still sloppy and her reading had improved far better then her writing. Still in the end she successfully avoided Yuki and Ito twins for the moment and sighs walking along the hallway before glancing out the window. "Hm?"

She saw a few girls in white and dark blue school uniforms pass by the gates once or twice. It wouldn't have alarmed her much if it wasn't for the fact that they were very familiar to her. She frowns as the gates were opened and school was officially over.

"What are they doing here?" She mutters to herself not noticing the presences of others stepping next to her.

"Elation?"

She glances over and saw Yuki who had been giving her worried and upset looks ever since she found out about them. "What's wrong?"

Elation had to give her points for being brave enough to talk to her when she was avoiding them. Money or no, Yuki was never one for conflicts and if she was honest she did miss the girl's company.

"Those people down there." Elation said looking down again, "I think they're here for me."

Yuki frowns as well watching as the four-no..five- girls slipped into their building. "Better get the Ito twins to back us up..maybe even Chouko."

"I thought she wasn't in on this?" Elation glances at her, "Both her and Ren."

"They aren't." Yuki flips out her phone to call them, "But it doesn't mean that they won't back you up. Everyone misses you too you know." With that, Yuki spoke quickly to the twins- well one of them at any rate- telling them about it before shutting the phone. "Would you like to intercept them or would you rather alert the teachers?"

"I think I'll see what they have to say." Elation said breathing out. "Anyway.. Yuki?"

The dark haired girl looks at her, "Yes?"

"I want us to be friends again." She began, "I know..I know she's paying you guys and all but I miss the fun we did have."

Then, Yuki tears up and hugged the life out of Elation saying something in Japanese that Elation's mind so could not keep up with. The dark teen only could pat her friend's back in a comforting manner before she lets go.

"Come on." 

* * *

"I don't like this." Makoto mutters looking around at the students in red and blue. "I mean it's a little..um..awkward isn't it?"

"Well we needed to get to her before she can leave and we don't want her running away so fast.." Usagi said. "I'm sure we can talk this out." She hoped they could.

Minako only glances around worriedly, she didn't like how the students kept looking at them and whispering. Hopefully no teachers would stop them and that would really put a kink in their plans.

"So you couldn't just do the normal thing and send a letter?" the unmistakable voice of Elation drew their attention. "What are you doing here at my school?"

"We want to talk to you." Ami said as if it was perfectly reasonable. "About..things."

Elation raises a brow at them before shaking her head, "Either you're really bold or very stupid. I can't really make up my mind about this."

"Listen, we only want to see if we can work out something in.." Minako's eyes flickered to a few students that lingered before saying, "Private."

"Very well." Elation turned, "follow me then, if you want."

The girls exchanged looks between them before they followed after Elation. Elation was trying to keep her face straight and unimpressed but gods was it hard! She had the fear bubbling up inside of her about it. What if they attacked? What if she couldn't protect everyone despite her training? Admittedly she wasn't really good at it yet but still she had hoped it would be of some use.

But they had worked something out, her Yuki and the Ito twins. They had sent Chouko off to do some research for them while Ren had elected- her her usual manner of not saying a word but having everything said in a look- to stay behind and read her books.

She hadn't given a second thought about them knowing she was a sailor senshi or anything else. Actually she believed that they would keep quiet about it because it was for in their own interest due to Sarita being their boss.

It was a hastily made plan, but she had to do it as she opens the door to the Paranormal club and went to sit at the table. Apparently Yuki and the twins had to have known something of how Sarita set up her office because the room resembled it a bit with the window at Elation's back and the table was in front. The Twins were on either side with Yuki giving them a once over and Ren was sitting quietly near the computer reading her book.

"Alright then." Elation said in her best 'I am the boss' voice. "Talk."

"It would be best if it was done in private." Usagi said giving a meaningful look at the other teenagers.

"Look, Tsukino." Elation began mimicking the crime bosses from the movies she had seen. Maybe it would work? "You can say whatever you need to in front of them. I'm not sending my people out of the room. It's bad business you know."

Makoto and Haruka looked irritable at that. Who did this girl think she was talking to them like that? However they said nothing for the time being as it was thought best to let their princess do the talking. Most of their enemies were more willing to listen to her first before hearing them out.

"We wanted to talk to you-"

"You said that. Can we move on please?" Elation interrupted leaning against the table with her head cradled by her hand and the other hand was playing with her hair-which was up in it's old style of a ponytail tied with a ribbon- while she stares at them with a hopefully bored expression.

Usagi swallows but her posture was straight as she fixed her determined blue eyes on the girl. "We don't have to fight each other. We can help each other you know. Especially if.. If you're right about the youmas." She said, " If they are really people then we have to stop the source of it before any more people are turned."

Elation considered her for a moment then looks to the ones behind her. Her eyes narrow as she thought back to what had happened between them all. Did she really think a quick 'sorry lets be friends' would make up for all the pain and horror? Did she really believe it would end with such a whimper?

"Is it that easy for you?" Elation asks suddenly, knowing that the twins and Yuki were trying hard not to give her odd looks. They were suppose to play the part of 'minions' as Haruto had jokingly called them. It did feel good to be back with her friends but now, she pushes those thoughts aside to concentrate on the problem at hand. She knew she wasn't like any of the others with memories that were vivid and clear-unlike her own that were splintered and watery. She couldn't trust the queen too much so she was on her own in this. She hoped she was doing the right thing here.

"What?" Usagi frowns a little confused by that. "What's easy?"

"That a sorry would make up for lost lives?" Elation leans back in her chair, her hands flat on the table. "That it would make up for thousands of years of pain and lies? Or maybe you're not apologizing for that in your own way but only want a truce long enough for you and your group to wipe us out."

They seemed very surprised when she said that. Well, surprised and apparently mad if the tall blonde and brunette seem to have any say about it.

"We wouldn't-!" Minako started.

"Wouldn't you?" Elation asks keeping her cool demeanor even though she was trying not to break out into a sweat. She had to be careful here. "It's been done before in history. I wouldn't put it past you."

"We're not like some people." Makoto said gruffly clearly ticked at this assertion. "We have this thing called 'honor'. I'm sure you've heard of it."

"Oh, I have." Elation finally stood facing them with her hands behind her back. "Waking up after supposedly being given a second chance is quite a great thing you did. So honorable that lie was and you're so proud of it." She didn't give them a chance as she continues, "You're not even sorry are you? About what you've done."

"What have we done then?" Ami spoke up quietly though it was the type of quiet that spoke of suppressed anger. "You're going on about it but you haven't told us explicitly what it was."

"Did you know, Mizuno." Elation turns slightly looking out the window for a brief moment before looking at them, "That this club used to have five members before I came to this school?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Haruka didn't like this particular guessing game. Her patience with this was running thin.

Elation looks at them with a dark look, though the others- even Ren who had actually put her book down now- were paying rapt attention as the black girl matches over to the table and slams her hands down on it making the table shake.

"You killed a member of this club! That clown? He was our classmate! What did he do to deserve your ire so much that you would kill him?" She had to keep control of her emotions to keep herself from yelling. She didn't want anyone else to hear this however she continues swiftly and again not giving them a chance to answer. "What about all those others that you've 'purified'? What were they to you? Nothing but monsters? Better off dead? Were they so much of a threat to you and yours that you decided to take it upon yourself to play gods? Is that it?"

She stood up, surprising herself with her own anger that she hadn't truly felt in a long time. It was fresh for her again remembering the boy Shun-kun. She had only known him a little while but it was enough.

However she didn't get to go on when the entire meeting went down hill from there.

Yuki was shaking, pure rage and overwhelming grief that she had denied herself before was coursing through her. She had put her job before everything else. Even after Shun's death she and the twins had something to work towards. But the other two.. She'll never know how they coped.

She had been shocked to hear that they had something to do with Shun's death. Never mind that he turned into a monster. It wasn't his fault was it? But the more she heard the more she was losing control of her emotions and before anyone could stop it, she punched the nearest person to her. Which happened to be Minako.

"You did it! You killed Shun-kun!" She shrieks at them, "You killed him! You MONSTERS!"

She got a couple of punches in before the shock was wearing off and the twins were pulling her away while Minako's friends were helping her up. Usagi and Ami had to convince Haruka and Makoto not to step in and hit the girl back.

"Nothing will be solved." Usagi had pleaded, "Don't do it."

Even Ren favored them an unhappy look, which was when the Sol senshi realized they wouldn't get anything more done that day.

Elation mentally berated herself in not seeing this. She should've known, but then again how could she? She sighs feeling more tired then not but looks to them.

"As you can see, there will be no peace between us until you atone for your sins." She said. "Get out of here."

"Our Sins?" Haruka grumbles as she lets the others go out first, "what about your own?" With that the tall senshi of Uranus slams the door shut. Leaving the Paranormal club to pick up the pieces of their group once more.

Elation didn't know what was worse in life. Having your life planned for you no matter what you did or losing someone close.

She suspects that all the above would be the correct answer.

_I have no choice now._ She thought trying to help comfort Yuki even though she didn't feel up to it. _My fate is sealed isn't it?_

_'It has always been so.' _The queen spoke to her in what seemed like ages. _'Now our true battle must begin.'_

_I hate my life._


	24. 23

**Sailor Moon DMR: Dead Moon's Reign****  
Chapter 23: **_Holiday Lull_

* * *

She hadn't expected this. She really hadn't and it seemed she was watching something out of the Twilight Zone or even it's successor series- The Outer Limits. The scene she had come into that night was so, odd and particular. Especially after Yuki's break down that afternoon and had spent the greater part of that time and a little bit after sundown to comfort the girl with the others. When Chouko came back, she immediately took charge of the smaller girl.

Elation had wondered for the first time if Chouko was more interested in Yuki than just friends. Then she promptly decided it really wasn't any of her business.

But it still didn't make the sight she came home to any less bizarre. In the kitchen, her mother and Barako were cooking something while her little sister was helping decorating a tree. A Christmas  
tree that she had no idea when they'd put that up. Her father and Yuu were decorating the tree and sipping something from the mugs as Christmas music filled the house.

"Oh, there you are, Elly." Clara says to her warmly, "Come in and help them decorate the tree."

She wondered if her mother had been replaced by some brain sucking alien. She normally wouldn't be this nice with Yuu around or even when her father was. It was slightly confusing. What in the world had they decided on?

She wasn't sure she wanted to know and knew better than to look a gifted horse in the mouth. If there was peace here, than she could stand to hang candycanes from the branches of the tree.  
As she went over she found herself somewhat surprised to see fruits beneath the tree. They hadn't done that in ages. Not since her grandmother had died when she was eleven. Maya, of course, never questioned why they did that but Elation remembered.

She remembered because her grandmother had told her it was more of a reminder than anything else.  
_  
"Now it's mostly to remind the children and adults that while presents and new things are nice, we mustn't forget our roots." Her grandmother had said and picks up a pecan. "A while back we used to be too poor to afford toys or even new clothes. So my father and mother would go and pick out the best fruits they could find and while we were asleep they would put them under the tree. And then on Christmas day we would be overjoyed at having fruits and such so out of season and usually expensive back then." _

As Elation picks up a tangerine, she silently promised she would continue the tradition and pass it to her own children if she ever had any. She looks towards Yuu smiling at her father and closes her eyes for a moment enjoying it.

After all the heartache of the morning and afternoon had given her, she had almost forgotten what it felt like to be a kid in a way. No worries but what 'Santa' would bring her and her sister. The happy smiling faces of the adults when they opened their gifts. Opening her light bluish-gray eyes she looks up at the angel on the top of the Christmas tree and smiles.

Maybe, if she wished really hard, Santa could make this last forever. 

* * *

"Elation?" That was her mother's voice.

The teenage girl glances up from her book- her current obsession seemed to be goosebumps and anything RL STINE or Christopher Pike right now- curious what the woman wanted. It wasn't often that her mother called her, despite, well, being her mother. She had always been a free spirit of sorts in a way. Not like it actually conjures images of some hippie style like that.

"Yes?" She closes the book, saving her place. Surely her mother didn't want much right?

"I need you to look after your sister. Barako's going to go visit her family soon so she's gone shopping a bit. Your Father and.." She hesitated before going on, "Your father and Yuu are organizing a Christmas Party for the company and I have to finish some designs."

She thought a bit before frowns, " But Mom, I have this thing-"

"I'm sure your friends won't mind having a little girl around." Clara said to her and sighs softly, "Please, Elation? I don't ask much from you."

Crap.. Guilt trip. She sighs a bit before nodding. "Alright Mom."

"Where are we going?" Maya glances up at her swinging their hands together as they walked down the sidewalk.

"To visit a friend of mine." Elation answered shifting her bag a bit. She wasn't sure what to get them, however with Christmas around the coroner and –thankfully- no youmas seemed to be turning up, she had decided it was a good time as any to give them their gifts.

"Hmm." The girl tilts her head, a bit considering her big sister. "You sure have a lot of friends! You must be popular ne?" She smiles at her.

Elation resisted a grimace. That was one way of putting it. "Yeah, in a way. Oh there's the bus. We gotta head to another part of town."

"Oooh, can I sit next to the window?"

"Yeah."

-

Sarita hadn't even bat an eyelash when Elation showed up somewhat embarrassed with her little sister. Tora looked ready to scold her about it, but Hane went ahead and went to distract the girl from their conversation by taking her over to the tank.

"I can't believe you brought her here!" Tora hissed once they were safely inside the office. "She's a kid!"

"I'm well aware of that." Elation rolls her eyes and sat down on the couch, "there was nothing I can do anyway. Mom, Dad, Yuu and Barako are all busy. Besides.." She sat back breathing out, "I feel a bit guilty. I haven't been hanging out with her like I used to."

Hebi pursed her lips and shook her head, "Right. Saving lives is far trivial to playing dollies with your little sister."

"What the hell is your problem?" Elation's eyes flashed looking at both of them. "If I recall you two were the loudest ones that wanted out of the whole deal! Now you're getting on my case about it?"

Sarita only rubs her temple, "Just get ready to train all of you. I'm sure Geihana will be able to distract the girl for the time being. "

"Maya."

"What?" Hebi glances at her annoyed.

"My sister's name is Maya." Elation said getting up again, "And you tell Geihana that she better take very good care of her. She's my most important person."

Tora didn't say anything else in that. She actually understood what with her cousin. That boy gave her equal mounts of grief and pride. Though she felt guilty herself for not spending as much time as she could have with him. She silently promised that she would this holiday. With that in mind she gives Elation a slight smile.

"Come on," Tora gestures to her, "We better do this before Sarita gives us that 'evil eye'."

Elation tried to smother a laugh as she files out with them. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad? 

* * *

Maya was a curious little girl. Far more curious than most would suspect. Then again, at her age it was almost expected that she had some 'adventures' of course. Right now the tall purple haired lady was talking on the phone very seriously to someone while cartoons played on the tv and she was nibbling on cookies and had a glass of grape juice.

She wonders what her sister and her sister's friends were up to. The blue haired lady had been very nice about telling her about the fishies in the tank and that other lady was nice enough to offer her the use of the tv and food while her sister 'trained'.

But Maya wondered why they were training. After all, if a person trained that means they're trying to get better at something, right? So what was her sister trying to get better at?

She wasn't sure.

She got up and glances back, the lady was still looking out the window. Good, she could go and find out what this was. Quietly as she could she tipped toed down the spiral stair case but saw no one there. Frowning a bit she purses her lips. Where would they be? She glances around a bit before heading into the office. She searched around looking for clues- like Scooby Doo shows- and finally she gave up.

She would have to follow her then. Maya huffs, finally getting up before leaving to go back to Geihana who fixed her with almost a glare.

"Where were you?"

"Looking at fishies." Maya said. It wasn't a lie, she saw the fishies. However she hoped the lady wouldn't pressure her too much. 

* * *

"Alright we're done." Sarita sighs softly getting a drink. Training these girls were harder than she thought. Tora at least had some endurance as did Hane but Elation and Hebi weren't that great at long distance things and not to mention, Elation simply wasn't that great of a runner.

Though her attempts at showing them how to fight physically seemed to be much better. Hebi had a wicked long legs that could put anyone out with one shot and Elation herself had improved in just disarming a person.

Sarita frowns at that thought, it was true. Her..queen was still unable to bring herself to seriously hurt anyone or kill anyone if she had to. From what the other girls reported, she only managed to kill that youma because her sister had been in danger. The potential was there, Sarita thought as she watched the girls rest for a bit and Elation moving over to her bag. It's just harnessing that potential and refining it.

For the life of her she didn't know how to do that without breaking the young woman.

"Hey." Elation said though she seemed highly embarrassed or maybe scared? Sarita eyed her a bit and decided it was a combination of both. "I um.. wanted to give you guys something."

"You didn't have to." Hane smiles at her but the white wrapped gift was handed to her anyway. "It's really sweet."

Hebi looks skeptical when a gift was handed to her though Tora shook hers trying to guess what was inside. Finally, Elation made her way over to Sarita and offers it to her.

Sarita blinks, feeling an unexpected rush of warmth fill her before she took it. "Thanks." She said slowly. It wasn't the first time she had gotten a gift. No Hane had given her one last year. It was more like, well.. she had never gotten a gift that didn't have something attached to it.

"I didn't know what you all liked." Elation said rubbing the back of her neck, "So I thought to get something that I think should be alright. Next year I'll be more particular."

Without much ceremony, Tora tore into hers as the others unwrapped their gifts too. Tora was pleasantly surprised to see that it was a sliver bracelet with charms on it. One of the charms on her bracelet was a tiger with a red ruby eye.

"This must've cost a fortune!" She glances at Elation. "How could you afford this?"

Elation shrugs a bit, "I saved up a lot from my allowance since I don't have to go shopping and stuff." She was smiling a bit, "I've never been a real shopper type of person to be honest."

"We're going to have to remedy that." Hebi said with a sniff, "I will not be fighting with some fashion disasters!" Though she found herself smiling a little, "Though, with a bit of training there you might have good taste as myself."

Elation groans, "Not more training!"

Tora couldn't help but laugh which Hane joined in soon followed by Hebi and Elation. Sarita could only sit there feeling a wave of nostalgia at the scene. She remembered this feeling. This feeling of belonging somewhere. She closes her purple eyes before glancing at the trinket in her hand. A shark tooth. Well the shape of one. She wonders if Elation really knew her senshi name or if it was just a coincidence. Right now, Sarita finally thought she didn't care which it was. 

* * *

Christmas. Usagi loved it, yet she couldn't help but worry about the Osaka family. Naru still hadn't been found and her mother was resigning herself that her daughter may be gone forever.  
Usagi wished she could help them more. She had already promised she wouldn't give up until she found Naru. Which Naru and Naruru's mother had thanked her for.

But there hadn't been much that Usagi could do to find her childhood friend. In the end she had to leave it up to the police to try and find her.

So, on Christmas morning, she went downstairs to have breakfast with her family and trade gifts with them. She was affectionate to them even more so then before. Maybe it was because of Naru's disappearance that made her feel more appreciative about her own family and how at any time of the day they might disappear too.

Pushing such thoughts away, Usagi smiles at her brother as he enthusiastically thanks her for a new video game. She had brought him.

Later on that same day, she braves the cold to go visit Mamoru. She and the girls had already given each other their gifts a few days before but she hadn't given Mamoru his yet. She blushes a bit thinking about it. Her patient and kind Mamo-chan.

She hoped he'll like his gift as she rode the elevator up to his apartment. Breathing out she rang his doorbell hearing the muffled 'Coming' from the other side of the door.

His smile… She thought she could never get enough of that smile of his and leans up to kiss him.

"I didn't think you'd come out in the cold like this, Usako." He had said once he had invited her in.

"For you, Mamo-chan, I would do anything." She smiles at him shedding her coat and gloves, "Besides I brought you a Christmas gift."

His brows rose, "Oh?"

She shivers a bit at his tone. He really was the only one that could do that to her with one word. Smiling she walks over to him and kisses him deeply.

It was freezing, and he really didn't want to be outside however his boss said to investigate this side of town. How annoying. He should've been home with his family but he wasn't.

"Thanks a lot." He grumbles. Others have told him it was a wild goose chase. Then again in the organization itself, they thought it was about taking over more territory. Either way, he had to find 'something suspicious' along the Tama river.

Just wonderful.

"Freezing my damn balls off." He grumbles and fumbles around looking for a pack of his cigarettes before lighting one. The smoke curls around his head as he walks along the banks of the river. There was nothing out here.

"This is a wild goose chase." He mutters before turning to trudge back to his car.

But as he was walking he heard something moving along the grass. He stops and looks to see what it was, his hand drifting to the hidden gone in the small of his back. The cigarette was forgotten as it fell and hit the wet sand bank he was standing on.

"Who's there?" He edged his way to the car.

The grass rustles again before two crimson glowing eyes looked right back at him.

He ran, hearing the creature- whatever the hell it was- chasing him. He managed to get into his car and lock his doors before trying the car phone.

"What is it?" Geihana asked irritably, "Have you found it?"

"I found something!" His voice was high and scared as he saw more eyes coming out of the darkness. "Forget this! I quit! You're not paying me enough!"

He tried to start his engine while Geihana was yelling at him.

The glass was breaking and he pulls out his gun. He rather go down firing than be caught like this.  
He was eye to eye with the creature. It looked like anyone else but, the thing's face transformed and screams at him. He opens fire.

Geihana could only hear the gun fire and the man screaming with the sound of glass breaking then silence.

She closes her eyes swallowing. There was very little in her line of work that made her nauestous. This was one case that did. After a while, she collected her self and went to get a drink of water. She had to tell the boss where to go.

_Then_, she thought,_ I can retire and go on a long deserved vacation._


	25. 24

**Sailor Moon DMR: Dead Moon's Reign****  
Chapter 24: **_My Sister's a Superhero!-Weird Days_

* * *

Elation couldn't believe she'd be happy to have some time alone. It was a few days after New Years and she hadn't heard anything from the others. So instead she took this time to play with the snow that wouldn't melt until the beginning of February.

Which was perfectly fine with- _SPLAT!_

"Hehe, Nee-chan needs to be faster!" Maya giggles before hiding behind a snowman.

"Very true Maya." Yuu grins with another snowball in his hand before throwing it at the dark man next to Elation.

"Ah!" Her father grumbles but he scoops some snow in his hand, "Come on, Elly, lets teach those trouble makers!"

"Right." She nods getting her own snowballs before going after her sister who squealed running away from her.

From the window, Clara sips some hot coco that she had been making. Barako was only there part time but right now the woman was currently tending the cookies. With a sigh, Clara turns from the window to Barako lost in her thoughts at the moment. She wondered when was the moment did she accept them together? When had been the exact moment that she became accustomed to having Yuu around and even cuddling with her husband?

She closes her eyes for a moment hearing the squeals and laughter drifting in from outside. Her girls didn't even seem to notice anything wrong. In fact, Maya had taken to having Yuu around like it was normal and didn't even bat an eyelash at seeing him and Saul together. And Elation.. Clara doesn't know how many times they had argue in front of the girl or even after when she was suppose to go to bed only to find her rubbing her eyes and asking loudly why it was noisy.

She hated herself for that. Ever since she found out about Saul…she had been so wrapped up in herself she didn't see what this had been doing to her own children. She won't even lie, she wasn't close to the girls much and for that she felt sorry for.

"Yen for your thoughts?" Barako smiles a little at her.

"I was wondering how long this would last is all." Clara said having not even come to a good resolution. She hadn't even started thinking about where the children would stay. In the end she thought she would let them choose. It was better the forcing the decision like that.

"I wouldn't know." Barako said pulling the cookies out of the oven. "It's all up to you and the others. "

"It is." Clara turns back to watching them as Yuu and Maya were making another snow man and Saul and Elation were pelting each other with snowballs. "I just hope it's the right one." 

* * *

A few days later found Maya trailing her older sister. She was supremely proud of herself for sneaking out without anyone knowing and tracking her sister at a good distance. Well, it helped that her sister wasn't running anywhere. Maya blows in her gloved hands to keep them warm, but kept an eye on her sister.

There was something weird going on, but the girl couldn't pin point it exactly. So, she decided the best way to solve this was to follow Elation.

It took a long time to reach their destination and the young girl was becoming very tired of this trek. She almost thought to give up if her sister hadn't decided to stop somewhere first. Much to Maya's relief. She moves closer, hiding behind telephone poles and trashcans. What was she up to? Why come all the way out here? There wasn't anyone even out here!  
That's when she saw it, a strange creature in an outrageous outfit that appeared almost from no where running. Her eyes widen as she saw the creature being chased by girls in skirts. What was going on?

That's when her memory kicked in to supply the answer. She remembered hearing about 'Sailor Senshi' at school and that some kids even wear buttons of them. That Sailor V was real too. But Maya hadn't paid much attention to it. Now she wished she did as she saw the one in red attack the creature.

Oh no! "Onee-chan." She moves, wanting to help her sister. There was no way her sister could stand up to any of that!

But as she was just about to get halfway there she saw something incredible. Her Onee-chan said something and then there was a blinding light that finally receded and there was that woman from the dance! The one that saved her.

"Onee-chan's…a super hero?" She said slowly to herself too dazed to think of anything much but her eyes stayed riveted to the scene as the black skirted senshi saved the creature!

Maya couldn't help but feel a bubbling of pride for her older sister. She always knew that Elation was a great sister but this.. !

She then started to worry as more girls in colored skirts came to aid the red skirt. What if her sister couldn't fight them off? No, she thought to herself, her sister was a super hero. She could do anything now.

As if to prove her point, the black skirt released what seemed to be a red mist that blinded the others before taking off with the creature.

Leaving Maya starstruck and in awe.

Her sister was a hero…and those other girls were bad guys. Weren't they?

She decided to go home. She wasn't sure if she should tell her parents or not but thought better of it. They would probably try to stop her sister if they knew. Nodding to herself, Maya thought it was better to keep it to herself for now.

"It's in the Tama Ward." Sarita said to them. Elation had bought another youma in and this time Sarita had a place for the youma until it could revert back to human. The other youma that had been staying at Hebi's had reverted easily enough and seemed to have no ill effects to him. Still she had her people watch him just in case. Right now she was debriefing the Dreamcatchers on what Geihana had told her.

"So, when do we go?" Tora was more than ready to get this all over with. When they stop this youma thing maybe they could return to their lives again? " I mean we go in, kick some butt and go home. Job well done right?"

"Maybe." Hane nods a bit, "we have to get there before the Sol senshi do. We don't want them to kill the whole lot if there's another way to do it."

Elation shifted uneasily. For some reason this all gave her a bad feeling. A very bad feeling like they shouldn't go there. She wasn't sure where this feeling was coming from but she knew without a doubt that it wasn't a good idea. "Maybe we shouldn't."

They turn to look at her with various expressions on their faces.

"Why not?" Hebi grumbles folding her arms, "It means we can end this all."

"I don't know." Elation admits looking down, "But I have a bad feeling about this."

"We have to investigate this." Tora told her, "Then it can all end."

Elation wasn't sure she could just stop like Tora was implying. She wonders if she would ever be able to stop. Or may be she was hoping it never did? She found a purpose in her life and to have it over so soon…

"Either way, I..better go." She sighs a bit, "I have to get home."

"I'll walk you." Tora said though Sarita wonders if it was fine with just the two of them.

* * *

Haruka looks over at Michiru and nods. It was unspoken that they had to protect not only their princess and prince, but the others. They were far more hesitant to do this now.

"We can't let this continue." Michiru said quietly though she didn't enjoy this either. Honestly she would've preferred for peace than this senseless battle. "The others are being swayed and they may not do what is best for everyone."

"But remember." Hotaru spoke up and looks up at them. "We can't do this by ourselves. Remember all the times we done that?"

"We mustn't repeat history here. We must use all that we've learned to bridge this gap or at least find common ground."

"That's the problem." Haruka sighs running a hand through her short hair. " She's turned down every olive branch that the princess and prince have offered. We don't know what she wants!"

Hotaru mulls this over her self before saying, "She wants us to feel bad about killing those Youmas." It was the most obvious answer.

"How can we show that if she's determined that we're liars?" Haruka counters, "I say we find the nest, take it out then if they still want to fight us, we should give them what they want."

"But what would that solve?" Setsuna sighs softly leaning on the railing of their back porch. The cold night air drifted in causing her to shiver but she didn't mind that.

Michiru merely shrugs saying softly, "It is not our place to make peace. It is that of our princess and prince." There was a small rueful smile on her face, "We're soldiers after all." 

* * *

_  
It was painful; she was hurting so bad she could barely get back up. The others were coming around but they too were slow in moving. She looks up in defiance at the group ahead of her._

"Go on." She had growled holding her arm. "Do your worse!"

"You must be healed of your sorrows." The pigtailed blond had told her and held out a staff.

The others behind her looked to be giving her their energy as the power accumulated into a blinding ball of light before it was released.

She didn't have time to dodge it and neither were the Dreamcatchers close enough to push her out of the way.

She felt it then the sudden burning-

Elation woke up with a jerk in the middle of the night. The cold sweat had drenched her back and shirt a bit causing it to cling to her. She pants as the last bits of the dream seemed to melt away and she glances at the clock. Three am. Great. She shook her head and tried to get back to sleep.

But she couldn't help the shiver of fear and wonders why she hadn't heard from the queen as of late. 

* * *

Ruby red eyes stare straight ahead without even blinking. This was not the way. This was not the plan that should've fell into place. With a growl of impatience, or maybe a mixture of anger and something far deadlier- hate- the panel glows as strange hands began to dance upon them lighting up an equally strange face.

From behind a second pair of eyes only seems weary and moves to go look at something else. Sensing the roiling energy from around them, it could only mean that they were close. They were so close to what they had started out to do. With a soft sigh and eyes close as if to sleep but there would be no sleep that night. After all they had work to do. 

* * *

A day later had found Elation once more walking the street with her sister at hand. Again, Barako had things she needed to do and their parents and Yuu had to start their businesses back. It would be a hectic week especially with fashion week that would be approaching soon.

Her mother had kicked herself for taking such a long break before going back to working on her line. Her father and Yuu had clients and appointments to keep.

It would almost seem as if the harmony that they had once upon a time was now gone and left only and empty house.

Yet that was fine with Elation. She had done this before and had taken care of Maya when things became so crazy at home when her parents were hardly around at all. Shaking her head, she leads the girl down the street towards an Arcade.

"Want to play some games?" She asked her.

Maya nods smiling brightly. "Hm. I want to play that Sailor V game!"

"Alright." Elation smiles as her sister took off towards the arcade that was only a few feet from them. She frowns for a moment wondering about her sister. In the last couple of days her sister had been acting strangely towards her. More like she had been giving her these looks that Elation couldn't decipher. She just hoped it wasn't anything serious.

Walking into the Arcade she smiles at the dirty blonde haired man that had greeted her and she looks around for the large afro puff ponytail that her sister was wearing today. She spotted her at the chosen game and walks over to see how she was doing.

The five year old had her tongue stuck out slightly as she moves the joystick and presses the buttons. "Come on~"

Elation was amused by this but she kept watching her for a while.

"Aww~!" Maya whines as her character died, "I was doing really good too!"

"Here let me have a go then." Elation said smiling a bit, "Maybe I can beat the high score?"

"I know you can, Nee-chan!" Maya gushes looking up at her like she literally believed the girl could do anything in the world.

Elation was a bit unnerved by that but slips the coins in and started playing. Of course she died the first time but had another life to go so she kept playing.

"Wow…" Maya peers over the edge watching her sister's fast hands react to the character in the game.

Vaguely Elation wonders if there was an end to this game or not. It seemed like it was going on forever. How annoying. She didn't want to spend all this time playing this game only to find out that it's a loop!

Meanwhile, Minako's pen went off and alerted both Minako and Artemis to the problem.

"We better go." Artemis told her following her out the door.

"Should we call the others?" Minako asks as she breathes running.

Artemis jumps to her shoulder and held on, "Not yet Mina. We have to make sure it's not a threat before we call in the others."

"Right."

As Minako entered the Crown Arcade, she takes a breathe before stopping to see who was playing the Sailor V game at such a steady rate. The training simulator often used for the senshi to practice their reflexes as well as hand-eye coordination was almost always a cover for their headquarters which was underneath the game. Lately, they haven't been using it as much having preferred Rei's Shrine where they could breathe more easily.

Now she wonders if someone was trying to discover it like Dark Endymion had when Metallia was around.

Instead the sight that greeted her was the familiar face of Elation and a small girl that was obviously her sister.

"Do you think they know?" She mutters softly to Artemis.

"Be cautious." Artemis replies before nodding the go ahead to approach them.

Elation felt something- no someone- was approaching. Even without the Queen's guidance at the moment she could sense it. It was rather startling as she had usually been bad about this sort of thing before. She turns her head to look up and froze. Her eyes automatically narrowing and her posture had fallen into more of a protector mode. She gave her sister a glance while she played the game and moves to meet Minako in the middle.

"What do you want?" Elation looks at her trying to gauge if this was an offensive or not.

"I should be asking you that." Minako said looking at her and then glancing briefly over her shoulder.  
The black girl's brow rose, "I didn't know you owned this place, Aino."

"I don't."

She snorts before turning slightly, "You seem awfully agitated for someone who doesn't own anything but is asking those sorts of things." She had intended to let it end there and was going to collect her little sister so they could leave.

"What are you planning on doing with them?"

She heard but she ignores them. If she answered it wouldn't do anything for anyone. They wouldn't believe it for one and for two she didn't want to let go what seemed to be the upper hand. At least that's how Hebi had said it in one of the after training cool off conversation. Sarita had supported this of course.

"Never let them know what you have until you know for certain what they have." Had been the dark haired woman's advice.

Therefore Elation followed that advice.

"Come on Maya." Elation said to her, "We better get going."

"Aww…" The girl whines a bit before allowing the character to die. Though the game did something odd and gave a prize. "Oh! Onee-chan! Look it's a teddy bear!"

Elation was somewhat amused as the girl picks up the teddy bear with an odd symbol on hit's belly. It reminded Elation of a CareBear. Now she really was having a nostalgic moment. Ah, Carebears. If only she could enjoy that bit all over again.

"It's cute." She says taking her sister's hand before brushing by a shocked Minako and Artemis. "Lets get something to eat hm?"

"Hm!"

As the two disappeared behind the sliding doors, Minako glances at Artemis before heading over to the game. "Did you see that?" She asks seeing that the girl's high score was up there below Ami's. "That little girl got a prize from here."

"I wonder." Artemis said jumping down. "If she's a senshi as well. The program is only supposed to give items to those that aren't awakened yet."

Minako only nods a bit, "We'll have to tell the others then."

"Right."

"Isn't it cute?" She cooes looking at the orange colored stuff animal. "I really like the sign. It's a star right?"

"Yup." Elation smiles at her sister walking down the sidewalk. Her mind mulls over what had happened in the arcade. Why had that girl acted like she owned the place? Moreover was it because of where they were? Was that their hang-out spot or something?

_What a headache, _she thought to herself almost grumbling._ Stupid turf wars._

She was so lost in thought she nearly didn't see a black haired girl that suddenly came up to them until it was too late. She blinks looking at the girl for a moment before the girl had unceremoniously hugged her tightly. Just who was this girl?

Her sister only stares with the same confusion as the girl let Elation go before saying thickly, "Thank you so much."

Maya wonders if her sister had rescued this girl too. She was way lighter then either herself and her sister but still darker then most people around them with long black hair and bright eyes that shined with unshed tears.

"Uh.." Elation a bit bewildered said, "Welcome?"

The girl gives the sisters a watery smile before she turns to leave.

"Hey!" Elation said snapping out of her stupor, " who are you?"

However the girl didn't reply and only turns the corner, seemingly disappearing with in the crowd.

"That was weird." Maya commented taking her sister's hand, "Ooh can we get ice cream?"

"How about something filling first?" Elation countered but she frowns watching where the girl had gone. Maybe she was that youma she had saved? Either way she shrugs and shook her head. They wouldn't know for sure anymore anyway.


	26. 25

**Sailor Moon DMR: Dead Moon's Reign****  
Chapter 25: **_ Surrounded_

* * *

"Minako?" Usagi glances at her pensive friend wondering what brought on the sudden change in her mood. School had started back not too long ago and she was exhausted trying to cram these things in her head. She was hoping the short reprieve from the youma sightings-was it her or did they decrease during the holidays?- would give them time to catch up on work and most of all some sleep! "What's wrong?"

Minako only shook her head for a moment before getting up, "There's something we all need to know. I'll say something about it at the study group."

"Are you sure?" Usagi was worried about her friends. There had still been no word on Naru and she felt her heart sink thinking about her best friend's mother and sister felt. She banished the thought for the time being before looking at Minako. The blonde had been more stressed then normal and the other senshi- Haruka and the others especially- seemed on edge all the time. Like something may happen at any moment.

Rei had even said she could probably badger her way into their school if she had to. That in itself was worrisome.

"It can wait." Minako smiles at her princess "Go on to your club. I'll meet you at Rei's."

"Alright.." Usagi reluctantly got up and packed her stuff away before she went down to her Manga Club. 

* * *

Tora had thought she and Hane were doing pretty well. They acted like they had nothing to do with each other- which they didn't inside of school- and they went separate ways. The senshi were none the wiser. Really this was the perfect scenario to go and take them out. However they had agreed they wouldn't do anything without Elation's knowledge.

It was amply proven that the girl would probably snoop around and figure it out herself before intervening and probably messing up any plans.

Tora closes her eyes balancing her pencil on her nose as she thought about it all. She was surprised she could stand being in the same room with Tsukino and not wanting to take the exacto knife and cut her. Then of course she would remind herself that that was a different life. She was a different person.

Wasn't she?

Hane breathes out contemplating why she took this job again. It hadn't been because of Sarita. No she had already become a teacher- or at least a sub- when she met the dark woman. She looks at the graded papers and wonders when that other teacher would be back. She already heard they were going to make her a permanent one soon.

Joy. The dark sapphire hair woman thought as she sat the last paper down. Tsukino and Aino were still not the highest grade in the class but at least they've gotten from the very bottom at least. Shaking her head she glances up as the door slides open to her class room.

It was late, even clubs were done at this point when she saw Tora standing there.

"What's the matter?" Hane caps her pen and looks at her. "Is everything alright?"

Tora closes the door behind her and went over to Hane before leaning against the desk, "I know I'm supposed to be the leader but it's alright if she leads isn't it?"

It took Hane a few minutes to understand what she was talking about. Even then she wasn't sure which 'she' the teenager was referring to. So packing up her things Hane only says, "Well if you mean Elation, than I suppose so. If you meant Sarita, I think she's only doing her part until you can."

"Hane, how do you think we're going to end this?" Tora asks her looking over her shoulder, "I don't want to do this forever."

"Neither do I." Hane agreed getting up, "I understand. I do. I think we're close to ending it so it's only for a little while longer isn't it?"

"I hope so." She sighs softly before stretching, "Come on we have that thing."

Hane smiles a little but nods. 

* * *

What's this about, Minako?" Rei sets down some tea as Makoto starts sharing the food she had made in her Home Eco. Club. "Usagi said you were really serious today."

"It about Kestral." Minako sat down and sips the tea though she wasn't looking at it. "Remember the Sailor V game?"

"How could I forget?" Usagi laughs a bit, "Most fun game I ever played!"

"And it's on top of the headquarters." Aretmis adds. "If you remember correctly, Ami, you got your transformation pen there."

Ami nods a bit thinking about it, "I remember. You also said it's for training purposes too."

"It is." Minako spoke again looking at them. They were all there. Save Mamoru who was at work at the moment.

"What does this have to do with Kestral?" Michiru was somewhat puzzled at this. She had never personally played the game. Though from the way the others spoke about it she wonders if taking Hotaru there would help the girl too.

"Well," Minako began, "The alert went off about someone going through the game rapidly. Artemis and I ran over to see who it could be."

Hotaru only nods a bit, "And you saw Kestral playing the game. Did you think she was trying to find the headquarters?"

"I don't think so." Artemis answered, his ears moved back and forth as if he was hearing things that they couldn't. "At least she didn't act like that. But it's mostly her sister. She was playing the game when we came in and she won a prize."

Haruka, like some of the others, were puzzled as to how that could mean anything when Setsuna spoke.

"The game only gives prizes out to senshi unawakened?" She fixed her eyes on them.

Ami's eyes widen at that, "You think Kestral's little sister is a senshi? But senshi of what? What if she's siding with them?"

"Obviously she'll side with them." Rei scoffs, "That's her sister. I doubt anything short of beating her would cause that girl to turn on Kestral at all."

"So what do we do? We can't just randomly approach her can we?" Hotaru asks, "If she is, than she needs guidance. Better yet does Kestral know?"

Minako shook her head softly, "I don't think so. If anything she may just be an overprotective older sister."

"This complicates things horribly." Makoto said with a sigh, "If anything I don't want to involve her."

"Neither do I." Usagi turns a cookie over in her hand with a worrying frown. "It's bad enough as it is. Lets not bother her. If Kestral hasn't noticed there's no need to draw attention to her."

Haruka nods in agreement. She didn't like getting little kids involved in their things if she didn't have to. In her mind's eye she remembered the previous battle where the girl had almost been killed by that youma if Darkmoon hadn't gone berserk.

"Then it's agreed. We're not going to mess with the sister." Luna says with finality as if to make it more official.

Privately, Haruka thought they shouldn't on the fact that it may be Darkmoon's only moral compass. 

* * *

"Hmmhmm.." Maya hums softly to herself as she colors in her room. Her sister was at that meeting thing with her friends and Maya had to stay behind since Barako was back. She had finished her homework with Barako's help and was now enjoying some cartoons that their cousins had shipped over.

Maya was happy to hear English again. She knew her sister and family were afraid she would forget to speak it, but these reminders helped.

She smiles over at her new stuffed animal that she affectionately called 'Starry'-chan. It had a surprisingly good scent to it. Her sister had said it reminded her of one of those scented stuffed animals from the States.

Either way, Maya sat up and hugged the teddy bear, smiling over her picture. It was a secret. Her parents wouldn't find it-that she knew at least- and her sister nearly never comes in her room. So her drawings were safe.

Today she had drawn about her day at school and her friends there and of course Starry-chan.  
She turns to look at the emerald eye bear and smiles, "Isn't it a good picture, Starry-chan?"  
That's when things got weird.

After a moment the bear's mouth moved and a feminine voice came from it. "It's a nice picture to be sure, but try less stick-figure."

Maya froze. This bear hadn't said a word and she hadn't felt a motor inside of it. Was..it..really talking?

"And, if you would, please refrain from hugging me too hard." The bear went on.

Maya shrieked and jumps back dropping the teddy bear on the bed and was half way to the door. This was not real! It wasn't like that Teddy Rucks-bee thing that read stories and stuff!

"Oi, you don't need to be like that!" The teddy bear said.

Maya turns slightly looking at it. It was standing on the bed with it's um..'paws' on it's hips looking particularly disappointed.

"It does hurt you know. " The bear continued. "Oh..well I suppose I should introduce myself." It clears it's throat before saying, "My name is Stella. It's a pleasure to meet you Maya."

Maya stares hard at the orange teddy bear for a while before cautiously moving closer, "Who..who are you? How can you talk?"

"Well I'm magic of course." Stella told her, "And I suppose you could call me a helper of sorts. I'm here to help you."

"Help me?" She was a bit dazed but sat down on the floor staring at her stuff animal that she had thought was like the others only a few hours prior to this. "Why would I need help? Onee-chan can help me with anything! She's a super hero."

"Be that as it may." Stella sat down and sighs, " Your sister is actually being tricked."

"Tricked?" Maya's eyes got really wide, "What? How can she be tricked?"

Stella fixed a stern look on Maya, "Yes, tricked. Those people that are suppose to help her- they're not helping her really. They're using her to save those awful creatures that are hurting everyone."

"But.." Maya was confused. Wasn't it good to save things and people? How was her sister..how could her sister not know?

When she voiced these concerns, Stella shook her head.

"I'm afraid she won't see it." She said, "She's under a spell."

"How do we break it?" Maya was eager to help her older sister do anything that needed to be done. It gave her a thrill to know she was helping. "I don't have magic or anything!"

"That's why you have me here." Stella points to herself. "I'll help you save your sister. I'll guide you to those that can help her. You know those ladies in pretty skirts? The Sailor Senshi? They can help. They'll heal your sister and make the bad people go away."

Maya purses her lips in thought. To save her sister who was being tricked from the bad people. She wanted to do that, yet there was doubt in the little girl. She had seen those people and they hadn't seemed bad at all. Maybe she was wrong? After all, if a magical talking teddy bear said that bad people were bad, then it must know somehow right?

She was still undecided but she looks at the teddy bear and nods, "Ok. Tell me how."

"You'll have to wait for the right time." Stella began, "But until then I'll help you." 

* * *

Elation did not want to be here. In fact she didn't want to be anywhere near this place. Shivering as the cold still lingered from the holidays, she sighs softly pulling her coat closed. She was at the banks of the Tama River far out of her way of where she lived. Gods help her if she got lost out here. It was very easy to do actually now that she thought about it. Still she had a bad feeling about being out there.

In fact she wished they weren't out there. Sighing she trudges behind Hebi to see where Sarita and the others were. As she got there she could hear Hebi muttering about how this is really cutting into her 'study' times and that if they were out there for nothing she was going to kick Sarita's butt.

"I wonder why it's so far upstream?" Hane looks around the semi-desolate banks before looking over at the others, "I mean surely they can't all be coming from here?"

"It might explain why we only get a few where we are." Sarita said walking a bit. "The guy I sent here was somewhere around here when communications cut off. We might be close to the nest."

"But we still wouldn't know where to look." Hebi snaps a bit pulling the fur closer around her, " And it would take years to find out!"

Tora frowns looking around a bit before she looks at Elation, "Well they all usually listen to her." She gestures to Elation, "Maybe they'll reveal themselves to her?"

Suddenly, Elation really didn't feel safe any more and she just stares at the group.

"You want me to call them?" She slowly shook her head, "No way. Uh-uh! Not my cup of tea!"

"Come on Elation." Tora moves over and took her gloved hands, "Please. It could mean we can end this."

"I don't know." She was still feeling uneasy about it.

"For us?"

Sighing, the teenager gave in and walks to the bank. "I don't even know what I'm doing!" She whines a little as she calls for her powers transforming into Sailor Darkmoon. She looks around the bank and tries to do what she'd seen in cartoons which were to make her known.

She closes her eyes and started to control her breathing. Trying tentatively to make her power go along with it and build it. Slowly at first, but then she could feel it. The power that always hummed just out of her notice, a bit out of reach yet it was there. 

* * *

She gasps as the crows cawed flying away from her. She could sense it even so far away she could sense the power. She opens her communicator to call the others. They had to stop whatever it was she was doing.

Rei had a bad feeling about this.

Hebi shivers watching the glow around the girl wondering if it was from the cold or the power that radiated off her. She glances at the others and saw they were also riveted to the scene, though Sarita kept looking off now and then as if to find something.

"I wonder if this is a good idea." Hebi was having doubts now too. "We're in the open…"

"It's too late now." Tora answered and breathes, " We just have to get through this."

That's when they all froze, hearing the sounds of grass rustling as if a breeze went through them but the night air was dead. Sarita nodded to them and the four of them transformed into their senshi forms.

They had to be prepared for this.

Dark Moon opens her eyes slowly, the silver and gold stood out more vividly now with power behind them. She could scarcely breathe with the power filling her up. She knew if she just reached for a bit more something..something would happen. Yet fear kept her from doing so. So she maintained a dangerous balance on it right now.

"Look there." Metal Tiger points a silver gloved hand as something moved towards them. "I think it's one of them."

Bronze Shark nods, her bronze colored shoes hardly made a sound as she moves into position. "Get ready." She says softly.

"I don't know if I'll ever be." Golden Snake mutters but she kept her eyes peeled for any threat towards the girl.

Suddenly something rushes towards them, more than one of them. Without a word being said, the Dreamcatchers made a formation around Darkmoon who seemed to be oblivious to everything around her.

"Holy hells." Metal Tiger swore looking with wide round eyes at the scene before them. "There's …"

Silver Hawk swallows slightly, "Hundreds of them."

"Just how long have they been doing this?" Bronze shark mutters to herself.

Everywhere they looked, there were youmas big and small in a bizarre array of colors, shapes and forms. There were circus themed ones and ones that were nightmares from childhood dreams and some that were down right just nightmares unto themselves.

And they definitely outnumbered them.


	27. 26

**Sailor Moon DMR: Dead Moon's Reign****  
Chapter 26:**_ Battle Ground_

* * *

"Oh." Stella had said looking up after telling Maya about the Moon Kingdom and what lead to it's destruction. "Oh this is bad. It is very bad."

"What is it, Star-er..Stella-chan?" Maya glances at the bear curiously.

"Something big is happening." Stella said, "I was hoping we'd have more time to get the plan laid and properly change your sister's mind. It looks like things have changed." The Bear looks at Maya, "Go get your winter things. "

"But why?" Even as she asked that the girl was already pulling on her boots- the red shiny ones- and her favorite coat as well as her favorite mittens. She searched around before she found her Panda hat. "What's wrong?"

Stella looks at her, "They're summoning Youmas." The teddy bear toddles to the edge and jumps on her. "I can only teleport us half way there. So you have to sneak out."

"Hm." Maya nods and secures the bear to her. She could sneak out. Her Mama was busy drawing and her papa and Yuu haven't come back home just yet. With luck, Barako would be into her stories now. So, Maya snuck down with quiet ease listening hard to hear if Barako was moving around.

She was in luck. The stories had a special going. So that meant she would be in the clear for a few hours. That was good enough for the young girl to slip out of the house and start running in the direction the bear was telling her. 

* * *

They had assembled and teleported close to the spot where Rei had sensed the tremendous energy from. But now, they were merely running there having not been close enough. With Mars and Venus at point the others followed keeping a loose ring around the princess and prince as they headed into what they believed was a battle.

"Are you sure about this?" Venus had asked for the tenth time. "I don't want us to screw up like before."

"I told you, " Mars said, "I sense it. It's not far from here! And I sense more now that we're in the area."

"No wonder we couldn't find it." Mercury breathes as she kicks off again, "It's far too north and out of our way to even notice it."

Moon only gave a brief glance at them but said nothing. She wonders if the youmas had taken her friend, Naru. She felt the fear inside her and the doubts that were plaguing her. What if she was only just killing? How could she justify that? Grimly she realized the only way she could justify it was because the madness had to stop somewhere. And if she was killing them, she could only hope that their souls rest in peace after this.

She hoped the families would forgive her.

"It's alright Usako." Tuxedo Kamen had said to her. He had skived off of work to be at her side now. To help and comfort her at the same time. "If this is it, we'll see it through together."

"Hm." The blonde nods feeling a rush of love for him. "I don't know what I did to deserve you." She gave him a brief smile and nearly ended up tripping. Stupid ribbons.

"It's just up ahead. " Mercury calls out. "We'll be there soon, so we better prepare ourselves."  
But the scene that they arrived to was one that made them all freeze in amazement and fear. There were well over a hundred of those things.

"Oh..my gods." Moon covers her mouth eyes wide. "Just how long have they been doing this?"

"Who knows." Pluto said grimly but couldn't tear her eyes from the scene. She nearly missed seeing the Dreamcatchers encircling their leader. "But it doesn't look like they expected it either."

"Doesn't matter." Uranus summons her talisman. " We're going to eliminate them all."

Neptune and Saturn nods in agreement.

"For our future." Saturn says softly holding the glaive aloft. 

* * *

She was lost. Somehow she had lost her way in the energy that accumulated and that was released. She could feel them though. Darkmoon could feel the gazes of the youmas that had been attracted to her. In a weird way she could feel them.

She could see the tendrils of power that lead to each and every one of them. She wasn't sure why that was and how it could happen but at the moment she couldn't help but be amazed by it. They were connected to her. They had waited for her for so long…

Wait. Waited for –her-? Why? Why were they waiting for her?

The other coherent thought she could muster was for them not to attack. She wasn't sure if it went through, but she hoped they wouldn't attack her and her friends. Or at least don't attack unless someone did it first.

Aside from that she tried to sort through to find the 'leader' string among the tendrils. Where was it? It wasn't quite a hive mind but there was a leader of sorts. The one who started this.

There!

She had found it!

Wait, what was this feeling? She felt herself being drawn there. As if…

"Darkmoon!" Metal Tiger looks on as the light encompasses their leader's body.

Darkmoon's eyes remained close but she said quietly, "It's alright. They're on our side. Just don't attack an-" Then the girl was gone.

"Great." Golden Snake looks around still unable to relax, "She says they're on ourside and yet they've surrounded us."

"It makes sense though." Silver Hawk only appeared relax, "These –are- our people from that planet. We all died together." She looks at them, "They're protecting the nest."

"Let's just hope Darkmoon can get this thing to stop and end this." Bronze Shark said looking behind her, "I don't think we're alone."

"Shit." Metal Tiger saw the flash of white and felt the beginnings of a headache, "I don't know if we could fend them –all- off!"

"We're going to have to try until Darkmoon gets back." Silver Hawk took a defensive stance looking at the direction they were.

-

Barako had finished her show and breathes. Dear gods, it was so exciting! Estuko's baby wasn't just her baby it was her father's baby making it her little brother and then the court scene- well.  
She got up and hums to herself. She better pull something out for the girls. Speaking of which, Barako thought to check and see how Maya was doing.

The nanny walks upstairs towards the door adject to Elation's and pauses. Well Elation did say she was hanging out with her friends again. They shouldn't worry too much about her. Now lets see..

"Maya-chan." Barako knocked once before turning the knob, "I was going to make tempura tonigh-" She stops in mid sentence as she gazed in an empty room. No. This could not be happening.

"Maya-chan?" She searches the other rooms trying to calm her frantic heart, "Maya-chan! This isn't funny! Where are you?"

She searched all over the house but she couldn't find the girl. She turns and looks at the door her eyes widen a bit in terror almost. "No. " She didn't want it to be true. Maya was a good girl. She would never…

But the woman rushes outside and saw fresh little tracks in the ice, "Maya! Maya!"  
She calls to her. Oh gods, Oh gods what happened to her? They'll be devastated if she couldn't find her. She only went back to grab a coat but followed the tracks calling the girl.

"Maya-chan! Please come out!" She looks everywhere. Where the tracks were heading. "I won't be mse come out Maya!"

Yet she couldn't find her. 

* * *

Darkmoon found herself in a room that reminded her of a basement. Or it could be a factory. She wasn't sure which it was but she hugs herself. Why did her body feel so warm? Like something..something was trying to be acknowledged but she ignores it.

She looks up seeing lights and a few youma around and then her eyes laid on a beautiful youma that laid against the wall next to something that looked a lot like a cocoon.

Her instinct told her she should run away, yet she couldn't bring herself to. Instead, she takes a few steps forward looking at the youma that caressed the cocoon.

"You have finally come to us…queen." The Youma said looking at her almost gratefully. "I am Yurwabe." She only moves to stand dressed in an edo-period kimono. Her hair was impossibly long and stretched to every corner of the room. "We've been waiting for you for so long. We're so glad you've found us."

She swallows a bit, "Why." She couldn't fathom or even understand why they had or why they were even doing this. "Why were you waiting for me? Why have you turned so many people? Where are their dreams?"

Yurwabe only looks at her, "Because it is time to reclaim our place. That is what you said to us. Though your form is different, we would know you and your kin anywhere." She bows slowly, "Please lead us to the way."

"I didn't." Darkmoon shook her head, "I didn't call to you. I didn't want this! I would've never have done that!" She was absolutely horrified that someone using her name would do this.

She fell silent and closes her eyes concentrating. Where is she? Where was that woman?

_Queen Nehellenia!_ She calls mentally, _Was it you? Did you use my body to do this? _

The reply was weak and distant, _' I did not.'_ There was a pause for a moment before the queen continued, _'I did not call them. I am as clueless as you are…Elation..You must know..'_

_Know what? _She felt dizzy from this. What was going on? Why were these youma assuming that she and Nehellenia called them?

_'I'm becoming more apart of you. You will no longer hear my voice. I believe this is goodbye.'_

"What?" She said that out loud but felt the stinging of tears. She had relied so much on this woman and now she was leaving. "Oh gods…what am I going to do?"

"If you did not call us." Yurwabe mistook her for talking to her. "Then we will sleep again until we're called. However some of those there have become corrupted as well. We believe that you, queen, can heal them."

"Me?" Darkmoon struggled to keep her mind from overloading. So much in one day! However she breathes out. "I'll try. Give them to me. I want..I want these people to go home if they have one."

"Very well." 

* * *

"Here they come." Golden Snake said holding her hands up.

"Speard out!" Metal Tiger shouts before looking at the youmas behind them. "Watch our backs or leave."

Some acknowledged her and others merely stared at her. Either way, Metal Tiger's claws extended as the Sol senshi descended to them with their weapons drawn.

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Metal Tiger Roar!"

"Silver Tornado!"

"Tuxedo La Smoking Bomber!"

"Poison Mist!"

The chaos that ensued from those first few attacks was dizzying in and of itself. The Youmas surged forward with the Dreamcatchers. The Sol Senshi were on the defensive, attacking whenever they could.

No one thought about the consequences of this. There was simply no time as they fought a battle to survive.

When one of the Dreamcatchers did find a Sol senshi they were usually aided by a youma but occasionally their battles would be over come with other youmas that were overzealous.  
The Sol senshi fell back a bit breathing hard and covered in cuts and bruises. They wouldn't give up. They couldn't.

"Silver Crystal." Moon held her scepter aloft, "Please help us.."

The top of the scepter glowed brightly- almost too brightly as it blinded nearly everyone with it's immense power. The weaker youmas screamed when the light touched them turning them into dust. The more hardier ones only suffered burns on their bodies.

But it had done it's job. It had cut the population down to a mere fifty at best. Oh, no, forty-five now.

Moon didn't want to think about the deaths. She didn't want to think about anything but keeping her friends and lover safe. They had to be safe.

That's when another blinding light came from the sky, causing the battle to come to a tense halt.  
Darkmoon opens her eyes feeling both energized but horribly weak. She had even passed out before coming there because the pain had been so intense. She had felt them. Felt their screams and pains through the tendrils that were connected to her.

She had to keep herself together. She couldn't fall apart now. So she summons her scythe in hand and looks towards them.

"How dare you." She says slowly, "You killed them!"

Uranus scoffs, "You are the one that amassed an army of Youmas here!"

"Did you think we wouldn't notice? You were going to try and do what they all tried. To take over this star!" Mars snaps, "But we'll stop you. We've always stopped your kind."

"My kind?" Darkmoon didn't even need to say any more, "I'll show you what my kind does!"

Having her there bolstered the courage in the remaining youmas that had been weakened. None of them had the chance to take on dream mirrors yet. And the corrupted ones she was going to give the mirrors back to..

They seemed to have been destroyed by the Sol senshi.

So senseless. It was that that enraged Darkmoon the most. If only they hadn't stuck their nose into her business none of this would've happened. They could've all returned to their own lives!  
But it didn't matter any more.

With a yell, Darkmoon launches into her attack centering it on Moon. She swept the scythe down and then across trying to catch the woman off guard.

Yet Sailor Moon had gotten better at dodging and countering after her years of fighting before. She bid her time for a bit before swinging her leg up and kicking Darkmoon in the side.

Panting she breathes, "I won't allow you to taint this world any more." She raises her scepter, "Give up, Darkmoon. Just give up!"

Darkmoon pushes herself up. "Never. I won't let you run away into your fantasy world! I won't let you leave without your penance! You've destroyed far more lives then I ever had or will." She leans on her scythe again and summons the power once more. "If you ask for forgiveness, I might consider it."

"That's it then." Moon's eyes fixed on Darkmoon. "Our impasse that we must breach."

"Bring it on, blondie!"

* * *

Maya breathes hard, goodness why did it had to be so far away? That was her thought, but Stella had said she could only take them half the way there.  
Maya wasn't so sure how the stuff animal would take her there, but she trusted in it's magical abilities. Though she wasn't sure if Stella was right about her sister's friends. They wouldn't hurt her or her sister so why did Stella believe that?

She had no more answers then she had a couple of hours ago when she had started this trek.

"Now, Stella?" She whines almost plaintively. "Are you going to teleport now?"

"Hai, this should do it." The Teddy Bear stated. "Hold on tight, Maya. It might get a little bumpy."

Maya only nods holding tightly to the teddy bear as she felt something cool yet warm wrap around her before they were gone in a flash.

"It's alright now." Stella said to her. "We're at the place we should be. It should be a few blocks up."

Maya only stood for a while trying not to be too dizzy but breathes out. "Hm, lets go..give me a second though." She looks around a bit before looking forward. The sky lit up now and then with light and she could hear the rumbling of clouds threatening to drop it's rain.

She shivers and wonders if she should've stayed at home. But then she would see a flash of her sister's happy face calling her and knows that Elation was her reason to be here.

"Onee-chan always protected me." She says to herself trudging up the hill, "It's my turn to protect her."


	28. 27

**Sailor Moon DMR: Dead Moon's Reign****  
Chapter 27: **_Light Collides_

* * *

"Shark Bite!" Bronze shark sent her energy attack towards Uranus and Neptune but runs right after it to hit Pluto in the gut, since she had been concentrating on trying to block the attack.  
She was then attacked from the side by Neptune's "Violin Tide!"

Bronze Shark barely missed it though it did take off a nice chunk of her long hair. She didn't know whether to be pissed about that or that she was getting the drop on her. Neither one particularly mattered as a few of the remaining youmas came around to help her fight so it was three on three.  
She didn't know how long they'd last or how many there would be left. Though they had numbers on their side, the senshi had been surprisingly stronger than she remembered their predecessors had been. She silently cursed her luck as she launches her next attack.

"Shark- frenzy!" Shooting out multiple cyclone balls of energy towards the Sol senshi she hoped at least they could get away after this.

Not far from her, Silver Hawk was having trouble going against Jupiter and Venus. She had two youmas backing her up. She was becoming worried about their dwindling numbers but she turns her mind towards the battle launching another attack.

"Silver Arrows!"

Right behind her attack a youma let loose a watery blast, carrying the silver feathered arrows further and harder then they originally were going. One of the arrows landed in Venus's legs and Jupiter barely managed to dodge it. The green fukued senshi turns and attacks.

"Oak- Evolution!"

Silver Hawk gasps before trying to get out of the way of it, but another one of the youmas got in front of her-shielding her from the attack but screams in pain. She felt like she should be sick, but she breathes out gathering her strength before hurling another attack at them.

"Silver Torando!"

She skins her knees on the ground as she dodges another one of Mars's flame attacks. Gritting her teeth, Golden Snake nods towards Metal Tiger and the two gotten up. The youmas- two of them- were their back up.

Metal Tiger raised her clawed hands before shouting, "Metal Tiger Roar!"

"Silent Wall!" Saturn held her glaive out blocking the power.

The two youmas used their attacks as well- wind punch and throwing knives tainted with some sleep agent.

Golden Snake breathes before using her own attack, "Poison Mists!" After the others had gone ahead of her.

_Maybe,_ she hoped,_ that that would be the end of it. _

Sure enough, Saturn coughs after dispelling her shield. She now knew that her shield couldn't protect against such attacks like that. She felt dizzy and tried to stay standing but her knees gave way as she leans against her glaive.

"Saturn!" Mercury had been trying to find their weak point, but she couldn't. They weren't youmas and the youma readings were giving her mixed signals. When Saturn went down, Mercury did away with the visor and raises her hands as well. It was time to stop analyzing and do something!

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Look out!" Metal Tiger pushed Golden Snake out of the way and the two fell to the ground. The red headed senshi rolls to her feet and glares before attacking.

Golden Snake only briefly looks back seeing the ice block that was the youma behind her. Damn, she thought getting up with more tired then before, that was too close.

"Snake Bite!" She crosses her arms with the two first fingers on each hand ridged before she uncrosses them and aims it at Mars and Mercury.

It was going to be a long battle. 

* * *

"We're almost there." Stella told her as the little girl pants trying to make her way there. Goodness! It was a long way. Why would her sister be out in the middle of nowhere almost? Maya shivers, she was so cold and she believed the snow that lingered around had somehow found its way into her boots because her socks were starting to get wet.

"Are you sure?" Maya glances at the stuff animal worry pinching her face for the moment before she could hear sounds. Loud sounds of things exploding and screams.

It was frightening and Maya took a step back. Was her sister really there?

"Have courage Maya." Stella says to her. "You have to have courage."

"O-ok." Maya whispers feeling uncertainty cling to her before she walks on a bit more cautiously. Just what was she going to be seeing? 

* * *

Tuxedo Kamen pulls Sailor Moon out of the way of the crescent energy that was sent towards them. He in turned held his hand up and sent his energy attack towards her.

Darkmoon dives out of the way but rolls back to her feet in a kneeling position before holding her scythe close to her. _Gods,_ she thought panting, _how much longer could they hold up?_

Even as she thought that, she spun the scythe around, "Darkmoon Dazzling Fragments!"

An energy ball formed before Darkmoon hits it with her scythe, sending shards of energy towards the couple.

"Silvermoon Crystal Power Kiss!"

"La Smoking Bomber!"

The two attacks evaporated the one Darkmoon had sent towards them and hit her right leg. Lik when she first entered into battle, Darkmoon couldn't even scream at the pain, but whimpers as she tries to push herself up.

"Please give up." Sailor moon said wearily. "It's over."

"It's not over until I draw my last breath." She spats back getting up again. She favored her right leg, but stood there defiantly. She didn't want to look behind her to see how many had died. She didn't want to know the state her Dreamcatchers were in.

_If I can get up and keep going,_ she thought to herself holding her scythe in front of her, _then they will too. We'll keep going until they admit it. Until they do penance for this massacre._

She tries to ignore her pains or the fact she was losing blood from her right leg. That attack had been quite powerful and she was almost certain that there may be a fracture there. However she looks ahead not paying attention to anything around her. She breathes in trying to summon the power she had before but she knew she was becoming weaker.

She didn't want this to be in vain. She didn't want the deaths to mean nothing at all. They had to mean something and someone had to stand in their place.

She would be that someone.

Tuxedo Kamen looks towards Sailor Moon with something of regret in his eyes as his mask had been lost sometime in the battle along with the hat. The only thing he had left was his cane in hand. They had to at least render this girl unconscious to end it. Or…

"Seal her away." Moon whispers. She didn't want to though. She never thought of it before but at that moment to seal someone away like this…it sounded like torture. However she knew if they couldn't stop her she would keep hounding them.

"Lets just defeat her before we think of such things." He told her, "She's a sailor senshi. So, she'll be fine if we use enough of our powers to knock her out of her transformation. The others will retreat and it'll be over."

She nods, "Alright." She felt better with that plan than the other one that had been on her mind. Her mother had sealed Nehellenia away into a mirror in her room. So to do so again probably wouldn't be the best move right now. It would never end.

So, she brought up her scepter that started to glow with promise. She closes her eyes filling the crystal with her power and with Tuxedo Kamen's power that he was giving her. She could do this. She could feel his determination the courage of it all swirling around inside of her that was giving her courage too.

**_"Silver…Moon.."_** Her forehead grew hot as her insignia glowed with power looking straight at the defiant Darkmoon.

Darkmoon held her Scythe in front of her. If this was to be the end of it all… If this was to be her end, then thank gods her sister was safe at home. She breathes out not sure whether she was relieved to see the glowing light and thinking that her death would end it or frustrated that she couldn't wield this power.

In either case, she braces herself for it.

**_"Crystal"_** Sailor Moon intoned.

Bronze Shark grunted as her body slams into the ground and skids a few yards up. She struggles to find her energy to make herself get up. She could feel it. The power that was being summoned by that white moon princess. She had to help her. She had to help Elation. She had dragged them all into this all because she had seen it. She had hard the voice call her out of the strange lucid dreams to follow this path. She couldn't let her down.  
Pushing herself up she froze watching in horror at the scene that was unfolding before her.

Maya gasps, seeing the scene that greeted her. Her sister's friends and her sister were all so hurt! She felt herself running now towards the scene. She had to help! She had to help her sister!

"Maya wait!" Stella had yelled, but the little girl dropped the teddy bear.

Maya's rubber boots slipped and skidded down the slop towards the bank. She had been going so fast she had fell and rolled to the bottom. Disoriented she crawls getting up again and ignoring the pain she felt in her body. Her sister was hurt. She had to get to her!

She had to! Sparing only one glance towards the couple pointing a wand at her sister, she felt her heart almost stop but her body lurch forward as she ran as fast as she could towards her sister. She had to get her out of the way!

**_"Power Kiss!"_**

It was like a horror movie in aching slow motion as the battle participants saw the glowing beam of light discharge from the scepter. Tuxedo Kamen had moved to get the child that had appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

However it was too late.

The beam of light flew straight towards Darkmoon and towards Maya. Darkmoon moves to save her sister, but her leg caught her, making her fall forward but she crawls still. No. No.. Not Maya! Not Maya!

The beam of light collided with the small fragile body sending her flying off towards Darkmoon, knocking both sisters back a few feet rolling another foot until they came to a stop.

No one moves, no one dares to even breathe as they watched Darkmoon gasp and pick herself up to look at her sister.

"Maya.." She gasps in English forgetting everything else but concentrating on the small body that was laying against her. "Maya..Maya..?"

She moves looking to see where her sister had been it and felt something warm drip onto her arms. Her eyes stung but she refused to believe it. She refused to believe this was happening. Not Maya. Not her baby sister. Not..-!

"Nee..chan..?" Her voice wheezes out. "safe..?"

"Maya, please hang in there. We'll get you to a hospital, just please-!" Darkmoon struggles to get up with her bum leg and holding her sister close. "Come on, hang in there please, baby please."

"Warm…" Maya breathes softly her last breath before closing her eyes.

"Maya.." Darkmoon looks at her with wide eyes as tears fell. "Maya? Maya it's not funny! Wake up! Wake up! Please.. Maya please.." Her throat was sore and scratchy from before but now it just dried up completely.

"I can heal her." Moon says to herself more then to anyone else. "I can heal her. Silver Crystal-!"

But even under the glow of the Silver Crystal, the desperation that Sailor Moon felt in healing the child brought no life back to the girl. She laid still within her sister's arms, her body losing it's heat in the cold wintry night just as the skies began to part and rain that had been threatening to fall before fell now.

Darkmoon could only stare at the face of the girl she had been looking after for almost five years. Five years of caring for her, of protecting her from the harsh reality of their household, of teaching her everything she knew, of encouraging her to be herself and to make friends. She had only ever wanted was for her sister to be happier than what she had been. Her beautiful baby sister. Her brave little sister who had never known anything else but love in the world.

And she was now dead. She was dead and Darkmoon couldn't do a thing to save her now.  
She collapses to her knees as a long mournful scream broke free from her throat and continued as thunder rumbles and lighting flashed brilliantly in arcs in the sky. It continued to mingle with the clouds until even the sounds of thunder seemed to be drowned out by it.


	29. 28

**Sailor Moon DMR: Dead Moon's Reign****  
Chapter 28:****_ Coping- The best Medicine_**

* * *

She was sick. She emptied her stomach contents- what there was of it- into the porcelain toilet bowl for the third time that day. She gropes around and pulls the silver lever, flushing the sickness away. She doesn't remember how she had gotten inside. In fact she doesn't remember anything after the battle. She doesn't remember how her parents and Yuu reacted. She certainly didn't remember when they began packing things up.

In fact, Elation remembers very little of what happened during that month when they flew back to bury her sister.

She was numb, so numb that she was almost apathetic about everything around her. She said nothing when their extended family offered their condolences or when they ate and spoke highly of Maya during the reception after the funeral. The Church they had gone to was a vaguely familiar one of Elation's childhood. She recalls running up and down the stairs with other little girls exploring the old creepy place they had thought was haunted.

But now, those memories did little to warm her heart.

She wasn't sure what her mother and father planned on doing. She only saw the sad looks they would give her when she wanders around the house on autopilot, or when she would go inside the room that was her sister's- they had placed everything exactly as she would've liked it- and would curl up with Maya's things breathing deeply the lingering scent that was hers.

They had tried to send her to a grief counselor to get her to open up more and speak, but Elation had only shut them all out.

She couldn't think of them any more.

They had failed too. They had let her sister out. They hadn't been watching her like they were suppose to!

Now at home, tears sprung freshly and anew as she held her sister's little Hello Kitty plush tightly in her arms. She pressed her face against it. The image of Maya hurling herself into the air and being caught by the light from Sailor Moon's scepter…

Elation's body trembles as grief took her over again. She couldn't save her. She couldn't even protect her! Why.. why was she even there? Why had she been there? How had she known?  
So many unanswered questions and Elation just lays on her side surrounded by the things that reminded her of her sister.

After a while she sniffles looking through Maya's pictures and things when she found something really curious. Inside of a cute jewelry box with a ballerina that danced as music played she found that the velvet top was loose. Curious, she opens it more and pulls out what looks to be a bunch of folded up paper.

Frowning to herself, wondering why her sister felt the need to hide this, she opens it and reads the scrawled English and Japanese language on it and the pictures.  
The more she stares at it the more she felt something wasn't right. Starry-chan? Wait, that stuffed animal she won at the arcade?

Elation closes her eyes, pushing through her grief to recall that scene. Yes she remembered that day. She had been playing the game when that Aino girl came in and had given the controls to her sister to continue playing. Then when they had to go, the toy came out and Maya got to keep it.  
The strange orange teddy bear with a star on it's chest. She looks around the shelves and the corner where the stuff animals were but didn't see the bear at all. Rubbing her eyes Elation breathes in sharply. Starry-chan.. no Maya had started calling her Stella then. Her notes said that Stella was something special but nothing more then that.

Had they left that bear in Japan?

It was sudden. The sorrow she had felt turned into rage. Japan, she hated that place now. She hated Tokyo and the Tama River and most of all..

"I'm going to pay them back." She vows in the girly room. "For what they did to you. I'll pay them back and we'll find out what happened, Maya, I promise!"

* * *

She awoke in his arms as she had for the last month or so. Against her father's wishes, Usagi had thrown every care she had to the wind and had sought out comfort in Mamoru's arms. She was hiding, she knew, but she couldn't stop herself from crying when she thought too long. Her thoughts would always circle back to that moment. That split second in time when she could've done something, but hadn't.

It was her fault. It was all her fault that the girl had died. That little girl that she had observed from far at one point and time; that she had heard about from Mamoru and Minako- even Elation herself in defense of her family. She had killed that little girl that hadn't done anything wrong.

They had thought she was a Sailor Senshi but she wasn't. When the Dreamcatchers had gathered their leader to them along with the dead child, they had teleported away before any of them could even move.

Usagi had collapsed into quiet tears that escalated into sobs. Her team could offer no comfort to her as they had none even for themselves. They had all been too wrapped up int ehir battles to notice the child.

Mercury was the one that had discovered the teddy bear in the grass. The one that the girl had won from the Sailor V game. Over the course of the month when Kestral's family left Japan, Ami and Artemis had concluded that the Sailor V game had been not only tampered with but keyed into Elation's power signature. After viewing the security cameras of the arcade, they found that Elation had been the one playing the game and had only allowed Maya to continue when Minako came in.

"That answers so many questions." Luna had said at the time, "I hadn't sensed anything before but that Kestral girl."

Artemis agreed and wondered if they would see her again. "I hope not." He added, "After this I just want to retire in peace."

In the end, Usagi eventually returned to school and tried to act normal. They still hadn't found Naru, which further depressed the teenaged girl even more. She breathes a bit trying to see how..how did her life go so wrong?

_"Penance." _

That's what Darkmoon had said to her. She had to do penance for what she had done. But would that be enough? Would that wash away the guilt she felt?

Makoto only watches with sad eyes as their leader only seemed to go through the days in an almost mechanical motions. Their teacher, Kita-sensei, had taken a short leave of absence as had Hichino-san.

Haruka had thought that was suspicious and voiced that they might be part of the Dreamcatchers.  
No one really cared enough to agree or disagree with her, except for Michiru and Setsuna. Even Hotaru hadn't wanted to speak on it much. As the senshi of Death and Rebirth, she knew without a doubt that the girl would be reborn into a happier lifetime free from all this. But it didn't mean she wanted to play the wise one in a young body again. She couldn't handle it any better than the next person.

"What should we do now?" Minako asks, her leg having fully healed now, as she packs up at the end of the day. "I'm not sure if they received the flowers or not."

Ami only shook her head, "I don't understand any of it." She sighs softly, "But it's over now isn't it? Shouldn't we go on with our lives?"

"We should." Makoto answers but looks out the window to see Usagi walking away from the school, "As best as we can. We have to be there for each other and make this work. We have to learn from this and try to prevent it from happening next time."

"I hope there will never be a next time." Minako turns from them, "I don't want to go through that ever again! I…she was a little kid." Her voice broke again and the others could tell she was crying. "Just a kid. What did she do to deserve that?"

Ami rocks back to her heels and shook her head, "She didn't do anything." She says softly, "She didn't do anything." 

* * *

He felt like shit. Complete and utter shit as he walks away from a room almost angrily and rips off the mask on his face. He whirls towards the wall and hits it with both fists before leaning against it trying to control himself.

He had lost a patient today. He had tried his best during the month following the battle to save this life that was precariously close to the edge. He thought if he could do the impossible. If he could save this one life that it could make amends for the one he couldn't save. That it would balance everything out and clear his guilt.

But it hadn't.

"Why?" He rubs his face again, "Why couldn't I save her?"

Mamoru was seriously reconsidering his career as a doctor right now. If he had these powers, if he had the knowledge he should've been able to save someone!

But he hadn't.

He sank slowly into a chair and just cradles his head between his hands for a long moment. All he could think about was that moment when he noticed the child, when he met his patient. They were intertwining in his mind and his guilt began to double and the hopeless feeling was almost overwhelming.

Gods…

"Here."

He glances up into the knowing eyes of his mentor, Dr. Mizuno-sensei. She was Ami's mother but one of the people that put in a good word for him at the hospital where he worked as a resident. He didn't work directly under her but under her colleague Dr. Suisei-sensei. He was a good man and a good doctor, if not a bit of an air head.

He saw she held a cup of coffee in her hands and took it from her, to warm his own. "Thank you." He said quietly.

"You can't let it get to you, Chiba." Mizuno said to him, "If you do you won't be able to work in any health-care situation."

"Mizuno-sensei?" Mamoru looks at the cup for a while, "Why is it with all the knowledge we have, and even the latest in medical equipment, do they still die?"

She considers him for a while remembering what her daughter and her daughter's friends had said about him. Orphaned young, a gentle soul and determined personality. A very good friend and hard worker. Smart as well as handsome with courage to equal others.

She also thought, he was deluded into thinking he could save the world.

Then again, all the residents were like that. Nurses too when they start they may have been warned, but the belief they could save anyone still remains. It was even inside of her, the small flame in the belief that if she tried hard enough she could save everyone.

_Reality_, she mused, _was a harsh mistress._

"Because even if we try with all the powers and knowledge given to us," She sips her own coffee before looking back at him, "sometimes it's just their time. Sometimes it's up to the patient themselves to want to live. And other times…well, things happen. That's how life is. But remember."

He looks up at her and froze. The look in her eyes blazed with something..some sort of energy that gave comfort but also tried to convey the truth to him.

"Every one that dies, doesn't die in vain. Every time there is a death, there's a birth. And it is those that are born that we live for. It is those that have died that we've learn from. If we take what we've learned from the dead, then we can save the living. And that's the greatest reward that can ever happen to a doctor, Mamoru."

He took a sip of the hot coffee and nods a bit. Of course. She was right. She was so very right.  
They had to live for the dead. To carry what they've learned from them and to keep the memory alive.

He smiles a little at Dr. Mizuno and gets up again. "I better go home."

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow, Chiba."

"Hai." 

* * *

She was amazed; well that was the understatement of the year really. Her parents were out seeing a lawyer so she had remained home still in grief, which was partially true. She almost hadn't gone downstairs to answer the door when it rang, but finally had given in.

The sight that greeted her left her a bit speechless. She stares at them as they look back at her with somber faces.

The Dreamcatchers stood there in their civilian clothes at the front door of the two story suburban house that Elation lived in.

"Hello, Elation." Tora had said.

That was all it took for the girl to launch herself into her friend's arms and hold on to her tightly as if she was afraid this was indeed a dream.

_But it wasn't,_ she told herself a few minutes later as she busied herself in the kitchen and pouring tea for them. _It's not a dream. They really are here. _

Once everyone was settled with snacks and such, a type of comfortable silence descended on them for a while. After another few minutes of it, Sarita set her cup down almost loudly drawing everyone's attention.

"Elation." She said looking at her, "What do you want to do?"

She knew what Sarita had asked, but she was still unsure if she could carry this out. She wasn't sure if she wanted- no she was sure she wanted to get revenge for her sister's death. She wanted that so much that the need of it almost frightened her.

"I want them to hurt." She answers softly, "I want them to hurt like I've been hurt. I want them on their knees hurt like I was." She looks from her mug to them. "I want to utterly destroy their lives."

Grimly the others nodded and Tora reaches over and took her hand, "We're behind you. We'll help you as long as you need us to."

She smiles a little as an errant tear trickled from the side of her eyes, "I know. You've guys have always been there when I needed you most."

"We came up with some plans, but it'll take a while to implement." Hebi said to her, "Two years in fact."

"Enough time for me to become legal here." Elation observed almost amused, "Smart, what's the plan?"

Sarita smiles beatifically before she explains the plan to Elation with help from the others.

In the end, Elation could only find herself smiling the same smile her friend had given. Only it was a tad cooler now. When they left, Elation cleans up humming an almost happy tune that would latter puzzle her family.

To Elation, two years couldn't come fast enough and that night she dreams of her revenge on the Sol senshi.


	30. 29

**Sailor Moon DMR: Dead Moon's Reign****  
Chapter 29: **_Penniless, broken, and nowhere to go_

* * *

**Two Years Later…**

They couldn't believe she had finished- well she couldn't believe she even applied let alone gotten into college now. Tsukino Usagi was currently twenty years old and happily engaged to Mamoru Chiba who was close to completing his residency. It had astounded her little brother, Shingo-who was starting his third year of jr. high school- that she had indeed graduated with her friends and went on to a Women's college next.

Minako was currently working at a video store while she auditioned for roles in movies and even in concerts. She was still crazy about all the latest idols and singers. Some things, Usagi thought, never change.

Her mind turns to Makoto who went on to a culinary school to refine her cooking skills. Usagi knew that she wanted to open her own little shop and was quite happy to be Makoto's taste-tester.

Ami of course left the country all together to continue her education in the medical field like her Mamo-chan had. She was certain that Ami would do well in the schools in America. She felt a little envious that she hadn't gone yet. Though Mamoru had promised her that they would go very soon.

Michiru and Haruka went back on tour, though Hotaru was in her last year of jr. High school and had to stay behind. Upside though was that Setsuna also stayed behind to look after her and even became a science teacher at her school.

Usagi giggles a bit thinking about it and remembering what Hotaru had said about Setsuna being a nurse once- though she couldn't fathom why the Time Guardian chose that profession. She shook her head and sighs as she went back to the Tsukino residence. She wondered how Rei was doing. The young woman had left after finishing high school for a 'world tour' of sorts to the mountains.

Something about wanting to commune with the spirits and sharpening her senses.

She missed her- in fact she missed all her friends but had promised one day they would be back together again.

She opens the door to the house, "Tadima!" Then listens for the sounds of her mother's voice. Even after all these years, Ikuko was still a housewife-something Usagi secretly hoped she'd be good at someday- and her father still worked for the magazine. "Mama, I'm home!"

Yet, silence only greeted her. That was odd but not unusual, until she sniffed the air and smelled something burning. Fear snakes through her as she kicks off her shoes and ran to the kitchen,

"Mama? Mama are you here?"

But there was no one in the kitchen except some rice that was burning. Remembering Makoto's tips, Usagi turns the stove off and uses the mits to move the hot pot to the sink. Before turning the water to cold hearing the hissing sound as the pot started to cool down.

"That was close." She says to herself and frowns a bit. Odd her mother never usually left anything on the stove like that. She wonders if it was a sign of old age, but shies away from that thought. Instead, she turns the fan on and opens the windows and doors to get the horrible smell out. She looks around for the candles and lights them and the incense.

_Well that would have to do._ She thought to herself before rummaging around in the kitchen.

"I'll just have to tell her to be more careful." She says to herself with a nod. It wasn't unheard of for people to forget things. Her Mamo-chan told her all the time how people sometimes ended up in the hospital just because they forgot something or didn't notice something.

Perfectly normal. Right?

"Mah, there's no use in thinking on it too much." She said to herself and went to wait for her family on the couch with some snacks her mother had made. It was fine.

Just. Fine. 

* * *

Mamoru answered his phone at a little past eight in the night. He had been worried that Usagi wasn't coming home soon, but felt relieved when he heard her voice on the phone.

"Mamo-chan?"

"Usako." He breathes out, "Is everything alright? I was worried when I came back and you weren't here."

"I'm ok. But Mamo-chan, Mama, Papa and Shingo haven't come home yet." He could hear the anxiety in her voice, "I'm worried. They're never like this!"

"Maybe they're caught in traffic or something?" He was trying to be positive though that did send alarm bells ringing in his head. "Hold on, I'll get there soon alright?"

"Hai..be careful, Mamo-chan." Usagi said worriedly. "I don't want you to vanish too."

"I promise." He smiles a little before saying goodbye and hanging up.

Something strange was going on… 

* * *

Usagi was close to biting her nails off –something she told herself she had stopped doing when she was fourteen- when the door opens. She was so close to calling the police and reporting her family missing when her mother and brother walked in.

"Mama! Shingo!" Usagi went to the foyer hoping she had been right about that. "Where have you guys been?"

Ikuko only smiles at her oldest child. She was proud of her accomplishments academically and now.. It warms her hurt to know she was going to be alright. Still she raises a brow and sets the groceries down.

"Don't be silly, Usagi." Ikuko stretches for a moment as Shingo slips off his school shoes and continues on to the kitchen. "I ran out of radishes when I was cooking and went to the store. I caught Shingo along the way so he was with me the whole time."

"But you left the rice on the stove!" Usagi huffs though stoops over and picks up the bags, "And you didn't leave a note, I was so worried."

Ikuko laughs a little, "I should be the one to worry not you." Though there was a soft smile on the woman's face. "Don't worry, everything's fine." She then heads to the kitchen as well.

"Where's Papa?" The blonde continued her questioning starting to feel a little silly about how she was becoming paranoid. "He's usually hope earlier."

"Oh didn't I tell you?" Ikuko unpacks the bags that Shingo had left and starts putting things up," He's on a business trip for the next few days. It's quite sudden, but they wanted him to cover something."

"Oh." Now Usagi really did feel stupid. It wasn't long before she sat up suddenly from the seat she had sank in, "Ah! I called Mamo-chan and he said he'd come over."

"Well, it's four for dinner then?" Ikuko only smiles a bit, "Here let me teach you how to do this dish so you can make it for him."

She blushes deeply; her mother had taken to teasing her about Mamoru and his taste in food and the like. She couldn't help it. Especially when they were going to get married soon. She sighs softly thinking about it. October was the perfect month for that. Not exactly entirely Fall but still holding onto summer a little.

She just couldn't wait. 

* * *

There was something wrong with this picture. Something horribly wrong with this entire thing. Usagi was sitting in Student Financial department hearing the woman in front of her drone on, but she could only focus on one part of that.

That she no longer had any funding to continue her schooling.

What was worse they said that the checks her parents had deposited bounced back. It would seem that the Tsukinos were actually broke.

But that couldn't be. It couldn't be right. How could they be broke? Numbly she signs the paperwork to default for a while on payments. She couldn't continue going to college. Despair welled up inside of her as she left the school one last time feeling sick inside.

Did her mother know? Did Shingo?

When she returned to the house she saw someone there banging something on the door. The person left quickly and she moves to look at it. Her blood ran cold.

Eviction Notice.

There was an _eviction notice_ on her childhood home!

"No.." She yanks the door open and looks around, "Mama? Shingo? Papa? Where are you?"

"In here, Usagi." Ikuko sounded like she was or at least had been crying.

Usagi went into the family room and saw her father with his glasses off and eyes shut. He runs his hands over his face as if he didn't know what to do. Ikuko's eyes were red and puffy as she dabs the wetness away again.

That's when Shingo came down the stairs with a duffel bag and some other things. He looked a mix between angry and sad.

"I'm going now." He said to them.

"Going where?" Usagi wonders out loud looking at him, "Shingo, what's going on?"

Shingo sighs softly, "Isn't it obvious? Dad's been given the boot from the magazine, the bank accounts are empty. I'm going to go..get a job and live on my own." He looks away, "I'll try to send money back to you guys if I can."

Luna pads down stairs with a softly 'mewo' and jumps up on Usagi's shoulder. The Mauian cat didn't actually know how these things worked. Though she had been surprised and shock that this had happened.

"I.." Ikuko swallows a bit, "We..better start..packing." She sniffles a bit before moving, "Usagi, why don't you call some of your friends to help?"

"H-hai…" Usagi wasn't sure what to do anymore but ran up stairs. Why was this happening to them? 

* * *

Mamoru finished washing up and sighs softly as he left the bathroom and went into the hallway. He wanted to drop by Dr. Mizuno's office to see what if she wanted any lunch. Soon, he thought to himself amused, there's going to be two Dr. Mizunos.

Shaking his head he knocks on the door of her office.

"Enter."

He opens it and smiles seeing her, "Hey, I was wondering what you'd like for lunch."

However, Saeko Mizuno was not looking at him. Much to his alarm, she was pale as can be and her hands trembled with a paper in hand.

"Mizuno-sensei?" He moves further into the room, "What's the matter?"

She could only look at him with her colorless lips and reply, "I'm being sued for malpractice and..wrongful death." She nearly chokes out the last part.

Mamoru stood there stunned and unable to believe it. 

* * *

That week was not looking any better for Minako after she had comforted her friends, Usagi and Ami, about what was happening. Ami had left America and came straight back to help her mother's case. Usagi's family had to move into a smaller home. They were lucky it was at least two bedrooms, but it was still no replacement for the one they lost.

Minako sighs a bit as she flips through a magazine. Her mother wasn't talking to her right now because of her choice in career. What's wrong with wanting to be a movie star? Or a pop singer? Or even a model?

Still, she missed her mother and father but was glad for the company of Artemis. He made things bearable in her one room apartment that she had found on the cheap. It won't be long, she had hoped, until they would make it big!

"Not long at all." She said to herself.

The door to the store chimes open and she looks up seeing a uniformed man and one in plain clothes coming up. Weird, but not unusual she thought to herself as she puts on her best smile.

"Welcome! If you need any help-"

"We do." The plain clothes guy said and slaps the badge on the counter. "Aino Minako, you're under arrest for drug possession."

"What!" Minako shrieks as the uniformed cop came around to arrest her.

"And have been implicated in the murder of the Pop Diva, Musika."

At this, Artemis jumps up to bite the cop's hand, but was swatted at by the other one. Minako took this time to run out the door.

This can't be happening! This cannot be happening! 

* * *

As the month progressed, the senshi's lives were becoming a mess of things. Hotaru had been kicked out of school, having been implicated in bullying other children and even caught in the fight. Though the quiet girl herself never started it. In fact she had been the victim of numerous bullying at the school in the days leading up to her expulsion.

Setsuna hadn't done as well, as she was forced to resign after being caught in a compromising position with a male student. It hadn't been like that though. She had been working on some things and the student had tripped on her. Though she believed it wasn't and accident. This kid had been harassing her since day one of his school year and now with the principle walking in on that scene.

He didn't even hear her out.

She was disgraced and wouldn't be able to find another job in that area. She wasn't sure how she would be able to support Hotaru on what she managed to get.

As for Rei, no one's really heard from her, though her grandfather had fallen ill and her father was considering on selling the shrine.

The only ones that seemed to have any good fortune left were Haruka and Michiru but they were no where on the island itself. Last they had heard, they were somewhere in England.

Mamoru seemed to be the only one with a job left right now and he felt so pressed to help the Tsukinos and to keep the cops off the trail of Minako- she was hiding out in the Headquarters under the Arcade- that by the end of August, he felt he was going to go crazy.

"Why is this happening to us?" Usagi had cried once at night, "Why? "

"I don't know, Usako." He moves over and hugs her closely, "I don't know. We'll figure something out."

"Oh Mamo-chan.." She cuddles close to him, wishing that this would all go away. 

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Haruka?" Michiru glances at her lover as they drove around the bend of the winding roads of the country side. "I mean, to cut the tour short-"

"We have to help them." Haruka said softly, "We have to. I've never heard Setsuna break down like that. I don't know how well the others are doing."

Michiru nods a bit and settles her hand over Haruka's. "I just want you to be sure of your decisions. I want to help them too. Especially Minako. They can't really believe that she would.."

"I don't think so either." Haruka only took her eyes off the road for a brief second, "We'll fix this."

"Haruka! Watch out!" Michiru cries suddenly as a truck had drifted with it's long train into their lane.

Haruka swerves to try and miss it but on the narrow path the woman ended up driving off the ledge and down the hill to the bottom road. The car's horn wails into the night as Michiru and Haruka were knocked out inside the car itself.

Haruka slowly came around groaning at the pain she felt. She looks over at the aqua haired woman and reaches for her, "Michiru…wake up.. Michiru?"

That's when she noticed the headlights coming towards them. She scrambles trying to get her partner out but her legs were pinned by the steering wheel and the seat-belt had gotten tangled somehow. She felt around for her transformation item. It was here some-

That's when another car hit the already damaged one with the momentum carrying the two a few more feet towards the bend. Haruka's car hits the guard rail with a loud sound before it gave away and their car tumbles down ten more feet before coming to rest at the bottom. Perhaps their saving grace was that the trees had cushioned their fall.

In the end, they wouldn't get back to Japan any time soon.


	31. 30

**Sailor Moon DMR: Dead Moon's Reign****  
Chapter 30:**_ Ghost of You- Phase 2_

* * *

"What's our next move?" Dark blue eyes flash and went towards the leader of the group. "Should we let them suffer for another month or is this enough?"

She smiles, her stormy blue eyes having now solidly become a silvery hue with a light golden ring around her pupils. There was a cold touch in the eyes that used to hold warmth. "Now we move on to phase two." She told them and leans forward, "I've been working with those that were still around to create this. It took some doing but if you give it to them in any shape or form, then they will be ours for the time being."

Golden eyes looked almost speculative at the shining crystals in her manicured hands, "What does it do?"

"Heh, try transforming next time after you implant them. You'll see."

A dark elegant brow rose considering her, "Sometimes, I think I should worry about you."

"Don't." She replied, "It'll be over soon enough and I'll be satisfied."

* * *

"I can't keep living like this, Usagi-chan." Minako clasps her friend's hands, " I can't! Even if I used the compact to change..it won't be me and I..I fear that the illusion could drop any time."

The second month crawled on and Minako was still on the run. Usagi had tried to convince her to go ahead and turn herself in. After all she was innocent. That was until her best friend told her something.

"I was there the night she died- I think." Minako cradles her head in her hands sniffling, "I don't know what happened. I don't remember. I..I ran and tried to forget it." She looks up teary-eyed, "I did forget and then they showed up…"

"Oh Mina-P." Usagi threw her arms around her. "We'll get through this! I swear we will!"

* * *

Makoto could only stare as the teacher retched into a waste basket after trying her food. What had happened? She had followed the recipe to the T and even improved it. Yet, as she looks around everyone else's looked a tad different.

Frowning she looks at the food itself and her eyes widen a bit noticing the reciepe a student had was vastly different then her own.

"I've been tricked." She says to herself and looks at the book while another student got some water for the teacher who had stopped retching in the waste basket long enough to breathe.

"Kino!" 

* * *

Usagi felt drained. She walks slowly among the crowd feeling further depressed. She wanted to help Minako in anyway she could but Minako's confession was something that left her confused on what to do.  
_  
"Usagi…" Minako had took her hand and looks at her, "I..I don't know what really happened that night. I ..I did see her. But everything was a blur and.."_

"Minako..?" Usagi's eyes had widen looking at her.

"I didn't remember until afterwards." Minako's eyes shined with unshed tears. "I was in the room with her but.. I thought. I thought she passed out and I felt so sick..and there was something there on the floor but.." Her voice choked and she looks down, "What..what if I had killed her? What if..it's my fault?"

"No, Mina-P." Usagi shook her head not wanting to believe it. "You're the nicest person I know! You wouldn't hurt anyone on purpose."

"On purpose.." Minako had echoed with a distant look in her eyes.

Usagi pinches the bridge of her nose and shook her head once more. No. It couldn't be true. Minako was too nice. She would never do that! Yet a lump had worked it's way in her throat and she stood staring at the cross light waiting for it to turn. When it did she tried to turn her mind on the present.

She was going to try out for another job interview again. For some reason she was having bad luck in the area and found that nearly no one wanted to hire her. What was wrong with her? Hadn't she been active enough? Didn't she get enough grades to pass?

These thoughts buzzed in her mind as she crossed the road but snapped out of it when she felt something like a 'pinch' on her arm.

"Itai.." She says softly to herself and looks at her arm, but there was nothing there. Sighing she shrugs, "Must be a nerve or something.." 

* * *

He was seeing things. At least he thought so, but when he looked again he saw nothing but an empty hallway. Tonight, he was covering for a friend and was working extra late. He had heard stories that weird things go on late at night at the hospital. He was also worried, mostly about Haruka and Michiru- as well as Dr. Mizuno. Though he had reassured Usagi that Michiru and Haruka would be fine, he was uncertain that Dr. Mizuno would be.

Everything she had worked for was in this and it was becoming increasingly nerve-wrecking that she might not only lose her job but also her license to practice medicine any more.  
Ami had been helping her, but…

"I hope.." He says softly to himself, "That we all make it through this."

He head footsteps again and turns to see. The squeaking noise was getting to him and he was going to ask that person to stop when he froze.

She was there. Red rubber boots, the panda hat and the coat. She was staring at him with the look only the dead can have.

He couldn't breathe. He couldn't move as long as she stood there, he couldn't even blink in fear that she would take revenge on him. Or was she playing with him?

He didn't know.

"Chiba-san?"

He jumps nearly dropping everything as he tears his eyes from the ghost behind him to the nurse in front of him. "H-hai?"

"Something the matter?" She looks over his shoulder.

He follows her gaze and saw an empty hallway once more. Nerves… it must be.. but he shook his head, "No. Nothing's wrong." 

* * *

She walking down the mountain, breathing out as she went and taking care not to trip on the roots and fallen tree limbs. She had spent the last six months in isolation to try and hone her skills. Yet her mind was troubled. She felt that something wasn't right at home. The feeling grew until she had no choice but to leave.  
As she was going down the path she heard a noise, a rustle of noise from either sound of her. She glances and saw a flash of white and black. With a sharp intake of breath, she stood there for a moment trying to understand what she had seen. No, it was nothing. She had seen nothing but a bird probably.

Shivering, she turns and tries to go down once more but stops. There standing in her path was a girl with a panda hat, a winter coat and red rubber boots.

"No." Rei's eyes widen and her hands flew up, "You will not haunt me!" She pulls out an ofuda paper and threw it, "Akuryo Taisan! Evil Spirits Begone!"

Yet the paper fell through the girl as if it wasn't a talisman against evil but a harmless piece of paper. This frightened Rei even more than before as she back pedals. The girl continues walking towards her, pale with dark circles under her eyes. Her lips were moving but Rei couldn't understand what she was saying.

"Get-Get away from me!" Rei turns and runs back up the mountain.

She didn't get no more than a few steps when the girl appears before her again, this time a hand outstretched towards her. She was talking like before in a language Rei soon recognized as English.  
But she had no time to analyze it as she fell backwards down the path and rolls a few feet before coming to a stop.

"Hey.."

She heard someone say but her eyes were unfocused on the face that was close to her.

"Are you alright?" the girl with dark hair asked her before trying to help her. "Maybe you should go to the village doctor?"

"Who..?" Rei looks at her better and winces when she felt something bite her. She swats it away and sighs when the bug flew away. Great. A bug bite. That's when she remembered why she fell and looks up. But there was nothing on the trail at all. Shaken she smiles at the girl that helped her up. "Thank you. I was on my way to the bus stop to get back to town."

"Oh, so you're from Tokyo or something?" The Girl smiles a her, "I was heading that way myself."

"Hino Rei." Rei smiles a bit, grateful for the company.

"Himura Yuki." Yuki smiles at her. "It's a pleasure."

* * *

"More books?" Tora looks at Ami almost confused when the girl showed up back at the library again. "Are you finished with the ones you've bored that quickly?"

Ami blushes a bit, "Sorry, Hichino-san." She sighs a bit, "I've been trying to help my mother..and.." She shifts uncomfortably, "Do you have any more medical records or lawsuits here?"

"I'll check," Tora looks at her almost doubtfully but moves to go look. It took a while but she came back after a while with a few more. "This is it."

"Thank you so much." Ami breathes in a sigh of relief pulling out her card. "I don't know how to thank you."

"No problem. We're former year-mates." Tora gave her an easy going smile. "I always wondered what happened to everyone."

Ami felt uncomfortable for a moment. She couldn't tell her about her friends' misfortune. Especially Minako's. She hoped though that Haruka and Michiru were well enough to travel now. "Hm." She nods, "I wonder too."

"Ah well," She took the library card and scans it before handing it back to the blue haired girl. "Here you go."

Ami winces a little. What was? Must've been a paper cut or something. Still she packs the books away in a bag and smiles at Tora, "It's a pleasure seeing you again."

"Same here. Do come back again, Mizuno-san."

"Hai." 

* * *

Only one that wasn't there this time was Sarita. She was busy helping their plans and working on the other things. Poising it all for the moment they would take it over. It had taken a lot of time to do this but it would be worth it.

"Have they all..?"

"Yes." Geihana said to her. "The Operatives have done their jobs and each have been implanted."

"Thank you, you may go now." Elation told her and turns to her friends, "Well this is going well don't you think?"

"It is." Tora nods, "So when will we enter the last phase?"

Hebi only nods in agreement, "It's starting to really chafe into my social life you know."

They laughed softly, but Elation only smiles at her, "In a bit. Phase three is about to commence. Our target will be…well I'll leave that to Geihana there to make arrangements. Now, lets see.. Oh yes, another part of Phase three- the Prince."

"You remember what happened last time when anyone tried for him." Hane said quietly, "They all ended up failing."

Elation sat up, "That's because they were all weak and stupid." She looks around at them, "And they always worked alone. I'm neither of those nor am I alone in this." She stretches, "Alright, here's what I have. You know your parts- Hebi?"

"Yeah I got it." She slides a tube of lipstick down the table. "Even if they wipe it off with alcohol it won't matter."

Elation takes it and looks at it with a slight smile, "Oh, nice color."

"Red is too tacky for your skintone." Hebi says almost carelessly, "You're more of a black to warm."

Grinning, Elation laughs a bit. "Thank gods I have you. Otherwise I'd look a right mess wouldn't I?"  
"Told you I'd teach you to get some fashion sense."

Hane shook her head, "anything else?"

"Oh, You know what to do next." Elation sets the lipstick down, "Make sure they're… indispose of and break them for what they're worth."

"There are still far more of them than there are of us." Tora objected.

Elation shrugs, "It won't matter. We've worked hard for this. We've done and sacrificed everything for this moment. They'll be weak and senseless- thus we'll have the upper hand." She looks around at them, "You all have the same summoning abilities as I do. We've all trained hard enough that this little push from them won't be much but it's enough to keep the next level."  
She stood finally and stretches, "If that's all, ladies, lets get to work." 

* * *

To cheer her up, he had promised that after his shift he would take her out tonight. However an emergency kept him late at the hospital, which was why now he was running to the bus stop to catch it. Lately it had been more cost effective to just ride the trains and buses than to drive around. Though he'll be driving tonight of course. He sighs softly thinking about what he was planning for tonight.

Catching his breath, he leans against the stop sign for a moment looking at nothing particular. Maybe everything will turn out alright if they just could hang in there. All they had to really do is try and convince Minako to drop the disguise and turn herself in so she could be cleared of the charges. He was no more convinced in her implication in the murder of Musika than he would've been if Usagi had told him the moon was actually made of cheese. It wasn't and didn't sound right. Nor was it logical in any other avenue he thought of.

He glances at his watch frowning a bit. That bus was late. He glances up again looking around. In fact it was unnaturally quiet around the street he was standing at. Normally there was usually some people rushing home or strolling somewhere.

But there was no one.

He blue eyes turn and stopped at the light that shone down from a post across the street. His heart rate sped up and a shiver went down his spine. Normally ghosts-especially children- didn't bother him.

But this one. This particular ghost in her red rubber boots and panda hat had his blood running cold. The eyes that used to have life in them were empty and unfeeling as she lifted a hand and pointed to him. In spite of himself, he noted she was missing a glove and that she was pale because of the blood loss.

Blood loss…

That moment that he had worked so hard not to think of too much flashed before his eyes. He couldn't save her and now..

Then a car rumbles past blocking his view of the ghost girl and when he looked again, she was gone.  
Was she haunting him? Reminding him of his failure? Was that it?

"Hey, man are you getting on or what?" An impatient male voice ask.

"Yeah, there are other people here." It was the same voice but the tone was different.

Looking over Mamoru spotted twin boys sporting orange-colored hair and amber eyes but the hair styles were different. He looks ahead of him and blinks. "Oh..sorry." How long had he been standing there with the bus waiting on them?

Embarrassed he slips on, paying the toll, and moves towards the back. It was almost empty so maybe he could find a seat? Lucky for him he did and leans forward rubbing his eyes. Gods, what happened? What happened to him?

That's when he felt something press hard against the side of his exposed throat. He jerks up a protest dying on his lips as his world became a mess of curving lines and bleeding colors.

His last thought was his mind commenting _'Usagi is going to kill you for being late.'_


	32. 31

**Sailor Moon DMR: Dead Moon's Reign****  
Chapter 31:**_ The Choices We Make: Good vs Evil?_

* * *

She puts her head down and hopes for the best. Thank gods, she thought, that Michiru and Haruka will be alright. Their plane would be coming in tomorrow.

Still the dark green haired woman sighs looking at her beer for the time being. It wasn't often she came out for such a thing, but being in the house had become somewhat suffocating to her. She rubs her eyes trying not to think. She didn't want to think of anything right now. She was still trying to find a job somewhere. She felt fortunate enough that the interview that she had earlier today had gone well enough.

She would be an assistant at a college to a professor there. Thankfully- or maybe it was mercy?- the professor happened to a woman of great prestige there. Even if she had a bit of a reputation of sleeping around a little.

_It was fine though,_ Setsuna said to herself as she kicks back another swig of the drink. _It pays well and Hotaru can simply go to another school. A better one. _

Thinking of the dark haired girl, Setsuna couldn't help but feel a little pride in her. She didn't back down, that was true but she maintained her innocence through it all. Even though it was plenty evident that anyone who knew Hotaru would know she couldn't do such a thing.

"But that's how it goes isn't it?"

Finding that she wouldn't get anything more from this, she pays the tab and gets up, her feet a little unsure. She hadn't drank much to being with, so this was alright. Just a little buzz and she can walk home. However on her way down the dark streets she saw her. The girl.

"Can't be.." She mumbles looking at her. "You..you're dead."

The ghost only tilts her head looking at her with sightless eyes. She said nothing but points at her as if to say something. Setsuna's muddled mind couldn't even begin to decipher what it was she wanted. It's not like she had much time to muse on this as she saw stars that accompanied the pain at the back of her head causing her to fall forward.  
But by then the ghost girl had disappeared.

_Hotaru. _Was her last thought as she fell away into darkness.

* * *

Ami sighs softly as she tucks her mother in at night. She wasn't sure what to do any more. The Lawyer was trying, but privately Ami didn't think that he was trying hard enough. Turning off the light, the young woman leaves her mother's room and heads out breathing a bit. She needed some air. She really did. With that, she made the decision to go out that night and get some exercise. She rubs her hand a bit as it still felt a little sore, but leaves the condo her mother still owned and walks out into the night air.

Everything was so muddled and just a mess. It was probably the biggest fight of their lives and it wasn't one that the power of 'love and friendship' could solve. There were no enemies she could discern that she could hit with her ice powers or confuse with fog. There was nothing that Sailor Moon or the others could destroy with their powers.

Nothing but life.

And life looks like it was winning.

She kept walking on until she saw something pink flash in the corner of her eye. She turns but there was nothing there. Confuse, she turns around and jumps seeing the girl. The young sister of Kestral staring at her like …like..

There was nothing.

Ami wonders what she wanted, what she was doing there since..since-

"You're dead…" She says softly. Or was she? No, Ami told herself, no that girl had died in Darkmoon's arms and she had seen it. She even read the medical reports she had been able to hack into. Her spine had been snapped and her heart…her heart.

Ami swallows a bit before looking at the girl. What was it that she wanted.

She didn't know as the girl only steps towards her pointing. Why was she pointing at her?

"Stay back." The words came from Ami's mouth unbidden. She hadn't meant to say it. She hadn't meant to say those words. "Stay away from me!"

Ami backs up slowly before turning and running. She knew this wasn't like her however what could you really do to a ghost? They weren't like Youmas that could be killed. She closes her eyes tightly hoping that Rei would come back soon. She wanted Rei to come back and help them.  
She trips and falls forward, hurting her hands and knees when she caught herself. She breathes hard and deeply.

"I see." Someone in front of her says, "Perhaps you are the one that is psychic one."

She knew that voice. Her gaze found the boot and rose slowly up. "It's.. you."

"Obvious, Mizuno-san. I think you've been hanging out with Tsukino and Aino far too much."

"Kita-sensei.." She slowly got up, "I thought-"

Hane laughs softly, "Thought what? Don't be silly. Lets get you home."

Ami nods but froze again, "Kita-sensei! Look out! There's a-!"

"Yes I know." Hane didn't even seem alarmed as she glances back. "He's my helper for this evening." She looks back at Ami with something akin to malice.

Ami took a few steps back, "You.. You're not Kita-sensei!"

"Of course I am." She laughs softly, " For one with such an above average IQ, you a rather slow aren't you?" Hane walks towards her with the youma behind her, "I grow weary of your naivety, Mizuno. Shall we, cut to the chase?"

The Youma behind her jumps in front of her slashing diagonally with a sword at Ami. The girl jumps back breathing a bit before holding her hand out. She didn't know what was going on or even why Kita-sensei was acting like this, but she was going to put a stop to it and warn the others.

"Mercury Crystal Power- Make Up!"

She felt the usual rush of power and the familiar swirls of energy form around her, but there was something wrong. She started screaming and twisting in agony as if something..something left her body. With one eye open she saw Hane raising her hand and something coming to her.  
She didn't know what it was but she knew it was bad as her former high school teacher transformed into her enemy- Sailor Silver Hawk. But the outfit she wore was different. Was it because of her? What was it?

Finally, Ami gave up on trying to transform and collapses in a heap on the ground panting. She was in deep trouble when she looked up at the silvery dressed senshi with white following bows and a strange symbol- for Silver she recognized- on her forehead. She watched almost horror stricken as the woman raises her pale gloved hands summoning something.

"Time to say good bye, Mizuno-san." She says simply before she launched her attack. 

* * *

She breathe out, Well that was fun. But Yuki was a bit disappointed that she wasn't allowed to kill the woman. She had been part of the others that had killed Shun-kun. Even now the memory of that boy made her misty-eyed and glare at the unconscious and prone body of Hino Rei. It was disgustingly easy.

Just as Elation had told her it would be. She watched almost dispassionately as the girl groans in her sleep and turns away from her. She'd stay like that for hours more.  
Not her problem. Though she would admit that her friend had not told her she couldn't beat the living crap out of her- which would explain some of the bruising that was coming up on her body. She shook her hand again at the pain that was there but ignored it and drove on.

After all, Rei had to be there to see, didn't she? The flames of death that would come to her.  
Yuki could hardly wait. 

* * *

Makoto only sighs and rubs the back of her neck for a moment while she sat on the train heading home. It was terrible. Her entire day was horrible. Sensei was still sick and everyone kept looking at her so strangely…

She swallows a bit and worries that her teacher might actually die from it. She hoped not. She hoped there was a simple cure for this-well whatever it was. She still didn't know who switched out her book. She couldn't think of anyone that didn't like her that much.  
Except maybe..her.

"No, she left the country." Makoto said to herself shaking her head, "She wouldn't even know us anyway."

Yet as she left the train and the station she couldn't help but feel a shiver go down her back. Something, somewhere was watching her. Swallowing, she looks over her shoulder but she didn't see anyone there.

"You're just scaring yourself." She says and turns to walk on more. Relaxing as she nears her home she froze seeing the familiar red boots.

Boots of a dead child.

The child that was pointing at her with a vacant look to her sightless eyes and was walking towards her.

Makoto screams and turns to run- running smack dead into a senshi she had only seen on the battle field. She gasps but there was a pain in her side and she stumbles backwards clutching her side.

"Y..You.." Her eyes wide and her face growing pale as she held onto her side, "Why…?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Golden snake smiles a little, "Revenge of course."

"I.. I won't let you get away..with this." She held her hand out. She knew transforming would at least patch her up until she could actually get to a real hospital.

But like Ami, Makoto experienced agonizing pain when she tried to transform into her senshi self. She abandoned the attempt almost immediately but couldn't help but notice there was something different about Golden Snake's uniform. It wasn't the same.

But she was starting to pass out. "You.. You won't win.."

"I already have." Golden Snake smiles as Makoto passed out on the ground and simply called an..associate to come pick the senshi up. Ah, such a marvelous plan. "Who knew wars can be won in such ridiculously easy ways?" 

* * *

Minako was worried. Even though Artemis had told her not to, she wanted to get out and be by herself for a while. It was late enough that she was sure most people would be in bed and the cops..hopefully, wouldn't be out.

She thought to visit Makoto to see how she was. She felt bad about not seeing her friends but she couldn't help it. She sighs, shivering a bit as a cold wind blew by. Geeze, was winter back again? She shook her head, remembering that Usagi had wanted an October wedding.

She felt bad for her friend having to put it off until she was free and they all found a better place in their life to do this. She wipes away an errant tear. Stupid. This is all so stupid she should just turn herself in!

"Save everyone the additional heartache." She said.

But as she was walking she felt something and clutches her side. "What..?" She looks at her hand and saw blood. "What..what is this?"

Her light blue eyes widen before she looks up and saw the familiar form of Metal Tiger.

"No…" Minako shook her head, "No.. you you disappeared!"

Metal Tiger only smiles, making the stripes on her cheeks look even more devilish as she licks her claws. Scaring her was fun. Then again, Metal Tiger thought, wait until she gets a load of what she's about to do. "Rumors of our departure are greatly exaggerated."

Minako dodges the next strike, trying hard to keep up with it before she jumps up and calls for her transformation. But like the others she felt the pain and fell flat to the ground groaning. "what.. What's going on?"

"Thank you so much for being the dumb blonde you are." Metal Tiger smiles at her walking over to her, "Time for good girls like you, to come quietly now."

"Why should I?" Minako demanded angrily.

The smile, if possible, became even more nefarious as she grins, " Oh, don't you know? Weddings need witnesses."

"Weddings…?" But she couldn't say any more as Metal Tiger sent an attack towards her, knocking her out.

Metal Tiger preened for a moment before calling her back up and idly kicking Minako in the side, "Baka. Your mother wasn't as dumb as you are." 

* * *

Usagi sighs softly with a frown as she looks around outside the apartment waiting for Mamoru to come home. He had promised her a night out, yet here she was all dressed up but he was late!  
Though she worries her lower lip a bit. He wasn't always late though. Sometimes he'd call from work to say he would be or it was only twenty minutes..

But now, it was almost an hour and there was no sign of him. She walks for a bit towards the bus stop where she knew he'd usually get off. Yet she doesn't see him there at all. She sighs softly, "Where are you Mamo-chan?"

She sighs and turns but stops in her tracks when she sees the ghost of Maya Kestral staring back at her. Pointing at her and walking towards her.

Usagi was too frighten to even run. It was as if her body refused to hear her commands as the girl walks steadily towards her with the sound of the rubber red boots squeaking louder with each step she took.

"I'm sorry!" That was the first words that fell from her mouth as tears gathered in her eyes and fell, "I'm so.. so sorry Maya. Please..Please..forgive us."

But the girl kept walking towards her, the squeaking of the boots grew louder and sending Usagi's heart racing ahead hard and fast against her breast bone. She didn't know what to do for her.  
Maybe.. maybe if she used the silver crystal..?

Did it work on ghosts?

By the time she had made up her mind the girl was right in front of her pointing up. There was a strange macabre smile on her face as blood leaked out the sides, staining her pink winter coat and green turtleneck shirt underneath. Her mouth was filling with blood as she spoke in a rasping strange voice that sounded like two were speaking instead of one.

"I found you."

Usagi screams.

She doesn't remember running, to be honest she didn't even care as she bumps into poles and things. She wondered where Luna had gone to, but remembered that Luna and Artemis had gone to the moon to do research or find some way to help Minako. They wouldn't be here to help them.  
There would be no help for her.

She only slows down as she comes to a deserted park panting and thirsty from having run too long and fast. She gasps a bit looking back but saw nothing there.

"Gods." She mutters and sat down on a bench without looking. "What's wrong with me? What's going on Mamo-chan?" She felt the urge to cry but didn't. Instead she breathes in and out trying to calm her rapidly beating heart.

Was that girl haunting her? Was it revenge? She shivers remembering the ghost stories she had heard from friends when she was younger and held herself. What if that was happening now? What if…?

She shook her head before finally standing up and running her hands over her face, "Don't be ridiculous." She didn't sound confident but she tried, "It won't happen."

"You think so, Tsukino?"

That voice. She knew that voice. Dread pools in the pit of her stomach as did the welling of pity as she turns slowly towards the owner of the voice. She hadn't heard this voice in the last two years. Not since that night…

Illuminated by a street lamp looking almost as if she had stopped aging herself, but Usagi could see the subtle changes of this girl. This girl who was now a young woman with even longer hair than before and more of a developed body than Usagi remembered. This girl who had lost her sister in that battle not too long ago that she had killed.

Why was she here?

"What..what are you doing here?" Usagi couldn't actually believe her eyes. Elation Kestral was right there in front of her. And she was smiling.

"Business of course." Elation had replied amused. She shouldn't be amused by this. In fact had this plan occurred two years ago and seven months prior she would've been horrified. But now, since then she could only feel faint amusement at the confused blonde's face. They were right, she thought, revenge is a dish best served cold.

"Business?"

Elation raises a brow, "Yes, did I stutter, Tsukino? Or would you like me to write that out in big words so you can understand grown-up talk?"

There was a fluster of anger at that. "What do you want?"

"To give you a choice."

Usagi frowns a bit. "A choice? A choice in what?"

"Oh that's easy." Elation smiles and raises one hand to the side, "You can either lose your younger brother." Behind her a youma held the body of Shingo in it's arms under another light post so she could see him.

"Shingo!" Usagi gasps, "How could you involve him?"

"How could you kill my sister?" Elation counters seemingly unconcern with the girl's horror. "But I'm not done yet, Tsukino! There's more." Almost like a host of a game show Elation gestures on with a maddening smile on her face. "You could save your boyfriend."

Only a strange looking Youma appeared with what looked to be a Tv for a head and showed Usagi a battered and beaten Mamoru who groans on the ground of some unknown location.

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi rushes to go to him as if she could, but was stopped by two more youmas that seemingly appeared from no where in front of her.

"There's one more." Elation said smiling brightly, "Your friends. Those lovely people that helped kill hundreds of lives and my sister. Lets give her an overview shall we?" Elation, who's sane part was the smallest in this whole thinking business, was vaguely aware she was about to cross a few lines of morality. But she banishes that thought. She banished it along with everything else on that day. Instead she grins with almost an unholy delight at Usagi's pain.

"You remember Rei? Your dear friend Rei." She tsks but kept an eye on her. She was certain she was covered but it didn't hurt to add another pair of eyes on things. "Well. I suppose you'll see in a second won't you?"

"What did you do to her?" Usagi cries out.

"You'll see." She looks at the youma and nods.

It's head switched to something almost out of a horror show. Someone was walking away from the shrine and flicks a lit match onto the ground.

Usagi's eyes widen in horror as the fire erupts and flew up the stairs to the shrine that wasn't made of more sturdier stuff than wood and paper. She cries out when the scene shifts to Rei being in the Temple itself and waking to the smoke choking and coughing. She vaguely could hear something else.

Someone else was in there with Rei!

"Oh..oh no.. Not!" Usagi felt utterly sick as she saw the short stature man flail around and falls through the flimsy screen that was also alight with fire screaming.

Rei seemed to have seen this as well and she tries to put him out with dirt and things around them before running to the hose and spraying him down.

But it was clear he needed help then or he wouldn't make it.

Tear ran freely down Usagi's face before she gave in to the need to empty her stomach.

"Now now," Elation tuts to her and pats the youma's shoulder, "Don't be like that! It's just the beginning. Don't you like the show?"

"You're evil!" Usagi spat.

Elation laughs and walks up to her before she punched her in the gut and then snatches her by the chin bringing her face level with her own.

"Evil is in the eye of the Beholder." Elation said but smiles a little, "But isn't this the evil you created? Sailor Moon?"

"Let go!" Usagi wrenches herself free but spins to kick Elation, sending the dark haired girl flying.

But Elation fell and rolls to her feet with a cough and a laugh. "Some spirit in you yet!"

Usagi ignores her and ran towards her brother. She just had to get him to safety and then it'll all be alright. But the Youmas were in her way. She held out her hands calling on her transformation.  
That's when she felt the pain, the agonizing pain of the transformation that made her lose focus. Even though she completed her transformation, she collapses to her knees feeling too weak to move.

"What's..wrong with me..?"

"Oh that?" Elation said walking up behind her, "That's my fun new toy. All your senshi have it." She even pats her head, though jumps back with Sailor Moon took a swing at her. "Feisty, Feisty."

"Elation.." Sailor Moon labors in her breathing but forces herself to look at the girl, "Stop this! This isn't you. This isn't what you were suppose to do!"

"Ha!" Elation laughs softly, "What I'm suppose to do? I was suppose to be teaching my sister how to write in cursive, I was suppose to be teaching her how to do tricks on a bicycle. I was suppose to see her grow up!" There was an undercurrent of rage at the last bit. "But you.. You and yours have taken that from me. From us! But I will make you pay. You will do penance for it. For every life lost under your damnable scepter and white moon magic!"

"She wasn't suppose to get the bear!" Sailor Moon was grasping at straws, willing herself to move and get up, "The game was tampered with!"

Elation only looks at her, "Hm? What are you talking about?"

"The Sailor V game." Sailor Moon said through grit teeth, "It's a training simulator for unawakened senshi. Anyone who gets a prize from there. It's suppose to help them! It was tampered with and keyed into your power signature. We thought.. We thought she was a senshi!"

The eyes nearly glittered under the lights. But Elation said nothing as she was deciding whether or not to listen to this blonde bimbo's words. There could be some validation in them. Especially with Maya's writings… however she shook her head. It didn't matter.

"So, I was the target to be killed but she was taken instead?" She questions. "My you sink to such levels." She calls on her own transformation causing Sailor Moon to cry out in pain until Elation Kestral was no longer there.

"Darkmoon. Please listen!" Sailor Moon pleads. " Don't do this! It'll make you no better than us!"

Her silver boots clicks on the ground as she walks towards Shingo's prone body. She tilts his head slightly to look him over. Inspecting him as if he was nothing more than something to buy. She then turns towards SailorMoon holding her hand out as a sword appears in it. Black hilt with a medallion there that had the Dead Moon insignia inscribed on it. She tilts her head, as little crescent moons that dangled from the yellow bow swung slightly with the motion. Her three tiered skirt wafts slightly in the low wind as she smiles a little at her.

"The name is Dead Moon." She corrects holding the blade up and pointing it at Shingo's abdomen, "And Frankly my dear- I don't give a damn!"

To Sailor Moon's utter horror, Deadmoon thrusts the sword through her little brother's body that went ridged before it sagged and was allowed to fall to the ground with a soft 'thump'.

"No! SHINGO!" Sailor Moon screams pushing herself up and rushing to his side, ignoring everything around her as her heart creased with pain. "No.. No Shingo! Shingo! Wake up!"

She skids to her knees just as Deadmoon took her sword back with a self-satisfied smirk on her face.

Sailor Moon picks him up and rocks him gently, "Shingo..please. It's me.. Usagi-chan..! Wake up please.. please Shingo?" She swallows before she remembers she had the silver crystal. Surely she could heal him right? Right?

She hesitated what if this ended up like Darkmoon's sister? What if she couldn't? She couldn't bear not trying but it would hurt worse if she failed.  
She gathers her courage and what power she had to herself and held aloft the silver crystal putting her energy and love into it.

But her fears were realized. The light of the Silver Crystal, the energy she had used, did nothing for him. He laid there dead. Dead as Maya had been. Beyond her powers and beyond her reach.

Was she that useless? Was she that powerless?

She cries over her brother's body clinging to him as if she could will life back.  
She only stops when she hears the laughter.

Dark blue eyes were clouded with rage as she looks over at the senshi that had brought this to her. That had done this grievous wrong.

"Deadmoon." She hissed.

"Now you see?" Deadmoon says almost amuse swinging her sword in an almost arched position and looks at her. "Are you ready Moon? Are you really ready? Or can I just go off and fuck your cute boyfriend now?"

Sailor Moon didn't even reply as she stood with her scepter out. She was going to beat this girl. She was going to-

Sailor moon leapt from her position and charges Deadmoon.

Deadmoon only grins and went to meet her with her sword drawn and an incantation on her lips.

When the two clashed an explosion of power ripples from the impact knocking several people over who were still at least a few miles away wondering what on earth just happened.


	33. 32

**Sailor Moon DMR: Dead Moon's Reign****  
Chapter 32:**_ The Contract_

* * *

Hotaru woke up with a jerk and dizziness that flood her vision for a moment. Just where was she? What happened? She presses the tips of her fingers to her temple trying to calm her raging headache as she looks around the dimly lit room. This was not home. She had been home studying for a mock exam to try and get into another school. And then..?

She didn't remember but she groans softly as she tries to move about. Everything felt sore as if she hadn't used it in a while. She wasn't sure which was which but she tries to push herself up and tumbles a bit before righting herself.

"Where..am I?" she mutters softly. "Hello? Is anyone there? Hello?"

But there was no reply. She wasn't sure if there would be one in the first place. She starts to explore her cell unsure if she would find an opening or not. The only thing she could find at all was a TV screen that was sunken into the wall.

She tries to pry it open with her hands, but it was no use. She couldn't. Biting her lip she looks around again. Maybe if she transform she could teleport out of here?

Hoping no one was watching- not like it matter any more now did it?- and raises her hand.  
When the power showered down over her she felt the pain and twisting agony worming its way inside of her causing her to stop it and collapse to the ground panting. Why.. what did this mean?  
Was she no longer allowed access to Saturn's power?

* * *

Rei cries over her grandfather's body, sobbing to herself when he had died. Who had done this? Was her thought. She couldn't remember how she got there. She didn't remember anything save meeting up with Yuki.

Had it been an enemy attack? What about Yuki? Had she gotten caught in it all?

That's when she heard it, footsteps walking up the stairs of the shrine. Rei dries her eyes but looks defiantly at the stairs. Whoever it was, it couldn't be good. She thought to herself.  
That's when she saw the familiar dark hair and pale face of Yuki Himura. Rei breathes a sigh of relief before standing up to go greet her.

However , pain erupted in her right leg than left, causing her to fall forward. "What..?" She looks down and saw the blood oozing out of the wounds.

Bullet holes? She looks up just in time to see Phobos and Deimos dive bomb Yuki who took aim at them.

"No! Phobos! Deimos!" Rei cries out but watched helplessly as the two birds were shot with expert ease. Rei felt the tears well up once more as she glares at Yuki. "Why? Why would you do that?"

Yuki's expression gave nothing away as she walks over towards Rei, the gun pointed at her head. "You killed Shun." Yuki said simply, "I'm just returning the favor."

"Shun..?" Rei frowns, she had forgotten and couldn't recall the face to the name.

Seeing this, Yuki's face twisted in cold rage and she kicks Rei in the face with her right foot. "You don't remember do you? The Clown? That was Shun! You killed him! You and your wretched group killed my.. my friend!" She tosses her hair back which had grown longer since High school, "Did you think you would get away with that? Baka."

She levels the weapon once more at Rei, "I should kill you now."

Rei gasps and curls on her side the pain was sending her reeling for a moment as the vague memory came back. Shun.. the Clown.. that Clown?

"He was stealing..dream mirrors." She grits her teeth. She would have to transform to get out of this.

"I. Don't. Care!" Yuki screeches at her. "Shun didn't deserve to die!"

_I have no choice,_ Rei thought as she raises her hand and calls out her powers. Yet like her fellow senshi, she experienced terrible and intense pain like no other and screams.  
Then she screams again as a bullet hits her shoulder, making her lose the transformation all together and fall back clutching her shoulder panting. "Oh gods..!"

"Gods aren't here to save you now, murderer!" Yuki holsters the gun before walking over, "If my friend didn't request you alive, I would've killed you now." She grabs a hold of Rei's ankles and drags her to the stairs. "You should be grateful."

"Ahh.." Rei tries to make her stop but her aching body was pain ridden and she could no longer move like she wanted to. Her friend? Who would that be?

Rei had no idea that Yuki was Elation's friend. After all, she wasn't there when they went to meet with the girl in the Paranormal club's room. 

* * *

He awoke in a cold cemented room uncertain how he had gotten here. He looks around the room slowly and found it barren of anything that could be useful. He felt weak and his muscles ached as he moves around.

"Where am I?" he says to the air. He was worried. What about Usako? Was she alright? What if she was in trouble and needed him? Yet he couldn't figure out if it was wise to teleport out or not.  
Swallowing he sat down again and closes his eyes. Perhaps he could see with his powers then? Maybe the ground wasn't as unforgiving enough that would allow him some glimpses of where he was.

Touching the floor again, Mamoru searches for the powers that were similar. The bodies of the girls that he remembered and what he found made him ill. They were there. With him in this place, but they were hurt and some were even unconscious. How did they all get here? He wonders before opening his eyes for a moment feeling the stinging sensation in them but pushes it away.  
Ignore it for now. He puts his hands down now and pushes further. Further out until he could come across someone he knew well. He was confused for a moment.

Shingo? However the next vision spoke well of what happened to the boy. He had been killed by Darkmoon. The sudden urge to rush out and kill the woman himself was overwhelming. What did he do? Why? Why Shingo?

Even as his mind echoed this he could hear the screams that competed with the rolling thunder and the small form of a child younger than Shingo.  
Wouldn't she had been seven now?

Mamoru felt ill. This wasn't right. None of this was right! They had to end this. This ..war had to stop before anyone else-!

Yet his vision took him a step further to Rei's Temple and sensing something wrong there. The most he could see was a burnt human body that was small in stature.

He jerks his hands up as if burnt by a fire and the nausea he felt earlier was coming back. Oh gods no.. no.. not that one too.

Mamoru had emptied his stomach in a corner of the cell.

* * *

Their battle dragged on into the morning hours, yet the two combatants could only glare at each other panting hard and bleeding from various scratches that they had accumulated into the fight.

"Not done I hope." Deadmoon wipes away the blood from her mouth where Moon had hit her with that stupid scepter.

She was worse than before but she didn't want to give up. Sailor Moon stood on shaky legs with her scepter pointed at Deadmoon, "I will defeat you! I've defeated all others before you, I will do so again!"

"Big talk, Blondie." Deadmoon rose and than took a running leap at SailorMoon calling upon her powers again, "Dazzling Fragments!"

She twirls her scepter before calling out, "Silver Crystal Power Kiss!"

Deadmoon avoided that beam of light as she lands to the side of Sailor moon before charging her again holding high her sword and making a circling motion, "Lunar.. Eclipse!-Imbue!"

As she said that the circle became 'solid' for a moment the something red slithers down on to the sword itself causing it to glow a vibrant garnet red. She ran looking no where but at Sailormoon before she strikes her with the sword.

She jumps back and saw a small hole where the sword had struck. Scrambling to her feet, Moon kept dodging the jabs of the sword. She really had a more difficult time when Deadmoon switched it up to both the sword and physical fighting.

So far, Sailormoon had been able to avoid being hit until she trips on one of the loose debries from their earlier attacks, and Deadmoon swung her leg kicking the pretty suited senshi into a pole.  
But she wasn't done yet.

She held her sword up and pointed it at Sailor moon.

"Sickles.. Slice!" The sword glows again as she cuts the air sending the energy attacks at Sailor Moon's prone form.

Moon screams as the energy hits her and felt her own energy waning. Gods, she couldn't..she can't give up.. she can't…

Yet as Deadmoon walks over to her, her eyes holding some sick twisted glee at seeing her opponent crumpled before her. She did away with her sword and grabs Sailor Moon by the throat, dragging her up from the ground.

"My," She says with false sweetness, "This is familiar isn't it, Sailor Moon?"

Moon grabs at the hands that were choking the breathe from her. "Stop..stop this.."

"Aww, still playing moral high ground are we?" Deadmoon tsks before pushing the blond pigtailed woman to the ground and presses her knee into her stomach.

"Ahh.." Sailor moon gasps and claws at the girl's arms trying to make her let go of her. She looks at her almost pityingly but she couldn't maintain that feeling for too long as she closes her eyes.

"Baka..Please like I would fall for that?" Deadmoon laughs a bit. "I'm not that weak to be taken by a pair of stupid eyes showing their 'feelings'." She spat increasing the pressure. "But don't worry, Tsukino, I'll take care of your boy, you know. After all, he's going to need something not dead to bone doesn't he?"

"N..no!" But that came at a whisper. Darkness that had been playing on the edge of her consciousness was now pulling her in. She couldn't…no.. Not Mamo-chan too!

Deadmoon leans over to her ears and said, "Don't worry about a thing, Tsukino. I'm sure one snatch is as good as another. So do everyone a favor and die here you cancer upon the Earth."

Cancer? Was she-

Sailor moon passed out beneath Deadmoon's hands, her body becoming still and motionless. Deadmoon didn't move for several more seconds before she reaches the brooch and pulls on it. It was resisting her but she persisted, pulling and twisting it away from the cloth until the ribbons of the transformation faded away and the brooch was free in her hands. She got up, staggering a bit but she felt fine.

More than fine.

Staring at the golden locket, she felt disdain for it. All the evils in the galaxy wanted this stupid trinket and occasionally the Earth's crystal.

Ridiculous.

She pries it open and felt unimpressed by the gemstone that lay inside. Instead she was working something out of her mouth and it looked to be a crystal of some sort. She takes it out, this small thin shard, and pushes it into the Silver Crystal.

It resisted of course, but without it's master it give orders, the Silver Crystal was like any other crystal and gave into this foreign and unwanted thing. After that, she just tosses it back like it was trash and continues to walk back to her group.

She took no notice of the winged Youma that flew down and carried the crystal away. She didn't even care.

"Are you alright?" Geihana asks her as the transformation melted away.

"I'll be fine." Elation nods, "I just need some rest, good food and someone to do something with this hair." She sighs softly, "When will Sarita be back?"

"Sometime today." Geihana opens the door for her and Elation slide in.

The next thing the girl knew as the car pulls out and drives away, she was asleep in the back.  
So much to do and so little time to do it. 

* * *

As much as she wanted it over with right now, Sarita was still on the damn private jet plane and was still effing tired. Then again she looks over at her captives with something of an amusement.  
Haruka and Michiru had be very easy to capture- surprisingly so. But then again they had been in a car accident.

Sarita reminds herself to send a gift or some donation to the poor sap that did it by accident. It just doubled the fortune she had right now. Convincing some shady nurse to inject a sleeping agent into their IVs was pretty easy actually. Especially since she had some 'insurance' to get the woman to comply and remain silent.

Stretching out and watching the bound pair, she remembers their utter surprise and horror when they had tried to transform after being released.

That was a memory of pure hilarity of course. And then them attacking, it just made it all the more sweet to beat them into the ground like bugs they were. She really did hate those two the most. If Elation hadn't requested that they be alive…

Ah well, she didn't say for how long did she?

She saw the familiar ocean of the Pacific as the plane headed back to Japan. She smiles a bit.  
It was good to be home.

How long where they there? He didn't know. He felt.. felt so ill really. He thought about transforming, but was unease with that thought as he remembers the girls weren't. Why hadn't they? Was there something the matter with the transformation process?  
He was going to to try it out when a door, something he hadn't noticed before, opens up and light floods the room.

"Time to get up, lover boy." Yuki was dressed in what appeared to be a fancy short red dinner dress. She smiles a bit. "It's time for you to get ready. Now if you would, don't struggle. If you do you'll be limping to the altar and Elation would be most displeased with that."

"What..?" He croaks, his throat dry and his stomach ached for food and water.

"Gods." Yuki huffs, "Boys take care of him. I have to look in on the bride."

"Bride…?" He repeats owlishly. What were they talking about? He didn't have much time to think about it as they dragged him from the room and to another one.

Where was Usako? Was his thought. He didn't struggle, after all what would happen to the other girls if he had?

"To claim the ultimate victory." She said as Hebi made her over, "I have to marry him."

"Hold still, brat." Hebi scolds her before fixing what she messed up. "Yes yes, we've been over this. You needed to marry him to completely demolish the Sol Senshi's morale."

"Which one do you want to wear tonight?" Tora had a devilish grin on her face. "The Black lacey one or the red one? Oooh how about this white number?"

Elation blushed hard, "I..uh.. don't know."

Tora's brows rose more, "Oh.. Hane, I think it's time for the Talk here."

"Ahh no!" Elation shook her head. "I I know where babies come from! It's just..um.."

"Stay Still!" Hebi said again.

Elation sat still but was still blushing hard. She can't believe she's having this talk with them! Gah, planning murder was one thing but sex was a different horse of another color.

"So.. you're a virgin~?" Tora smirks looking at her, "Aww that's so cute!"

"Shut up!" Elation grumbles, "Not all of us are that bold." She was nervous. For the first time in years, she was nervous of what was coming next. She had always thought of it as something abstract but now..

She was looking away when Hebi was finished with the make up and moves away from them. She felt both ill and, well she didn't know what else was next.

"Does…it really hurt?" She glances at them a little fearfully. She never did have much time for relationships. Not with her quest. And now, she almost fervently wished for that time back to date more and feel comfortable. Oh..well..

Hebi considers her for a moment before nodding, "A bit. But afterwards it gets better."  
She looks at the others and waves them off. Time for a pre-marital chat with the queen. 

* * *

Stuffed into a room, he was only left to dress as his clothes from before had been taken from him. Shivering he moves to get dress wondering what was happening to him. His mind managed to piece together what those people had said.

So, he was going to marry her. He runs his hands through his hair grumbling. Why him? Why was it always the same effing plan?

He only managed to button up the shirt when the door opens again. He figured it would be stupid to stay naked just out of stubbornness. Still what he saw he almost didn't expect.

She wasn't in her wedding dress, but a dark blue skirt and a purple turtleneck shirt. She was certainly beautiful to the eye but he felt revolted by her.

He stood and strode over but she held a hand up. "I came to make you a deal, Mamoru Chiba."

"Deal? Why would I want to make a deal with you?" He had to hold everything in to not end up yelling at her. But the anger was evident. "You have my friends locked away and hurt and you killed my fiance's little brother! What kind of Justice is that? That you killed an ill old man?"

She had the audacity to smile at him almost as if she was laughing at him. He wanted nothing more then to smack her for it.

"Sit down and we'll go over this contract." She said to him and gestures but only moves so she could look at him. "This contract was drawn up by my most trusted advisers. Of course you'll get to read the clauses later but for now.." She looks at him. "The main part is, if you marry me, I will let your friends go. Your girlfriend gets to live and everything will be honky dory."

She raises a brow, "However if you turn me down and my gracious off to share power with you and allow you rights to certain things, than I'll have no choice but to tell my disappointed Bridesmaids that they can go and kill off your friends and the rest of their families."

"You can't be serious." He stares at her.

"Of course I am." She said looking him over, "Right now your girl is sitting in a hospital with some dear friends of mine. If you don't accept, they kill her. If you do, she lives to recover and limp away."

"I don't-"

"You will." She sighs a bit. "Can we cut the whinage and the simpering of 'I'll never do that'? It's a simple deal. Everyone wins in the end. Just sign it and be done with it."

He stares at her and she returns the look almost patiently.

To save the others with his compliance. To keep them safe…

"Very well. But there will be some concessions that have to be made." He says finally. If he had to do this, than..it would be on his terms a bit as well.

_Usako, _he thought picking up the pen,_ forgive me._

Elation only smiles a little, though it seemed somewhat of a sad smile.


	34. 33

**Sailor Moon DMR: Dead Moon's Reign****  
Chapter 33: **_In the End..._

* * *

When she woke, she saw Luna and Artemis by her bedside. No, not in feline form but in human form. She gasps softly trying to not move so much. Her body hurt and ached all over and she was still unsure of her memories.

"Luna..Artemis…?" Usagi looks at them, "I thought you were still on the moon..?"

"We were." Luna said and clasping her charge's hand, "I'm.. I'm so sorry, Usagi. For leaving when you needed me most."

"We both are." Artemis said with a hand on Luna's shoulder. "You're the last one we found-"

"Last one?" Usagi looked utterly confused by that statement, "The others?" Then she gasps as a memory came back, "Deadmoon.. she..she killed Shingo!"

Tears blurred her vision for a moment as she cries for her brother. He was a brat, he had been annoying but she loved him all the same. So why…?

"No..Usagi-chan." Luna said slowly.

"what?" Usagi looks at her with a mixture of shock and anger, "I saw it! I saw her kill him with my own two eyes!" She finally made herself sit up and draw her knees to her. Her right ankle hurt and she could feel the bandages on them. "How could you say he isn't? Oh Mama and Papa will be-"

"He's fine, Usagi." Artemis interrupts her. "We went to your family first but we over heard the landlady saying that the family had moved out of the district. So we followed and saw Shingo leaving the apartment." Artemis looks at her intently, "Whatever you saw that was Shingo, wasn't really him. I don't know what sorcery it was, but he's fine. However…"

She stares at them shell shocked and unable to say much really about it. Shingo..Shingo was alive? He was alive? Then.. "She never..did..it." She touches her face for a moment, "And Rei's grandfather? Is he still alive?"

Luna nods again, "Yes. Apparently his illness had to be seen by an expert. He was gone when the fire burned down the temple. Something about a mysterious benefactor."

"Then.." She wanted to move. She wanted to get out of the bed and see this. "We..They're still alive! We can go back to them and then rescue Mamo-chan!"

However she stops moving when she saw the shared looks between the Mauians.

"What is it?" Usagi felt a lump grow in her throat. "what's wrong?"

"Usagi.." Luna sighs softly, "They don't remember you."

Her blue eyes widen as she stares at them, "Wh-what?" She shook her head, "What do you mean?"

"We mean," Artemis spoke up, "That all the senshi's families.. they don't remember having a daughter. In fact they're quite certain about it. It's like you were all erased from their memories."

Her face crumples as tears stream down her cheeks. She didn't know what was worse. Losing her brother in a battle or not being remembered at all.

"None of that now, Usagi-chan." Luna told her wiping her tears away, "We must leave now."

"Why?" the moon princess sniffles. "What's the matter?"

"There's a warrant out for you and the others. Conspiracy and all that nonsense." Luna told her helping her up and getting her dressed. "The others have retreated to the moon."

"Luna, I don't understand what's going on!" Usagi was slow to move but she wanted to know what had happened.

Artemis looks around and shuts the door locking it. "When Kestral married Mamoru-san, well it set off a chain reaction of things. Though everything looks almost the same there's a golden castle at the heart of Tokyo now. She and Mamoru are starting to rule this land."

"That doesn't make sense!" Usagi rushes to the window to look out of it. "It doesn't make sense. Why would Mamo-chan do that? Why-?"

"Well there's no time to question that." Luna told her looking down. "The Police are here. We better go now."

Artemis joins them by the window putting his hands on them before the trio disappeared and reappears in space flying towards the moon.

"Tell me everything." Usagi said to her advisor.

Luna exchanged glances with Artemis before asking, "How long do you think you've been in the hospital?"

She blinks and shrugs, "I..guess a month?"

"Try three years." Artemis told her. "Three years ago, she married Mamoru. From what we can understand there's a contract involved. From what we know the Sol senshi won't be hurt as long as they leave the palace and children alone."

"That's just the gist of what we were able to decipher." Luna added. "For now, we need to get you and the others back into form. "

"But.. what about Mamo-chan? What happened to everyone?" Usagi looks at them though glances back at Earth.

"We'll have to leave him. The others are waiting for you on the moon." Artemis told her, "It took us a while to find you. They kept moving you around."

Yet Usagi couldn't hear any of that. She was too busy trying to understand everything else.

It was all…far too much. 

* * *

**Three year prior..**

She was dressed in her wedding dress and had contended to not have a white one. In a way, with two years to plan and re-plan a dress in style and how it would look, Elation never imagined herself in something like this. Simple yet not. It was layered with the top being off the shoulder and a dark red wine color with a lighter one underneath with the bottom skirt an almost pink color. It was almost like a flower upside down really. The same color on the bottom skirt was the same color around her waist where there was a short bow that had no tail to it. Around her neck was a silver chained necklace of an open heart. Her earrings were studs and her hair pulled back into a tight low bun with a silver small crown with the veil attached.

It was an understated beauty to it that she loved. It wasn't very decorated but had a simple rose in the center that was astonishingly white. Like her flowers in her hand with a single pink rose in the center of them.

_If only,_ she thought wryly as the veil was pulled over her face and the flowers handed to her, _it was done out of love._ Then again, there was a time when love was such a fickled thing that no one relied on it for advantageous marriages.

Like this one.

She had promised she would let them go after the wedding was over. She would keep her word, much to the grumblings of her senshi. She breathes out slowly then in.

It was time wasn't it?

She breathes in but Yuki and Chouko smiles at her. They were going to be there for this too.

"You look beautiful." Yuki gushes and almost hugs her but Chouko managed to keep her from doing so. "Don't worry we'll be out there."

She nods, "Thank you." Then watches as the two left through the door and she sat down in front of the mirror. Dear Gods. What was she doing? She couldn't possibly go through with this..could she?

"Kestral?"

She glances up seeing the familiar figure of Ren. She breathes out. "Ren.."

Ren only nods once but walks in to see her. "You are indecisive again."

"I know. Ren, what is the future for me going to be like?" Elation looks at her almost pleading.

Ren only pats her hand and sat down, "The future for you is very troubled, but there are moments that will be rewarding for you." She smiles a little looking at Elation, "Listen, the future is not set in stone. Make of it what you will. And when you do, just throw yourself into it."

She nods before leaning over and hugging her. "Thank you, Ren."

She breathes out and lets her friend go before standing up and sighs softly. "Alright.. I think I can do this."

Ren nods and watches her go but frowns to herself as she looks at the card in her hand. "Please don't come true." 

* * *

"Maaah." Tora whines a bit. " I'm bushed. And I can't believe we have so much work to do!"  
Hebi only laughs a bit, "Well you may be, but I have a date tonight."

Hane only shook her head amused as the two sparred verbally. It always ended up like this. Though she turns and looks at Sarita. She got up walking towards her.

"Sari?" Hane stood next to her, "What's the matter?"

"I can't believe she's really going to let them go." Sarita grumbles, "I even pleaded with her not to do it."

Hane only shook her head, "That's just her way. We both know she's not a killer. Not like us." Hane puts her arms around Sarita's waist and snuggles up to her. "It'll be alright. We can watch over this together."

Sarita kisses her temple and nods a bit resting her forehead against Hane's head. For now she accepted this. After all what more could be done. "In the morning," Sarita said, "We'll move them around and let them go."

"The Moon girl?" Hane glances at her.

"Well she is still in a coma so we'll move her around until she wakes up." Sarita answered, "I have it all set up. Implicated them in the right places and way."

"Brilliant." Hane smiles brightly at her and steals a kiss from her lips. "Come, we should turn in early since everyone else had."

"Hmm.. I like your way of thinking." Sarita mutters following her. 

* * *

She sat down on the bed and looks at him nervously. She wasn't sure if it would happen that night or the next or…

She shook her head and took the crown off, tossing it aside. Suddenly she felt very conscious of what she was wearing and of what was underneath.

"I don't want you." He told her, throwing the bow-tie away almost violently. "I-"

"Will you stop that, Mamoru?" Elation looks at him almost wearily, "Your self-righteousness is becoming almost nauseating now."

He glares at her sputtering, "My..self-righteousness?" He stomps over to her and jerks her up by her arm. "Who's the one that continued this? That-"

"I never killed anybody." Elation looks at him steadily. "Unlike you and yours, I've never killed anyone."

"I saw it." He didn't let her go, "I saw you. You sent that girl to kill Rei's grandfather and you killed Shingo!"

Elation laughs softly, "You're mad." She jerks her arm out of his grip and stabs him in the chest with her finger, "I killed no one. What you saw was not reality. That was careful planning of two years and close to six months worth to execute perfectly!"

"What?" He was too stunned to do much more then take a step back. "Why should I-?"

"Believe me?" She smiles a bit, "What else do you have left going for you? What need is there to lie any more?" She shook her head and turns away from him to take her gown off. "You all are such fools. The only ones hurt in all this is yourself! As if I would drag your innocent families into this."

"But Usako's family and Rei's-?" He stares at her hard.

"Please, as if loosing a house and some money for a short time will kill them." She glances over her shoulder as she worked the dress off, "As for the old man, it was suggested he take a trip to see an expert about his uncontrollable coughing. Which of course was easily cured."

"Everything…? Even Minako's problems..?"

"Of course." Elation turns to look at him. "Nothing you guys have suffered was unplanned- except maybe the second car accident. That was a real one from what Sarita has told me."

Mamoru shook his head, "How? How could you have such..?"

"Funding? People to work with me?" Elation allows the dress to drop feeling a little bold as she applied some lipstick wearing the lingerie that Tora had picked out. At least she wasn't thinking about what she was wearing. The conversation held her interest now. Well.. some of it. Still she turns and looks at him.

"It's easy." She told him and walks over to him slowly unpinning her hair and shaking it free. "When one or more of your friends are rich and one happens to be a boss of a successful sect. Then you add in all the people that are shady, the people who's family members were youmas that you've guys have killed.. well I had my own little personal army." She smiles a little and looks up at him.

"The problem with you Sol senshi is that you don't take into account of who people were as youmas. Or their connections or how grateful and indebted people can become."

"All of it…was orchestrated by you?" He felt light headed. So, it wasn't just her but others. So many other people that he wouldn't know what to do with. "All for revenge?"

"Penance." She corrects and takes him by the chin and tilts it towards her. "I told you from the beginning, if you had done your penance and made amends, then maybe you wouldn't be in this situation."

"How were we suppose to do penance fi we didn't know what it was for?" He argues but was becoming aware that she was far too close and he was far too human to ignore it entirely. So he used what he could which was the conversation. "How were we suppose to show it without revealing ourselves?"

She raises a brow as if to question his sanity or lack thereof. "You have a person who's IQ is genius level, you had a Shinto Priestess to help you. You even had some sparkly crystal magic and another smart person or two there and none of you can't figure it out?" She laughs in spite of herself. "Really? Honestly is this a cultural thing or do you just not understand?"

"I don't understand." Mamoru said to her, "Were you the one sending the visions of your sister to me?"

Elation blinks and frowns looking at him and letting go of his chin. Instead, her hands rested on his chest as she stares at him with a look of confusion. "Maya..Maya appeared to you?"

He nods slowly wondering if this was a trick. "Yes, Maya appeared to me more then once and she kept pointing at me. Looking like she was saying something." He paused, "I wonder if she appeared to the others?"

"I'll have my Dreamcatchers to look into it." She said to him and rests her forehead against him. "Maya… I never saw her. I always hoped to see her just one more time. Once more.." She was not going to cry again. She had cried herself out years ago. It was over.

It was over now wasn't it?

Mamoru looks down at this girl- no young woman that had been through just as much as he had. That had done all this in the name of her sister. In the name of others that had died. Had any of it been fair? Was it fair to anyone?

Distantly he remembers the saying 'All's fair in Love and War.'

Who ever came up in that probably had never been in a war or in love. Because when those things occur at the time, it doesn't seem right nor fair at all.

Like now. This girl in his arms still grieved and pulled off an elaborate hoax to get back at them for what they had done.

Now she was watching him with a vaguely puzzled look on her face that was tinged with sorrow.

There were no winners here.

Still she rose up on her toes and kisses him tenderly.

Mamoru only wonders what the future will hold for him and this world after this night.


	35. 34 Epilogue

AN: This completes the first 'Book' so to speak. Shall be uploading the second 'Book' soon. Everything Is Complete up to the 'third'. There is no 'changing' of the plots.****

* * *

**Sailor Moon DMR: Dead Moon's Reign**

_**Epilogue **_

* * *

It was a celebration, one that had been in the making for a while. Their daughter- their eldest child- was turning thirteen years old today. Elation had worried over the caterers and such and even made a fuss about Saori's dress, all in an effort to distract herself from something. The nervousness that ate at her stomach for right now. She really wanted nothing more but to drag Mamoru in there and tell him.

She shook her head a bit amused. That man, even though she had to accept it. Accept the infidelity on his part even though she had never done such a thing.

But he was true to his word that was for sure. When their first born came-a complete surprise to both of them at the time she had been projected to being born in May- he had come running flushed and hurriedly dressed.

Later she had learned he had been with …her but when he heard she had gone into labor he had came as quickly as he could. It did nudge something in her that felt warm at the thought. Of course her cynical self said it was because this would be his first child and given his history obviously he would want this child and want to see it for himself.

Elation had tried hard over the years to ignore this cynicism. To try and enjoy this makeshift life she created for herself.

So it was little wonder that when the party was in full swing she was standing off to the side with Chouko and Yuki chatting about nothing important when Haruki came over to ask her for a dance.  
He had been her friend for years. Actually all of those that had been part of the Paranormal club that year had stayed in contact with each other and visited her as much as they could.

Only Yuki still worked for Sarita in this case, much to Chouko's displeasure. Then again the two were, as Elation had suspected years ago, in love with each other enough to get over a few minor things.  
Still she had turned to Haruki and nods before allowing herself to be drawn to the dancefloor.

"Still dance as well as ever, Kestral." Haruki said to her before spinning her around causing the black and red dress to flare out around her legs then pulls her back in time with the steps.

Elation smiles a bit, "You know my name. At least you could do is call me Elation, baka."

"I dunno." He smirks, "I always liked the ring of 'Kestral'."

She shook her head as they spun around the dancefloor with the other party goers. "You don't seem to have changed at all, Haruki." She told him, "How's the family?"

"Oh they're doing well." Haruki told her faintly amused, "Haruto's off on some wild thing now. Something about a find from the old kingdom's time."

"Well that's exciting." Elation commented and slowed her steps to the time of the music, "Beats looking at proposals and whining from the officials. I tell you, I would've rather have been a normal person."

"You were never normal, Kestral." There was something different about Haruki's eyes. Something that made Elation's heart give pause and notice but she looks away. "Like what Shun said, you were special."

"Did he tell you that?" She felt mildly disturbed remembering the words of the long dead club-mate that had really started this all.

Haruki only nods before letting her go since the dance was over. "Lets go. I…I've been meaning to tell you something."

She knew she shouldn't however as she glances over at Endymion..Mamoru who was looking out the window at the moment she turns her head and nods to him. It wasn't like she would be missed for a few moments.

The two walked down the quiet hallway since most people were in the main ballroom with the birthday girl and the twins. In a way, Elation couldn't believe she had done this. Or rather she had people to help her. It made her feel strange. That's the word she had for it. Embarrassed, confident, humble and a few other words that could all be described as strange. It was odd to feel so much in one wasn't it?

Still she looks at Haruki, he had aged a bit but she could still see the same teenage boy with enthusiasm for ghosts, karaoke and breaking into old houses. She found herself chuckling at that. Gods were they really so old now? Things seemed so far away. All those things they used to do as teenagers. And Maya…

She breathes out slowly. Maya, her little sister that would've been at least twenty-something years old now wouldn't she? Elation closes her eyes picturing the little girl that changed everything. What she would give to see her once more…

"Kestral?" Haruki pauses looking worriedly at her. "Something the matter?"

"No, " she said and looks at him, "I was..just thinking." She breathes a bit. "What's the matter Haruki?"

He smiles at her, a small one at that but leans in and kisses her gently on the lips leaving her somewhat shocked. "I wanted to tell you, I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" She was puzzled but her lips tingled a bit. Same kind of tingle that she had known when Mamoru kisses her unexpectedly at times. "For what?"

"Because I never got the courage to ask you out." He told her, "That we never had a chance together."

She only nods a bit, "We were young. We thought things could last forever, didn't we?" She turns slightly, "I'm sorry too. I never acted on those things because.. I thought they would distract me."

"They would've and this present would've been different." He agreed but rests his hands on her shoulders, "I know he's cheating on you, Kestral. Why? Why do you endure that?"

She glances at him and just smiles, "Because this is my penance too. If meeting her gives him a measure of happiness even if he'll never…" She shook her head, "Then it's fine. It's what I deserve after all." Turning away from him she looks out of the window that over looked the city. "For all this, I believe love is the sacrifice I made for it. Not a fair trade, I know but…for my sister and those people it was worth it."

"What about you?" He swallows a bit, "Have you abandoned it?"

She only looks at his reflection, "I think, Haruki, that this time I'll just have to miss out. There's always a next time." She smiles looking at him and touches his cheek, "Even for us."

That's when she heard it. Some one had sounded the alarm. She jerks away from him and whirls towards where they had come from. It could mean only one thing. The Sol Senshi had broken their contract.

As she races down the hallway she only stops dead in her tracks seeing a little girl in the middle of the elegant hallway. She was wearing a green turtleneck shirt underneath a pink winter coat with a dark blue skirt and green stockings that ended in red rubber boots. On top of her head was a panda hat and she looked pale with her lips turning blue.

Elation's heart nearly stopped at the sight of her. She almost fell to her knees as a well of emotions bubbled up from her center and the stinging of tears threatens to fall from her eyes.

"Ma..Maya…" She gasps softly.

The girl only looks at her with sightless eyes and turns her head in the direction of the screams.

"Kestral? What are you doing?" Haruki was catching up behind her, "The ballroom! I heard they're heading there."

That snaps her out of her trance as she looks towards him. That's right, her children! "Saori..the twins.." She looks back to where she had seen Maya standing only to find it empty.

As she races ahead to the ballroom where her children were, knowing her own soldiers and senshi had gone to hold off the Sol Senshi, she couldn't help but wonder- what did this mean?

In the end, it didn't matter. She had to protect her children.

_War_, she thought somewhat bitterly, _has a way of coming back, doesn't it?_


End file.
